Star Wars: The Wild Wars
by sparkyraider357
Summary: "Having being stranded in a galaxy far from earth. Sparky as well his team of heroes with strange powers now aid the republic and Jedi masters in a on going battle to end a war. Along the way they will face off against enemies new and old as well try to find their way back home."
1. Ep 1-Say hello to the new guys

_**"Strange allies! After the arrival of the Wild Force on the republic homeworld Corrusant, the four animal heroes known as the Wild force, lead by their masked hero and friend Sparky. Has made a promise to get them back home as well in exchange their help to fight the seperatist alliance. They now live at the jedi temple, where they held the archives of every galaxy as well information on the means of finding a way back to their world. Right now the heroes are meditating with jedi master Anakin Skywalker to focus on relying on their sense's as well in the force.**_

* * *

Right in the meditation room was Obi wan who was in a mediation like pose with his eyes closed as well breathing in deep. The others were doing the same, Quackers, the brains of the group found it quite relaxing as his mind felt open. Speed, the teams speedster was asleep seeing how boring this was. Sparky was trying his best as it felt strange doing this, though Ash was having difficultly due to how quiet it was.

Anakin: "You should clear your mind Ash. The force can't come to you if your fueled with frustration."

Speed: "That's probably from last night when someone deactivating the tele

Chuckling a bit as the anger from Ash grew more which made the jedi master feel it more.

Anakin: "Well, seeing how you stayed up all night watching holo videos of something horrifying might lead up to that. Also someone could seen that."

Ash: "Those videos were from my time with my father, me and him were slaying demons as well spending quality time."

Quackers: "Which is fine but when it's usually at night time that can lead to some misunderstandings."

Explaining him as the four can continue to mediate as Ash sighs merely sighs at how weak they were to seeing something scary as his father and him spending quality time in the underworld as Speed began moving his tail left to right bored.

Anakin: "Speed, relax youself."

Speed: "I can't help it. I'm not use to staying in one place, I do run a lot."

The humanoid cheetah says as he continues to move his tail as the door opens showing Obi wan, the jedi looked at them as well seeing them act differently than their heroic self's, they were almost like teenagers.

Obi wan: "I believe this session of meditation is over. I still find it strange that you four were able to handle threats, your all act like children."

Sparky: "I'd like to point out that most of us are around the age of teenagers. So basically I say are quite qualified to save the world from things you guys face."

Ash: "But still nervous when it comes to talking to girls."

Making a joke as Speed laughs a little at the joke while the dog merely sighs to himself. Obi wan smiled as the four stood up as well Anakin as they got curious on why he was here.

Anakin: "Obi wan, nice to see you here."

Obi wan: "Thank you. Though I'm surprised that you volunteered in meditating with the four. Seeing how you act so, you know."

Trying to not say anything about his compulsive nature when he is in the fight battling droids and sith.

Anakin: "Well, I do get more wins when it comes to droid scrapping. Which, I hold the record."

Saying it in a prideful way as Obi wan merely rubbed the temple of his forehead as the four animal heroes as they look at why Skywalker was here.

Obi wan: "But all jokes aside, you all got a chance to show how serious you are in aiding the republic. The republic is sending us, along with Ahsoka to be watching over a senator meeting which will discuss the agreement of transportation towards outer rim planets."

Ash: "But what does that have to deal with us. Are we going to be the security?"

Obi wan: "No, entertainment."

Saying which makes the four animals looked rather confused as well stunned at what he said. Four enhanced animals with abilities which few in the galaxy have will be coming with Anakin on a diplomatic mission, as entertainment.

Speed: "Like doing tricks? Or just making a appearance."

Obi wan: "Well. Due to the recuse mission on Pantora, most of the people wish to meet you in person. As well see what else you can do, meaning that you all can be a positive image for the republic."

He explained as the view of the republic and jedi haven't been so strong with what has happened in the war. If possible with newcomers they might be able to show the other worlds that they are people who can be trusted as well join the republic.

Quackers: "Mhm, although the usage of us to gain favor from other senators is, odd. It might be able to allow us on how different races travel across space. With means of hyperspace technology or.."

Ash: "Blah, blah blah. You just want to go meet some political people, meanwhile for the rest of us are going to be shown around like show dogs."

Sparky: "Hey!"

He said speaking him in a offended term seeing how he was a dog, the four look at Obi wan seeing what he would need to say.

Obi wan: "They just wish to meet the new members of the republic forces. Though there is, something else. We have rumors to believe that we someone trying to infiltrate the meeting and will attempt to assassinate one."

Sparky: "But which one?"

He asks curious like as Anakin takes out a small pad and it shows a hologram of a female Twi'lek with light pink skin as well wearing jewelry also had some black silk across her arms.

Obi wan: "Talia violet, one of the benefactors the republic transportations to planets that charted across dangerous area's clouded with meteors and other types of traffic."

Ash: "And with that we be happy to perform the moulin rouge for them if they needed it."

Telling him as the rabbit's mood change from not doing it to full on board as he saw the woman. The three knew that if there was a attractive non human woman, he be fully dedicated to protecting her. As well try to make her fall for him which leads to issues as well has things happen which none of the Jedi should see.

"No."

Sparky, Quackers and Speed said towards the hell rabbit knowing how he woukd act at the party, a smooth talking rabbit.

Ash: "What? She's probably married. I mean, look at her."

Obi wan: "Be as it may Talia helps the clone army, if anyone would have take her or captured her. It could lead to most of our ships flying blind as well unable to get to their destinations."

Sparky: "Well rest assure master Kenobi, if this so called 'assassin' wants to try and harm any one innocent. They'll have to deal with four heroic animals."

Saying with a smile as that felt like a dull moment as the two Jedi merely nod their heads smiling at how positive he took the situation as the two walk out as the four looked at them go. Ash groans rubbing his temple as well looking at his friend as well dog comrade.

Ash: "Never, act like that. Again."

Sparky: "What? I was telling the truth. Plus we've handled assassins back home. What's so different about this one?"

Speed: "Possibly it could be a droid, a waiter. Or even a shape shifter. Plus I looked up these when I was doing some exploring of the city."

The cheetah telling the two as he seats down on the couch as well the others as he shoes them a small device. It look like a gadget as Quackers activates it and soon it covers his whole body in a clone uniform.

Speed: "Apparently it's called a holographic disguise matrix, or what criminals call it. The Shadow hologram."

Making it sound scary making some movement with his hands the scientist fowl soon deactivates it and examines it.

Quackers: "If there will be anyone using this device. Then I might find a way to send a magnetic wave which will deactivate the illusion."

Telling them as he heads to his work table to start working on it, meanwhile Sparky was going through the records of criminals as well figuring out who or what type of assassin might be coming to the meeting. Though Ash was smirking at him as he looks at the criminal records.

Ash: "So dog, got any idea on who might come? Because so far I check the prison here as well each criminal. Most of them are easy to handle, except for the Trandoshans. Quite a fearsome race, good hunters as well cold blooded."

Showing him a image of Bossk, the dog looked curious at him and shook his head at the idea of him coming to the meeting.

Sparky: "Well, maybe a couple of assassin droids. If so, we can take them. But most importantly, this will be our first mission. Well, first senator mission, either way we got to do amazing."

Getting pumped as well showing himself ready as Speed sighs as he pulls out a magazine on some sports happening off world nodding to what he was saying.

Speed: "Yep, I hope that we can go on those big luxurious ships. I checked out some of them, like the one that Obi wan and Anakin went on. Though I still think the design was, weird. Looked like a giant nail ready to be popped into the ground with a hammer."

chuckling at the idea as Ash nodded at him while Sparky was focused on all records of types of senator assassination attempts that have happened around Anakin and Obi wan. He kept reading more as the three were merely getting ready for the mission, Quackers making some gadgets that would detect any kind of disguise or separatist droids. Ash and Speed working on their equipment so that they be prepared for the attack, while sparky was just studying until he passed out asleep. The door opens showing Anakin looking at the bunch, he looked curious at the sight as most of them seemed ready.

Anakin: "Guys?"

Asking them which had them alert, Ash and Speed walked out wearing some proper wear such as the undead hell rabbit wearing sleeves black jacket as well pants with some boots with his dark scarlet scarf wrapped around his neck. The cheetah was in his standard armor but looked more slim to impress the senators at the meeting which the colors on him were yellow, black spots as well a bit of blue on his boots and gauntlets.

Anakin: "Don't you two look ready"

Ash: "Well when there is danger near I got to be looking ready to let out hell. Plus, got to make myself look presentable for the senator."

Speed: "Oh pipe it bonehead, I just want to check out what were riding in. Plus maybe something to eat something nice."

The two saying as the Jedi master looks seeing Quackers in his brown jacket with him wearing on glasses plus got a belt around him equipped with some small gadgets.

Quackers: "Thought I prep myself with some gear that can help out with the assassination. If anyone wearing a disguise or will be robotic, got a couple of surprises that will spot them."

Anakin: "Nice, and what about Sparky?"

He asks thinking that he be the first one ready as the three point at their red, white and blue robot friend. Ash notices and grabs a near by cup and chucks it at him, the cup hits his head which made the dog wake up in a rush looking around the place seeing his friends as well Anakin at the door.

Anakin: "You ready? We got to get going."

Sparky: "Yeah, I was studying on what possible attackers we might face."

He said getting up as well walking towards the group, but not before grabbing his shield and placing it on his back as the five soon head out to go towards the hanger bay. They arrive to the twilight ship where they see Obi wan and Ahsoka waiting for them as the robotic dog got nervous seeing her, he stops for a moment as he rushes over to the bathroom for a quick minute which Obi wan sighs at him entering there.

Obi wan: "We must be going now, we will miss our ride."

Ash: "Hang on. The dog was busy with reading on what guys you all got upset, apparently there was a lot of people you ticked off."

Obi wan: "Well considering that most of our enemies originated from the separatists as well work with men such as Count Dooku. It's likely we would have numerous threats."

Explaining to the hell rabbit which he merely chuckles tapping him on the shoulder with a laugh at that comment. In the restroom was Sparky getting himself ready, due to that studying he was left with a bad breath. He pulls out a emergency toothpaste as well brush that Speed got him, just in case if they had to meet important people. Brushing his teeth to point where they shine, to his breath smelling great, he looked prepared as well ready. He walks out heading to the ship as he see's everyone else on board. He see's everyone in the front as well seating down as he takes his spot by his team.

Ahsoka: "What happened? Got something stuck in your teeth?"

Sparky: "No, just. Need to make sure I have good breath."

Nodding to that question which made her smile seeing how he would react to something like that, honest and truthful. Anakin and Obi wan start up the engines as well systems as the Twilight soon takes off and heads to their destination. They soon land near the docking port where they saw the Coronet parked, the cheetah sighs as it was the same ship that he spoke about.

Speed: "Ah jeez. The nail ship."

Obi wan: "I beg your pardon?"

Sparky: "I wouldn't worry about it. Also, do we just need to say hello? Because I'm not use to meeting political people."

Anakin: "Well just be humble, say hello and what you are. You guys did this back on earth right?"

He asks them which most of them whistled as well looked away avoiding the question as the jedi master merely shakes his head at how they reacted.

Anakin: "This should be entertaining."

Quackers: "Well most of earth is populated by humans. So we don't usually roam around the outside, we mostly spend time with other masked heroes and ourselves."

Ash: "well half of us.."

Speaking for himself as the seven got into the ship while most of the troopers got on board as well. Most of the service was walking towards the ship as the door began to close, the engines soon began as well soon lifted off heading right upwards the atmosphere traveling upwards the planet and soon going to hyperspace. The Jedi as well the Wild force were walking around the ship as the four heroes couldn't help but look around the place.

Sparky: "Huh, never imagine myself beginning in a massive ship like this. Kind of look likes a hotel."

Quackers: "Well we have to be polite to the company. Were meeting political people after all."

The scientist said as Ash was making a gesture with his hand copy his sentence in a dumb way as it sounded boring at him, Speed chuckles at the joke as they soon get into the elevator. Anakin presses the button to the upper deck as they soon began to head upwards.

Sparky: "Just in case, is there anything we should do when we meet them?"

Anakin: "Well, just be yourselves and merely introduce yourselves. Are you sure you guys never met any important people?"

Ash: "We have, but they were average joes like us. Go out, battle some masked men and robots and party."

Smirking at the people he hanged out with on earth as the two jedi and Ahsoka give him a look not understanding what he meant.

Speed: "They were mostly from Brooklyn, also from New York."

Obi wan: "Well they aren't, so no acting like a hooligan and just greet them with respect."

Ash: _"And how about shove broom up my boney butt and call me howdy doo."_

He whispers quietly as the bearded check quickly looks at him with a glare hearing that remark as Ash looks the other way, the doors soon open showing a whole room filled with senators as well other people of political power. They came out of the elevator to greet the people as Sparky looked at himself feeling like he wasn't looking appropriate as Ahsoka notices.

Ahsoka: "You ok?"

Sparky: "Fine just, not often I'm with people who aren't freaked out by us. Though also that I should have worn something for this."

Ahsoka: "Relax, it's fine. Also nothing happens that much in these meetings. So everything should go off without a hinge."

Assuring him as the two began to meet them as well talk to them as well with the other senators as they continued to talk, meanwhile in the kitchen was the service as well waiters making the meals. Each of them along with the droids was making meals as well making sure everything was ready, one of the chiefs however that was working on the food was having a suspicious like look when he was hearing about the jedi arriving. He soon gets out of the kitchen and heads to the restroom where he goes into a stall, the man pulls out a small communication device as it showed Count Dooku.

Dooku: "I see you made It onboard the ship."

"Yeah, can't believe the people if could tell. The security sucks."

He spoke as he soon began to change, his body began to become big as well showed a humanoid in a dark purple like clothing as well a mask covering his face. He also had one assortments of armor on him as well looked like a hired hunter.

Dooku: "Lord evil suggested you for this mission for your, shadow powers. But with the Jedi here, will you be able to eliminate them?"

Hoodlum: "Yes my lord, I'm able to manipulate not just myself as shadow. But also have something that my friend gave me for such the occasion.

He says as he pulls out a small fruit which he places a small like microchip into it, the fruit began to grow eyes as well arachnid like legs. The Sith Lord stroke his beard studying the small it hostile creature.

Dooku: "Impressive, but the Jedi will sense this deception. Remember, you are to capture the twi'lek. With those plans our forces will have a easier time to infiltrate republic bases as well taking out republic bases."

Hoodlum: "Got it, and it might be the chance to take out those freaks once and for all."

He said smirking as he soon deactivates the communicator and slowly reverts back to his normal look. The villain soon walks out of the restrooms having a devious plan to handle them all in one swoop, as well make it delicious for himself as he goes to the kitchen getting back to work.

* * *

Back in the main room where the senators were talking with each other as the main host, Talia violet came in with her own guards as well looking at her fellow senators as well Jedi and Wild Force. The three Jedi bow their heads to her in a sign of respect while the four earth animals do the same as this made her smile towards them.

Talia: "I must say, your friends are quite. Unique, though I must ask. Why does your droid dog wear a mask?"

The twi'lek asks pointing at the eye mask over Sparky's white eyes as he nodes to her as that meant he could speak to her.

Sparky: "Well, it helps me protect my identity. As well makes me feel stronger."

Ash: "That, and he enjoys reading comics about heroes."

Making a joke chuckling as the others didn't laugh as the twi'lek looks at the rabbit as the look of his skeleton body looked much muscular look than a regular human skeleton with his yellow eyes looking at her.

Talia: "Though you, are rather curious. How are you alive?"

Ash: "Well my lady, I'm from a rather interesting place where I successfully exercise my bones to take on any danger, my lady."

Bowing to her showing his hand as it looked polished to her and she soon blushes lightly which the others groaned at him. She shakes her head trying not to be distracted as she looks at the others. One of the senators, which was a rodian in dark red robes raised his hand at them.

"I hear you all have abilities that can even match up to the Jedi. Please, show us."

Obi wan: "Our friends are here to only make their presence known. They are only to be allowed to use their powers for any dangers."

The jedi master explaining as Speed scuffs at him as he soon walks forward and bows to them in respect.

Speed: "Master Kenobi, if possible I can show a bit of my powers. Not at full strength but just for the guests."

Explaining to him which Kenobi gave him a disapproving like look but Anakin looks to him walking over to see if this was acceptable.

Anakin: "I think it should be ok for him to give a small presentation. Just to show the senators that they are more protected than ever."

Obi wan: "That, I know of but.."

Before saying anything Speed groans and breaths in deep through his nose and begins to run, at that moment everyone looked and saw him vanished from the room. Everyone though he disappeared without a trace as they looked shocked as well stunned.

Talia: "Where did he go?"

Sparky: "Wait for it..."

He asks raising his finger up as then one by one they were taken to the dinning room in a flash before anyone could speak. Everyone, including the three jedi and other animal heroes as they were all seating down in the dining room. The looks on their faces were amazed as well shocked with each of the senators looking around the area as Speed was at the end of the table with a couple crackers as he eats some.

Speed: "So, impress yet?"

He asked as Talia as well the other senators clap their hands at his performance while Obi wan looked at him looking upset.

Speed: "What? The talking would go on. Plus when I run I get hungry."

Ahsoka: "So that explains where you got the crackers from. Kitchen correct?"

She asks as he nodes to her on that taking another bite from the crackers as soon the group saw the waiters come in with plates of food. The service droids began to place the food on the table showing their food as well some drinks as they place them on the table in front of them. They all begin to eat as Quackers stops as well Obi wan as the two felt something off, they soon decide to get up and walk towards the outside as they looked at each other.

Obi wan: "I can sense there's something wrong."

Quackers: "Yes, my equipment isn't detecting any separatist droids. Or any energy signatures of people using a cloaking device."

He said showing a radar which would beeping if anything would happen as the jedi master takes a look.

Obi wan: "It's best not to rely on technology but on your abilities, your able to sense things just like Jedi. Try to focus."

He asks him as the green fowl closes his eyes practicing on trying to look for anything strange or which would be considered a threat to the guests. He could see his friends as well the people around the ship, he kept focusing as he shakes his head getting upset.

Quackers: "I can't. I can't find anything."

Obi wan: "Then I'll contact the troopers. Maybe we can have a squad check out the perimeter."

The two explained as well agreeing to the situation as they go back inside of the dinning room to continue their meal, soon then a desert cart came in right towards Talia that was being pushed by some droids as it appeared to be a cake. The guests looked at it interested by it as Talia stood up smiling to the people.

Talia: "I must say this is quite the meeting I would not have, having to privilege to meet beings from another world with abilities that are unique to the jedi. As well establish that with the new transportation ships towards our home worlds. I can say we are close to ending this violent war."

Feeling optimistic as she grabs a knife and was about to cut the cake, while she was about to do so, Sparky notice something off with the cake. His nose started sniffing something off with the cake as his eyes widen in a state of fear.

Sparky: "Senator Violet no!"

He shouts out rushing over to her by running across the table making a mess as everyone gasps as they all looked shocked. He soon flips over her and pulls Violet away and kicks the cake in midair.

Anakin: "Sparky, what are you doing?!"

Sparky: "The cake is contaminated."

Stating it everyone gasps in horror standing up while the three jedi and other wild force members go to the senators to protect them as the cake splats on the ground. They soon notice something, the cake began to twitch slowly as well began sprout scorpion like claws as well a tail. It's legs began to grow as well four eyes as it soon lets out a screech. Soon the food on the table soon began to twitch and soon change to creatures, the people gasp in horror at this act as the three jedi activated their lightsabers as well the animals getting ready to fight.

Speed: "Damn it! And here I thought the food would be much better, not much deadlier"

He says as he begins punching the food that was coming at him as well the jedi as they soon sliced up the monster like food. While that was happening, from the outside was Hoodlum in his disguise form chuckling at them dealing with this as he turns the corner and pulls out a small device.

Hoodlum: "Time to serve the main course, burned jedi beast surprise."

Which he soon presses the button, across the kitchen as well other kitchens the food began to soon change into beast like creatures. They soon begin to rampage across the ship attacking the people as well wrecking havoc. In the dinning room, Quackers device was going off as he looks out the door seeing the chief as he panics.

Quackers: "There! That isn't a chef."

he says as the exposed man made a quick dash down the hallway as Anakin soon finishes taking down the food like creatures and see's him run.

Anakin: "I'll get him!"

Ahsoka: "I'll help!'

She says as the two go off and chase the suspect outside, before Obi wan could react his communicator began to go off as he soon answers it.

"Sir, the ship is being attacked by, I don't know how to say it but..."

Ash: "Killer food, we know. Kind of dealing with it as well."

Obi wan: "Yes, were sending down reinforcements right now."

He responded as he looks back at the four animals trying to think of a plan to deal with this situation.

Obi wan: "Speed, Ash, go to the lower levels to help out with the other troopers. Quackers, your with me on the main deck. Sparky, stay here and protect the senators."

Telling the plan as Speed holds Ash shoulder and rushes over to lower level as Obi wan and Quackers ran out to handle the situation, the masked dog looked at the frighten people trying to calm them down.

Sparky: "Don't worry, we handled situations like this all the time."

Talia: "Really? Strange creature like meals attacking?"

Asking which made the dog stop talking, the attack of food as well how the style was like. It was all too familiar to him as he gets his communicator and contacts everyone.

Sparky: "Guys! Listen, I know who's attacking us. It's.."

Before responding his communicator gets spit on by a dessert which was still alive. He steps on it as the door opens, the people panicked at what they saw as the guards were taken out by Hoodlum as he was holding two beaten up guards as he drops them to the ground. He smirks at them as well the dog pulled out his shield.

Hoodlum: "A guard dog? And here I thought you be something more of a attacker."

Sparky: "I should have known, only someone as silent as you would want to cause trouble. And how in the universe did you even get here?"

Hoodlum: "Well take a wild guess dog, and know that I'm here to pick up the senator."

He said pointing at the girl as Talia stands out in front of the crowd showing no fear to the invader.

Talia: "I'll have you know that we are not frighten by extremist like you. As far as you know, your trapped in a ship filled with republic soldiers and Jedi."

Hoodlum: "Mhm, you have some bite in you. I hope that don't make it hard for my boss, he just enjoys entertaining his guests."

He said as the masked villain begins to charge at them as Sparky leaps at him tackling him to the ground as well keeping him away from the senators. The villain soon punches his stomach getting him off as he tried to grab Talia but not before the robotic dog grabs his dog.

Sparky: "Sorry, but I don't think they would like where you be taking them."

He asks as the dog uses his strength and hurls him into the hallway. Heading after him, Sparky soon see's Anakin and Ahsoka covered in what appeared to be chocolate as they apparently were ambushed. The dog was going ask them a question before Anakin shushes him before answering him. The three soon get into battle stances as they look right at the chef like villain as he grins at them.

Hoodlum: "I see that you met a dark chocolate doppelganger. Bit of a explosive taste if you have the stomach for it."

Anakin: "Enough talk assassin, who sent you?"

Hoodlum: "Assassin? I'm one of earth's deadliest shadow men and gun for hire. But seeing how I was told jedi didn't have any fight in them. It's a good thing I'm here.."

He pulls out two swords which ignites appearing like lightsabers as he does a spin like technique which the Jedi looks at him seeing he might be a challenge.

Hoodlum: "To see what I'm dealing with."

As he launches himself at them taking all three of them on as the three heroes battled the mysterious like threat. Meanwhile at the main deck, Quackers and Obi wan had protected the captain at the rest of the crew.

Obi wan: "I sense there's someone else on board that could have orchestrated this type of odd attack."

Quackers: "I think I know who. Let's get back to the others."

He said as they rush back to the senators while the green scientist soon contacts Speed and Ash who were already finished with the lower levels as they soon head back upwards to regroup with the others. Back in the hallways was the two jedi and masked dog still battling Hoodlum as Ahsoka goes for a quick strike to the stomach which he dodges which gives Sparky the right moment to deliver a strong left electric punch making him crashing into the wall.

Anakin :"Nice combo."

Sparky: "Thanks.."

He said trying not to get distracted by him covered in chocolate as the villain soon gets up, he looked dizzy getting back into his battle stance but not before being surrounded by the others as well some clone troopers.

Ash: "Well, I guess I can thank for ruining my chance to get close with a pretty senator."

He said angered like as the chef raised his hands up in surrender like stance.

Obi wan: "Men, cuff him before.."

Right at that moment there was a beeping, they see that on the villains hand was a communicator as he was chuckling knowing he had them right where he wanted. Quackers focusing on what was going on felt something coming from behind him as he gets worried.

Quackers: "Get down!"

Which soon the wall behind him blows up exploding behind him as the chef soon flies out of the exposed hole flying right towards the outside of space. The group was holding on to the ground as Quackers and the other jedi placed objects infront of the hole while Anakin used the force to keep everyone on the ground.

Anakin: "Activate the outer shields!"

He said through his wrist communicator as slowly they soon felt the force of the outside pulling them as the shields were up. Right at the outside of the Coronet was Hoodlum with a small mask over his mouth to help him breath as he see's a menacing like ship coming by. The door opens as he heads straight inside and lands inside, he takes off his mask breathing heavily as he thought he would die.

"So the mission, was a failure I see?"

Hoodlum: "Yeah, but. I did get something else that might interest you."

He asks as he removed his glove that had some of the chocolate that exploded on the jedi and throws it to the driver, the person grabs it showing a metal like hand with a purple spiked wrist arm.

Hoodlum: "That has the facial contact of a certain jedi master which Dooku has been having trouble killing. I thought you be interested in studying it."

Explaining to him as he seats down, the driver's red eyes look at it and smiles as he places it right by him.

"Perhaps, but for now we regroup back to the sith. I assume he has another plan for us."

He said as the driver soon activates the hyperspace device making their escape from the coronet.

* * *

Soon later after the Coronet made it's destination to a Republic planet, it soon lands as the whole crew walks out. Talia along with some guards were thanking the Jedi and Wild force for protecting her and the others.

Talia: "I thank you for what you have done. I apologize that I should have had my guards check on the service."

Anakin: "Don't worry my lady, as long as you were safe. It's all that matters."

He said which she smiled as she looks at the four animals bowing her head to them showing her gratitude.

Talia: "You four are quite brave in that situation, I feel safe knowing that your helping with the republic."

Ash: "Well if it makes it feel better, whenever you need me, just call."

Making a gesture as Quackers merely pulls his ears making him stop as Talia chuckles, she soon leaves them as the four let out a breath of relieve from what has happen.

Speed: "Well that was interesting for our first mission, let alone that the attacker was a villain."

Obi wan: "A villain with a interesting set of skills. We should keep alert for these events."

He said which they all nodded as Sparky couldn't help but sniff Ahsoka as she giggles a bit.

Ahsoka: "Hey! heel boy."

Sparky: "Sorry, you still smell like chocolate."

Smiling to her as the Padawan couldn't help but rubs his head which made his tail wag.

Ahsoka: "Maybe when this meeting is over, let's check if there's some near by."

Suggesting as the two head back with the others to see the rest day play out knowing that the Wild force's missions with the Republic and Jedi have just begun.


	2. Ep 2-Rumble night on Coruscant

**_"A great sucess! After there Wild Force's first mission on protecting senators from a mysterious attacker. They have gain trust from some of the republic public figures as well the Jedi seeing how they could get more missions to help them find a way home. But with tension between a certain skeleton rabbit, he grows agitated with living in a different galaxy as well now helping masters to give them a aid back home. Right now, the rabbit was the room with a couple of blasters he 'borrowed' from the clones as he was also modifying them."_**

The rabbit was looking through channels on the holo screen to see if anything was one. Right now there was nothing as he continued to look through the programs until the door opened showing Quackers with a couple of books as well some floating behind of him as the green fowl notices the hell rabbit.

Quackers: "I see your making your time here quite useful."

Ash: "Well I can't do anything exactly, plus also this whole temple is of people who believe in the force and other stuff that just gives me a headache."

Replying to him as the scientist notices the weaponry and bounties. He levitates the books towards his table as he walks over to check on him as well was shocked.

Quackers: "These blasters belong to the troopers. How did you get them exactly?"

Ash: "Oh, um. I kind of win them out a bet. Which was if I could shoot ten clone trooper helmets off the highest tower. Needless to say, I won."

Chuckling victorious like as the duck looks at what he was doing, it looked dangerous on how he was changing them from their standard look to a more hellish like design that included chains and fire.

Ash: "These two blasters would be great if they could shoot acid bullets."

Quackers: "Yes, if you want to burn their hands. We aren't here to mess around, were trying to get back home. Were all doing our.."

Before answering the rabbit stops him from talking as the rabbit looks at the holo screen as it somehow was showing a program which got him interested in. It was apparently showing a type of wrestling match, it was a competition for who would be the strongest in the ring. The reward would be over twenty thousand credits and a custom made belt.

Quackers: "Oh come on. This is something you hate, you consider it to be fake."

Ash: "Yeah, but this is space. Aliens as well meeting other people who don't know wrestling is fake. Plus I checked out some of the fighters."

Explaining to him as the doors opened showing Sparky coming in with Ahsoka which gave Ash the moment to head to his room. This got Quackers upset as he was keep talking to the rabbit but he missed his chance, though he smiles at the two coming in.

Sparky: "Hey Quackers, I got news that we might be going with Anakin to a planet with separatist droids invading a small planet. It deals with some new droids which will be able to shoot flames out of their arms."

Ahsoka Tano: "Which is Rhydonium, were going to be sent there tomorrow. Which Anakin was able to convince the council and the chancellor to bring you all along."

Telling him as she soon notices the clone weaponry by the couch as she gets confused like walking over to them.

Ahsoka Tano: "Um, how come these are all here? Getting ready already?"

Quackers: "Nope, apparently Ash won them in a bet with a couple of troopers. He is apparently, 'upgrading' them."

Using air quotes as Sparky grabs a rifle and looks at it, the design of the sides had fire on the side which glowed on the inside as he looked a bit concern for the weapons Ash was messing with.

Sparky: "I think we should fix them before anyone notices. And where is Ash? We can't be doing this kind of thing. Were guests here."

Asking him as the three soon see Ash in some combat like clothing with him looking ready to bust some heads.

Sparky: "Where you going? The mission isn't ready until tomorrow. Plus I might need your help with finding info on how Hoodlum is here."

Ash: "Maybe he was brought here by mistake with the big portal. Though the real mission is me winning me a whole lot of credits plus a new shiny belt."

Getting excited as the three see the ad on the television still on which made the two look at the rabbit with a glare as Ash merely looked away not being frighten at their looks.

Ahsoka: "You know that's not something to take interest in. Plus your apart of the Jedi order, you doing this would be not right as well.."

Ash: "Get me in trouble, but I'm not a Jedi. Which doesn't affect me, plus me going in the ring battling some punks might be able to give me some information on how that gun for hire is here."

Sparky: "But it doesn't make sense to be doing this now. We just did a good job, we shouldn't risk jeopardizing it now."

Before replying there was a yellow flash passing the four as it was clearly speed, the speedster like cheetah cleaned up the weaponry fixing them back to their original forms as well taken to the clone base as Ash gasps in shock and anger.

Quackers: "Like that. Because we should stay focus and not do anything to upset anyone."

He told him as Ash groans loudly as well angry as he pulls off his ears so he didn't hear them. The look of that made Ahsoka gasp a bit not seeing that coming while the other two animals have seen this.

Ash: "Look. I'm sick of staying cooked up here in a temple where no one knows how to have fun or excitement. So this is a way to benefit everyone, you find information on our old cook and I get to have fun. So I'll see you all later."

Telling them which he could merely here nothing but their moving mouths. Ash smirked at him which he shoves his hands in his pockets walking away from them as they clearly did not look happy.

Sparky: "Ah dang it. I gotta go after him."

Ahsoka: "You sure? Seeing how he acts I should get Anakin."

Sparky: "Nah, I know Ash. Me and him are like brothers, though he's a rabbit. While i'm a dog, either way I got to go."

He replied to her rushing to follow him leaving the green duck and togruta jedi in the room as Quackers rubs his forehead getting upset from this.

Quackers: "Even in another galaxy Ash will always cause some kind of trouble."

Ahsoka: "I could sense it, maybe I should go after them too. Just in case if they need some Jedi assistance."

Quackers: "You just want to go so you can see what it's like to spend time with two individuals from another galaxy as well see what it's like to act like well, a teenager."

Explaining in a long term like manner as she remained quiet knowing that he was right as she merely gives him a look that she'd give to her master when he wouldn't come up with a answer. She walks out leaving the scientist to do some research on some other planets on any materials that could help him figure on what he could use to make something that can send them all back home. Right at downtown at the center of the city was a massive stadium like building, right at the entrance was plenty of people entering inside as the hell rabbit was looking at it in amazement.

Ash: "Just like earth. The long lines of people, the angry people trying to get inside. Man it's like New York, only with aliens."

Smiling as he looks at some of the credits he got from Anakin just incase if he had to go into the city. He stands in line where the other competitors would be entering. So far the type of alien humanoids he notice looked pretty weak as well fearsome, such as a Wookie, Thrandoshian, Zabrak and even a muscular like female ewok who was wearing a mask. This was so going to be easy for him, he makes it up to the front desk as he asks to enter. The droid scans him to see if he was eligible to enter.

"I apologize but you are not eligible to enter."

Ash: "What you talking about you tin can light pole?! I got the credits to enter as well ready to fight."

"It is just that, you aren't exactly alive. Which would not exactly be fair to the other competitors."

Replying to him as the rabbit merely yells in anger leaving the line as he lets other people go in front of him as he goes to a near by store and tries to think of a way in.

 _"There's got to be way to enter that contest. But how?"_

He asks which he soon notices a near by crime involving a thief stealing someone's bag. Ash merely sighs at how boring it was which he steps in front of the thief and punches him in the gut.

Ash: "Well your not exactly what I thought of a crook."

He asked as he notices something off with the person, his body started glitching as it was a disguise. Apparently he was a Weequay disguised as a human, he grabs the device and gets a idea. The rabbit tells a near by police droid about the criminal, except with the holo disguise device as he soon leaves to go behind a back alley. He begins messing around with it until he suddenly get a new look, apparently it changed his face from his skeleton rabbit face to a teen like bad boy with dark red hair as well gave him skin. Though the one thing that didn't change was his yellow eyes, he smiles at this was perfect as he does a fist pump heading towards the booth to enter. Meanwhile was Sparky who was walking towards the stadium looking at the huge crowd of people, it was crazy on how he would try to find Ash or even get in.

Sparky: "Dang, reminds me of a baseball Cap would take us to. Can't believe Ash did this by himself."

"Does he do it all the time?"

Sparky: "Yeah, well that's because he has his own.."

He answered the strangers question but stops as the robot dog turns seeing Ahsoka standing by his side which he didn't hear her coming which surprised him.

Sparky: "How'd you sneak up by me?"

Ahsoka: "Well for one I'm a Padawan, plus also I've done these kind of secret missions before. A girl's got to know how to be silent."

Replying to him which the two see the massive crowd entering which looked impossible to get in. This looked normal to the robotic canine while Ahsoka looked at it fascinated by it which had her a bit confused.

Ahsoka: "I still don't know why Ash would do this, doesn't he want action on the battlefield than just do it in a sport?"

Sparky: "Well it's complicated. Since we got here Ash as well most of us is getting home sick. Plus that, with millions of different races here we could try and walk around here. But seeing how, the Jedi don't exactly have a normal life. Most of us try to find ways to entertain ourselves. As well, try to see what's it is like being amongst other people."

Explaining it in a manner of which sounded like he as well the others don't go out which made her feel a bit sorry for him. Though this still didn't mean Ash should do something like this if he wanted to explore.

Ahsoka: "Well, we should stop him before he causes a incident which would lead to something disastrous. I'm getting that type of feeling when I'm with Skyguy."

Sparky: "I can tell, also what's with the nickname? Skyguy?"

Ahsoka: "It's something I came up with when I first met with Anakin. Why? You want a nickname?"

Teasing him in a manner that had him a bit which had him a little flustered as the two walked towards the stadium which they would try to enter, though around the corner was someone spying on them. Apparently it was a cloaked figure with brown eyes as well looked quite muscular due to how big he was as he pulled out a communicator to take to someone.

"Igor is here, see enemies ready to break as well destroy. Also see orange girl, me crush?"

He acknowledge to the man which he merely nodded towards the cloaked figure.

 _"Destroy them later Leech. Your main objective is to looking for info on the Jedi temple. If that Padawan is there you could try and take her."_

Igor: "Understood, me go and crush animals while kidnapping orange girl."

Replying to him as he deactivates his communicator and makes his way on line to infiltrate the show as well try to hunt down the three heroes as well cause a lot of trouble than Ash could ever do, making the situation even more dangerous.

Inside of the massive stadium was the wrestling ring as well a couple of security droids guarding the area so no one could enter the ring. While everyone was sitting down to watch the show, inside of the lockers was other people getting ready with putting on their wrestling uniforms. Including a certain disguised rabbit who was doing the same except without removing the gadget that was helping keep on the deception that he could still be seen that he was a human. Ash couldn't help but smile at how he was going to be in a alien wrestling match.

Ash: "Easiest money I've ever made."

"That's saying something coming from a flesh bag."

Said a reptilian like voice as it was from a Thrandoshian like male, he had dark green skin which he was with a couple of other people who looked like they were entering the match.

Ash: "Well then reptile. I promise you that if I win, I can loan that money to the hospital bed when I'm done with whipping everyone off the floor. Maybe get you a cute nurse to date you."

"Keep talking that trash. And I'll chew you up."

Threating him which Ash scuffs at him which the sound went off meaning the competitors had to go on. The reptile like fighter pushed Ash's shoulder which the others went out as Ash scuffs at them.

 _"Trust me scale breath, if I'd really showed you my face. I'd chew you up."_

As he heads out to join the others in the match as well having an smirk on his face ready to win this competition. Back in the audience seats was Ahsoka and Sparky taking their seats as well keeping their eyes out for Ash seeing if they'd find him.

Ahsoka: "I still don't get how can this be exciting. It's just some people fighting each other in a ring. It's barbaric."

Sparky: "Well because most people would sometimes would want to see people beat each other up for their amusement. Just like on earth, except when it's bad guys as well heroes like use battle in the city."

Figuring it out which she looks at him where he then gets distracted by the lights turning on as well the match was about to begin.

 _"Greetings people of Coruscant, welcome to the interstellar stadium of combat! Here you will see our most fearsome fighters go head to head for Strongest being in the city as well receive twenty thousand credits. Will our competitors please stand towards the ring!"_

The announcer shouted as everyone cheered for the fighters coming towards the ring, they were all line up as there were exactly eight fighters. Ahsoka using her Jedi training trying to focus on which of them was Ash, she could sense their emotions. Most of them were all confident as well selfish, while another was that of seeking thrill and trying to find information. She notices the human with the yellow eyes as she could tell he was Ash.

Ahsoka: "Found him."

Sparky: "Yeah, guy with the red scarf? Yep. I just hope he doesn't hurt anyone, or else I got to step in."

Worrying for what would happen as the match was about to begin, so far it looked real with the eight fighters beating each other up with some signature moves. From the looks from the jedi and masked dog, Ash was having the time of his afterlife. He was doing some close liners as well elbow drops, he avoided each of the attackers moves as he begins throwing most of them out of the ring. Ahsoka was somehow enjoying the show seeing how she wasn't the one doing the fighting but only the watching this time.

Sparky: "Am I seeing a smile?"

The dog began teasing her which she chuckles lightly pushing his shoulder like if he was liking seeing her do something non jedi like.

Ahsoka: "No, besides. There's something else amongst the fighters. One of them doesn't belong there."

Telling him which gets him concern like, Ash as well the Thrandoshian as well another fighter. The strange feeling she was getting was something sinister, like if was from the darkside. The Thrandoshian got the scoop on Ash with the reptile punching him to the ground as well the rabbit was about to lay one on him, until a green hand grabs the Thrandoshian and begins throwing him to the sides left to right like a ragdoll.

 _"Apparently the third fighter is attacking the Thrandoshian and is almost about to kill him! We need assistance at the ring at once."_

The announcer deemed which then the droid like guards were about to cancel the match until the fighter threw the reptile like wrestler towards the guards destroying them.

"Guess it's time to take off this disguise then.."

The stranger said as he slowly removed his mask as it appeared to be a disguise for him revealing a dark green like male being with blue like armor as well have orange hair. He had stitches across him as he looked at the crowd in which they panic while Sparky, merely looked ready to stop him.

Igor: "Hi people, me here to crush animals and undead one right here!"

Explaining as he grabs a poll on the side and throws it at Ash, the poll hits his device which destroyed his disguise, the crowd gasps in terror which they saw the skeleton rabbit Ash which made them flee in terror while Sparky and Ahsoka try to get passed everyone but the crowd was blocking them which made them pushed out of the building. While Ash was furious looking at the Igor about to break him."

Ash: "You just cheated me out of twenty thousand credits. How'd you get here anyway?"

Igor: "Got sent here on mission, now no more talk. More destruction."

Saying in a hulking like manner which he leaps at him attacking the rabbit as Ash quickly flips backwards avoiding him. The rabbit avoids Igor for sometime before getting heavily punched off the ring and hitting the chairs.

Ash: "Want to use your guns eh? I'll do the same."

Acknowledging him which he pulls out two like skeleton guns and begins firing at him which made the fight more intense like. Back at outside was Sparky and Ahsoka was getting civilians back as well watching if the two would bring the fight outside.

Ahsoka: "Have you ever dealt with this kind of situation?"

Sparky: "A couple of times. Though as long we keep the fight closed."

Explaining to her which the two fighters crashed through the wall and end up hitting the ground hard causing some smoke to appear, Ahsoka arms herself with her two lightsabers as well Sparky pulling out his shield which they soon see Ash flying right towards them seeing he was thrown by leech as Ahsoka stops him in mid air using the force.

Ash: "Oh ugh, hey guys."

Ahsoka: "This is having fun?"

Ash: "Yep."

Answering her which she replies by dropping him on his face, the rabbit grumbles as he gets up as the three see out of the Igor looking at them in a angered like manner as he roars at them ready to break them.

Ahsoka: "Ok, so anyone want to let me in on what this thing is?"

Sparky: "Reanimate brute that enjoys crushing things and being one heck of a destruction size monster."

Explaining how Igor was as the three see the giant green like brute rush over trying to crush them as they soon begin to battle him. Ash begins firing shots off him but they bounce off, he puts them away as he grips his fists about to leap in but Igor kicks him to the ground as he soon notices Ahsoka coming in from behind. Dodging her movement, he grabs her by the throat and looks at her for a moment before Sparky delivers a strong like bite making him let go of her. Backing away from the dog, Sparky goes to check on Ahsoka as she was coughing a bit as she looked at him seeing if he was ok.

Sparky: "I'm ok, but Trust me. It wasn't tasty for me."

Telling her as soon local authorities were coming by which meant it was time for Igor, he growls as he looks at a local police woman and grabs her. Doing a selfish like move he throws her over the edge as a way to escape which he began to leap across the cars above him and jacks one escaping the scene. Ash acting first he leaps after the falling woman which he then throws his red scarf at a railing stopping in mid air as well holding her close. She looked terrified as she held close to Ash.

Ash: "You ok beautiful?"

Asking her which the police woman looked at the skeleton rabbit terrified as she soon passes out, he sighs as soon Sparky pulls him up getting back towards him as he gets him and the passed out officer up.

Sparky: "What happen? She passed out?"

Ash: "Yeah, how about big boy?"

Ahsoka: "He escaped in a car, the police forces will capture him. We should go after him.."

Suggesting which Sparky couldn't help but notice some of the wrestlers inside hurt as he could hear their groans in pain. Without hesitating he goes to check if they were alright.

Ash: "It sucks to say this but we got to check up on those punks. Even if they tried to break me, they just did it for the money. They aren't bad."

As he goes after Sparky to help on the others as well, Ahsoka seeing the police cars flying after leech and see's the damage around the area. She didn't know what to due. She groans getting upset as she heads to help sparky to see if anyone was hurt.

Hours later they soon were able to help the injured fighters as well explain to the officers to keep alert of Leech. The three soon head back to the temple where they soon saw Anakin as well Obi wan looking upset with there arms crossed.

Anakin: "So, I see you three made a mess downtown?"

Obi wan: "As well caused a lot of damage to the area around you?"

The jedi asked the three teens as they tried to look innocent as Anakin looked at the belt Ash was wearing which meant he won.

Ash: "Before you asked, I had to give a whole lot of credits to the stadium so they could fix it as well had plenty of people get afraid of me. So I'm already suffering, but don't punish Ahsoka and the dog. They just came for me because, their my friends."

Giving them a explanation on why they went after him which they merely listen to him as Ahsoka went to talk to them.

Ahsoka: "Plus we met another villain of theirs. He was destroy a entire block, he had strength like if he was a monster sized rancor. There might be a link to him and the other we met on the coronet."

Obi wan: "If there is then we shall look into it. But this was not acceptable to do, there could have been lives taken."

Sparky: "Which is why I went after him. There was no causalities and no injuries, I'm always responsible for my team as well their actions."

Telling the jedi master which Obi wan was about to say something but couldn't on how the dog responded to him. He tried to figure which words to say until Anakin spoke for him.

Anakin: "Even so, next time. Let us come, also we need you briefed on the mission. If you want to take responsibility for Ash's action sparks. You got to do it on the battlefield."

He asked sounding stern like a teacher as he and Obi wan soon walked back as the others followed them inside.

Anakin: "Also Ash, nice belt."

Telling him with a smile as the rabbit smirks with victory that he was able to get out from a lecture from the Jedi as he turns to Sparky getting a bit upset at himself for letting the dog take the blame.

Ash: "Listen sparks, thanks. I know might be ugh, selfish. But thanks for backing me up."

Sparky: "No problem, besides. Were like brothers, except were almost the same."

Replying to him which Ahsoka smiles at the two having moment seeing how even if they weren't related or raised together, they still treated each other like brothers. Which was something she doesn't see that often in the Jedi lifehood as they head back inside to discuss about the mission they would all soon embark tomorrow.


	3. Ep 3-A explosive deception

_**"Launching into Battle! With a new misson for the Wild force, they now travel with Jedi master Anakin Skywalker and Padawan Ahsoka tano to prevent a planet from being taken over by the seaperatists. Who plan on using their fuel to power up their new droids for the war, they now were above the planets surface taking from the enemy ships which the republic ship fires right back at them. While the republic battleships were fighting them, the four animals were in the armory getting ready for the fight they were getting ready for."**_

* * *

Right in the barracks of the republic cruiser, was the four animals along with the other clone troopers getting ready for the fight as they were all gearing up. Quackers was gathering different types of gadgets that would deactivate the droids as well disable the security systems. Speed, was getting his armored legs shined as well modify his armor to make sure it didn't slow him down and his gauntlets scan for any kind of enemies. Ash, the most gun blazing member of the group was checking his ammunition as well bringing along weapons that would punch a hole through a super battle droids chest. Sparky, the leader of the group was the only one not getting any equipment. He looked at his shield thinking about what he was about to go into, a battlefield filled with fire as well battling machines. He breathes in feeling unprepared as he stands up and places his shield on his back.

Speed: "So what's the plan exactly? Go charging straight forward facing off a legion against droids?"

Quackers: "No, I was given a design of the factory that the new droids are being made from."

Explaining to the cheetah as he pulls out a small pad showing a blue hologram of the factory. Right now the factory had a hardlight bridge which is activated at the front of the building, it had armed turrets on top of the building as well was guarded by cannons. So far it was like a fortress with all this weaponry pointed towards the republic forces.

Quackers: "The plan is to deactivate the shield that's protecting over the factory so the bombers can destroy the factory."

Sparky: "That I can understand, but what I can tell is we will need to go into the factory. By ground level."

Pointing towards the ground level of the factory where it be a quick entry level as well undetectable by the enemy.

Ash: "Though this was the same tactic tail head used on when she along with Skywalker except those involved bugs. The factory here has security drone going about the area like a sentry drone."

Which the four see a modified vulture droid securing the area as well watching for any intruders as it's accompany by some destroyers. They kept circling around the area clockwise as it seemed to be impossible.

Speed: "So, we just need someone to distract them while a small group goes into the factory, destroy the droids as well blow up the factory. I nominate myself."

Sparky: "You always like to mess with the goons, also. Tail head?"

He asked Ash as the four then see Anakin, Captain Rex as well Ahsoka walking towards them all armed and ready to get dropped to the planet.

Rex: "I see you got a plane on how to take down the factory from within?"

Sparky: "Yep, going pull of the same tactic on Geonosis. Sneak through the caves and attack from inside."

Anakin: "Smart, but we might have a problem."

He said as he pulls out a new model of the factory as their was tower below the factory as it was a unground like droid that was the size of a armored tank, it was fitted with weaponry powered by the rhydonium. The reaction of the four that of being speechless as well did not see that coming.

Ash: "Well that plan went down the crapper."

Ahsoka: "What's a crapper?"

Sparky: "Um, don't ask. So what happens now?"

Anakin: "What we plan is attacking the factory as well making sure that droid doesn't come out. The factory has a elevator leading down to the droid, we need to go inside as well be ready to attack."

Discussing a new plan which the four look as the alarm went off meaning that it was time to head to the planet before for the fight, the hell rabbit loads his ammo and sets it as he smirks.

Ash: "Well then, lets get right down their and join the party."

As he heads to the carrier ship along with the others as Sparky was still hesitated about going into a massive battle. Though right now he wasn't afraid, the time for that had to go with what was going to happen. He hopes on the ship along with the others as a full squadron of drop ships began to head towards the planet below them. Right now the drop ships began flying pass the droid ships while avoiding fire, they soon arrive at the surface of the planet heading right towards the fire fight. From what the four animals could hear, there were ships being shot down from the air as well heard the sound of blasters going off all around them.

Quackers: "Ok, I'm not so positive were going to survive landing if were shot out of the sky."

Anakin: "Don't worry, our pilots here have flew through the worst kinds of cannon fire."

Quackers: "Yeah. Well I like to have everyone live in a fight."

The green scientist said as he extend his arms with his eyes glowing green as he generated a green like ship for them along with a few other's around him. The clones around them were stunned as they were being shot at, but none of them were being destroyed as Quackers shields were protecting them.

"What kind of jedi power is this?"

Sparky: "Not Jedi, wild force power."

Answering a troopers question as the duck gritted his bill having trouble maintaining the shields around the ships as he kept them protected so they could land. Right now they were landing near a republic base on the ground as well had tanks as well other means of fire power to take on the factory. The ship land safely on the ground as Quackers collapsed on the floor with Speed catching him, the soldiers head out while Speed helped the scientist to sit down and take a breath while the others look at what was happening. Sparky looked around the area seeing nothing but a rocky planet, there was many place to take cover from being fired. But it wouldn't last if that giant droid came out.

Anakin: "Are you alright?"

Quackers: "I'm fine, just I can't keep focus with all these attacks happening on the ships. It was lucky we were almost of to the ground before we were shot down."

Captain Rex: "Well next time reserve that power, even though we can't save everyone in a fight. We can still those around us if we still have strength."

Telling him as the two Jedi look at the troopers as they were holding their ground as well shooting at any droids coming towards them, Sparky took some binoculars and looks from the distance as he could see the factory as well all of the protection around it. The droids were standing in front of the factory waiting as well their tanks were shooting right at them.

Sparky: "Ok, so I believe the plan is we head straight first into the fire as well deal with the attack."

Rex: "Well if possible we need to take them out from behind, though the bridge is the only problem."

Telling him as they looked at the holo like bridge, seeing it as the means of getting to the other side. The objective is to handle the droids as well make it to the factory, infiltrate the factory and destroy it before they could activate the giant droid.

Ash: "So all we have to do is face off a horde of droids, get across the bridge and blow that giant size droid to hell and back? Sounds fun."

Anakin: "As well the regular size droids. We just need to get to that bridge to get our tanks ready to fire the giant droid."

Telling the gun ready rabbit as he goes to Rex and asks him to prepare his men as well the tanks, as that was happening Sparky looked at the droids as well cannons as he notices them being a problem with the clones tanks.

Sparky: "We need to take out those cannons."

Ahsoka: "Well we already have ships for that, but if you have a idea. What will it be?"

Sparky: "Let's just say me and Speed can handle those tanks, just get the men ready for the attack."

He said thinking of a idea as he heads over to check if they had some kind of vehicle that would be like a motorcycle. Ahsoka heading over to Anakin to tell him about what sparky was doing.

Anakin: "Wait, he's going do what?"

Ahsoka: "Be a distraction. He and Speed are going try to have the tanks shoot at them. While they do that, the ships can fire on them without being destroyed."

Rex: "How's he going do that?"

Asking on how two animals were going to distract the droids, they hear the sound of a speeder as they look seeing Sparky on one as well Speed riding right by them.

Speed: "By having them shoot us, will get the tanks attention while you deal with droids in front."

Anakin: "You sure?"

Sparky: "Positive, once that's done. Will deal with the bridge, Ash already has a plan for the turrets."

Telling Anakin as Ash was walking with some clones along with their tanks, he was holding a modified like bazooka with some flames around it as well a missile design to destroy a separatist cannon.

Rex: "You seem ready."

Ash: "Oh you have no idea. The duck is going be protecting the tanks with his shields."

Anakin: "Sounds good, you all ready?"

He asked Ahsoka and Rex as the two merely nodded their heads as Anakin leapt down with the other clones as well Ahsoka, Rex walks with them as well as the army began their march on the factory. Right now walking forward they saw the droids walking across the bridge as it was a massive army, the droids soon surrounded the front of the bridge as it was soon deactivated. The first wave of droids walked forward moving in order as the army watched them come towards them.

Ash: "That's a lot money wasted on some rust buckets."

Rex: "Well seeing how they are going to try and kill us all on sight, that one is going to something."

Ahsoka: "Well let's see if they were build for us."

Telling the two boys as the droids aimed their blasters right towards them, Anakin didn't faze as he made sure none of the clones fired yet.

Anakin: "Now!"

He shouted as the clones soon fire on the droids as the hail of bolts flew around them. Anakin and Ahsoka were reflecting off each of the shots aiming them back at the droids. Ash was delivering head shots one by one as well helping out some of the men trying to not get them killed, he continued to shoot as he noticed some destroyers rolling towards them.

Rex: "We need poppers!"

Ash: "What?!"

He asking as the captain and some of his men pulled out some emp grenades, they throw them right towards the droids as it soon deactivated their shields. Anakin force pushes them and they collide into the droids.

Ash: "Oh, I get it now."

He said as he throws a grenade on them so they didn't get up causing a explosion. Right infront of the factory was the cannons going to fire on the clone tanks, they were getting ready as well targeting them.

Battledroid: "Firing first shell in three, two..."

Before he could reply a flying object decapitates the droids head as the other battle droids look at what hit him. Right side of the factory was Sparky and Speed who were waving at them, Speed going next he grabs some rocks and begins hurling them like bullets as the force made them go right through the droids chest destroying them.

Sparky: "When could you do that?"

Speed: "I had practice. Besides how am I going to attack them? Can't exactly go attack them head on. I'm fast, not immortal."

He said as the two began to begin the distraction having the droid tanks shoot at them as well droids fire right at them. As they fire at the two animals, clone snippers begin taking out the droids as well the ones on the tanks. Though the turrets was another question as they began shooting at the clones as well the jedi as they soon took cover.

Anakin: "Captain, have the tanks fire on those guns."

Ash: "Hey, I said I can handle it."

Telling him as the undead rabbit pulled out the bazooka and aims at the guns. Getting it armed he fires the missile at them, it soon flies right towards them as it stops in mid air beginning to fall.

Ahsoka: "What? That was your weapon?"

Ash: "Wait for it..."

He said as it soon explodes firing four small thin rockets at the turrets as they soon hit their targets causing them to explode. Ash does a victory like pose as he then gets shot in the leg by a droid as he falls to the ground.

Ash: "Cheap move!"

He said shooting off a round at a super battle droids head, so far they were right at the edge of where the bridge would it needed to be activated.

Anakin: "Now we just need to get across..."

Quackers: "We might have to hold off on that attack. I can see the new droids coming out."

He said as the Jedi master saw out of the entrance the new droids walk out front. They had on a pack filled with rhydonium as well modified right arm to fire of explosive shots at them, they line up in fire as they soon shoot of bomb like objects at them.

Ahsoka: "Let's push them back."

She suggested as Anakin and her tried to force push the bombs away as they fall right towards them, but the weight of the explosives were too heavy. Quackers saw this and rushed over to help them as he pushed them right at the droids as the bombs merely fell into the gap.

Quackers: "They felt like anvils."

Anakin: "If that's the word for heavy, then yes. We need that bridge up now."

Speed: "Already on it."

He said through his communicator as on the other side, Speed and Sparky where holding each others arms as the cheetah does a spin like technique. He kept moving faster as he use his strength to propel the dog right at the factory. The dog soon was in midair as he saw a couple of battle droids was shooting right towards Sparky as the dog placed his shields up and began blocking the attacks as he crashed onto one of them. Taking them out one by one he soon was trying to get towards to the controls, he deflects each of the droids attack as he then begins pressing buttons on the control console as it soon then made the bridge appear.

Anakin: "That did it, now let's get moving!"

He said as some of the men began running across the bridge towards the bridge, right the upper level was some command droids noticing the clones running towards the factory. He was about to deactivate the bridge but saw a yellow flash rush pass the bridge and soon was thrown against the wall, it was Speed who was the one that did it as he started messing with the controls as well deactivating it as now the bridge couldn't be turned off.

Speed: "I get it, your in command of a place with a army. But doesn't mean you have to be rude with guests coming by."

Making a small joke as the droid aimed a blaster at him and fired, but he misses as the cheetah moved too fast for him to see as the cheetah slashes his chest causing him to shut down. Before he could head to the others he noticed something. On one of the stations there was something beeping, it showed a design of the droid which showed a green light meaning it was ready.

Speed: "Oh crap!"

He said as he goes to tell the others about this, right now inside of the factory was fuel tanks as well designs for droids. The Jedi as well clones were looking around while the other three animals checked if there was any elevators to enter into the droids lair.

Anakin: "Find anything guys?"

Quackers: "Nothing, I would detect any elevators here. But there's nothing."

Ash: "Maybe we got shift."

He suggested as he kicks a droid's head as Sparky looked around as he notice something behind a control panel. Rex came by to Anakin as he reported on what was around here.

Rex: "Sir, my men checked around the area. These were the only droids here, I also got word from the cruiser that the separatist ship is running away."

Ahsoka: "Strange, having a new droid army is something they don't like to lose."

Asking in a strange manner as Sparky looked around the area as he soon notice something, he saw a symbol, it was a red arrow pointing straight down with a written note saying 'awaken the beast'. This made the dog shocked as he looks at the others as Ash notice's the look.

Ash: "What's up with you?"

Sparky: "Everyone out now!"

He shouted as the ground began to shake, as they looked around frighten like as soon Speed entered the room.

Speed: "Guys, I saw one of the panels showing the droid, I think it's activating."

Anakin: "We got it already, everyone fall back!"

He shouted as they all did, so far they rushed outside making their way across the bridges where most of them notice the factory shaking. As they made it to the other side, they saw the factory crumble as irrupted was the massive war like droid, having the appearance of a battle droid only to be the size of a OG-9 spider droid but twice as bulky, it send rocks at the clones killing some of them while Quackers placed a shield to protect the others. They looked at the colossal machinery as it launched rockets right at towards them as it destroyed the tanks.

Rex: "That's something new.."

Anakin: "Yeah, everyone ok?"

He asked as most of the clones were down on the ground taking cover while the wild force were like the same. Most of them were alright as Ash was in pieces.

Ash: "Yeah, I'm fine...just scattered."

Replying as Speed helped him rebuild himself as Sparky looked around as he notices Ahsoka by his side as she opened her eyes as the two looked a bit stunned.

Ahsoka: "Um, you ok?"

Sparky: "Yeah, peachy. Should we..."

Ahsoka: "Stop the giant droid? Yeah."

As the two got up and saw the droid struggle to get out of the building as it continued to fire upon the clone forces. They all began to take cover seeing how this technological monstrosity go hostile on them.

Anakin: "We got to bring that thing down, Rex! Have a squadron of ships attack the droid."

Rex: "Negative sir, scanners show that it's full of rhydonium. If we fire on it, the explosion will kill us all."

He said as the clones began shooting at it's chest as it seemed to be blaster proof as it soon began to walk out of the wreckage of the factory, Quackers notice how the machine moved like a colossal. Though what he noticed was the fuel lines that were connected to his back as well moved slowly as the fuel he was carrying need to be used slowly and carefully.

Quackers: "We need to make it fall into the gap. Have any remaining tanks fire at the legs."

He says as Anakin and Rex has the men fire at the legs, so far it was effective though somehow it wasn't enough. Quackers using his telekinetic powers hurls some of the wreckage towards the giant as it swats them away. Sparky looking how this was going no where he goes behind a rock and breathes in deep. Ash was firing with the clones trying to bring him down as he notices his fearless leading mediating.

Ash: "Seriously?! At a time like this?!"

Asking in a angry manner as his eyes soon light up blue, he grips his fists tight as he stands up charged up looking at Ash.

Sparky: "I need you to throw me."

Ash: "Seriously? I mean the times you ask me to do things but..."

Sparky: "What's wrong? The one time you want to do something fun and chicken out?"

He teased him which the hell rabbit growled at him, he wrapped his red scarf against his hands as he begins to spin him around in a circle. The others notice as they looked shocked at what the two were doing.

Ahsoka: "What the heck are you guys doing?!"

Speed: "Oh grab, hit the deck!"

He warned everyone as Ash throws sparky right towards the giant as he charges himself to the point he delivers a powerful right punch causing the machine to move backwards as well stumble as the giant began to be at the edge of the bridge trying to balance himself.

Anakin: "Oh for force sakes!"

He shouted as he along with Ahsoka did a strong force push at the legs as well chopped down some of it's gears as it began to fall into the gap. Sparky running across the body as he keeps running about to reach the bridge as he does a leap towards the two. Seeing the robotic dog right at them, Anakin and Ahsoka pull him towards them as they see it crash into the ground.

Anakin: "Run!"

He told everyone as the three rushed back towards the others as it giant began to hit the ground caused a massive explosion which exploded right above them as well send half of the men as well away as it made half of them fall to the ground.

Speed: "the explosions, its too much in one day."

Anakin: "Yeah, that I agree with.."

He said as they all got up seeing the destroyed bridge, Ash looks over the edge seeing the giant machine destroyed as it was there on fire as well unable to be salvageable.

Ash: "Damn, just plain absolute damn."

He said walking away as he went to help the others up as Sparky, who was tired couldn't get up from using most of his power on that attack. He was on the ground unable to move as Anakin walked over to see if he was ok.

Anakin: "That was some attack, think you can stand?"

Sparky: "Nope, not at all. I just, need to lay down. And not move."

Quackers: "Well you used up most of your energy on that thing. So you need to recharge."

He said towards him as the duck and cheetah help him up, soon the group saw some ships coming from the cruiser seeing how they were finished with the mission. Sparky smiled as he looked at Rex and Anakin to see if they did good.

Sparky: "So, how we did?"

Anakin: "Well, we were able to find and destroy the weapon. Take out the factory and made sure no one could look for the blueprints. But you did charge head first, so. You get a B-."

He said with a smile as the dog smiled at him as they all began to head back to the ships to head back to the cruiser.

Speed: "Hey sparks, how did you know about the building going to drop on us? Found some kind of clue."

Sparky: "Yeah, there was more to this mission. I can't put my finger on it. But there was something up."

Ahsoka: "Will figure it out back at the base, for now. All this excitement has me a bit hungry."

Smiling at them which they share a smile towards them as they continue their walk back towards the drop ship from a successful yet dangerous mission.

* * *

Meanwhile above the planet behind some meteors was the same ship that picked up Ghoulrog was watching the whole fight. A small blue hologram showed a image of General Grievous, though a rather angry general as he looked at the pilot with rage.

Grievous: "How dare you pilot on of my separatist ships! This charade has costed us a new weapon for the separatists! Dooku will have your head for this."

Threating the mysterious watcher as he didn't respond to him but merely let a smile to him.

"You see this as a loss. But I see this as progress, learning about what forces I am dealing is needed. Besides, they were going to destroy it anyway."

He said with charismatic yet sophisticated like tone as the cyborg merely growls at him which ended with the person shutting off.

"I guess animals can work for a army. Let's see if they can continue this alliance, after my. 'Friends' tear their little Jedi friends apart."

He said letting out a sinister laugh as the ship soon takes off not letting the republic cruiser noticing as the mysterious watcher heads off to enact more dangerous attacks for the wild force and republic.


	4. Ep 4-A not so boring guard duty

_**"A valiant success! With the new droid unit destroyed along with the superweapon. The wild force continue to show how determine they are to help the republic along with protecting the rest of the galaxy. Though this task alone will not be enough for these strange animals find their way back home,for now back at the Jedi Temple was Jedi master Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano explaining the battle to the Jedi council along with how the Wild Force accomplished the battle."**_

* * *

Right in the center of the council was the two Jedi looking at the masters sitting down in their chairs along with them looking at the two in a curious and yet serious expression seeing the blue hologram of the four in battle as well how they acted in the battle. Apparently after that mission the four were able to go on other missions that required them to go into more war like missions.

Mace Windu: "Due to the recent victory with the Rhydonium droid's defeat. The four have displayed quite the success in destroying the weapon, along with saving clones from being shot. But there have been other cases where their personalities, have been taken over."

As the hologram changes to where Ash was strangling a droid as well showing his angry side to a separatist to the point of where they were petrified. Speed, rushing across the field not taking orders as well getting the mission done.

Anakin: "Well, they may have slight trouble with maintaining their emotions. But they are quite good in a fight."

Plo Koon: "Even so, Sparky and Quackers have their flaws as well."

He mention as the hologram showed the robotic dog leading the clones against the droids as well taking care of the droids, but soon he accidentally trips on to the ground losing the running speed. The next showed him on a flying vulture droid slamming his shield onto the head and making it crash to the ground.

Plo Koon: "So far they all have a beast like traits when handling the separatist forces. Though juvenile, they are effective."

Yoda: "Efforts, they provide in our struggle. Ways they battle, we should not question. Though concern we must, for what they do."

He said in a wise manner as he looked at the holograms more of the four animals fighting on the battlefield with the clones as well making sure everyone made it out alive.

Obi wan: "Well they have made sure half of the clones do not die in battle. It shows consideration that they are protectors."

Mace Windu: "Though right now we have another matter to attend to, the library. It hasn't been properly guarded after the incident with Cade Bane attacking the vault. They can be placed on guard duty."

He instructed the two nodded towards the council as they soon leave the room and walk in the hallways.

Anakin: "I can sense that you don't like this position for them."

Ahsoka: "Well yes, they did amazing in the fight. It doesn't make sense to put them on guard duty."

Anakin: "The purpose why is also to help them get back home, with them in the library they can study more about the galaxy as well find the technology back home. Also figure out about those two threats we encountered."

Explaining to her why the four would be placed on this task, the idea still bothered her but if it was to help them back home. Then it shouldn't be that bad, Could it? They walked into the Wild Forces room where they saw Quackers, the brains of the team looking at a holo recording of Leech and Ghoulrog attacking as he was studying their energy signature around them.

Anakin: "Quackers, where are the others?"

Quackers: "Oh, their asleep. They went out to do some patrol which they stopped a fire happening downtown. Stopping a out of control construction droid from destroying a small area and stopping a fight in a local bar which would have five people shot in the process."

Explaining to the two Jedi as he pointed at the three passed out on the floor asleep, Sparky was curled up in a dog like sleep, Speed was sleeping on a chair swinging his tail left to right as Ash looked like he was dead with him not moving but was snoring.

Ahsoka: "It's not going to be easy seeing a dead rabbit sleeping."

Anakin: "Agreed, the council was quite impressed with the victory against the rhydonium droids. They offered you some assistance with finding you a way home."

He tells the scientist which made the green fowl look curious as he shuts off the hologram.

Quackers: "What's that? A new ship that can allow interplanetary hyperspace travel?"

Anakin: "No, guard duty in the library."

With a quick answer which lead to Speed's eyes opening up as he got up looking at the two with a frighten like look.

Speed: "No, no way. No freaking way I'm not going to the damn library, you got to freeze me in ice as well lock me in a cage if your going make me go there."

Which his rant woke up Sparky and Ash looking at the feline as they got up yawning noticing Anakin and Ahsoka here.

Anakin: "What's wrong with the library? It's just to guard it for a while."

Sparky: "Well um, it's that the library isn't a good place for him. Brings up bad memories."

Ahsoka: "Your kidding?"

Asking in a manner which sounded funny to her, like someone could be afraid of the library. Could it be because of it being guard duty? Or was it because of how they acted in the battlefield?

Ash: "Oh no way. The cat here, has a ill fear of shelves and books."

Speed: "It's not that you unlucky rabbit! The last time I was in the library, I was trapped."

He told himself as he began to remember the time he along with the others were back in a library when they were on earth.

* * *

 _Right in a Library was the four animal heroes chasing after a derange gym teacher creature who tried to force children to becoming dodgeball throwing soldiers. They went inside a abandon school where they tracked the creature down, but it was set up with traps along with other types of hazards. The four were split up where each of them were placed in a terrifying place that tried to end them. Speed, remembered him being in a dark library where the lights flickered above him while the shelves showed nothing but skulls and other things that freaked out the cheetah._

 _Speed: "Don't freak out Speed, it's just a old and rundown library. Just find that tentacle faced gym teacher, and kick the living day lights out of him."_

 _Telling himself as he ran past the shelves to try and find a exit for him, though he couldn't as the library kept going on for miles showing nothing but books as well skulls. He didn't stop running until a book hit his face, he collapse on the floor where he saw a collection of books stacked together in a creature like form. The book Golem let out a dark like roar as it tried to slam going after the cheetah._

 _Speed: "Great, a massive collection of stuff that I never read."_

 _He complained as he begins delivering punches at the giant but it didn't do anything as it swats him away, seeing how he wasn't that strong the cheetah began to run to see if he could avoid him. Though as he made his way the shelves closed on him, he went the other way as it happened again. He did this but lead to being caught by the book golem, Speed began to attack it again until the grabbed his tail and slammed him to the ground left to right until he threw him at the wall._

 _Speed: "Literacy being dead? Ha. I wish the guy who made that quote was here."_

 _Getting dizzy as the golem was about to stomp on him until it stopped, soon the golem began to shake as it soon grumble into books as they fall on the cheetah drowning him in books._

 _"Speed? You ok?"_

 _Said a familiar voice as the books began to come off him as it showed Sparky, the robotic canine pulled him out of the pile of books which the cat saw Ash with the beat up Gym teacher along with a way out._

 _Ash: "What happen to you cat?"_

 _He asked which Speed didn't answer as he merely shuttered continuing to think about how many books were burying him, the weight along with how many they were bothered him for the rest of the day._

* * *

Coming back from the flashback, Speed stood there looking the same way he did as they all looked at him.

Anakin: "Oh, well ugh. We don't have any killer books. Though there you can find a means to head back home, holds all the knowledge to the known galaxy."

Ash: "Still, what's the idea? I thought they like us after that mission."

Ahsoka: "And the recent ones with you scaring the daylights out of a separatist along with blowing up a ship without orders?"

She asked which the rabbit merely crosses his arms not replying to the question as he knew it was right.

Sparky: "Well, if it means focusing on finding a way back. Thank you, we promise to look after the library."

He said as he grabs his shield as the others got their things and followed the two heading towards the library. While they walked they soon made their way towards the library, though in the back Ash was doing some mimicking of Speed being frighten of the library as they soon made it.

Quackers: "This, is my dream come to reality. Seeing an entire room full of books across the galaxy."

Ash: "Yes. A geeks true paradise..."

He said not interested as the six continue where they met a elderly woman by a desk looking at books, she looked like the librarian but was a Jedi. Since she had a lightsaber on her waist, she walks to them with a humble smile as Anakin and Ahsoka bowed to her.

Anakin: "Madame Jocasta, how are you doing?"

Madam Jocasta: "Fine master Skywalker, though it's always quiet here. I see you brought your new friends, it's a pleasure it is to meet you all."

Sparky: "Nice to meet you to."

He said smiling to as the others greet her as the librarian was curious for the sudden arrival.

Anakin: "The Wild force here will be here to be on patrol duty. Along with looking up the known systems in the galaxy in finding a way back home."

Ash: "Or basically seat back on the sidelines and watch you all have the fun."

He said crossing his arms upset as Jocasta notices how the rabbit could be impatient as well have a temper.

Speed: "Um, pardon me master Jocasta. Do you ugh, had any incidents which revolved attacks here?"

Madam Jocasta: "Do not be frighten. After the incident with the shapeshifter, we have made sure the security here is secured. Plus, having you all here would be a great addition. Not that many Jedi come here, I believe it might be because of the war."

Quackers: "Well rest assure we will be honored to patrol over the library."

Which the elderly master smiled as she leads them into the library as Anakin and Ahsoka were going to leave, Sparky notices them as he goes to them.

Sparky: "Well what about you guys?"

Anakin: "Me and Ahsoka have a mission on a senator mission, have to make sure things go smoothly."

Ahsoka: "Will see you by the end of the day. Don't go fighting anyone with me."

Teasing him with a smile giving him a nudge on the shoulder as Sparky nodded, the two jedi soon head out as Sparky goes back to the others where they get a full exploration of the library. So far it was pretty normal to a regular library back on earth, but it was also quite along with nothing happening. They were all placed in positions to where they could help out, Quackers would be in front of desk with researching books along with helping others. Sparky was standing by the entrance if anyone needed help, Speed was task to stock books or upload any new information to the shelves which wasn't that much liking after his experience. While Ash, he merely was by a table watching a sports game happening as he was bored to death.

Ash: "Sparky, have I ever thank you about getting us this gig to being a bunch of temple pets?"

Sparky: "It's not like that Ash, they gave us the time to find something here that could get us home."

Ash: "Really? Or is it that they don't exactly prefer how we get things done on the battlefield?"

Talking back at him as the robotic dog had trouble thinking about it as the council had a method to fighting on the field.

Quackers: "Well obviously they might be a bit upset with you and Sparky causing a incident in that fight you had with Igor. Who apparently tracked you here, I'm still studying on how he knew we were here."

Sparky: "Yeah, also Hoodlum too. It was strange having two enemies attack us."

Thinking about it as the three remained quiet feeling like they know the answer but felt like it was true but couldn't believe it.

Ash: "Well, if something else attack us and it's one of our enemies. Then we can say he's here, then if not. Then maybe they might have slipped though some interdimensional pockets."

Quackers: "Do you know what that means?"

Asking which the hell rabbit places some headphones not answering which meant he didn't want to talk as the duck merely continue to do some studying for any information on space travel as well certain races that could assist them. Speed looked across the lanes of books as the feeling attack was imminent as he continued to place books on shelves thinking to himself.

 _"I'm able to race against this planet's fastest ships, can run up buildings and able to complete a game of chess in ten seconds. And I'm stuck in the one place that made me despise the library."_

He complained to himself as the cheetah heads back to see what the others were doing, so far nothing was happening as the four looked bored as Madam Jocasta came by walking towards the boys.

Madam Jocasta: "Hello there boys, are you enjoying your time here?"

Sparky: "It's a little quiet, but it is nice. Though we haven't found anything on ways to getting back to earth."

Ash: "Plus, there isn't that much to do here."

He said which the Jedi could tell that even if they battled against droids and other enemies since their arrival, they were teenagers who wanted excitement.

Madam Jocasta: "There is always something waiting to happen my friends, You just have to slow your minds and look for it."

Speed: "Well I can't exactly be slow all the time. But what I can look for is to run a little."

Madam Jocasta: "If you wish to then you may be excuse. Though be back soon."

Telling him as he nods to her, he walks out but then runs through the temple as the other three merely stayed at their post as Sparky decided to do some reading about cultures.

Ash: "What you reading dog?"

Sparky: "Um, nothing. Just something to keep me focus."

Which he showed him about some races he met when he was patrolling while Quackers was still looking at republic systems which could assist them. He rubs his bill still figuring it out while Sparky decided to walk around the library as he sighs bored like. Even though they had all the access in the galaxy, they were better on doing some adventuring then just standing around. He decided to go on the computers where he begins checking if there was anything happening in the war. So far it was the usual, clones being deployed to planets as well battling the droids. He couldn't find anything on Hoodlum or Igor since they just appeared. However, he did notice that lately on the battlefield there have been eye witness of new reinforcement on the battlefield. He looks up the image as it showed a muscular like green man who was throwing tanks on the battlefield with orange hair and blue clothing.

Sparky: "Igor? No way."

He said as the dog got up and rushed over to where the others were as the two were talking.

Sparky: "Guys, we have a problem."

Ash: "What? Nothing on how to impress a togruta?"

Sparky: "No, Igor. I saw him on one of the war records. He's.."

Before he could finish the systems began to glitch right near Quackers which had him back way.

Quackers: "What in the world?"

Ash: "Guess for a ancient order they can't upgrade their computers."

Suggesting as the two see the computer begin to keep malfunctioning as soon Jocasta walked over.

Madam Jocasta: "There is something going on with the computers. I tried to communicator but something is jamming the signal."

Ash: "We notice it, I think you might need a broker."

Which soon the doors to the library close on them and locking from the outside, the windshields close on them as the red lights turn on as the five get alert. The five look at the computer as there was a digitize like laugh as the image began to reveal itself as a pair of red eyes along with a look of evil.

Speed: "Out of all the villains that had to attack, it had to be him."

Which showed a image of a cybernetic like male with a light blue face, red eyes as well the top of his head showing his human brain in an armored like case which looked indestructible.

Wild Fore: "Headcase."

Headcase: _"Greetings creatures, I see that you have taken refuge with the galaxies so called, 'protectors'. From what I can tell these so called Jedi are nothing more then the heroes back home."_

Sparky: "I'll have you know their much braver then you, cyber attacking a Jedi temple. Which makes me ask how exactly did you get pass the security defense?"

Headcase: _"I know, amazing how a ancient order doesn't upgrade their security defense. All I needed to do was look for the well most guarded place in all of the temple and use all of my technopathic ability to gain control. I have a estimate of ten minutes for me to terminate you."_

He threaten as more of the computers around them to began to fritz out along with the lights as everything begins to go haywire. The computers on the tables ripped themselves off the table and began to grow arachnid like legs along with the wires on their backs acting like tails.

Jocasta: "What manner of sith technique is this?"

Quackers: "Not sith, technopathic power. He's connected himself into the system network of the library, we have to.."

Before he could finish the lights above them soon shot out wires coming right down and snatching him upwards in the air tangling him up in a web like bundle.

Speed: "It' the gym teacher all over again."

Sparky: "Not yet, we just need to deactivate the systems. Or have someone shut off the electricity in here."

Madam Jocasta: "There's a emergency power switch at the end of the library. Will need to get pass these machines."

She told as Quackers struggled to get out as Ash pulled out his knife and throws it at the wires which sets him free as the duck lands back on the ground. The computers soon moved forward as they begin attacking the five, Jocasta using her lightsaber begins slashing through them along with the others attacking them.

Sparky: "Exactly how many computers do you have here?"

Madam Jocasta: "Not that many, but if you do say this man controls machines. Then we must be alert for.."

Soon there was pause in the fight, they notice some of the books coming off the walls attacking them as Ash was about to fire at them until Jocasta stopped him.

Madam Jocasta: "We can not destroy the books. They are sacred text, we must deactivate the power."

Speed: "I'll do it, I doing this kind of thing would happen."

Telling them as he soon runs off heading right towards the end of the library as one of the computers tackles him making him fall by a near by shelf where he was bombarded with Jedi books. Sparky was pushing the books away with his shield as well taking out the computers along with Ash who was shooting at the computers. Quackers was pushing the books back onto the shelves as well Jocasta as they heard the door banging which someone tried to get in.

"Madam Jocasta! Are you alright?!"

Madam Jocasta: "We might need, some assistance."

She shouted to the locked door as on the outside was Obi wan who along with some Jedi guards making a opening for them as he and the others entered. He along with the two guards notice the fight between his friends and the whole library against them as he was utterly confused at how this was happening.

Sparky: "I'm telling you this now, this was not our fault. One of our enemies hacked into the library and made it into a weapon."

Obi wan: "Well make sure you don't destroy the books or artifacts. Their over hundreds o years old."

He said as they aided the wild force and the librarian as Speed, who was drowning in Jedi knowledge began vibrating his body for him to make enough energy to push them off him as he then rushes to the main switch, it had many wires guarding it as they didn't hesitate and strikes right at him.

Speed: "Oh give me a break here!"

As the cheetah merely rush through the wires having them tied from his legs along half of his body as the cat jumped in the air, stretching his left hand and grabs the panel which was the only way to shut down the electricity. He begins typing for the right combination using his speed to find the right code, he soon gets shocked from the wires as he continues looking for the right code as he finally finds it. The power shuts off making the electricity stop hurting him along with being tied up, back In the main lobby the others soon notice the computers deactivated along with everything else as the fighting stop.

Ash: "Great. Now how about some light?"

He asked which Obi wan and the other force wielders and Quackers open the blinds bringing some light in as they nothing but piles of Jedi books on the ground and destroyed computers. The sight looked like if a rancor came in and began a rampage without having it's owner around.

Madam Jocasta: "I do say, this was the most excitement I've had in a while. You younglings live quite the live."

Sparky: "Thank you, will help with cleaning the place."

He said which they soon see Speed, who looked burned from the shocking along a bit bruised as he walks over to them leaning on the desk.

Speed: "Obi wan, can we take the day off from library duty?"

Obi wan: "Seeing as how you handled the situation. I suppose, though can you help cleaning?"

Which was slowly answered with the cheetah laughing weak like until he falls onto the ground passing out as they look at him, which left them to clean up the library along with finding out where Headcase could have hacked into to take control.

* * *

Right outside of the temple near another building right on top of the ceiling was a being in a brown cloak looking at the temple, he was near a communication tower as this was a secure way to get into the temple. A few robotic like tendrils from his body where attach to the tower which was how he was able to hack into the temple, he detaches as he pulls out the communicator.

Headcase: "Old friend, so far their defenses are quite easy. But the jedi are more stronger than I thought, but I can tell that Sparky is fond of the jedi."

 _"Interesting, we could use that to our advantage. Return back to base, we have work to do."_

The person said on the other end as the cloaked villain makes his escape from their sight as something was happening, though would it be possible to stop it before it's too late?


	5. 5-Finding a dangerous answer

**_"A suspicous attack! When the wild force were on their guard duty at the Jedi library, they were attacksd by a familiar yet dangerous foe they thought had disappeared during their last encounter. With these mysterious sightings happening across the galaxy, Sparky now informs the Jedi council on what they should expect from this group of mysterious individuals with strange abilities. Though can he persuade the council to allow him to investigate the records of this by joining master Skywalker on a mission to infilitrate the creacherous Grievous on a routine to attack a republic battle station."_**

* * *

The robotic dog was standing in front of the Jedi council nervous as well breathing in deep looking at them showing a bit of fear along with a sense of confidence as he didn't try to show any emotions in this situation. Though he didn't how they would take it since they have never dealt with a situation like this, so he breathes in which he looked at them with confidence hopping they could help him investigate.

Mace Windu: "With these sudden appearances of what you call 'enhanced' criminals you believe that they might be in league with the separatists."

Sparky: "Yes sir. With what happened on the ship as well here on Coruscant with Igor. They have to be involved."

Which he explains showing them holograms which showed the two attacking the clone troopers along with avoiding getting captured.

Plo koon: "Do you have proof of them being align to each other?"

Sparky: "Well ugh, no. But I know it, If you could let me come with Master Anakin I can prove it."

Ki Adi Mundi: "I'm sorry Sparky. But the mission of master Skywalker is to serious for you to prove your theory."

Sparky: "But I found on one of the war records that an enemy of mine, Igor was here."

He changes the hologram to that of the one he saw back in the library, but as he opened it the hologram didn't show Igor fighting clones. It showed a rather a image of a Rancor scratching his backside along with eating some meat which the Jedi did not look so happy by this. The dog looked shocked as well didn't know this would happen, but remembered that it would have been possible for Headcase to erase the photo.

Yoda: "Igor? name strange you say?"

Sparky: "But he was there. I saw it."

Mace Windu: "Enough, Sparky. Although you have aid us, we cannot let you go one and chasing after these men. I'm sorry."

Telling him which the dog merely shuts off the hologram and bowed to them letting him to speak to them as he leaves them. Though Yoda was in deep thought thinking about what he said as he could tell that he was sad.

Yoda: "Telling the truth, I sense. Evidence he had, lost. Strange attacks have happen, since their arrival. Alert we must be."

Shaak ti: "Though we must confirm it if we are able to handle this. Otherwise this is something for the authorities, but from what happened in the library. I believe we should take not of what happens next."

Agreeing with what Yoda said as the council decided to take the dogs word, but to watch if what he said was true. Yes there was sights of enemies with dangerous abilities attacking innocents, but they could not provide evidence that they were in league with the separatists. The dog was walking across the halls of the Jedi feeling like he made himself look like a idiot in front of them as he hoped to convince them that they were in league with them. He notices then Ahsoka walking out of the Padawan training room which he felt a bit nervous seeing her, he didn't want to tell her about his meeting as he breathed in and waves to her.

Ahsoka: "Hey sparks. So where have you been?"

Sparky: "With the Jedi Council. I was just, explaining about the situation that happened with the library. You know?"

Ahsoka: "I heard, a killer library. That's something for the records, but what I've also heard was Anakin brining me over to go take on Grievous."

Telling him which sounded like the same mission the council was talking about as he gave a small smile. They kept walking as they made it pass the windows where they saw the window of the city. The sun right behind the buildings along with how it looked, it was peaceful for the both of them seeing it together.

Sparky: "It's nice. Having not to do anything and just, look at what you fought for."

Ahsoka: "Yeah, looking at it all has it's own kind of reward. I never get the chance to just look at the city."

Responding to him as they merely looked at the sight together. The dog felt a bit nervous standing by Ahsoka since they were mostly fighting aganist droids as the dog breathes in.

Sparky: "I guess you, have to go on your big mission then."

Ahsoka: "Oh right, if possible you and the guys can come with us. Ill see if anakin needs the extra muscle."

Sparky: "Im not just muscle, I'm good at other things."

Making a point which Ahsoka did a small like smile noticing how reacted to her statement.

Ahsoka: "I was just messing with you, see ya."

Sparky: "Right, see ya."

Waving goodbye to her as he know felt like a idiot being so up tight about what she said. He decides to head back to his room where he see's Quackers, who was right now working on a hologram of a stable portal.

Quackers: "Just in time. During the incident, I was able to pick up some novels about hyperspace travel. We should be able to find the compartments to make it, though the issue is the power source."

Sparky: "Oh, that's great..."

Sounding not to excited as he heads over to the couch and lays down. The scientist noticed his expression seeing him not in a good mood as he saves his hologram and checks up on him.

Quackers: "I see talking to the council didn't end so well?"

Which the dog leader nods not answering with his voice but only his movement of he's head.

Quackers: "I'm not that surprise. With how much is going on along with the Sith, it be difficult to be helping us with tracking down these guys."

Sparky: "Yeah, but remember the trouble they caused back on earth? Now their in a wide galaxy with no other heroes to stop them and out their doing heaven knows what. Even with the portal made we can leave these guys here to cause trouble, it be more my fault then ever."

Quackers: "I agree with you on that, but we still have tons of stuff of things to do. We can't exactly be apart of this galaxy, although this place is a home for us. We can't stay here."

Trying to explain to him about their purpose as the dog nodded to his statement. Though right now he's mind was somewhere else, right now he was thinking about who else was here in the galaxy because of his mistake. So far Hoodlum and Igor aren't that dangerous since they were criminal leveled causing small crimes as well missions. Though Headcase was here, which could be a problem since he has an ability the Jedi may not have seen, which is called technopathy. The ability to use machinery as well hack into computers, the idea of having three dangerous villains had him feel guilty.

Quackers: "Though, what your stating about them being in the Separatists is a wild theory. I don't exactly think they would want to be in politics."

Sparky: "But they do enjoy making money by causing destruction along with getting more power. That's why I'm trying to find out before this galaxy gets turned into a super powered war. And I get exactly do that staying here."

Stating it in a confident like tone as he gets up and decided to head out to join Anakin and Ahsoka to join them on this mission. Although the council didn't give him permission, he had to see if they were in league with the Separatists. The green duck groans at how hard headed he can be with a problem he caused, and do whatever it takes to solve it. It was a quirk that had him along with the others trouble in the pass, but his resolve for fixing it was something he was good at. Right now at the docking bay was Anakin and Ahsoka going to head off to the republic cruiser as they were making sure they had everything with them.

Ahsoka: "Alright, so what can you expect Grievous might be up to?"

Anakin: "Possibly testing out a new weapon on the base or doing this to hurt the republic. All I know is where going to catch him and bring him in."

Stating it as the padawan could tell that he wanted to take out this monster along with the crimes he has done. She couldn't agree with him more wanting to take him down as well, right before the two were coming on board the Twilight ship they heard someone running towards them.

Anakin: "Sparky? What are you doing here? Thought you be patrolling the city."

Sparky: "Well yeah, just thought you might want some extra 'muscle' on this assignment."

Clearly telling that to Ahsoka which she knew he brought up after she told the same thing to him before heading to Anakin.

Anakin: "Well thanks but I think me and Ahsoka can handle this."

Sparky: "I know, you two are amazing on the field as well in combat. I just thought you might want help and.."

Before explaining he looked at the Jedi master seeing that he was clearly explaining the reason so well as Ahsoka could see it as well.

Sparky: "I also wanted to see if one of the villains we encountered would be with Grievous. I know it sounds a bit crazy but I have a feeling that their connected, I won't be too crazed on the mission. I'll follow your orders but I just have to make sure."

Stating his true purpose on why he was coming as the Jedi master could see that he needed to find out the truth for this. Ahsoka looked back at her master seeing if he would let the robotic dog come along, this could be helpful if they were in league with the separatists. They could capture them to find out secrets about what their enemy have been planning.

Anakin: "I heard about that with the council, although this is something that isn't allowed. We might have an advantage having a electric robotic ally, though you have to follow my orders, right?"

Sparky: "Yes sir, don't worry. I'm use to following orders from captains and other leaders back on earth. So this would be easy for me."

Ahsoka: "Don't get so bold, whenever your with master Skywalker. You best be ready to face some dangerous enemies along with handling a whole army of droids."

Warning him about what will happen if Sparky would go with them, though this type of talk wouldn't scare him as he merely nodded seeing that this looked ordinary for him since he has been in plenty of battles back on earth. Though only this time it was on a whole different level. He got on board with the two as they soon took of to the republic cruiser and made their way off towards Grievous and stop him from taking anymore lives that he has taken in this war. Sparky merely hopped that his enemies were in league with him, if so then the Jedi and republic will have more to deal with than just a army of droids.

* * *

Right in the middle of space was the Separatists ship along with a couple of other droid battleships flying right by the command ship, inside of the deck was the cyborg General at he's chair looking at the coordinates of the base as he got a hologram message from Count Dooku.

Dooku: "General, the republic is on route towards the base you will be attacking. Are your troops ready?"

Grievous: "Of course my lord. Within minutes we shall be directly right at the base and soon destroy it. They will be helpless to where they would send their sick and hurt after we would tear them apart."

Dooku: "Do not let your lust for combat takeover, you are to destroy the training station as well make sure to leave nothing alive.. Make sure no one is left alive."

Which the hologram shuts off as the cyborg seats back down, though in the back of him the doors slide open showing none other than Igor. The one that sparky talked about who was taking on clone troopers on the battlefield. He walked over to the general with a look of hunger for destruction along with breaking something.

Grievous: "Igor, ready to hurt some troopers?"

Igor: "Igor ready, orders are to steal files about strong clones. Crush everyone in way."

Battle Droid: "Sir, we are approaching our destination."

Responding to his general as they were few seconds away from their destination as the two enemies were going to be ready to destroy a republic base. Meanwhile right back at the republic cruiser, the Jedi master along with Sparky was looking at what was happening. They informed the medical base about the attack as they were right now preparing for a fight to happen. Though that was going on, they were making their plan for setting up the defense ring about how the attack was going happen.

Anakin: "Yularen, have the ship right by the base to protect them. Rex will lead some fighters to take on the vultures as well attack the ship. I'll be leading a attack will be boarding the ship."

Sparky: "What about me?"

He asked as the group looked towards the robotic canine as the general thought about a position he would be taking.

Anakin: "You and Ahsoka will be inside of the base as well helping the other clones. We can't let them be hurt in the crossfire."

Ahsoka: "Yes master."

She responded as they soon arrived at the medical base, everyone got to their positions as it looked too much for the robotic dog to take. Though he remained focus as he had a job to do. He headed inside along with Ahsoka as the two saw clone troopers getting into area's where they would think the droid army would attack along with getting the injured and wounded towards the safer places of the base.

Sparky: "Just like earth, a place to train soldiers in a different war"

Ahsoka: "Don't they? From what I've seen from your comics it's like a fight occurs everyday."

Sparky: "We do, but most enemies we face are always different. Always changing, that's why we try to get stronger everyday. To protect what we hold close to us."

Responding to her question as they soon met up to the Training officer Lo Furosh, the chief looked at the two with a simple nod towards thanking them for their service.

Lo Furosh: "I thank you for aiding us, though where is the Jedi master?"

Ahsoka: "Master Skywalker will be taking on Grievous as well lead a attack on the ship. Me and Sparky will protecting everyone here."

Sparky: "Now is there anything important here or rather information which they could be coming after?"

Lo Furosh: "Nothing but combat records along with locations of other locations of training bases."

Replying to the dogs question as the masked robot looked concern thinking about it as Ahsoka could see he was still believing that one of he's enemies would be encountered along this attack. The chief merely nodded to them to resume looking over the injured as the two merely patrolled around the station.

Ahsoka: "Sparks, I get it. You feel upset that because of these incidents it's your responsibility to fix them. You also have to remember about what's going on around you, it's a bigger galaxy than just you. These guys aren't exactly going to be part of the fight."

Sparky: "I know, but I can feel it in my chest. Even if I'm a robot, I can tell what's wrong. and I know that these guys would need someone to support them. I just need some.."

Before finishing he's sentence the separatist ship came out of hyperspace along with ships commencing with the attack along with vulture droids flying by the sides as the battle had commence.

Sparky: "Evidence."

Ahsoka: "Timing is just not right with you is it?"

Asking the dog as the two headed towards were most of the clones were while out in space, Anakin was leading the charge in his starfighter along with other clone troopers as they were firing off at the droids. Anakin was flying right pass the droids along with taking them down as he was making he's way towards the battleship. Rex was flying by Skywalker as the two were making their way into the ship. Right in the command deck was Grievous and Igor walking towards the scout ships.

Grievous: "I will handle the Jedi and clone scum. You get the files."

Igor: "Igor promise, crush all and find papers about clones that are better than others."

He said dimwitted like as he hoped into he's own ship which was design like a missile, along with another ships that where holding other battled droids which they where soon fired off right towards the medical station as Anakin and Rex saw it.

Anakin: "Admiral, shoot down those ships!"

Yularen: "Sir, they have a shield like protection over them."

Responding as the missiles kept flying faster, Rex was getting a couple of good shots taking down some but the rest soon slammed into the station. It rocked the base as soon clone troopers rushed towards it, the doors opened showing super battle droids along with some magna guards as well super battle droids attacking the clones while they where battling them. Sparky and Ahsoka rushed in as the two helped out in a rush, the dog was helping the troops with taking on the droids with he's shield as well Ahsoka doing some force pushes right towards the men which they soon destroyed.

Ahsoka: "Master, the injured have been taken to the bunkers where they'll be safe. And most of the droids are destroyed."

Anakin: "Good work, how's Sparky?"

Which she looks at the dog getting people to safety along with taking other remaining droids that was attacking him. So far he was a good solider in this fight, though that had her a bit distracted as she ducked from one of the droids shooting at her as she hurls her lightsabers at the droids.

Ahsoka: "Following orders, What about Grievous?"

Anakin: "Trying to escape like a rat."

Responding as he see's Grievous flying above the separatists ship as he was attacking the troopers along with other ships flying by he's side. Rex along with a band of clone fighters were chasing after the droids as Anakin was going to shoot him down. Back on the station one of the missiles hit the lower levels of the station, the door opened as Igor got up from he's ship looking around the area as he landed in the generator. Soon a couple of guards rushed down with blasters aiming at the green brute posing him to lift he's hands up in the air.

Clone guard: "Put your hands up!"

Igor: "Oh, more armored men to play with."

He said showing he's sharp teeth as he grabbed the door from he's ship and throws it right towards the guards, the others soon fire at him as the bolts merely didn't kill him. The green brute walked over and grabbed the clones and began beating them into the ground as well throwing them across the room. The muscle bound villain merely chuckled that he beat them all, he soon looks at he's right wrist showing the orders.

Igor: "Find files on clones, don't destroy them. Escape with them."

Reading them as he soon began to walk right upstairs trying to find he's way which he kept going to find the records room. Right now Sparky was finishing the rest of the droids along with Ahsoka as they saw them destroyed as well the clones looking around if anyone was hurt.

Ahsoka: "I guess we were able to deal with them.."

Sparky: "Yeah, with minimal causalities."

Seeing that everything was alright until there was some screaming come from their communicators as the two hear it.

 _"Requesting back up! We have a large hostile attacking us on the lower levels. He's making he's way upwards to.."_

 _"Igor want play with you!"_

 _"AHHH!"_

shouted the last words from the trooper as that had Ahsoka looked confused along with Sparky with he's white eyes widen at what the rest of the message said as this made the dog growl.

Ahsoka: "What's a Igor?"

Sparky: "A big brute evidence!"

He exclaimed as most of the clones where heading to the request of the communication as Sparky was pointing at Ahsoka's communicator in with both hands as this what he's was talking about in a excited like way. Ahsoka thought this wasn't the time as she calls her master.

Ahsoka: "Master. Were being attack by one of Sparky's villains, permission to go after him."

Asking him which he was avoiding some blasting from some droids as he did some barrel rolling as well evasive maneuvers to avoid getting blasted. He didn't have time to reply as he didn't want to be blasted as he dodged the blasting and let's one of the starfighters take them down.

Anakin: "Acknowledge, but be careful. Whatever these guys are, they aren't like the enemies we fight together."

Ahsoka: "I kind of notice that master."

Replying to him as She and Sparky soon made their way towards the sound of clones getting beaten up. Right now at the middle of the hallway was Igor finishing the rest of the clones as he walks towards the doors, he tried to open it with the panel but it didn't let him in which made him anger. Sparky and Ahsoka soon arrive and see Igor at the door as he rips it off with he's pair hands.

Ahsoka: "Are all your enemies powered up monsters?"

Which got Igor's attention as he throws it right towards the two as Sparky raises he's shield up and blocks the door attacking her. Igor walks inside of the records room and looks for the files on clones that entered here along with their information. He checks up on one of their files as it was about Captain Rex, Igor smiled as he grabbed that along with other files about other clones that fought many battles.

Igor: "Master will be proud of Igor."

Walking out of the room as Ahsoka flies right towards him with a kick as she hits him right in the face which he stumbles and falls to the ground.

Ahsoka: "Let me guess, Grievous getting scared and now is hiring monsters?"

Igor: "Igor no monster, Igor is master!"

Which caused him to backhand her with he's whole left arm sending her backwards as Sparky catches her as the two see the green brute roaring at the two.

Sparky: "Great, now you done it."

Which made the brute slam his knuckles together as he charges right at them, Ahsoka force pushed him though it wasn't enough as it merely stopped him. She hesitated as Igor walked towards the two with a stomp as somehow the mass of him didn't make him stop. Sparky throws he's shield at him which causes him to stumble and fly right threw the wall. The two look if he get back up as the jedi notices some orbs on the ground, she picks them up as they showed information on clones medical history.

Ahsoka: "He's here to steal the records from clones?"

Sparky: "Knowing who he's going to give them to, it's going to be bad. We got to stop him."

Telling her which she nodded to how serious it could be, she contacts a few clone troopers to get to the docking bay to see if he would hijack a ship. They soon purse the brute as Igor made he's way to the docking bay where he was surrounded by the armed clones. He was going to head back until Ahsoka and Sparky arrived behind him as the beast merely growls.

Sparky: "Drop the records Igor, and we might be easy on you. Well, I will. The men however, won't"

Telling him which the villain looks at the clones aiming their blasters right at him ready to shoot him as the brute clearly looked at the records he had. Igor kept them close as he grabbed a wing off a near by ship and begins swatting the clones as the two trained fighters rush him. Igor tried to squish them though Ahsoka merely cut half of the wing which lead Sparky to hurl he's shield at Igor's knee's making him drop the ship, the robotic dog leapt and punches the villain the fight making him stumble as well drop a couple of records but kept one as he tries to punch the mutt which he does so. Ahsoka rushes in to try and slice him but Igor moves back and shoulder pushes her back as he moves to the opening. Grievous was flying right near the station as he fires a couple of proton missiles at the place which caused the shield to disable causing Igor to fly out to the cold of space while most the clones grabbed the floor making sure they didn't get suck, Sparky grabbed on to Ahsoka making sure she didn't get sucked into space as the emergency door activated closing the open door.

Ahsoka: "He's going to die out there."

Sparky: "Not likely, when he was created. The scientist found a way for him survive the cold temperatures of space. Was the craziest thing I've ever heard, though it happen one time when he was sent to destroy a satellite."

Explaining which right now, the green skin brute was floating in space holding one medical cube which he was spinning around as he looked at the flying ships shooting at each other.

Igor: "Need help!"

Roaring into Grievous's communication in he's ship which the general saw the green creature, he flies by the brute and allows him to grab on to the wing. Anakin saw this and tried to shoot him down but Grievous soon avoids the bolts as he allows some of he's droids to get shot down as Igor manages to get into Grievous's ship. Soon then the two get away in hyperspace.

Anakin: "Dang it! They got away."

Yularen: "Sir, the separatist ship is going down."

Responding to the Jedi master as the cruiser see the enemy ship burning down as well being destroyed. Skywalker along with Rex went to check out the others in the station to see what damage has been done, so far most of the injured clones were safe as well the ill as Anakin and Rex walked in to see Sparky and Ahsoka seeing if anyone was hurt.

Anakin: "Any causalities?"

Ahsoka: "Not that many masters. So far their being treated right now to the infirmary, but what that monster did. I should have acted more faster."

Rex: "You did what you could, I'm grateful that you helped out my brothers. As well you dog."

Telling Sparky as the dog was making sure one of the soldiers could walk as he nods to the commander.

Sparky: "Just following orders, but Igor was here and he tried to steal one of the medical records on injured clones. We got most of them, but there's only one missing."

Anakin: "Who's?"

He asked as Lo Furosh came by with the list of records that the villain tried to steal as the only one was missing was familiar to Skywalker.

Rex: "Me? What would a oversized monster want with my medical history?"

Sparky: "It could be anything, all I know is that he was with Grievous. So will the council believe that most of the enemies are connected to the separatists?"

Anakin: "Yes Sparks, it does. I'll make sure to tell the council."

Assuring the dog as the mechanical canine sighs in relief as he seats on the ground which Ahsoka shakes he's seeing after getting attacked by droids and a familiar enemy, he got what he wanted. Prove that he's enemies are align with the separatist so that if they try to show their face. The republic and Jedi can capture them and find out where Dooku could be and other possibilities to end this war.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hyperspace, Grievous got a communication signal from Dooku as the sith lord looked at the two with a displeased look.

Dooku: "You two have failed, I suppose."

Igor: "No fail lord Dooku. Igor got good clone, got Rex."

Showing him the cube which showed a hologram of captain Rex as this made the general groans at how he acted.

Dooku: "Good, at least there was some success to this mission. Return to base and our, friends will do some research on this trophy."

Which shuts down as the two head back to their base as well with a stolen record for them to use against the republic as well use it for other purposes which would spell disaster.


	6. ep-6 A dark meeting

**_"The reveal of the century! With the jedi order learning about the Wild forces enemies amongst the Seperatists. They are now on high alert as well now will look for them amongst the galaxy in a effort to end the war with haste. Though while this action is being done, the four animal heroes are now tasked to going to overlooking a meeting with Senator Padme along with other senators in a effort to find ways to stop this galatic struggle in a peaceful manner._** "

* * *

Right now right towards senator Padme's palace, she along with her guards were making things go underway for the meeting. Right now she was checking on the meals as well the transportation of guests would be coming in.

"Mistress Amidala"

Shouted a faithful and proper like voice was her droid C3PO, the gold plated droid walked by her side as she merely smiled to him as well notice a pad he was holding.

C3PO: "I have just scheduled the guests arrival, as well ordered that the fruits are to be handled with care. But we are having issue with the decorations as the covers had been changed to yellow."

Feeling upset as she takes a look at them and notices the change.

Padme: "They must have run out of those, I know just the person to find some covers."

C3PO: "But who? Most of your staff is right now busy with getting the security ready as well am I with.."

Before explaining, they soon hear something coming from the hallways. It was a yellow like blur as it then zooms past Padme to ber revealed than none other than Speed. The wild force Cheetah, able to out run any ship or vehicle in the galaxy.

Speed: "What's happening Senator?"

Padme: "I'm having a problem, apparently I wasn't able to get the right covers for the evening. I know this store just on the side of the city that has them."

Explaining to him the situation as she hands him the pad showing it as well giving him some credits to buy them.

Speed: "Alright, be back in a jiff."

Padme: "Be careful with them, I don't think running with them would be the right way. Make sure they get containers so they are ready."

Advising him as the cheetah merely nods as he runs out through the doors as the two see the feline run out.

C3PO: "Mistress Amidala, I still don't know why you had called for him to assist you. Shouldn't someone like him be on the battlefield?"

Padme: "Well yes, but he was the right one to come on this assignment. The others will be coming to help with security as well."

C3PO: "You mean the rest of them? Oh dear. Pardon me, my mistress but they don't look."

He stops as the senator looks at him with interesting reaction curious about what her droid would say about them.

C3PO: "The type to handle a evening that revolves around this."

Padme: "Have faith 3PO, although they have high spirits. They sure know how to bring entertainment."

Telling him with a smile as the two made underway with the rest of the tasks before the meeting of senators could happen. Right outside was Speed running past many people in a flash as he soon was getting a message from his team, he stops as he opens it seeing Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin: "How's everything going over there?"

Speed: "Well, seeing how the senator is pretty good with setting up a small peace meeting. Going great, never been more happy to assist helping the republic end this war."

Telling him in a manner of optimistic as well putting a smile, the Jedi gave him a look as he apparently knew the feline was speaking the truth. Speed then lets out a groan seeing that this wasn't interesting.

Speed: "Ok. This is boring! I want to be out in the field tearing up droids. Why can't Quackers or Obi wan do this? Those guys might like this."

Anakin: "Because their investigating on the theft of Rex's medical files after the attack. Also, Padme insisted you come because unlike most of her staff. She remembered you being faster than any ship."

Gesturing him in a teasing manner as the feline remembered about bragging of how fast he was when he met her.

Anakin: "Will be coming to Naboo in a while, just keeping doing what Padme needs and maybe. You can go on a scouting mission."

In which the communication shuts off as the cheetah does a mocking like face at how the Jedi master talked to him like if he was a child. The cheetah continued his running to the store as he didn't waste any time. As he continued his run, the cheetah soon sees the store as it was open, he stops right at the door as he enters inside to see a service droid.

Service droid: "Greetings sir, what may I acquire from you?"

Speed: "Yeah, I'm looking for the covers. Senator Amidala needs them."

He shows the droid the covers as it nods to him, he goes into the back to find them as the cheetah merely sighs as he taps his claws on the counter. He waited for a while as he notices some of the people looking at him, the gear he was wearing had them feel suspicious as well think he wasn't from this planet.

Service droid: "The covers, sir."

He tells Speed as the cheetah looks at them in some suitcases, the teen then hands him the credits as he soon walks out holding two of them. He remembered that these weren't just covers but expensive ones, so he couldn't use his powers. He had to take them by walking as he notices a train that would take him back to the palace, walking up the stairs as well waiting for the next one to come. He notices a pair of eyes on him, they belonged to a group of Weequay like men staring at him as they looked interested in those suitcases.

 _"Great, I guess I might get some excitement after all."_

Thinking to himself as he notices the train coming by, he along with the men get in as it soon takes off. Speed taking a seat, he places the cases by his side as well looks outside to see the rest of the city. He saw the field and the buildings as they looked amazing, he didn't notice that the men were watching him from a far.

"Those cases, their for the senators fancy party. Their possibly valuable."

One of the men telling the other Weequay as they waited for the feline to drop his guard. Once the train stopped, Speed got off as well began walking to the palace along with having the men follow after him. Getting tired of this, he decided to play along and went behind a building as the men follow. Soon enough the cheetah waited as apparently the Weequay men soon surround him. There werea around four men as most of them had blasters and knifes, apparently even in a different galaxies, criminals will always stick to the classic.

"Well look at what we got, a escort for the senator. What's in the cases?"

Speed: "Well, considering that their things you all won't be interested. None of your business."

He replied at the man as the four chuckle at him, the feline had some guts talking back at him as the man soon pulled out a blaster.

"Really? You want to talk like that with a blaster that can take you out in one shot?"

Speed: "Well yes, But I'm trying not to start a fight. So how about this, you four just go out and get some drinks, before I humiliate you all as well knock you out."

"Ugh, Let's just kill him already!"

One of the men suggested as he pulled out a knife charging right towards him as well the others rush him. The cheetah seeing their movements as he see's them moving slow like, speed moved to two of the men as well took their knives away. He turns them against each other in doing so they would run into each other, for added measures he made them do a punching like position as they would punch each other as soon as they would collide. He looks at the other Weequay that was about to shoot him as the cat walked towards him, he removes his gun and makes his trigger hand become a fist. He then directs it towards the mans face as he was going to punch himself, the last one was the leader as he didn't know what to do with this one. He thought of idea as he takes away his weapon, gives him a wedge along with placing him on the wall like a coat rack as well tying himself up with his own clothing. He then goes back to his original spot as everything went back to normal, the men then attacked themselves along with the other punching himself out cold. The leader looks at himself as he was hanging on the door as well didn't know what just happen.

Speed: "Told you guys, now I have to get to a party. Catch you guys later."

The cheetah replied to them as he grabs the cases of covers and makes his way to the palace to get everything ready leaving the others embarrassed as well beaten as he continued to walk. Speed still taking his time as well unable to make his way to the palace faster, he takes another train as he luckily arrives just on time. He see's C3PO walking towards him as this meant something.

C3PO: "Young man, mistress Padme has been waiting for hours for those covers. You must have a good explanation on why were you late."

Speed: "She didn't want me to get them damaged. So I took my time."

Telling him in a short response as he hands the droids the suitcases, he adjusts himself getting ready to run around the place to see if she needed anything else. The droid merely shook his head as he brought the cases inside of the palace to have them ready for the meeting as well the guests coming.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

In the same alleyway, with the men that were beaten was getting back up and was able to head back to a small like dark bar for them to rest from that embarrassment. The men looked upset as the Weequay leader was rubbing his head.

"I can't believe we got beaten by that freak."

"The boss isn't going to be happy."

One of the men telling him as they notice someone in the bar, right now coming from the door was a man in a hooded cloak as well not having his face shown. The guests looked at him and did not pay any attention to him, the stranger walked over to the men as he pulls out a chair.

"Ugh, hello. Mr. hoodlum, we weren't able to take down the cheetah. But will take him out as well the senator. I already got a sniper rifle ready, we just need to find a good spot for us to.."

He gets interrupted with a mask, it had no facial expression as well appeared to be that of off a statue.

Hoodlum: "Your sniper plan will be seen from miles away. The best way to kill the senator, is by doing it in the open."

Telling them as they didn't understand what he meant, he soon handed out some more masks as the men look at them. One of them places them on as it made them look like a guard for a political figure.

Hoodlum: "Meet me on the outskirts of the city, bring blasters and grenades. Wait for my instructions."

Telling them in a brief manner as he gets up walking away from them as one of the men looked at the mask and thought they were stupid.

"We should just snipe them, it's better than going with that mask..."

Before uttering a word, one of them was having his neck choked. The two other men and leader saw their member being chocked as they looked at the hooded stranger. Was he a Sith? A force wielder, but they notice something shocking. The Weequay's notice that his shadow stretched towards the thug as he was choking him. They looked freaked out as he soon let the man go, looking scared they see Hoodlum go out the door as they see their friend coughing.

"Where the bloody hell are these guys coming from?"

The leader asked as first they meet that mangy cat that could run faster than a blink in a eye, now this guy? Whoever this stranger was, he was not messing around and wanted to get the job done.

* * *

Night had come to Padme's palace as the guests were arriving, right now their ships were landing as Speed stood by her side as well Captain Typho, who lead the royal Naboo security as they looked ready for anything as they stood firm and ready.

Captain Typho: "I'm rather impress with how fast you were able to get the decorations and everything ready. Though speed is never everything, you have to take your time."

Speed: "The words to live by, but in my case. I'm able to handle everything."

Telling him as they soon see the ships landing, coming out of each one was different senators as well people who had influences in the republic as well wanted to end the war. Right as they landed, Padme and the others look upwards and see the twilight ship. It was clearly Anakin as it soon lands by the docking bay near the security ships. Coming out was Master Skywalker, Padawan Ahsoka and Sparky together walking towards them.

Anakin: "Senator Amidala."

He greets Padme with a bow along with Ahsoka and Sparky as she nods towards them in a grateful manner, she leads them inside as they follow.

Padme: "Although I'm grateful for you all coming. This is just a small meeting, that's all."

Anakin: "Well due to the recent news of these so called "Villains" running around in the galaxy. It is just for added measure we come. I hope Speed helped you in preparing for this meeting?"

He asks looking at the cheetah as Speed merely looks to the side feeling like the Jedi master along his friend Sparky was giving him a look.

Padme: "Indeed, though he was a bit bored with how things were calm. Never the less, it's all good."

With a smile as they soon headed towards the meeting room while Speed moves to the back and nudges Sparky's shoulder as well talking quietly.

Speed: "And you thought I screw it up."

Sparky: "I never thought that, I wanted you to come with me on the next mission. Though with what I saw at the station, Anakin thought you being here for extra protection would be ok."

Speed: "Oh yeah, setting up plates as well making sure everything was secure is a true glory."

Acting bored as Anakin stopped as most of the senators were inside, he looked at Ahsoka as well the two wild force animals with a stern look.

Anakin: "I'll be inside with the captain to make sure the senators are protected. You guys scope around the area if anything will happen, with that small skirmish that you got into Speed. I'm sensing something's going happen."

Which the three nodded as he walked inside as the door soon close while some guards walked out in front to make sure no one come in but only security and the three.

Ahsoka: "So those guys you ran into, what did they want?"

Speed: "I don't know, probably wanted those covers to make a quick buck."

Making a suggesting as the three went out to look around the area as Sparky rubbed his chin curious about that.

Sparky: "Well their many reasons why they did it, but I am still a bit on guard like Anakin. We can't take any measures, with all these guys popping out of no where. We need to be ready."

Telling them as Ahsoka chuckled at how serious he was getting as she tapped him on the shoulder.

Ahsoka: "Chill out Fido, master Skywalker is inside along with the senators best security. So we will be ready, but I am curious about one thing. You two noticed stranger looking at us as soon we walked out?"

Looking directly at the stranger as the two soon notice a Weequay looking at them, in which Speed realized it was the same one that tried to rob him as he growled.

Speed: "That's the same one that tried to rob me."

He tells the two as he soon runs towards the Weequay with full force, though the man soon delivers a strong punch at his face shocking Sparky and Ahsoka. The man makes a quick run as the two head over to check if Speed was ok.

Speed: "What kind of Weequay hits like that?!"

Sparky: "A type that doesn't exist. Ahsoka, fast ball."

Naming a move as she grabs the robot dogs arms as he soon throws her upwards into the air as she lands in front of the Weequay doing a force push to him into the ground. The two animals run up from behind as the man got up looking at the two as well the Padawan.

Speed: "So it wasn't enough to try and rob me? Now you want to come and want to.."

He stops talking as he notices the face of the man was cracked, it soon falls off as it was apparently a mask as his form changed into a magna guard as this surprised Ahsoka from behind.

Sparky: Get replaced with a separatist droids?"

Ahsoka: "Especially that this droid is one of Grievous droids. Which these guys.."

Before finishing they looked around and notice three other guards landing from the rooftop as well pulling out staffs as they got into battle stance. Ahsoka pulls out her lightsabers and the others get ready as they looked at them.

Ahsoka: "Don't ever come alone."

As she was going to contact her master, but it was soon stopped as she couldn't contact him noir any of the security.

Ahsoka: "I can't contact Anakin. Speed, head to the others. They need to know their going to be attacked."

Telling him as she and Sparky held them off for Speed to make a quick run towards the palace as he had to warn them about the surprise attack outside.

 _"The first time I get to fight staff wielding death bots, I become a messenger. Freaking great."_

As he arrives at the door as the guards looked at the cheetah as they notice he ran here in a rush.

Speed: "Their in danger! The meeting is going to be under attack!"

Telling them as the guards bust open the doors as they came in with their blasters aiming as the senators as well Anakin looked surprised at them.

Anakin: "Speed, what's the meaning of this?!"

Speed: "We got magna guards outside fighting with the others, I think someone's here to..."

Before he could finish, the Jedi master's eyes was noticing one of the senators shadows moving oddly to Amidala. He thought it was the light as it wasn't, he force pushes the senator by Padme's side across the table as well broke the mask off him. The people moved back to captain Typho as well the security came by, they look at who this false person was as they soon notice a masked man getting up. Wearing a purple mask as well had on armor around his body with bullets as well gloves on his hands. He had yellow eyes looked at the Jedi master as Anakin pulled out his lightsaber as this was clearly not a ordinary assassin.

Speed: "Hoodlum?"

Hoodlum: "In the shadows, along with company."

Bowing as he delivers a whistle as some of the guards that came with him removed their masks showing their forms as they were the Weequay, they pulled out rifles as the Jedi pushed the table upwards to protect the from the blaster bolts the men began firing on them.

Typho: "Men! Get the senators out of here!"

He ordered his men as they head over to get them out of the room as Speed looked at Hoodlum.

Speed: "Should have known you sent those punks after me, tried to kill me with stooges?"

Hoodlum: "Nah, just wanted to see if you were still able to catch up with me."

Answering him as the cheetah merely growled and rushes towards him, but as he did so the man's body became darken as the cheetah went right into him as they soon fall into the ground. Anakin and the others were dealing with the attackers as he swiftly ended them quick as well Typho getting the senators and Amidala out of the room as he looks at the walls seeing the shadow like intruder and Speed battling across the walls as Anakin looked around.

Anakin: "Get them somewhere safe, I'll deal with. Whatever this is."

Telling him as the captain did so, Skywalker watched the two shadows fighting across the walls as this made no sense to him. He didn't know where to land a hit as he takes some seconds to think about it, he see's Speed getting the lucky break and punches Hood off the wall as the two soon materialize back to the room as the cheetah hurls him through the room in which Anakin force pushes him to the ground.

Anakin: "Who sent you assassin?"

He asked serious as he pointed his lightsaber towards him as the masked man looked at him with a look.

Hoodlum: "I do these types of things cause I want to see what I'm up against. So far, I'm not impressed."

Acknowledging him as he does a strong like kick disarming him as he flips upwards, Anakin notices his hand formation as the two engaged in hand to hand combat. Speed watched this as soon enough, Ahsoka and Sparky came in to see if he needed help. So far he didn't as the Jedi master didn't have much trouble holding his own without using a lightsaber as he was able to get a shot and punch him right into his face making him fall straight into the ground.

Sparky: "Hoodlum? Now this is something. I guess you were the one with the guards."

Suggesting as he lowers his head not responding, he merely throws about two grenades in the air fast as he becomes a shadow and sinks into the ground. He makes a quick escape as the two Jedi force grab them and threw them outside so that it wouldn't destroy anything. Looking around, they see Hood escaped as the four looked upset.

Anakin: "Damn, I suppose you this has to be the last villain we might see?"

Sparky: "Yep, all there is to the team is the leader. Though Hood does these things for fun, never the type to take orders."

Explaining to the Jedi as they looked around as they looked seeing Senator Amidala alright along with the captain.

Captain Typho: "Where'd he go?"

Speed: "Slipped out like a snake, probably heading back to his boss. How's the people?"

Padme: "They are safe, though those men that attacked us are being talked to right now. I still can't believe the separatists would go to these lengths."

Telling them as she looked around at the damage of the room seeing this kind of damage was a whole new level.

Padme: "Well I thank you for helping us, I just hope we can avoid this type of attack next time."

Speed: "Yeah, I might get the duck to make something."

Suggesting as the four helped out cleaning up the room as well see that no one was harm during this surprise attack, knowing that these individuals will have to be ready for any more surprise attacks from this unknown enemy.


	7. ep 7-A cybernetic encounter

**_"A perilous hunt! After the medical station of the republic was attacked by general Grievous and the unknown brute Igor, Jedi master Obi wan Kenobi has taken the task on what reasons as it to attack the station as he takes with him the telekinetic scientist Quackers with him. They now travel to Grievous's last coordinates which where around a destroyed separatist base in the outskirts of republic space. The two now look through the wreckage for clues to where they could be now."_**

* * *

As a republic cruiser was patrolling the destroyed ship, clone ships were checking out the debris as they looked for any signs of information they could use. In the mist was Commander Cody leading a small squadron as he couldn't find anything but destroyed parts and droids.

 _"Anything you can find from the wreckage commander?"_

Asked through the commlink as it was general Kenobi speaking through as the commander presses a button to reply to him.

Cody: "Negative sir, it's mostly destroyed remains. Nothing we can salvage. If possible we can contact other ships that might have saw the cyborg."

Coming up with a suggestion as in the cruiser, Obi wan was with a couple of officers looking through the scans as Quackers. Was looking at some of the recordings from the medical station of Igor as well had pieces of the droids by his side.

Quackers: "We can't leave yet, Igor leaves a strong signature due to his reanimation. It can mostly be sensed by telepathic individuals and other types of psychic individuals if finding a massive trail. This is where he was, I'm sure of it."

Doing a observation as he waves his hand as he felt the undead signature off the droids as well opens his eyes. He looks through the hologram of wreckage, the Jedi master walks over and looks at the hologram as well while stroking his beard.

Obi wan: "Even if we do, we cannot detect a trail of hyperspace energy since they might have escaped in a small ship."

Telling the scientist as he looked a bit sadden by the comment, before Quackers could reply the two hear something Cody's squadron.

Cody: _"Sir, I think we found something. I think it's a computer, it looks like it's still intact."_

Responding to him as his men soon activate a gravity like grapple as they bring the half destroyed computer to the cruiser as they soon bring it on board. Quackers rushed down to the hanger where the computer was there. Some technicians and other engineers came by to see if they could salvage any kind of information of it. Obi wan notices how determine the fowl was to finding Igor, he began to take some of the tools around him as he began to multitask while fixing the engine.

Yularen: "He rather seems confident in finding this enemy."

Obi wan: "Indeed, I sense he wishes to stop these individuals from spreading any type of casualties. On this I agree with."

Telling the admiral walking by his side as the duck continued to work reactivating the computer as well the droids assisting him as the green duck continued to work on the machine. It doesn't work as he sighs at it, he looks at the scans checking if he missed anything as Obi wan walked over to notice a cable missing. He grabs it and plugs it into the port as it begins to activate.

Obi wan: "It's always good to take time, before doing everything at once. I thought Speed was the anxious one?"

Quackers: "Well he is, but right now there is no time to waste. I already got word Hoodlum had attacked Senator Amidala, so far half of them have been revealed. If this keeps going, they might do something that might either tip the scales of this war or do something escalate it."

Replying towards him as he does some quick typing as he begins looking up where Grievous would have gone to, there were some data on the screen as he was able to find a message on the broken screen. It was glitched up as it was difficult to read, Obi wan notices it and lifts up some of the pipes to clear it up. An astromech goes by to print out the coordinates and places them up on a hologram.

Obi wan: "According to this, Grievous was going to head to Skako Minor, where Wat Tambor came from. It's right near Separatist galaxy, we won't be able to go there."

Quackers: "But we can, just need to lay low and find out what's going on."

Suggesting as he goes to his belt and presses a button in which activated a near by ship, some of the men see a new crafted like ship that was able to slip pass detection. It look like a starfighter ship with the exception of being detailed in the separatist colors as well had the symbol on it's wing.

Cody: "When did you burrow one of my squads ships?"

Quackers: "This one wasn't being used, I thought modifying the technology to mimic separatist like signature as well put some of their equipment inside would make it a good infiltration ship. Also, I had to do a favor."

Obi wan: "Pardon?"

He asks as the three individuals look at some near by droids who had been upgraded with some new jets along moved faster than before. This was of the work of Quackers as they were the ones that kept the ship.

Quackers: "Well this ship will allow me to enter into their territory as well let me land on the planet. All I need to do is find out where Grievous is and find out what they did to Rex's medical records."

Yularen: "I still don't see why this is necessary. Most of the medical records show merely the injuries of each battle the clones have battled in. As well what they had gotten in the fight."

The admiral telling the duck as he begins to start the ship up as well get some equipment for the trip. The Jedi sensed that even if Quackers was the logical one of the group and would always find a way out of the situation, he had emotions of protecting others like Sparky and the others.

Obi wan: "I understand why you wish to go, but you realize that you will be spotted on sight if they catch you."

Quackers: "Which is why, I got this."

Showing him a trench coat and a hat for cover as he places them in the ship as they were a old style of disguise. The master didn't understand as Quackers was still setting up everything as well putting in the coordinates to the planet.

Obi wan: "I think it would be best if I come with you."

Yularen: "Are you sure that's a smart decision? There could be a chance of you and the duck getting captured."

Obi wan: "There always is a chance, I'll send you a signal if we are in trouble. But just keep patrolling the sector for any separatists."

He told the admiral as he gets into Quackers ship, they soon begin to take off from the ground and fly right out of the ship in which Quackers modified ship soon opens it's wings. Pressing a few buttons he activates the hyperdrive and the two soon launch off into hyperspace as they made their way to Shako Minor, while in hyperspace Quackers was doing some calculations as he was coming up with a plan.

Obi wan: "So what type of plan are you trying to make?"

Quackers: "We find out where Grievous might be, do some infiltration as well try and destroy anything that might involve with the files."

Telling him as he had a small hologram of the two finding the files as the Jedi looked at them seeing if this would work out. Though he was still bothered about how his emotions in the doctor's head.

Obi wan: "Quackers, what exactly your species?"

Quackers: "Oh, I'm a mallard. a standard duck. Why you ask?"

Obi wan: "Because I sense that even if you have emotions. They are that of concern, as well logic."

Quackers: "Well, even if I stand as the teams most reasonable member as well intellectual. I due, worry for others."

Replying to him as Obi wan could merely nod to that, though as a Jedi he has to focus on duty before emotions. Something the Jedi try to keep control so that they could focus on protecting others and being one with the force.

Obi wan: "Even so, you must always calm your senses and control your emotions. It can lead to the lost of others."

Giving him advice to keep as the duck merely nodded as the two soon got out of hyperspace and saw the planet as well a few ships patrolling the planet. A few of them came over to investigate the two as Kenobi and Quackers kept their breathing to a minimum. They scanned the ship to see if it was one of their own or a separatist ally, they soon get a confirmation to land on the surface as they soon do so, they find a near by docking station as their were a couple of ships. He lands the ship by them as they were now on the planet, He then places on the disguise as well handed a spare trench coat and hat to Kenobi as he looks at it.

Obi wan: "I don't think this will work."

Quackers: "Trust me, on my planet. Certain individuals wear this so that they can blend in or not get notice. Works every time."

Telling him as the two soon get out of the ship as they looked around the area, it was covered in smoke as well had a dark yellow like sky as the two kept their faces covered as they began their walk to find Grievous. They saw how half of the people were wearing masks to help breath while the other races that were affiliated with the separatists as they kept close. Find no sign of the general Quackers looks in his belt and takes out a small like device, he pulls up a file on Wat Tambor as he was going to look for where he's place was. They looked around as well the inhabitants noticing them as Quackers and Kenobi kept to themselves as they soon notice a familiar ship by the building, it was Grievous personal ship as well a couple of magna guards guarding the doors.

Obi wan: "I believe that's where our general is."

Quackers: "I do believe so as well, we should find somewhere to lay low before we go and take back what they stole."

Telling the general as the two walk to a near by store as they were about to find a way to head into the building without getting detected, though without them knowing was a small like insect like machine looking at them. It watch their movement as it soon flew over to Wat Tambor's home through a window as it soon goes through the hallways as well into a laboratory as there was Tambor's machinery as well other equipment from scientists that worked for the separatists then taken in by the republic. Right at a chair in front of a monitor was a male like individual doing some typing as well had a blue like exoskeleton body as well looked like a cyborg. His eyes was looking at each part of the text as he was doing some calculations as soon he heard something. The doors opened as it showed Grievous along with his guards walking by his side.

Grievous: "Dooku has grown impatient of this experiment, is this cloning process done?"

Headcase: "It's not cloning. It's mimicry, taking the information from the one file of the clone and installing it into the new assassin droids. they'll be able copy the same moves such as Rex. If possible they will be more easy to lead than those battle droids that always fail."

Making fun of the droids the General used as the cyborg merely growled at the cybernetic villain as he continued to type.

Grievous: "Whatever you make will not help us any further with the Jedi. They destroy any kind of droids that the separatist build, what makes yours special?"

Headcase: "Because I work, in isolation."

As he presses a button which activates a stream of energy into a small tube in which showed a assassin droid, the eyes glowed blue as well became active. The droid walks out and looks at the three as well Grievous, the droid's waist soon shows two blaster to it's waist and fire right at the magna guards heads before they could react. The general looks at this new solider yet isn't impress by it as he looks at the droid placing the blasters away.

Grievous: "It may act like one of those clones. But the Jedi can tear it apart."

Headcase: "We just need a test subject then, a Jedi that can handle any kind of droid."

Suggesting a test as soon the cybernetic like bug soon lands on his shoulder, Headcase looks at the small bug and grabs him. He changes it to a hard drive in which he places him into a port. The screen opens up to a sight of Obi wan and Quackers amongst the crowd as Grievous merely made a strong like grip seeing one of his enemies here.

Obi wan: "Jedi scum!"

Headcase: "Guess we got ourselves some test subjects. Now we have to do is wait, and let them come."

He states to the two as they merely watch the two republic agents here on the planet and wait to see what would happen next.

* * *

Night had come on Minor as Kenobi and Quackers was looking over the tower in which Grievous was at, the Jedi master was looking at the building as it was patrol with droids as well destroyers since even if Wat Tambor is gone, the place was separatist property.

Obi wan: "The place is heavily guarded and has droids all around."

Quackers: "Well, seeing as how the place would be guarded on top. It be possible that their could be some kind of hidden spot inside of the facility, the only question is how to get in."

The duck doing a observation as they look at the whole of the building, there was no way to get inside except for taking a underground passage way. The two then head to the street in which they saw a type of manhole, without anyone looking they open the lid and hop right down into the sewer as they smelt the foul stench of the area.

Obi wan: "Great, and here I am in my new boots."

Quackers: "Well at least it's better than going through a underground mountain. The stories I could tell you that involve mole men and underground creatures."

As two continued to walk, as they walked through the sewer water as the duck soon pulled out a device which scanned the area for any kind of electrical impulse. It kept beeping as they were getting close to the entrance, Obi wan walked forward closing his eyes as well using the force to feel the presence of any threats, though he did feel a dark presence as they walked to a solid wall. He presses his hand against it as he felt this was the entrance, he pulls out the lightsaber and begins to make a hole. Quackers uses his telekinetic powers to remove the cut door way off the wall to not let it fall on the ground to make a sound, he places it on the ground by them as the two walk inside to look around.

Quackers: "Why do all of the criminals I encounter have to have a dark like lair?"

Obi wan: "I believe it is to intimidate others into fear, much like the dark side to Jedi that are afraid."

He responding to his question as they looked around seeing if they could find a light switch, so far they merely notice tables of destroyed devices along with droids deactivated. There were also detailed plans for new droids but were canceled or discontinued, they continued to walk as they also saw schematics for the giant droid that Quackers fought back on Geonosis. Obi wan see's one of the magna guards that Grievous has with him, it was shot in the eye socket. He was going to examine it as soon a small like bug came out, it looked robotic as it looks at the jedi with it's light blue eyes.

Obi wan: "Never seen anything like you before."

Telling the bug as it soon clicks at him, soon then delivers a zap as it flies upwards into the ceiling as it somehow goes into the lights turning them on. Looking upwards they see none other than some assassin droids with a new design to them. They apparently had the look of captain Rex except was grey and dark blue, they leapt off the ceiling as they surrounded the two as well see above them a railway showing Headcase.

Quackers: "Headcase."

Headcase: "Welcome to my experiment doctor, and general. I'm honored that you could come, it's not often I would be able to try out my latest creation. The raptor droids, seeing as how Rex is one of a kind clone in your army. These, raptors shall be interesting as they tear you apart."

As soon enough they soon notice Grievous coming from the elevator as well having his four lightsabers out. He growled at them as well spinning towards them while chuckling evil like.

Obi wan: "So I guess you be involved in this, feeling outdated?"

Grievous: "Getting a upgrade in warfare, as well seeing if they can destroy a Jedi and a freak of nature."

As he aims his lightsabers towards the two as Kenobi began to defend himself as the droids attacked them with their gun like blades, they moved quickly like Rex as Quackers was using his powers to push them against the walls and crushes them. Grievous attacks the fowl as he moved quickly, even if he seemed like the acrobatic he was able avoid them, he grabs some metal objects and hurls at him.

Grievous: "You are nothing more than a tactician, your unfit to fight in a war weakling!"

Quackers: "I might not be a fighter, but I always plan for a attack."

In which he pulls out a small device in which he throws at his chest, it soon sends a magnetic like pull as some of the droids soon come right towards him as flying towards the wall. Due to the magnetism like device, more items latched on to him as well the rest of the raptor droids. Headcase merely glares at them as soon he soon flips down to their level and looks at them.

Obi wan: "This fight will be for nothing if we don't delete the blue prints and get back the files."

Telling Quackers as he looks at the monitor he heads over to it and begins to look for them, Headcase slings fires a energy blast from his wrist as Obi wan deflects it.

Headcase: "This shall be quite interesting, I never got to face a master before."

Obi wan: "Feeling is mutual coming from a strange like being."

As he does his stance and begins to fight the cybernetic villain as Headcase pulled out a blue like stick as he begins to attack the jedi. The weapon he had was able to not be cut from the saber as he had a technique to fight the Jedi on equal level. Quackers was continuing to look for the files as well do something to make sure they couldn't recover them, Obi wan was holding his ground not letting up as Headcase did a strong left punch making him fall to the ground.

Obi wan: "Impressive, but with all that intelligence you could do so much more. Though I see your like grievous, Dooku's errand boy."

Headcase: "Interesting, how you see my intelligence could be used for something better. Though as I can plainly see, it can be used. For my desire, such as becoming the most technological being in the galaxy."

As he releases a swarm of cyber like bugs tackling him as well going right on Obi wan, he uses the force to push them off but more came as they attacked him and Quackers as the two were on the ground. Grievous, able to get out of the hold he gets up and walks over to Obi wan looking at him.

Grievous: "It's quite fun, seeing scum on the ground. Where they should be, gives me the pleasure to destroy you. Once and for all!"

Raising his lightsabers about to cut him as well Headcase about to kill Quackers as his hand became a dissection blade, the scientist saw the two cyborgs about to land the final move until he closed his eyes and focused on levitating one of the raptors hands. He throws it right on the panel as it does something to the monitor, the two enemies look at the screen as it showed a emoji of Quackers doing a mockery like face as well blowing raspberries as it soon caused the systems to malfunction.

Grievous: "What have you done?!"

Quackers: "Installed a small virus into the system, the virus will only attack cybernetic individuals in a small area. Including ones that are installed in combat droids."

As the two soon see the raptors along with everything else robotic loose control as they soon began to attack themselves and the two villains. They began to take over as Grievous growled at them, they lost this fight as they made their escape through the man hole that was made. Obi wan seeing the bugs flying off him and attacking each other, he and Quackers make their way out as the duck then grabs a small ball and activates it. He throws it into the lab as he pushes Obi wan to the water as they see a small like blast. They were safe underneath the water as they then resurface, spitting out the water Obi wan looks at where the two were running as he and Quackers rushed them. Rushing out of the man hole they see the two escaping off the planet making their get away.

Quackers: "Great, we lost them. It's back to square one."

Obi wan: "Not exactly.."

He shows him Rex's medical orb, he lets out a small smile as it surprised the duck.

Obi wan: "Although Headcase is quite the advance opponent, he wasn't thinking about hiding it. I took it off him when he gave me that punch off his wait."

Explaining as they soon notice a crowd of people looking at them, though with the water along with a smell. They stayed away from them as Quackers could tell this was a perfect time to leave.

Quackers: "Well I think we should make our exit, I hope this little incursion doesn't provoke the separatists."

Obi wan: "It might, but we can handle it."

As the duck soon pressed a button on his belt which made his ship go into auto pilot mode, it flies right above them as Obi wan leaps upwards to the wing. He force lifts up Quackers as the two get into the ship and make their escape off the planet as well make home, to get the rancid smell off them as well enjoy the victory that the droid army wasn't going to have a new set of droids that would cause trouble for the republic.


	8. ep 8-A detour to Tatooine

**_"A victory in discreet! After the triumph over the recovered files of the hands of Grievous and Headcase, the republic has taken away any chance of them creating a army of droid clone commandos for the army. Though back at the Jedi temple, a certain hellfire rabbit grows impatient with how long it would take for him and his friends to remain here in this galaxy since the missions he has been on have been so far thrilling. Though they lead to no answer to finding a way back to their home, so he now must take this situation into his own hands and find a way back home. Even if that meant he would have to do it solo."_**

* * *

It was quiet evening at the Jedi temple, most of the knights inside were either discussing the actions of the war or the movement of the sith during this conflict. All the while, the wild force were merely in their room still studying the certain area's for a galaxy for a solution or any other means of finding something to aid them. While Ash, the teams undead member was looking at the news on the holo screen as he sighs upset like.

Ash: "What are we doing?"

Asking his friends as they looked at him seeing how he was showing signs of missing his home as well hating this place.

Quackers: "Were trying to find a way home. We've been researching certain points across the sectors for anything that might have cosmic residence or signature that can help us get home."

Sparky: "Plus find a way to take down the masters of evil and bring them with us."

Telling him as the rabbit sighs at the talking in which he shuts the screen off and gets up walking to the as well at the map.

Ash: "Well we've been here for weeks and look what has happened, we fight a giant mechanical monstrosity. Had to deal with protecting senators and most of all been ordered around like a pack of animals."

Telling them of what as transpired in the last few days as they all nodded to him as Speed crosses his arms to his talk.

Speed: "So what exactly do we do? Go out on our own? So far I'm kind of digging this place. Except the whole Jedi watching over us."

Ash: "And that to, were suppose to be our own bosses. Instead, whenever I try to talk go out and do things that I want to do such as check out the city. I got to listen to a lecture from Windu about what I broke."

Telling them about his problem with a member of the council as Sparky could tell he was about to explode, even if he promised the Jedi they would offer their assistance. His friends matter to him, as well what was going on with each one.

Sparky: "I know Ash, I miss home too. But we have to keep trying, otherwise will end up doing nothing but talk. If you know anyway for us to find the slightest way back home, then I'll help."

Looking at him as the rabbit merely shook his head at his leader, sometimes his optimistic side would disgust him since he would care for anyone in need. Especially the likes of himself since Sparky considers him one of his best friends.

Ash: "Well the only way I know how to get answers, is by going to the side where Jedi or republic don't go. Basically we need to travel somewhere that they won't go, my kind of place."

Quackers: "You mean, the underworld. The place that resembles that kind of trouble is a planet called Tatooine, that planet has a kingpin like boss called Jabba the Hutt."

As he soon grabs one of the discs and places it in the holopad in which shows a hologram of the green like Hutt. The sight of him was quite repulsive as Sparky felt a displeasing like reaction as the sight made him feel tense, same for Speed as the feline felt like taking him down.

Quackers: "He apparently runs a criminal empire, also that the republic uses his space to transport cargo as well travel to area's not even the separatist know about."

Ash: "Well that means he knows secrets, guess I'll have to find them out then."

Heading towards his part of the room where he goes to his box and grabs a few weaponry, some guns as well his two daggers as they were his own personal ones that his father gave him. The look of him arming up had the three on edge as they looked concern.

Speed: "Are you going to try and mess us that slug's place if he tries to screw you over? If so then I'm in."

Sparky: "No way, we can avoid to fight this guy. Were already fighting the separatist, plus imagine what the council would do? They might hang our tails and throw us in the pound."

Telling the two that it was a bad idea to start a fight with this gangster as Ash loads up a shotgun and places it in his ribcage.

Ash: "No dog, I'm just preparing since whenever I had to talk to someone. they try to kill me, I'm just going go and see what I can find out. Or better yet, he might know where Igor and the others are hiding since their now doing whatever they like."

Explaining to them his plan as the three look uncertain of this. Not only would Ash would go into hostile territory, he be surronded by all sorts of villainy on the planet.

Quackers: "Although there is a chance Jabba might know, he'll possibly try and capture you."

Ash: "Who wouldn't. Besides, I don't think anyone would notice us taking a small trip.."

Before he could go to the door, they slide open showing Ahsoka standing in front of the entrance with a smile which was a unexpected moment as this surprised the four.

Ahsoka: "Hey guys, what's up?"

Wild force: "Nothing."

Telling her in unison which she found odd since most people never talk in unison at the same time. She thought it might be for something peculiar that was happening or if something was off.

Ahsoka: "Okay, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go see a show tonight. Senator Amidala was able to get us passes to see a light show, wanted to know if you all wanted to come."

Showing them the passes for them to go to the show as Ash checks them out, the others do to as they were personal VIP passes for the show.

Sparky: "Oh well, we would but ugh. Something just came up and we, ugh.."

He had trouble coming up with a excuse as she looked at him with a expression of something being up as Speed, was trying his best not to laugh at how bad Sparky was acting up.

Ash: "Because I got to take him to check out something at a diner."

Ahsoka: "You mean Dex's?"

Asking the hell rabbit as he nods about that putting on a charismatic like expression on his face meaning yes.

Sparky: "Yeah, Obi wan told us about his place and I wanted to check it out. Will see the show tonight, promise."

Ash: "Yeah, so ugh. We got to go, there's a special going on so we got to get moving."

Telling her as he dragged Sparky out as the two walked out as the padawan merely watches the two heroes walk out in a hurry. She then made a questionable like look as she turns at Quackers and Speed seeing what was the real deal as the two tried to not notice.

Ahsoka: "Ok you two, spill it. Where are they going?"

Speed: "Like Ash said, Dexter's diner. Maybe they'll pick you up something from there when they..."

He kept talking as she walked closer as her blue eyes looked right towards the cheetah as he got nervous of her. Quackers places his glasses down watching the togruta girl make the feline speechless as this was a first.

Quackers: "They went off to Tatooine to see if they could find anything to get back home, as well see if Jabba knows anything about the villains whereabouts."

Ahsoka: "What?!"

Saying in a shocked like manner which Speed gave him a look at the duck feeling like he had to tell the truth.

Quackers: "She was going to either get from you by doing a jedi mind trick. Or possibly use water on you."

Giving him a clear observation as the togruta looked now upset as well concern for their safety.

Ahsoka: "They have no idea what their stepping into, the last time I helped Jabba with protecting his son. He was going kill me and Anakin, even if they do something for him he'll stab them in the back."

Quackers: "Well that's going to be trouble, will you tell master Skywalker?"

Ahsoka: "If I do, then he'll get upset. This has to be kept quiet, besides. I'm good with these types of missions, a secluded like task. Just get the two out of their before Jabba could waste them and sell them to some owner."

Explaining the situation to the duck as she then heads out to stop them before they would get killed or worse as the others watch her go off after them.

Speed: "I'm just going out on a limb, that if she was raised on earth. She be a perfect member on the team, if she didn't make Sparky choke up."

Making a comment as Quackers snaps his fingers making a book fly over to his head but the cheetah catches it before it could hit him on the head.

Speed: "I saw that..."

He soon gets interrupted by a spray bottle which shoots water onto him, the cheetah lets out a cat like scream as he runs out of the room. The duck merely chuckles humorous like as the bottle flies into his hand as he places it on the side.

Quackers: "Though, he might be right."

Thinking about Speed's comment about how Sparky would get nervous when Ahsoka talks to him, it was that he had trouble talking to girls. Or that there was a certain side that made her strong and fierce. The two were going to the transportation ship as they soon hope in where a couple of other people getting in.

Ash: "Sparks, if you ever did that in the underworld. You be shot right in the front, back and everywhere because how bad you were."

Sparky: "You know I don't lie that much, plus that my mind was racing with the thought that our certain 'friends' might have talked to Jabba already."

Ash: "Well then we just got to keep our eyes open."

Telling him as the two head right inside as they soon take their seats, the driver of the ship soon starts up the systems along with the hyperdrive engine as the ship soon takes off from the planets surface as well going into space as the ship soon goes into hyperspace as they begin to make their destination.

* * *

Right in the middle of hyperspace, the ship made a stead like way towards their destination as the two merely waited to arrive. They had nothing better to do but talk amongst themselves since it was just the both of them.

Ash: "What do you expect we will find on the planet?"

Sparky: "From what I was told from Anakin, the planet is full of bounty hunters, assassins that he and almost everyone encounter on their missions. "

Ash: "Ah, sounds like a Monday to me."

Thinking about what he might expect as he got anxious to see who he might get to beat to find answers to their situation. Though Sparky was feeling a lot of frustration from Ash since he wanted to leave this galaxy as soon as possible.

Sparky: "I can tell you want to leave. If there was a way you know I'd fine it."

Ash: "I know dog, but lately the Jedi have been our bosses. Telling where to go and what missions to do, I'm not so positive thinking were going find a way put of this. I just want to use something lethal and get it for us to get home."

Telling him in a manner of that he didn't much like the order due to their serious status as well looking at their actions and antics as child's play.

Sparky: "Same, but their are some that are friends. Anakin, Obi wan, Plo Koon, Madame Jocasta and.."

Ash: "Ahsoka? Please. You consider her much more than a friend eh?"

Teasing him in a manner in which the dog merely stays quiet since he had developed a small like crush for. At first, it was because she was tough and brave like his friends back on earth. Yet, she was different from the jedi, she had compassion as well cared for others safety. He stayed quiet as the two soon arrived at the surface of Tatooine, they looked at the tan like planet as they soon head towards it with hope they could find some answers. Arriving on the surface they land near a docking station as they notice all kinds of different ships, plus some well armed people as they were bounty hunters or just low lives.

Ash: "Feels like home."

Sparky: "Which one? You mean hell or New York?"

Ash: "Is there a difference?"

Asking him as the robot dog was stuck on the question, the two soon walked out as they soon began to explore the small town. It was like a western like area with small buildings, stores and of course, people that carried blasters as well looking for a quick pay day.

Sparky: "Now while we were in hyperspace, I did do some research on the most well notice establishment on the planet. It's mostly popular because of the music."

Ash: "And what else?"

He asks as the two soon arrive to Mos Eisley Cantina, where inside they could hear laughter as well types of arguments happening.

Sparky: "The guests. Plus, there's a rule about no droids. So, I might need to stay out here. Not draw any attention."

Ash: "Coming from the red, white and blue robotic electricity dog? Yeah that should be easy."

Sparky: "Well just don't start any fights. You wanted to come for information, that's all."

Telling him in a serious voice as Ash merely kept his hands up as he walks inside of the cantina. Sparky, merely waits outside by the walls as he was greeted by a large like reptile beast.

Sparky: "Hey there big guy."

He replied as he rubs his head along with the side as the creature licks him in a playful manner seeing how the dog was kind to it. While he was giving the large like beast company, Ash was looking around the inside of the place seeing merely individuals talking as well some dangerous figures walking about. The hell rabbit notices a bar as he decides to walk over there, he seats down and orders some water as he felt like he was drawing attention.

"Your in my seat."

Said a unwelcomed voice as he turns seeing a woman behind him, she was Zabrak with a red shirt while having black arm sleeves. He notices on the side of her waist was two blasters while she carried a rifle on her back which made Ash admire the weaponry she carried.

Ash: "Apologies, didn't see your name. Ugh.."

Sugi: "Sugi, and unless you want me to repeat it when I fill you with bolts. I suggest you move."

Telling him as a warning which the woman gets a good look at him as if he looked familiar.

Sugi: "Your that creature that is working for Kenobi, the jedi right?"

Ash: "I don't work with them. I'm just a guest there, trying get back to somewhere that I belong."

Telling her which made the Zabrak give him a questionable like look as she takes on of the drunken customers off his chair and allows the rabbit to seat by her.

Sugi: "I've heard, there have been a few rumors around these parts say that you as well your companions came from a bright light on Coruscant. That it tore opened above Skywalker and his padawan."

Telling the story as there were some folks in the cantina were looking at Ash, their eyes were looming around him as if he was a target with a bounty on his head.

Sugi: "Also, that you were unkillable, with your skeleton like look."

Ash: "Well, I am from a place where some people here will be going. But, they are some that aren't. All that I'm trying to do if find me and my boys a way back home, so I'm here to find Jabba if he knows about some people I'm looking for."

Replying to her in which case the two soon hear some guns being loaded as well aimed at him. Also that Sugi was doing the same since she probably was working for him.

Sugi: "Why didn't you say so, he's been rather curious about you along with the tin can dog. Will take you to him."

Pressing his back to the entrance as he follows the others outside, as he walked out he notices Sparky gone. The others look around they remembered seeing the dog by one of the Dewback creatures."

"You said that the dog was here in front of the building."

"I did, Dewback lizards don't like company, maybe it chewed him up as well.."

Before one of the men could reply, they soon hear some stomping like movement. The men looked around as they see the lizard rushing to them while Sparky on top of the creature, he howls victorious like which Ash got a bit annoyed seeing how he could make friends with the animal life. The men begin shooting as Sparky used his shield to block the incoming bolts as the lizard tail whips them, Sparky then picks up Ash as the rabbit picks up Sugi as the three head off away from them. They soon ride out of the small like town making their way into the desert.

Sugi: "Why did you bring me along? I was going shoot you."

Ash: "Every girl that looks awesome tries to shoot me. Besides, your leading us to Jabba right? I'd rather have Fido here and his lizard take us there."

Sparky: "Hey, don't bring me into this. You were suppose to get information, not into fights."

Telling him in which they notice the lizard was making it's way to the Hutts palace. The lizard soon walks inside as they soon notice some pig like guards making the lizard stop. It lets out a roar as the guards run away in fear, Sparky gets off as he pets the creature as the lizard licks his face.

Sugi: "Most of these reptiles are not that friendly, especially to machines."

Sparky: "What can I say? I'm friendly with the local life."

Telling her as he lets the lizard settle down as the three head inside, so far they entered Jabba's lair as they notice the music playing, as well other people inside that looked menacing as well the giant like gangster Jabba in his chair. The Hutt looks at the strange company Sugi brought in as he began to speak in Huttese, his translator droid walks up front of the boss as the Hutt begins to speak.

Translator droid: "The great Jabba wishes to know why have you come upon his planet as well riding one of his beasts."

Sparky: "Well, great Jabba. We came here to see if you knew about the whereabouts of some certain individuals may have made contact to you."

Asking in a manner of showing respect to the Hutt in which the gangster twiddled his fingers as well talking.

Translator droid: "I already know of the new criminal activity that has attack your Jedi friends. Along with committing crimes which I would not be involved with."

Ash: "Like you could move around.."

Muttering to himself as the Hutt looks at the red scarf rabbit doing a small like growl which meant he didn't like that comment. The Hutt soon speaks in a upset like tone as Sparky could tell it didn't look good.

Translator droid: "Even with your ridiculous like look rabbit, you should hold your tongue."

Sparky: "Apologies, but if you are not in league with them or haven't seen them. We will be on our..."

Before he could lead Ash out as well himself, they were cornered by some guards as well Sugi who was aiming a blaster at the two.

Sugi: "Sorry guys, but once you try to start trouble here or talk bad about Jabba. He has to make a example, noting personal."

Sparky: "I could guess, I had a feeling about this. Just can't believe I went with this."

Ash: "So then what now?"

Asking in which the Hutt was going to answer them in which he was going to have his men shoot at them, that was until the lights shut off around them making the whole room get covered in darkness. Most of the people couldn't see as well the two animals as they soon felt a pair of hands on them. They soon were taken away as the back up power turns on, Jabba see's the two escaped from his grasps as he orders his hunters after them. Running outside was a hooded figure with the two animals they notice some guards about to swing their axes at them.

Sparky: "Thanks stranger, I guess even on a planet full of criminals. There are some good people."

Complementing the stranger as the guards were soon forced pushed away, having a bad feeling about who this was they then see the Twilight ship right below them. They had to jump as they notice some of Jabba's guards running after them.

Ash: "I'll handle this, gives me a excuse for brining these."

As he pulls out a pair of two shotguns out about to shoot them until the stranger takes them away as well leaping downwards. The rabbit groans in agitation as Sparky, taking his chance produces a electrical blast making the guards stop. The two soon jump downwards on the ship in which they hope right into the cargo doors. They get right inside of the Twilight as they rushed up to the command pit where the hooded stranger sets up the controls as well the guidance system as they soon escape from the hunters along with getting captured along the process. The ship was soon far away from the planet as it soon activates it's hyperspace capabilities making their escape. Right on the ship, the two looked at the stranger as Ash walks up, not intimidated by the look removes the hood showing none other than Ahsoka.

Ash: "Tail head, why am I not surprised."

Ahsoka: "Because you knew that whatever was going happen, you'd need the help."

Telling them as she had on a upset like look as Sparky was feeling a bit guilty that she had to come in and save them. He notices a upset like look on her face which the two didn't say anything.

Ahsoka: "I just don't know why, why go to one of the most dangerous planets just to find answers. The answers are at the library, it holds every secret as point in the galaxy."

Ash: "Well some of those books were not that helpful, besides the fact that now we got villains running about. It seemed like a good idea to a planet full of criminals, Ps, it was my idea."

Pointing it out as the jedi merely kept quiet seeing how persistent the rabbit was, while she notices how Sparky went along with his mission seeing how this whole incident was his fault.

Ahsoka: "Guys, I, I don't know what your going through. I can't possibly know what your all going through, but you know that me, Anakin and the whole council are here to help you. Even if, there are some that think that your antics are. Odd, but they are helpful in the end."

Telling the two as Sparky smiled at her while Ash, merely crumbled at the sentence in which Sparky chuckles at his friend.

Sparky: "He's grateful for the help, as well am I."

Ahsoka: "Oh don't you start acting apologetic with me. You did this because he's your friend, now it's time you return the favor for me. Which is coming with me to the light show tonight."

Telling them with a smile as Sparky merely nodded to her as well Ash, even if he couldn't find that much information on Tatooine. He did realize that there are some people that are willing to go through the lengths to help them, even if they are unexperienced to what they go through.


	9. Ep 9-A devestating delivery

**_"A close escape! With both Sparky and Ash avoiding getting captured by the crime lord Jabba the Hutt. They along with the others are now being watched closely by Anakin and the other Jedi masters. It now gives them time to do some training along with knowing how to handle the separatist alliance as well the sith if they would ever encounter them. All four of them displaying their skills_** ** _as well abilities to get better as well not be surprised by what had happened on Tatooine. Not knowing, they were being watched by Yoda, as well a few others as it was Obi wan, Aayla Secura and Mace Windu to see if they didn't let their stay here slow them down."_**

* * *

Obi Wan: "I must admitt that they are still good in combat. Though they have trouble responding to orders."

Mace Windu: "Indeed, I've gotten word from the chancellor that Ash's attempt to talk to Jabba has left him to not allow our republic cruisers to pass by. He is only letting supply ships come by, he will do this for about a week."

Bringing up the news of how one little trip has lead to a military disadvantage as this was a serious matter.

Aayla Secura: "While we have still been able to press our attacks on the seperatists. These, "Masters of Evil" which Sparky has told us about have been attacking most clone bases. They are getting bolder."

Which had Obi wan and Yoda stay silent as the two merely thought about it for a while since out of the four trainned force wielders in the room. Kenobi had first contact with them and he told him how unpredictable and dangerous one of them were.

Yoda: "The dark side, grows stronger with their allies. As well we, with our own. Distractions, we must not let blind us."

Mace Windu: "Though what of the four? Will we keep a closer eye on them?"

He asked as the earth heroes were a somewhat advantage in handling these villains as well other matters which would come up. Yoda stood quiet as he did not know as for the time being, they would need to be watch so that in the near future they would not lead to more problems happening.

Yoda: "Agree, watch them we must. Though remember, powerful they may be. Young, they still are."

Ayala Secura: "They are teenagers, but they should know what they do with these abilities they possess."

Sounding serious as well could sense their potential within them, they just have never taken most situations serious as they would be able to end whatever battle or event they be in quickly. In the training room was Sparky practicing his hand to hand combat with the temple guards as well the others, the robotic dog moved left to right avoiding the guards lightsaber while the others used their unique like movements. Speed was told not to use his powers in that he did, but he could tell the movement of the guardsmen trying to hit him and dodges his attacks with his practice lightsaber as the cheetah merely chuckled. Quackers was merely doing a observation of how his opponent would strike at him, the masked warrior had a firm like stance while not letting the ducks strange appearance affect him as he did firm like strikes towards him and thrusts his staff at Quackers. The green fowl does a palm like punch at the guard but he quickly moves and side kicks the doctor, Ash however was the most angered one to be training as he was doing some freestyle like movement avoiding the mans attack as he soon gets the chance to disarms the guard, the hell rabbit looked confident and he does a spin which he would soon land a hit on the guard but the warrior grabs his staff and kicks Ash to the ground. Sparky, was somehow making this look easy as he was breathing in and out with each movement as he ducks from the attack and goes behind the guard and puts him in a hold.

Sparky: "Ok, are we good?"

Asking the guard which he shows a nod towards the robot dogs question as the man gave a signal towards the others to stop as they deactivate their staffs allowing the others to stand. The men soon leave while the four animals looked a bit tired as well soar from the exercise since they have been practicing since the morning up to the afternoon.

Ash: "Is this considered punishment for our little trip to see the Hutt?"

Sparky: "That and also practice due to what might happen later on. I'm surprised they didn't make us wash the ships or anything."

Sounding relieved as the Jedi watch the four talking to each other like teenagers as this merely showed that even certain beings with powers are not often serious.

Obi Wan: "There taking this sort of punishment quite well due to Sparky helping them put their anger towards tranning."

Yoda: "Leader, he must be. Carries responsibility, he does. Though out of all, biggest heart he has."

Mace Windu: "Well hearts don't win wars."

He spoke coldly as Speed, who looked a bit sore removed his helmet showing his blue eyes and yellow fur around his head as he takes a breather.

Speed: "But why all of us? I didn't get shot at by a group of bounty hunters."

Quackers: "Because we should have stopped these two but we didn't. For now I lost half a hour of research on looking for a way out of this galaxy."

Ash: "Oh boo-hoo, at least I was trying to be nice. Or in the terms of how nice I can be to a big slug face gangster."

Mocking the duck which the two looked furious at each other until the doors slide open showing Anakin and Ahsoka. The two jedi saw the four getting upset with each other from either the mission and sparring with the jedi guards, they walked over to see if they needed to talk.

Anakin: "I see that you all learned your lesson about going off to missions?"

Ash: "That everyone is to old to let it pass?"

Making a sly comment which Anakin does a force technique which made his head fell off, Skywalker laughs a bit seeing how Ash was already dead so it was ok.

Anakin: "That you shouldn't do it, you risked a major break up with the alliance between the Hutt. Although I despise him, we need his sector to transport supplies."

Making a serious explanation of why the choice of going to Jabba as well messing with his planet was a bad idea to begin with, the hell rabbit merely crossed his arms not paying much attention while Sparky was feeling guilty about it as he remained silent.

Quackers: "Well be it to leave them on their own, we be happy to repay for their actions."

Ahsoka: "Well that's funny you would say that, because when I rescued them. I kind of have to pay so as well, which is leading to all of us to going on a mission to protect some cargo."

Speed: "Seriously? Doesn't sound so bad."

The feline suggested as the two jedi merely looked at them with a glare as this wasn't the type of mission they would enjoy which gave them a off like feeling, they would explain it to them more as the two soon lead the wild force back to the room so that they could prepare with what they needed. Anakin explained to them that they would be on a cruiser delivering some cargo that would be taken to a planet that would keep stolen weaponry from the seperatists, though it was told that it might be attacked by unknown hostiles which involve the possibilities of droids invading the ship. So they would to wear armor, designed clone armor for them so that they would look like guards. All of the four animals were in white clone armor as well felt uncomfortable which had Sparky move a bit due to how they felt like a winter clothing.

Sparky: "This really hinges on my tail."

Speed: "Your telling me, the next time you want to do something that ends up as punishment for the rest of us? Don't."

Saying it in a harsh tone which this was uncomfortable for him as he was able to make a spot for his tail to come out, he sighs as it felt comfortable as Sparky was able to do the same. The doors slide open showing Anakin smiling at the four animal teens looking like clone soldiers which looked like a impressive sight for them.

Anakin: "Well you guys look quite ready now don't you? It suits you."

Quackers: "They should possibly change the size. Or is it each clone is design to be the same size and height?"

He asked as the green duck tried to get comfortable in his gear as they soon notice something, behind Skywalker was Ahsoka wearing some clone armor as well which the armor looked small on her. The four animals merely turned their heads at how she looked which she smiled thinking this was new for them.

Ahsoka: "What? It's just armor."

Sparky: "Yeah but, it's just ugh. You look very unique in it, because your a padawan, togruta and look cool."

Trying to give a reason why they looked at her curious as it made her smile at the comment which had him nervous, Anakin merely sighs as he gives them the signal to follow him to the ship where they had to take a transport to where they would need to go. Ash, noticing how the robotic dog screwed up on the compliment merely pats him on the back.

Ash: "Nice screw up back there sparks."

Doing a smile which sparky merely growled at him which the six saw the clone transport taking them to the ship, making it out of the temple they soon flew right into orbit where they landed in a republic cruiser. The massive ship soon began to make it's coordinates to the planet in need of the supplies, though without them not detecting was a small ship that was in a cloaking device as well notice the ship. Within the ship was Asajj Ventress flying the ship as well another being tagging along with her, it was a male like being with dark red skin along with armor around his chest and shoulders. His eyes were yellow while he had on a black short sleeve leather jacket on as well a visor cap on his head which was black, his arms looked like gauntlet flamethrowers as he merely sat in the back, bored like waiting for the attack.

"How much longer? All this stealth is getting me tired."

Asajj Ventress: "A few more moments Outburst, I don't know why you insisted on coming. Your leader described you as the "impatient" one. So why come?"

She asked feeling irritated of a villain coming with her, let alone one with a destructive power that could handle a republic squad.

Outburst: "Because I was tired hanging out with the others, if everyone is going to cause some destruction. Why should they all have the fun?"

He asked showing a smile from behind his mouth mask as she merely stayed quiet as she activated the coordinates to where they would meet up with the cruiser and initate their surprise attack.

* * *

Right in the republic cruiser was Speed trying to get used to wearing the clone armor as he tried to adjust moving in it, though that didn't mean that he could put some style in it. Having find some paints as well other types of spray cans which the clones use to decorate tanks as he begins painting some black and yellow spots plus having claw like symbols on his shoulders.

"Hey Speed, I just found the mess hall and luckily their making sandwiches that are.."

Sparky announcing as he soon notices the cheetah styling the clone armor which made him look surprised at what he had done.

Sparky: "What did you do?"

Speed: "I put in some style, besides we aren't clones aren't we?"

Replying to the robotic dog as soon enough from the lockers was Ash which the hell rabbit's suit was in black as well coated with yellow and orange to make him like a fiery solider as he notices the dog.

Ash: "Hey, I got interested in what he wanted to do."

Speaking out which the dog was about to say something until Ahsoka came in noticing them as well looking at their uniforms turned into costumes for themselves.

Ahsoka: "You guys are really trying to get in serious trouble."

Ash: "Oh chill out Ahsoka, have you ever wanted to try and stand out among the crowd?"

The rabbit asked her which made the padawan stay quiet in which she did mostly want to try and have fun, but not when a mission was at hand.

Speed: "Also that why the clones get to make their uniforms cool like? If they can do it, why can't we?"

Ahsoka: "Because their able to when they make it up through the ranks. Plus, I don't think it's a good time to do this."

Sensing that they would be in more trouble than before with them messing around with the clone armor they were wearing. Ash scuffs at the sound of fear coming from her, they soon felt a ruckus going outside of the republic ship as they went out to check it out. Coming up on the bridge deck was Anakin as well with Wulf Yularen and Quackers looking at a meteor shower hitting them.

Sparky: "Woah, where did this come from?"

Anakin: "It's nothing that much. Just a small shower of rocks, Rex is right now with a group handling them."

Not frighten by the rocks hitting the ship which where soon taken care of by Rex and his Starfighter squadron, it didn't seem that much as Sparky noticed something strange. His ears heighten up in a nervous like expression as if something else was wrong, taking a closer look there was something attached onto the rocks. From it looked like was vulture droids, they came off the rocks and began to attack the republic cruiser.

Wulf Yularen: "How is that possible? Our scanners would have detected them."

Quackers: "Let me see."

He suggested to the admiral as he went to one of the clones station and begins typing rapidly in which he scans the vulture droids as he zooms in on one of them. There they see a golden skull underneath their stomachs as it appeared to be a kind of cloaking device.

Speed: "That's a hidden skull, Lord Evil would mostly place them on machines to avoid any kin d of detection. I guess he wanted to cause some trouble for you guys."

Naming the device that was on the separatist droids as they continued to attack the cruiser, while this was going on with the droids causing the distraction. Behind the ship was Asajj's ship still cloaked as well heading underneath the ship, flying upside down the sith assassin activates something that extends a entrance like tube as the two begin to enter the ship without anyone noticing. Outburst smirked looking around the place as he soon takes a few thermal detonators from his belt and hands it to her, she instructs him to place them in the cargo bay of the ship as she would go to the barracks of the clones to take them down before anyone notices them. Back in the command deck, Anakin felt a strange disturbance in the force along with Ahsoka as the two Jedi merely felt a strong disturbance as they knew something was wrong.

Anakin: "This trap, it's a diversion. Speed, try to look for anything suspicious on the ship."

Speed: "Got it Anakin."

The cheetah replied rushing passed everyone at full speed as Sparky and Ash looked at him run off fast as they looked at the others if he would give any orders.

Anakin: "Were heading to check out the cargo. Wulf, your in charge."

Telling the Admiral as the man merely nodded as the four headed to check on the cargo while Quackers stayed with Yularen to see if there would be any surprises that the droids would be sending after them. While the four kept moving to the cargo bay, as they opened the door they notice some movement across the ship as they began to wobble on their feet as if something was rocking the ship.

Ahsoka: "Was that another meteor?"

Sparky: "No, something bad."

Replying to her as the four rushed faster to the cargo as they noticed the doors ripped off as well a few clones killed on the ground, they looked at who was doing this as Ash and Sparky pulled out their gear ready to fight this intruder. Outburst, holding onto a clones neck looked at them with a smile as he lets go of the clone in which dusts his hands off as well looked at them with the intent to attack them.

Outburst: "Hey there beasts. Miss me?"

Ash: "No, a explosive man like you with the hobby of blowing up stuff would make us want to not to see you."

Making a comment in which the villain merely pressed a few buttons on his gauntlets as he smirks at them, Ahsoka notices it as she does a force push from him not trying to do anything as he puts his arms up in guard. He flies upwards but he soon lands on his feet as he smirks at them, making his hands into fists he soon does a strong like push with his arms creating a kenetic like push sending the four back aganist the wall.

Anakin: "So let me guess, he has powers as well?"

Sparky: "Yeah, he can generate kinetic energy and blast it right back. Though he also has.."

Before finishing, the villain's gauntlets began to glow as he soon shoots out flames at them which had them take cover from the attack. Acting like a living flamethrower he kept burning till they weren't unable to move from their cover, Anakin looked at the walk lane as he could possibly take him by surprise. He does some hand signatures to have everyone circle around him as they all nod, while for Ash he would draw his fire as he soon leaps from his corner and begins shooting at him.

Outburst: "Why you undead son of a.."

Sparky: "Language!"

He shouta throwing his shield at him as the villian gets caught off guard, soon Anakin hops in with his lightsaber trying to attack Outburst as the pyro like criminal dodges from the attacks. Getting aggitated, his mask comes out as he then breathes in deep as Ash knew this old move. Outburst soon unleashes a powerful roar which fire came from his mouth as Ash, quickly kicked him out of the way which the fire soon goes up in midair.

Anakin: "Is every guy you all face like this?"

Ash: "Define guy."

He retorted as soon Ahsoka, got a response from Speed as he reported that he just found her taking out Clone troopers.

Ahsoka: "Master, Ventress is here. Speed and the clones are taking her on."

Anakin: "You and Sparks go help them, hot head here is ours."

He requested as the togruta and dog ran out to help the others as the villain looks at them as he had the two all to himself. He makes his fists glow as he soon shoots out more flames at them which the two took cover again, tired of this act Anakin force crushed his gauntlets not allowing him to use them.

Outburst: "Oh give me a break."

He complained as he soon got angry, his eyes began to glow as he raises his fists in the air and does a strong ground slam which sent a explosion at them. The two fly off and then land on their feet as Ash, looking upset merely dusts himself off.

Ash: "Are we going to get reinforcements soon?"

Anakin: "Why? Need the help?"

Ash: "No, just don't want the interuption.."

Answering him as the two heroes valiantly charged at the angered villain continuing their attack on him. Meanwhile through the hallways, was Asajj taking out some troopers as well making quick work until she felt the presence of two familiar beings. Soon enough she heard something flying towards her as it was a shield as she force stops it, the sith assassin smirks at the failed attempt until she see's a foot hit her face which was Ahsoka as she lands on the ground. Looking at who attacked was Ahsoka as she and Sparky looked ready to fight her.

Asajj Ventress: "Great, Skywalkers pets."

Ahsoka: "Oh look, the woman that is now teamed up with actual monsters. It kind of fits with you background of being a witch."

The two retorted at each other as the robotic masked dog looked a bit confused at the two as this would be a type of rivalry. Or something from that of from school, the two girls begin battling at each other while the dog went to help the clones that were wounded as well notice a few explosives around the barracks as he soon rushes over and grabs each of them. Realizing that this attack was just a diversion for them to destroy the ship, he tries to contact the others as Asajj does a force push sending the dog through a wall breaking into another room.

Asajj Ventress: "Broke your doggy didn't I?"

She asked mocking Ahsoka as the padawan merely shows a upset expression as she soon attacks the sith with grace and quick like movement. The togruta continuing to fight the Sith, she got a beep on her communicator to retreat as the woman merely hurls some boxes at Ahsoka which catches her off guard. She ordered a few men to chase after her as she went to check on Sparky as he was alright due to that force push being strong enough to go right through the wall.

Ahsoka: "Sparks? You ok?"

Asking him as the dog got up rubbing his head as he looks around in which the dog looked a bit dazed from the attack.

Sparky: "Yeah, not my first time being thrown through a wall. But this is just a scam, she planted explosives here. Maybe Outburst is doing the same, I was able to put them in that bag."

Pointing at the bag full of explosives as Ahsoka panicked, rushing over to grab the bag as she soon rushed to the near by airlock as she places it in the room. Noticing the bag going off, it then becomes a massive explosion making her move back from the blast as she knew there was another. Back in the storage room was Anakin and Ash still dealing with Outburst as the explosive enemy was giving them quite the run of their luck, Ash was able to give a strong right hook at Outburst as he landed on the container which had the items they were transporting.

Outburst: "Mhm, now that looks nice."

He thought as he grabs one of the items in the container and places it inside of his jacket, seeing as how he wasn't going to win this fight in a tight area. He throws a couple of explosives at them which as half smoke as well explosive. Ash extended his scarf over the other grenades as they soon blown up within the scarf as the smoke cleared away showing no signs of the villain. The Jedi master got upset as he contacts Rex as well other clones to make sure Outburst noir Ventress would get away, while that was going on Ash went to check on what was in the container as this had him curious.

Ash: "So ugh Skyguy? I may not be good with items, but ugh what is this stuff?"

Anakin: "Just a few supplies, why?"

He asked as Ash pulled out a item that looked like one of the droids that they fought on Geonosis as well back on Pantora, while that was going on the two enemies were able to escape as well get back into their vessel. Rex, still in space see's their ship as he order his unit to fire on them as they were able to dodge the republic ships as they were able to make a swift escape. Having being taken enough damage, Anakin assembled most of the crew in the war room as the Jedi master and Ahsoka were talking to the council as well senator Palpatine about what happened. Meanwhile, the wild force was waiting in the other room right now curious of Outburst making his appearance as well a bold one with Asajj as it made no sense to them.

Quackers: "The containers had taken enemy weaponry? As well the droids that Evil sent?"

Ash: "Oh yeah, but destroyed as well scraped. I didn't know what that hot headed greaser took."

Suggested as Sparky, who was at deep thought thinking about the villains moves against them as what the caped villain planned next, soon enough Anakin and Ahsoka walked in which the four looked at to see what the council would say to this.

Anakin: "We just told the council of the attack, they are commissioning wanted posters of each of the four villains that have been seen during these encounters. Also that Wulf was able to look up what exactly was taken."

Speed: "Was it a head? arm?"

Guessing of what robotic part that could have been taken as the two looked at them with a upset like expression, Quackers merely felt the upset feelings from them as he answered from them.

Quackers: "A energy core."

Ahsoka: "Yes, apparently one of the scientists back on Coruscant saw it and thought it was broken. But why risk a whole attack over a dead battery?"

Asking the question which made them feel a bit worried of what the next battle be, all this was known that whatever would come the enemy would use this device for something, sinister.

* * *

Arriving on Serenno, the ship soon landed on the surface was a man in a dark purple cape as well looking at his comrades arrival. Landing in front of him, the doors opened as Asajj Ventress and Outburst walked out to where they see the man also looking confident.

Asajj Ventress: "All this for a device that is destroyed in a failed experiment."

The sith not understanding this as she handed him a light blue metallic core as the man's holds it with his metal gauntlet. He begins to move it around like a cube as he soon opens it, looking inside was a small crystal which looked like a Khyber crystal.

Asajj Ventress: "How did you get your hands on that?"

She asked as the villains red eyes glared at Ventress as the sith woman merely felt a dark chill going through her spin as this was something new, though what wasn't was his intentions with the crystal.

"I had Hoodlum find one at the ruins of the Geonosian arena, the same one where plenty of Jedi died in the sand. He sent me a lightsaber and I wished to see what would happen if it was in a machine I made."

He explained in a calm manner like Dooku though rather calming and not easily displeased like Dooku would whenever she talked to her master.

Outburst: "So what now? Doing it again?"

The man asked as the cape villain merely turned away as the two followed him into Dooku's castle where he kept talking.

"No, while the experiment for the massive droid didn't work. There are much more potentials for a Khyber crystal, let's think of it as. Changing the game, because if a small crystal can power a machine as well a blade. Possibilities are endless."

Finishing his talk with a smile growing as Ventress, not knowing his intentions knew that she as well her master would need to watch a close eye on him as well the others villains. Just in case if they pose a greater threat than the Republic or Jedi, Ventress would make sure to either kill them or avoid of their intentions.


	10. ep 10-Being spontaneous for once

**_"A treacherous attack! With the threat of the masters slowly rising through out the jedi, matters are taken under consideration of what they must do to stop this threat from slowly becoming a new problem with the war against the Separatists. Though now rumors spread of an attack on a senator ball which most of the republic's best will be there, now it is to presume that the masters as well Separatists will attack."_**

* * *

Right at the Jedi temple was Sparky, who was right now taking the time to study up on force culture. Pressumably about the Sith as well about how to fight one, he looked up most of the information on some of the worst sith masters as well members who trainned in the ways of the darkside. Few sith lords he found out about including Dooku could use force lighting, although he could use it as well the sith used it to hurt people as well for torture technique's. Though as he was studying how the sith would use their electricity to harm others, he also was doing a bit of research on uncharted parts of the galaxy to which neither side had explored due to them being dangerous or unable to enter as this could be a way back home. Focused on looking anything that can help him, the dog focus merely kept on the charts not noticing anyone around him, without noticing he felt a hand on his shoulder as he tenses up looking back at it being Madam Jocasta as she notice how alarmed he was at her behind him.

Jocasta: "Are you ok? You have been here for a while now looking at the maps."

Sparky: "Yeah. Just got lost in the studies."

Admitted it weakly as the librarian Jedi notice the look on his face, even if he wasn't a actual living being. She could sense the grief and emotions that was in him in which she sat down.

Jocasta: "I have heard of the attack on the ship, the council is glad you were able to avoid the loss of any lives"

Sparky: "Yeah, though that doesn't help with this coming up."

Referring to pulling out a small device which presented the four masters that had shown their faces across certain parts of the galaxy. Each of them were dangerous as well criminals of the republic, seeing the sight of these men that messed with him back on earth made his stomach twist.

Jocasta: "They will be found and brought in, by then I believe you will be able to find a way back to your home as well help your friends."

Sparky: "Yeah, just hope they don't destroy a building or knock down a bank."

Thinking of what might happen with them being around in the galaxy, the librarian jedi looked a bit confused by his statement thinking it sounded odd for a strange group of villains to do. The librarian soon notice other books which talked about cultures and planets across the planets, especially one about togruta races as this had her curious.

Jocasta: "So far you have been looking up most of the races of this galaxy, especially ones of togruta kind. Why is that?"

Asking in a polite manner as the robotic canine, looked a bit flustered as he meant to put them back on the shelf.

Sparky: "Oh, well I just was looking up their culture due to them ugh. The celestial star patterns that they have discovered, such as each name that they have named. Maybe one of them could lead us to a place where, we could find a answer to home?"

Summing up a answer to her response as the elder woman merely gave him a small smile at his quick response.

Jocasta: "Well make sure you put all the books back in their correct order."

Showing him a grateful smile as she walked away leaving the dog sadly feeling a bit embarrassed with what he replied to her as he soon got the books up and began placing them back to where they belong. After getting each book back onto their shelves, he was right the door to the exit to which they slide open as he didn't expect to see Ahsoka standing in front of him as he moves back a little bit surprised by the appearance.

Ahsoka: "I knew I'd find you here, still trying to find some way back home?"

Sparky: "Yeah, also studying some lighting techniques to manage my own. Seeing how Sith use electricity is really infuriating, plus also the next time Asajj comes around I'll be ready."

Showing a confident face which made the padawan jedi chuckle a bit due to how sometimes he acted, the two then proceed to walk down the hallway passing by Jedi as well other people as they continued their talk.

Sparky: "Quackers has been hard at work trying to figure out the coordinates of where we could go to find any kind of energy that might help lead us back home. Though needless to say the right kind of technology to be used would require a lot of time, so even if we do find a way it'll take months to make the teleportation gate."

Guessing a possible answer to finding a way back home as the girl nodded to his statement, with all that is happening he and the others haven't forgotten of their true mission of finding a way home.

Ahsoka: "Well if you find anything, just give me a call. Be fun to see what you guys find, somehow you draw the most unexpected attention of people around you."

Sparky: "Well, I'm not exactly normal like you are."

The two smiling at each of their comments as they chuckle a bit, they kept walking as they noticed both of them were getting a bit to comfortable as they took a moment to look away for a second.

Sparky: "Ugh, so I heard about this senate ball that'll have most of the senate going to. Is it possible the jedi might get invited?"

Asking a rather unexpected question in which had Ahsoka thinking about it since Ahsoka usually went there for security reasons and that alone.

Ahsoka: "Well as security, yes. I, actually never had the chance to actually enjoy one. The duties of a Jedi are always taken serious, what about you?"

Asking him a question which had him trouble to answer since, he's never been to a ball back on earth due to most people not asking him to come or the others. Well possibly Ash since he goes to tones of gatherings in hell since he's popular.

Sparky: "Well, not exactly. Kind of hard when your a robot, a masked hero as well design to handle all kinds of threats. Well, some kinds of threats."

A response that he hope would answer her question made Ahsoka merely nodes to which they arrive near the Jedi councils room as Anakin, along with Obi wan stepped out from the chamber as they notice the two teenagers together.

Obi wan: "Ah, good timing. I was just going to see if you were available, were being sent to the senate ball to watch over the festivities. Due to how you and the others acted with the transportation of the destroyed droid."

Acknowledging him and the rest of the Wild Force that they would be coming to the party which made the dog merely wage his tail in a excited manner.

Anakin: "Also, that Padme thinks it's best if you all got to meet the rest of the heads of the galaxy that govern the republic. She also asked if you as well the others would wear something nice for the occasion."

Speaking next as the dog smiled at it while also having a bit of trouble of what kind of clothing he should wear, if he and the others would be going to this type of gathering. It be best to look good, he was explained that C3PO would be helping them as he was right now with the others back in his room as Sparky bowed his head to the Jedi and quickly leaves to see what was going on.

Obi wan: "He is a bit more excitable than you Anakin, rushing into things. Though not getting captured."

Anakin: "Very funny, I still at least know how to get out of a situation."

The two bickered a bit as the togruta jedi thought about what Ash spoke of back on the ship before they were attack, she may be a jedi of the order. Though that doesn't mean once in a while to have some fun, just not get carried away with it. Anakin and her soon leave Obi wan as the two began to get ready as Ahsoka, getting a bit nervous of what she was going to say to her master.

Anakin: "I sense there is a question you wanted to ask me, didn't want to tell me when we were near Obi wan?"

Ahsoka: "Well, yes master. I was wondering, with many people going to the ball as well everyone getting ready. I was wondering, if possible, could I get something formal to wear?"

Requesting permission from Anakin as this had him look at her in a peculiar manner, he knew Ahsoka for being the head strong as well a preferring to be on the battlefield then something boring.

Ahsoka: "It's just something I wanted ask, that's all."

Not trying to make it sound like a big thing or anything to Anakin as the jedi merely thought about it for a few seconds thinking that it was still strange. Sensing there was more to this request, he might want to see it.

Anakin: "Sure, I mean they'll be plenty of people their looking nice. Though make sure you have something that can let you still fight, never know when were attack."

Giving her permission to do this request as Ahsoka merely smiled to him as the two kept walking about to get ready for their departure. Meanwhile, Sparky headed back to his room to see how the others are as the doors slide open, he then notices a show flying right into his face as it straight makes him fall onto the ground.

"Like hell you'll make me wear this you gold platted mannequin!"

Shouted Ash, which Sparky looked from the shoe on his face his skeleton rabbit friend being held back by Quackers as he looked furious as Padme's personal droid as C3PO was hiding behind Speed.

C3PO: "I apologize for suggesting it but this type of garment would be the best for your, appearance."

The droid explained trying not to offend the rabbit as Ash merely gripped his fist trying to tackle the machine as Sparky, getting up stands between the two to see what was goin on so that he could try to defuse the situation.

Sparky: "What's going on exactly?"

Quackers: "We were given news of us being welcomed to the senators ball, though we were required to wear some clothing. Which was.."

He stops explaining to the masked dog as he hands over a small device to Sparky, he activates it which shows a hologram of the clothing that they would wear. It was aqua blue along with some ties as well appearing as butlers.

C3PO: "I assure that this type of clothing will best make you all quite admirable."

Ash: "Yeah, and Speed in the shower doesn't make him sweat less after he ran after a missile. I'm not wearing that!"

Protesting against what the droid showed them as Sparky, who was still thinking about the clothing made him have a idea that will make them look great as well make everyone happy.

Sparky: "Speed? Are you still able to sew as well make these into something.."

Speed: "Stylish as well have us get attention? Oh yeah, just hand me the designs of the suits there gold face."

Requesting the suits which the droid merely walked over to a small case having the four suits for the teens as C3PO didn't understand what the dog had planned for them. Making the republic droid leave the room, the four began to get ready in the best sense of fashion they knew much better than an being they meet at the ball. Sparky began doing some sketches about what kind of clothing the others requested, Quackers and Speed began to modify the Naboo suits while Ash was handling with his as he would work on his own suit which involve tearing it up a bit as well make it more suitable for something hell like for the likes of him.

 ** _A hour passes_**

Walking at the teens door was Master Kenobi to pick them up as he notice C3PO waiting in front of the door impatiently as he walked around left to right.

Obi Wan: "Hello there C3PO, what's going on?"

C3PO: "Jedi master Kenobi, these four have been uncooperative as well are ruining the suits that I presented for them. I have demanded myself to enter to see what they have done, but they have not allowed me in."

Explaining the situation as Kenobi merely sighs at the reason, he walked over to the door about to open it until it slides open by itself. They looked inside seeing some pieces of the suits off as Kenobi looked at a surprising sight, the four animal heroes were now in their own custom styled suits which satisfied their own taste in fashion. Ash, used his scar to create a dark red jacket as well had on a loose tie as well wearing some finger less gloves as well black pants. Speed, without his helmet was wearing his tuxedo that was dark yellow with black spots around it in a pattern while the sides of pants and shirt was light brown. Quackers, had on a short sleeve shirt with his brown jacket as well having his tuxedo pants. He had on a bow tie wrapped around his neck as well made sure he looked good. Lastly their leader, Sparky merely made it dark blue along with keeping the style of the original the same but made the suit bigger so it could fit him.

Obi wan: "I might say, you do all have quite the creativity."

Ash: "Well, most of us have class in the department of looking good. I wouldn't let that droid tell me how to dress."

Talking at the service droid as C3PO merely huffs at how rude he was as the jedi master then lead them to the twilight ship as well the proto call droid with them, as the group arrived to the ship they see Anakin in his usual Jedi attire as they began getting on the ship.

Speed: "Hey Anakin, I thought someone as slick like you would wear something at the dance. Don't got anything to wear?"

Anakin: "Hey, this is the clothes I need to make myself known among the group."

Answering him as Sparky, the robotic dog notice that Ahsoka wasn't coming as he thought she might be busy with some training. Without noticing, he heard some footsteps as he turns around looking at something shocking as well took him by surprise. Ahsoka, was wearing a skirt like dress that had the same color like her regular clothing but also the end of it was black. She also was wearing black leggings as well had on arm sleeves that matched her dress, attach to her waist was a light like red bow attach to the dress as the sight of her made Sparky looked a bit nervous. She noticed Sparky wearing his suit as the two soon looked at each other stunned at the type of clothing they were both wearing.

Sparky: "Wow, so ugh. Where did you get the dress?"

Ahsoka: "Senator Padme was able to help me find one, she had some of her friends make it for me just for the occasion."

Answering him as the two continued to look at each other before Anakin, who looked a bit curious about how they acted as he got the two onto the ship as the lot began to make their trip to where the dance would be held at.

* * *

Right at the senate building, the Jedi and animal heroes soon made their entrance in front of the building where they see numerous people going inside as they each were from other planets as well wore the most intrigued types of clothing. It was underwhelming for Sparky seeing how he and the others were from earth and it wasn't like them to attend these gatherings, they then proceed to head inside to where they saw Padme, right near captain Typho in which the senator was wearing a dress for just the occasion as she smiled seeing her friends arriving.

Padme: "Greetings Jedi masters, Wild Force. It's good to see you all dressing for just the occasion. Though I'm not surprise seeing you Kenobi still ready for anything."

Obi wan: "Well with the unpleasant type of company I have been noticing, be best to stay ready as well alert for anything."

Typho: "On that we agree, I have most of my men guarding the entrances as well looking at the employee's. No one will be entering and causing trouble this night."

The two responding at Padme's statement as she soon leads them to the main room to where the ball was happening, inside a massive room were many people together as well hanging together as it looked fantastic. There was music along with droids catering to them as the four earth heroes watched at everything going on, the four began to explore most of the area as it looked rather interesting while Sparky merely gulped at how much was going on. He proceeds to a small table with the drinks as he tries to find something to help relax a bit, Ahsoka noticing how the dog acted wanted to see if he wanted to try to relax since they were here to enjoy the occasion.

Ahsoka: "Master, if it won't be any problem. May I.."

Anakin: "It's ok Ahsoka, since were aren't being attacked by any droids or sith. You can go, just don't get snippy."

Allowing her to go and enjoy the party as she let a small out as the padawan went see if she could have a bit of fun, Padme however noticed this and decided this could be a good time to dance with Anakin. She strolled over to the jedi master as she requested for him to dance with her, Skywalker seeing how Obi wan was still focused on guarding, he used this to advantage and went along with her request. Sparky, still near table as he finds a juice like substance he could drink as he sniffs it curious like as be begins to lick it.

Ahsoka: "Enjoying the punch?"

She speaks to him as the dog got startled as he accidentally crushes the metal cup, he looks shocked as he turns around seeing Ahsoka smiling at him with a friendly expression.

Sparky: "Ugh yes, just um. Enjoying the stuff.."

Saying in a awkward like expression seeing how was unable to prepare himself to talk to her as he places the crushed metal cup back on the table in which Ahsoka noticed.

Ahsoka: "That's quite the grip you got there."

Sparky: "Well, I do work out. Even if my body looks muscular, I work out to keep in shape. Though sometimes I think it's just to do something then sleep."

Thinking of something to say which made Ahsoka merely shake his head towards him as they notice some of the people together as well dancing with one another. Sparky, notices his teammates hanging out with a few people as Quackers was talking to a few intellectual individuals as well Ash, who tried to flirt with some alien females while Speed was merely tapping his feet to the music as it was catchy but not to his favor.

Ahsoka: "I see that your friends are quite good with the company they are making."

Sparky: "Well, Ash had met many people in hell so I hope that doesn't lead to a fight, Quackers is possibly getting more information on how we can find a way back and Speed. He's ugh, just enjoying the music. I'm however, not so use to being in a party."

The two communicating with each other making conversation as they soon notice Anakin and Padme dancing in which the two turned their heads at the sight as it looked peculiar for them.

Ahsoka: "You know something sparks? The times whenever I'm with Skyguy and Padme, I get that strange feeling that. They match, I don't know."

Sparky: "Now that you mention it, it does seem rather strange out of all the jedi and senators to be paired up. They look quite best together."

He replies with her as the two merely shake their heads thinking it was possibly just something that seemed normal, soon a slow like dance song was going on in which they notice some senators dancing together which Anakin soon notices it as he and Padme stop so they didn't draw any attention.

Ahsoka: "So ugh, have you seen people do this on earth? Or do you focus on being a masked robot dog?"

Sparky: "Would it be wrong if I replied yes?"

Asking her which merely smiled thinking he was funny when the dog was honest, seeing as how most of the night was nothing more than watching people as well seeing nothing crazy happening. Meanwhile, Speed was being completely bored with this type of environment as he noticed no one was by the music station which made him show a sly like smile on his face. Sneaking over to the system, he pulled out a small square like device in which he sets it up to the music station as it soon overrides the systems which soon begin to put on some lively music in the air as it surprises most of the people.

Speed: "This is more like it now."

As the cheetah began to move his head in a sync movement to the music as it had most of the senators looked confused at this kind of song, it's was a hype like music which felt catchy like as Ahsoka gave a suspicious look at Sparky.

Sparky: "The one singing it is Austin Mahone and Pitbull, this song is Speed's favorite."

Ahsoka: "Well someone is going stop it and kick us out unless.."

Before she could say anything, one of the senators began to nod her head to the music which the one that was doing it was Chuchi, the blue skin girl was enjoying it as a few other people began to enjoy the music as the guards was soon stopped noticing that there was no problem but everyone began to like the new music Speed put on. Quackers, noticing this and groans at his teammate did this and was going to stop this but Ash, stops him from doing it as this was a good way to show them that they were good with the people and not soldiers for the Jedi.

Ash: "Ease off doc, no one is causing any trouble. Also, look at the power couple over there.."

Making a joke at Anakin and Padme, who the two were enjoying the music like friends as Obi wan merely smiled at the new environment feeling in the air but still felt off at how this changed from a political gathering to that of a party. Sparky, chuckling a bit at how a small change made the area changed as he notices Ahsoka liking the song as Sparky, thought of something spontaneous as well.

Sparky: "I don't know if, Jedi do this but. Would you like to dance?"

Asking for her to enjoy the new changing of the music in which she nodded to his request as he soon grabs her hand which the two head to the center of the room as the people saw them together. The two begin to dance to the music in sync as everyone applauded the two teens as they moved to the beat of the music, Anakin saw this seeing his padawan enjoying herself which was a first for him due to them being in a constant battle as they never had time to relax or enjoy anything.

Padme: "I must say, your new friends know how to change the mood around their surroundings."

Anakin: "Well, they aren't exactly from here. But it's good to do different things."

Smiling to the senator as they danced more freely like as the whole crowd began to enjoy the music except for Obi wan who was at deep thought. It was strange to see this kind of positive energy here, though it was something to look down at. He begins to tap his foot liking the music not trying to enjoy it too much as he still kept watch if anything would happen as the rest of the night was much alright as well much more exciting with Speed changing the music to a much more lively type track of songs.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Above a building not getting spotted by any of the security along with the Jedi was Hoodlum, who was seating on a building looking down at the party noticing the wild force along with the Jedi enjoying themselves as he had some binoculars with him. He was sent to spy on them to see what was happening as his body was cloaked in shadow as he couldn't be detected.

Hoodlum: "Well, it seems fine. The animals are partying with the entourage.."

Sounding bored with him watching this as he could do things like robbing something or doing a mission which resolved him stealing something valuable then spy on people.

 _"Of course, but see if Skywalker is there. Dooku and Grievous are always hating on him.."_

Spoke Evil, who was curious about the Jedi as Hood turns his attention the the brown haired jedi in which he was with Padme as this could be something to their advantage.

Hoodlum: "Just him dancing with the senator I tried to attack, though they look pretty close together. Strange right?"

He asked his boss which the villain on the other end of his communicator merely kept silent thought about it for a while as this might be useful.

 _"Not strange, just something hidden amongst the ruckus. Return back to base, let the animals enjoy the party. They'll need something good to remember when were done with them."_

Saying with a sinister intent as Hood merely retreated from his spot as he knew Evil had a plan to use this to his advantage, though the only thing that was needed was the right time, and the right space to enact his plan to reveal himself to the whole of the republic and most importantly, the Jedi.

* * *

 _ **I don't own the rights to the song as it belongs to it's rightful owners.**_


	11. Ep 11-The Deadly Encounter part 1

**_"A darken presence! So far with the mysterious apperances of these villains as well with messing with the republics plans to protecting the galaxy from the separatists. The leader of the villains now plans to make his apperance to the Jedi Knight as well the rest of the galaxy of his arrival in the most shocking manner, a takeover of a ally of the republic. Though now the sith lord Dooku discusses the plan of how it will happen as the sith meets with this 'master' face to face._** ** _The white haired old man walked into the room where he saw his 'partner' looking at the khyber crystal he used in his invention that resulted in clones dying on Geonosia along with it being the same crystal to power a lightsaber."_**

* * *

Dooku, having felt the presence of this man was that of facing aganist a different type of individual. He was calm like a warrior but his mind, was that of chaos and ruling all with a iron fist. Though this man was not intimidating like Darth Sidious, but that didn't mean he was not a threat to look away from.

Count Dooku: "Evil, I see your looking at the crystal that the others recovered."

He spoke to the purple caped man as he continued to look at it more as the metal grin grew as he holds it with two fingers.

Lord Evil: "Tell me something, how is it, that jedi and sith are different from one another?"

He asks a question which resolved around Dooku's status as the man gave him a questionable look, though the sith merely stayed silent as he calmly gives him a answer.

Count Dooku: "It is due to what we follow, the jedi learn of order while the sith embraces power. Though the order is blind by their arrogance of what is right in front of them."

Giving him a direct answer as the villain merely nodded to him thinking about the response.

Lord Evil: "Ah right, on the jedi side it's all about laws as well being serious while for the sith, embraces it's emotions and power to which they enjoy it's benefits. Though the one thing you share, is a weapon that is powered by a crystal with different colors."

Giving off a sinister smile as he soon tosses the crystal to dooku only for the sith to make it float infront of his face. He was not amused with this attidude as Dooku wanted to discuss his plan of dealing with the Jedi.

Count Dooku: "Although you and your team have caused destruction for the republic, it has not aided us to a victory. What hope do you have in going to face off aganist two jedi masters?"

Lord Evil: "Well thats the thing, if I am going to be facing them. It's best if I invite them to somewhere they know that is peaceful as well somewhere that. Has some unique flare to it, but first. Let's send out the invites."

In which he presses some buttons on the table which opens up a holographic display of what was happening next, Dooku remained silent as he was curious what the caped villain and his men had planned for Skywalker.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

At an Jedi Temple on a jungle planet was a pair of two Jedi, they were both male humans as the pair were grouped with a small team of clone troopers to look over the area. Due to how much destruction there had been in the galaxy as well Grievous going to temples and burning them to the ground, it was best to send Jedi knights to stand guard of their many temples. As it seemed quite along with no sign of any droids or enemy hostiles coming, the jedi master felt a strange presence as he looked around the tree's of the jungle.

Padawan: "Master?"

The young man asked as they heard some rustling amongst the tree's as the master gave his men a hand signal to check it out, the clones went over with their blasters out and aimed at whatever was making the disturbance. Checking it out, they saw nothing but a large like footstep as it was like the size of a Reek, as one of the men was about to tell them he was interrupted by a powerful punch making him fly against a tree hitting it hard. The two Jedi soon felt a dark presence as there was blaster fire going off along with men screaming, the other clones got into firing positions as they soon saw clone troopers running back as fast as possible back to the others. Though it was stopped by a powerful blast of energy sending the survivors right towards the temple.

Master Jedi: "Catch them quick!"

He advised his apprentice as the force users stopped the flying survivors in mid air, though they were distracted what appeared to be shadows in the tree's as they looked like droids.

Clone Commander: "Separatist droids! Open fire!"

He commanded as the clones began to shoot the suppose droids as they didn't see them shoot back, the two jedi helping the wounded land safely the master looked at the shadows feeling a strange like feeling. Soon enough fire erupted from the droids making the clones take cover, leaping out of the fire was none other than the muscle of the masters Igor letting out a monstrous roar charging at them.

Clone Commander: "Shoot that monster!"

Sending out a order as the men opened fire on the green brute, Igor guarding his face from the bolts he was also carrying a passenger on his back. He stops in the middle as soon enough the person leapt up from Igor's back and soon did a spinning like technique as it was Hoodlum, pulling out two guns he begins shooting at the clones making quick kills as well landing on his feet. Placing his hands on the ground, he manipulates the men's shadows causing them to choke themselves. He kept forcing them until the men passed out, the two jedi pulled out their lightsabers getting into their stances prepared to fight them.

Master: "Whoever sent you, this will be a regretful choice you made."

Igor: "Hehe, he talks serious."

Chuckling at how dumb it sounded to the brute as Hoodlum decided not to use his powers as he stood up looking at the two, charging right at the enemy intruders they were soon stopped by a powerful blast from the side making the leap over the two villains. The Jedi looked at the forest seeing none other than Outburst, the explosive invader that they heard of back in the Jedi Temple, the two looked unease with these villainous characters invading as they had to report this to the council as well call for reinforcements. The padawan tried to communicate with the republic ship that was by them but got nothing but static, soon enough he gets attacked by a electrical attack shocking him painfully as well gets wrapped around like a vine lifting him upwards in a hold.

"Apologies for the sneak attack."

Spoke a well mannered tone as the master saw a cybernetic like male with blue skin as it was Headcase, his red eyes looked at the master as well a robotic tentacle holding his padawan. The master hesitated with the arrival of four villains, he didn't let his guard down as he knew they were outnumbered, that didn't mean they could still face these mysterious foes.

Master: "You have made a grave mistake."

Warning them all as he soon leaps at the cyborg as he cuts off his tentacle, freeing his padawan the two force wielders attack the villains as Hoodlum and Outburst flipped to the side in which they fire at them. The Jedi avoid the attacks as they tried to attack the villains, Igor coming up from behind the padawan he lifts him up and slam him hard onto the ground making the young padawan scream in pain.

Igor: "Sorry, have orders."

He apologized to him as the master saw this, rushing over he was soon attacked by a shadow hand which pushed him back along with feeling a kinetic blast hit him in the back. The fazed master unable to focus due to the double assault, he was soon grabbed by the throat by Headcase as he held him in the air. Placing him on the ground, he backed away from the master as well let him get focused.

Headcase: "I've studied most of the jedi moves, let us see if your more than just stories."

Acknowledging the fact he took his time to research on his enemy as the calm master didn't let his words phase him, breathing in deep he spins his lightsaber and charges at Headcase with the intent to end him. The cyborg avoided his moves left to right as the jedi moved swiftly as well made each move lethal, the others merely watched as Igor kept his foot on the padawan so he didn't move. Seeing how this was leading no where, Headcase quickly moved to the side and hits his elbow causing it to break as well kicking his stomach.

Headcase: "I have fought many heroes with your type of fighting style and agility, I suppose every do-gooder is the same. Ain't that right gentlemen?"

He asked his teammates as they all agree while the Jedi master looked at his padawan if he was still alive, so far he was extremely injured by the force of Igor's strength as Hoodlum looked at him.

Hoodlum: "Don't worry, our orders aren't to kill you. Just send a message, as well show the Jedi order that if they think that the Sith are something to fear. They are sadly mistaken."

As that response soon lead to the sound of a powerful blast coming from behind them as the Jedi saw the temple that previous masters and padawans had come to learn about the planet as well from the blast was now burning along with coming down. The man looked in defeat seeing the four looking directly at him as well having the fire come from behind them in a frightful like appearance as Hoodlum then punches the man hard making him pass out. Outburst soon presses his communicator at his ear to contact Evil along with Dooku as a small droid like device hover over as it was watching the display of their skills.

Outburst: "Did you get that?"

 _"Indeed, though Dooku suggested you kill the Jedi to make the message more serious. I would agree, if I wasn't trying to be like every sith lord. But, it doesn't mean they have to go home in peace."_

Responding to Outburst as the four villains looked at the jedi master along with the rest of the beaten clones as they were about to make the next few hours a living nightmare for them. Sure their appearance looked bizarre as well not intimidating to the most serious as well trained Jedi knights, but that meant they could be more unpredictable as well dangerous to what would come next for the Jedi and Republic.

* * *

Back at the Jedi Temple, the four animal teens were right now studying on a recent discovery on generating a hyperspace device that was decommissioned after a failed experiment happened. Quackers, was right now focusing on making a small portal as well was designing how it would operate. The others were helping out with finding the right pieces as well constructing a small like portal as well the other one, also that Sparky was helping out with conducting energy to establish the two small devices to work.

Quackers: "Alright, experiment one is to commence now. The object, a small fruit."

Pulling out a small fruit he was able to get from the market as he places it by the first portal as Speed and Ash was by the second portal. Sparky, the leader was in the middle holding two cables along with being connected with plugs as the others were wearing goggles as well lab coats.

Speed: "Ok, I get the main idea is for us to teleport one item to the other. But for us, it's to transport us to another planet. How is this going help?"

Quackers: "Because, the way this is going help is we need something to be from this world so the hyperspace device can work. The apple is from here, now we just need to see what happens."

Explaining as he begins to type in some commands in a small panel as the portal opened up slowly as Sparky, was generating the energy as the portal behind Ash and Speed began to open.

Quackers: "Ok, time to see if this works. Get ready."

Telling his friends as he tosses the small fruit through the light portal as it soon began to absorb the fruit right through the small portal. They waited as Sparky was still generating trying to keep it up as the others waited to see if the fruit would come out.

Ash: "Nothing happened, I think this thing was shutdown due to how freaking!"

Before he could finish, they heard a shriek in the hallway as Sparky lost focus making the portals shut down as he collapse on the ground. The others rush to their leaders side as the energy he produce must have taken a lot out of him as the robotic canine got up slowly.

Sparky: "The scream, who was that? It sounded like."

Before finishing, their door slide opened showing none other than Ahsoka, covered in juices as she looked at the four noticing the small lab experiment as she gave a confused look as she put her hands up in a confused manner of what was happening.

Ahsoka: "I really want to know who, so I could shove this mess. On one of your faces."

She asked in a upset like tone as the four pointed at Quackers in which the Padawan, used the force to remove the pieces of the fruit off her and slings them right at Quackers face covering his face as some chunks got stuck in his bill. He snorts it out as the four dusts themselves off as well began to remove their science gear to catch a breather as Ahsoka soon wanted to know what was going on.

Ahsoka: "So you thought, that a small hyperspace would be enough to send a fruit from there to there. While instead, it leads to landing on me and making myself look like a desert for some Rancor."

Speed: "Huh, I can see yourself as a treat for a.."

Before he could crack a wise one, Sparky touches his tail as he delivers a shock making the cheetah quiet . Speed, hisses at him as the dog thought it was a bad time to talk about it as Sparky merely sighs.

Sparky: "Sorry, we found the plans as well though we could try it. Also we talked to the scientist who was in charge of it so we didn't take it, just didn't know why it didn't work."

Ahsoka: "Well your lucky that I was the one that it landed on. If it was Obi wan or Mace, you all would be scrubbing the walls of the temple. Trust me, it isn't fun."

Speaking from experience as they began to hear some rushing out of their room, the teens looked at the commotion as they decided to check it out as something going on right in front of the temple. They followed the Jedi that rushed outside as they saw something flying right towards them, it looked like a damaged ship as it was coming down hard. Yoda, amongst the rest of the order saw it coming hard as they used the force to stop the ship as Quackers did the same as they were able to safely make it land right in front of the temple.

Mace Windu: "Stand back!"

He shouted towards everyone as he along with Obi wan and Ki Adi Mundi rushed over to open the door with the force as they saw numerous clones in the ship unable to move along with the two Jedi that were sent to the table with massive injuries that involved bruises as well wounds across their bodies. A medical crew rushed in to take the injured as the group saw the wounded rush inside the temple's medical room as Sparky saw the men wounded.

Sparky: "Those wounds, scratches as well bruises. There from.."

Quackers: "Igor and Outburst."

He replied to him as one of the medic's recovered something, it was a small disc with a golden skull as it was unknown to the Jedi. Yoda looked at Sparky and the others as they knew it was from someone that was from their world, the looks on their faces showed that this was serious as well had to figure out who did this to the people along with sending this threating message.

 _ **In the Communication**_ _ **room**_

Right in the room that had Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi wan along with the wild force and Ahsoka with her master Anakin was watching the recording of the villains terrorizing on the clones along with burning down the temple. It soon showed Headcase along with Hoodlum torturing the Jedi as it made the wild force cringe at hearing their screams, though it made Anakin angered by this display as four men in strange clothing were making the Jedi look weak.

 _"If you wish to avenge your fallen allies along with the destroyed temple your former masters have guard for years. Find us at these coordinates, they will be with us attacking a peace treaty. If we see a republic cruiser, our 'Sponsor' will have us make choices which will lead to dire consequences."_

Headcase spoke through the recording as the hologram showed up a map of coordinates of the planet where they would attack along with were the senator would be. Anakin, feeling a bit upset about them going after her in a attempt to get their attention in which they have obliviously did.

Obi wan: "This is a trap."

Quackers: "Of course it is. Headcase's plans revolve us getting captured, somehow placed in a arena and lastly caught in a death trap."

The green duck summing up most of the cybernetic man's plans as Yoda merely breathes in deep thinking of what would happen if the wild force and Anakin would go after them.

Yoda: "Agree I do, trap it is. Though more to the plot, there is."

Seeing how there was more to this lure for attention as they had to stay alert for anything, Sparky however was feeling the same as the only one who would come up with this sort of plan would be Evil. He enjoys to meet his enemies up close as well see if their a challenge, he informed them of how Evil might be involved in this ploy along with them facing a real fight. Anakin, Ahsoka along with Obi wan was getting ready on the Twilight ship as well the Wild Force as the four animals had to take charge of this since they knew their enemies.

Obi Wan: "So how dangerous is this 'Evil'?"

Asking the four teens as there were numerous ways they could explain how dangerous this caped villain was, they could bring out multiple times when they were back on earth.

Speed: "Well, one time when I tried to disarm a bomb that was going blow up a historic monument. He knocked me out along with placed a bomb on me, the only way to remove it was for me to work on it without stop running or getting any kind of help. Took me two days to figure it out and for me to drop the bomb off in a ocean so it didn't hurt anyone."

Bringing up one of the cruel acts the villain did as that surprised Kenobi hearing that kind of attack on the feline.

Ash: "Yeah, when I was trying date this girl who was a bounty hunter. Was actually Evil's hired help who soon enough ripped me apart, along with put me in a safe and threw me off a cliff. Sucked, because he took all my weapons, luckily my scarf helped me figure out the lock."

Anakin: "Dang, that is really. I mean seriously, what kind of madman would do that?"

Asking the two in which the four gave him along with Kenobi a look of if they were serious along with if they have seen the things that his men have done. They soon got onto the ship and prepared to take off, heading up to the atmosphere as well placing the coordinates Headcase gave them in the message. The crew soon made it into hyperspace as they began to head towards this obvious as well dangerous trap which would await for them. As the ship was flying though hyperspace, Sparky was doing a detailed drawing of Evil's body armor along with his appearance as he luckily remembered what he looked like due to how much has happened. He shows the image to the Jedi as the three turned his face at the drawing as it displayed a metallic like face with red eyes as well a devilish like grin.

Anakin: "It looks like some kind of nightmare droid."

Obi Wan: "I was thinking forgotten warrior from a race of Geonosians."

Ahsoka: "I think it looks like one of the padawans drawings that look like a sith lord."

Coming up with reasonable guess's that came up in their heads thinking of what they saw in the drawing which Sparky shake his head which meant their answers was all wrong.

Sparky: "Nope, this is the face of a enemy that has bullied, attacked and mostly used all of us as target practice by one of the most infamous and dangerous minds on earth. He did so many cruel things to me and the others that the memories have never left us, I still remember the day he let lose that swarm of scorpions which became a giant scorpion."

Remembering the incident very well which lead to him thinking about the day very well, they were in Texas along with him and the others trying to stop the scorpions from invading a small town. Evil, was standing from a distance with a gauntlet controlling the tailed beasts as well activating a code which allowed them to mutate into a giant monster having the four face the colossus. It lasted a hour until Ash was able to place a explosive charge onto the head with Sparky hurling his shield to cause the beast to explode into a gooey yellow mess.

Ahsoka: "Sparky? You alright?"

She asked him snapping him back into their present situation as he looked at the three Jedi seeing him look a bit frighten by Evil's threating plans against him and the innocents of his own home world.

Obi Wan: "But what exactly does he want? From what I've heard he sounds like a separatist trying to rule everything as well take what he desires."

Quackers: "Yeah, he spits on those types of ideals. What he wants is to conquer, to take down powerful men that has made their name known across the world. Also, to bring heroes to his knee's making them feel beaten as well weak, he wishes to be the villain that ends the history of heroes or people that protect the innocent. Also to make every villain serve him as ruler, that kind of stuff."

Bringing up the best way to summarizes what Evil was, this type was something different from what the Jedi masters have faced during their time in the clone wars, though he was with Dooku. Which meant he had to be a tool in the grand of scheme's since most of the sith lord's allies are men who use robots or hired help to do his dirty work, push come to shove they would bring him to justice as well make him along with his crew pay for what they have done since their arrival to their galaxy.

 _ **Later**_

Right at a peaceful planet where Padme would have the suppose peace meeting, there was a building that represented one of the structures that would be on Naboo. Inside was Lord Evil looking around the exterior along with how it looked as he wanted to make sure everything looked the part, while this was going a tactical droid walked up to him as he presented a hologram of Count Dooku.

 _"My spies have reported that the jedi along with the beasts are coming to your location. Was it wise to tell them of where you are?"_

The sith asked as Evil merely nodded to him as how he asked sounded annoying to him.

Lord Evil: "Of course, if I am to meet the problems that have caused you along with your master's plans. I must be a gentlemen, besides, it's good to give them a heads up before putting them down for good."

Showing him a smile towards the hologram Dooku in which he merely gives him a questionable like as he remained quiet.

 _"Your ego will be a weakness like Grievous or previous separatist generals that believed the Jedi were nothing more than a issue. Do not let it consume you."_

Warning him as the hologram soon shuts off as Evil sighs as he grabs the small hologram device and places it on the ground, he aims his right foot on the device and soon steps on it which leads to him crushing it. This warning from Dooku made him loose his cool along with spoiling his thinking, the droid looked confused as Evil merely chuckled at him as he places a arm around his shoulder.

Lord Evil: "Apologies, although it may seem strange for me to do that. I have a list, of problems I don't like. Such as Dooku, you see guys like him want to make sure people. Or droids for your case do our part in making sure he along with others like him win."

Talking to the droid as it was unable to tell what this talk was about as he listened to Evil.

Lord Evil: "For your case, I can tell it doesn't bother you due to how you were design to agree with what he or I would say. But, I also know about your history for making possible calculations which will lead to a win on our side or figuring out that the enemy would win. So then, what are the calculations?"

He asked the droid as he was about to respond, though it was ended quickly with Evil blasting a hole through his chest causing it to fall on the ground destroyed.

Lord Evil: "I should have mention, I hate spoilers. Headcase! I got another toy for you to use, though you should possibly throw it in the trash."

Shouting to his intellectual teammate as he walks away from the shot droid as Headcase, walked over and saw the display of the destroyed communicator along with tactical droid seeing how his mood was now upset. Taking the droid, he merely smiled at what would happen when the Jedi and the Wild force would be coming here, the experiment between both teams would be quite fascinating.


	12. Ep 12-The Deadly Encounter part 2

_**"A startling invite! With a vicious attack as well destruction on a sacred Jedi temple, the leader of the villains Lord Evil has invited his earth enemies as well the Jedi knights Anakin and Obi Wan along with Ahsoka Tano to meet face to face in a fight. Right now the animals were discussing of how dangerous Evil is unlike Dooku and Grievous. The two masters have had their share of cruel and sinister beings, but they have not face a unpredictable being like this before."**_

* * *

Right above the surface of the planet, the twilight began it's descent as it landed right above a ridge to where the group could see the building that Evil had placed. Anakin, doing a scan across the area pin points the building that was right in front of them as they looked at it.

Anakin: "It looks like one of the palaces back on Naboo, Must have built it for us."

Ash: "Must have used your separatist buddies money to make it, bet it's full of deathtraps and robots ready to waste us on sight."

The rabbit coming up with possible idea's which Evil might have for them as they had to plan of what they need to do just in case when they enter the building. Quackers, thought it be best for them to circle around the windows as well watch if there were any security defenses. Obi wan also brought up a idea of taking them from above so they could take them by surprise so that it would be easy to take them by from a strategic advantage.

Speed: "Guys? I don't think that will be a issue."

Speaking out to everyone as they looked at the cheetah pointing at the doorway as they were opened right for them, there was also a small band of battle droids walking out ready to shoot anyone on sight. The seven felt this was something of a warm up for them as they quickly rushed down from the mountain and began to plan their entrance, Quackers lifted them up using his psionic abilities while Ahsoka and Anakin went in and chopped off their heads with their lightsabers making it quiet as possible. Sparky, notices a few camera's inside as he runs pass the two Jedi and hurls his shield at them making sure no one was spying on them as he was able to hit the camera's watching their movements. Obi Wan looks on ahead seeing that nothing else was coming after them as he gestures a hand signal for them to follow him inside, being stealthy like as well quiet the group kept to the shadows as most of the interior inside had columns as well places where they wouldn't get detected. It felt strange as well silent as the fact that Anakin had the most interaction with Naboo when he would meet with Padme, though the fact that this man would go to the lengths of spending money to design a building just for them to meet him was insane as well different for the type of men he faced.

Sparky: "Ok, so during these parts. Evil would somehow let loose a monster or one of his buddies out to face us, though this is different. I don't know but I feel like, he wants us out."

Telling the group as he decides not to be stealthy anymore which makes the others look concern for this sudden action the dog did, as the masked canine stood in the center of the hallway nothing happened as the others soon decide to come out as they looked around the place not getting attack or anything.

Ash: "Great, you all made me feel like I was about to toss grenades all around me."

He spoke out to the group in which they suddenly heard the doors close all around them, the seven turned their backs against the sound seeing if there were any enemies going to try a surprise attack on them. The starling of the sudden sound soon led to them noticing the area around them started to act out in a mechanized manner, this lead to the paintings opening out showing blasters in front of them. The walls then opened showing machine guns as well most of the area's started opening up weaponry which were all targeting right at them.

Quackers: "Well, it appears he's using lethal means then the regular."

"Quite indeed fowl.."

Spoke a familiar voice as they looked seeing from another door was Headcase, he was walking towards them as this was a good moment to take him but the reaction would have the weapons fire on them. The team merely stayed still watching the cybernetic man stand in front of them in a gentlemen like expression as he shows a cold like smile to them.

Anakin: "Let me guess, your the one that Obi wan and Quackers face? As well stole the injuries of Rex? Have to say I'm not exactly impressed by the appearance."

Headcase: "Indeed master Skywalker, I was told you were a brave warrior as well a pest to the general. I can see why he had a problem, he was idiot as well a brute."

Speaking right to Anakin which made him look peculiar right at him as this was a strange manner of speaking to someone who was working with one of Dooku's allies.

Obi wan: "I suppose this type of talk means your lord hasn't form a steady alliance, is it?"

Headcase: "Indeed, though you Jedi should know best of forming teams as well partners. Which has lead to many deaths, from the beginning all the way to this war we are now in."

Studying their movement as well the animals as they were trying to find a way to find a way out of the line of fire, Quackers was checking each of the guns that were trained on them as they were standard droid weaponry. Keeping his hands across him, he luckily packed a droid popper for the occasion as well studied the movement of how they would follow them when the guns went off.

Ahsoka: "Well just know when we get out this spot, you along with your band of criminals well be arrested for the injuries of people you hurt as well attacking republic members in a cell in which you all won't be able to see the sun."

Acting bold towards him in which the mechanical villain chuckled amused at her fire as he thought Evil's true plan would lead to nowhere, he was going to give the sign to kill them on sight as Quackers drops the droid popper causing the machines to malfunction. Having the right moment, the seven were about to attack Headcase until a massive tube shot down from the ceiling and proceeds to suck up the seven up through it as they were taken across the building. The popper caused the guns to be shutdown as well some of Headcase's systems, but not for long as he merely looked agitated that he kept his eyes focused on the Jedi then the regular animals that cause him enough trouble back on earth.

 _"Screwed up with the big talk eh?"_

Asked a familiar voice as the cyborg didn't look back as he saw from the shadows as it was Hoodlum, he was watching from the shadows in which he was ordered to keep a eye on the seven.

Headcase: "Well, you could have assisted me in taking the popper correct?"

Hoodlum: "I would, but I wanted to see what the smart fowl would do next. The others have the rooms ready plus, Evil is ready whenever Anakin and Obi wan will arrive."

Showing them a holographic map of the structure showing where the group was being transported as there were separate loops through the building. The two soon walked away from the trap to continue the torment on the jedi and Wild Force as the fun had just begun.

* * *

Right now the group was being transported across the tubes like mail as they were then got separated from each other, it was paired off with Ash with Speed, Sparky with Ahsoka, Anakin with Obi wan and Quackers was all alone as they kept traveling. The first pair was dropped off in a desert design room as Ash and Speed soon looked around their area, it looked like a training room mixed with some Geonosian design as they saw in front of them was Outburst. Crossing his arms as well ready to be ready for a fight as the two looked ready for the explosive antagonist.

Ash: "Is this some kind of funhouse gag? I bet Evil stole this from numerous criminals back home."

Outburst: "He did, although he used some of the resources from the separatist that got busted. He wanted to have some sort of recollection of past enemies the Jedi beat. Which involve, these guys!"

Raising his hands out which the doors opened showing a swarm of Geonosians flying out of opened doors which surprised the two, the bugs flied around them like a swarm as well had their blasters on them. Ash, not going to take it easy soon pulls out his guns and soon begins to fire upon them which some of them got shot though their blasters fire upon the two. Speed, quickly did a spinning technique which led to a small tornado which caused the bugs to be sucked right in as he stops sending them towards a wall.

Outburst: "I always hated that tornado crap."

Speaking in anger as he shoots his flamethrowers at them as the cheetah quickly took cover from the blast as well kept dodging the inferno fire Outburst was blasting. Ash kept shooting the bugs until one tackled him as the Geonosian tried to bite him, the rabbit soon punches his face to get him off and takes his gun to study it.

Ash: "This is strange, what kind of gun these bugs.."

Before finishing he pulls the trigger as a green orb soon fires out shooting a Geonosian threw a wall making it go splat, surprised by the gun he soon decides to shoot the rest as Speed then continued to fight Outburst. The red skin villain dodged his moves as he ground slams around him causing a wave to make Speed fall right onto the ground, looking at the fallen cheetah Outburst was about to roast him as he charged his gauntlet right at him.

Outburst: "I wonder what cooked cat will smell like."

Speed: "I'll answer that for you, burnt hair. Also, I think you'll be smelling fried leather."

Smirking right at him which the cape wearing individual didn't notice Ash holding two of the bugs guns at the same time in which he fires both right at him. The sonic blast of the guns made Outburst fly right towards a wall busting right through it, a hole was made as it led right outside to the hallway. The two teens were about to go after him as they quickly leapt out.

Speed: "Wait? how'd he get away?"

Asking Ash as Outburst somehow made a quick run for it when he got blasted, they looked around the hallway seeing no trace of him. Ash growled upset like as his ears soon was hearing something which sounded like a humming energy. Placing the sonic blasters on his back, the two cautiously walked down the hallway in hopping to find the others or possibly find Evil and blast him till he frees them from this freaky place.

 _ **Later**_

Quackers traveling up the tube was taken right into a large living space that had some metal walls as well burned marks on the walls, he looked around sensing that this was some sort of trap as he notices the shadow on the all. The shade coming from the wall, it slowly changes into a person as it was Hoodlum as he was geared up with Techno clan based weaponry as well looking ready.

Hoodlum: "You being brains of the group, have to admit these guys do make a lot of good weaponry."

Quackers: "I'll admit their race are brilliant, but I'll never agree to them using their intellect for war profiteering."

Looking serious as well standing for intelligence being used to help others then hurt them, though for the likes of a hired gun as well criminal like him wouldn't care. Hoodlum shrugs his shoulders not caring for what the duck said as he presses a button on his belt in which from behind him was three crab droids coming in. Not hesitating he pushes them right against the wall put Hoodlum throwed a collar on his neck, it soon electrocutes him making Quackers cry out in pain.

Hoodlum: "Can't make it too easy for you. Now then, want to be killed by robotic crustaceans or by me?"

He asked as the masked man pulled out a heavy like blaster as he aims it at him, the scientist decided to use his brain then abilities as he goes into his trench coat and throws a projectile like ball towards him Hoodlum as it was a flashbang type device which blinded him. The crab droids soon begin to fire on him, rolling towards the first one, he uses it as a shield as the two proceed to fire upon it as well giving the duck the chance to lift it. He holds the leg and slams it across the two causing them to get scrapped, the smoke clearing Hoodlum soon began to fire all around him as the duck soon took cover.

Quackers: "Maybe these parts can get this collar off me."

He hoped as the green fowl began to pull a apart the droids body parts as well studied which part he needed, though not playing fair but still blinded the shadow like man continued to electrocute Quackers as the animal continued to work on the tool.

Hoodlum: "Keep resisting, the more you try to ignore the shock the more painful it will be."

Taunting him as the electrocution kept Quackers unfocused, though the duck was able to make a small tool that helped him focus on unlocking his collar while being shocked. Hoodlum, getting his sight back notice the collar off him as he walks over seeing him hurt as well unable to stand due to the electricity coursing through him. Walking over toward him, pointing the gun at him he was looking down at him in which he was about to pull the trigger. Though something was up, he couldn't as the trigger was stuck as well unable to go any further.

Quackers: "although brilliant, they are now uncivilized with this war.."

He responding to Hoodlum out of breath as his eyes were slowly glowing green like as he used his psionic powers to lift him upwards to the celling, he proceeds to move him left to right as he spins him in the air and slams him onto the floor.

Quackers: "Smart move, putting that collar on me, wouldn't let me use my powers. But my brain, that's the only thing I'll ever need to fight. Now where's evil?"

He asked the shadow man as Hood's eyes looked directly at him without responding to him. His body quickly faded into the floor becoming shadow again as he now had game advantage. Grabbing Quackers Shadow, he pulls him straight to the ground as his physical body drops as well, going right on top of him the villain proceeds to punch Quackers as he was unable to hit him. Though he throws hoodlum off as he proceeds to hold his own in this strange type of fight, ducking from the punches and kicks he uppercuts the shadow making Hoodlum move back. He throws a few good punches at Hoodlum making him move back as he notices a way out of this room, quickly rushing from Hoodlum the villain's shadow arm stretched grabbing his neck choking him.

Hoodlum: "you ain't running coward."

Telling Quackers as he tried to get to the door, looking around what he would use he see's the droid's body as they casted their own shadows. He levitates the bodies of the destroyed droids fly right towards the walls as the shadows of the machines cause Hoodlum to move back as the physical plain may not harm him. But the shadows can, quickly making a escape the duck breaks the panel not letting him escape. Breathing with a sigh of relief he looked down the hallway as he knew there was more to come from this death trap, he just hope the others would be alright.

 _ **Later**_

Right with Ahsoka and Sparky, the two were landing in an arena type room as it looked like a familiar place for the padawan. In front of them was a tall like gate as well the walls around looked jungle based as she was feeling suspicious of the place.

Sparky: "Is there something wrong?"

Ahsoka: "Felucia, this type of environment was the same time I was with Anakin and Obi wan helped those bounty hunters with a village plagued by pirates."

Remembering a past mission which the two see the gate slowly opened, there was a growl from behind it as something was coming out of the gate was a jungle Rancor looking down onto them. It snarled at them as well let out a roar making the two move back, though what looked odd was someone on top of it as it was Igor who was on top of it's back riding the beast.

Igor: "Hello, Igor and beasty here to kill you."

Smiling at them in a brutish like tone as the rancor swings it's large arms attack the pair as the two kept their senses open as well avoid getting stomped on. Igor guided the rancor like a machine the beast went after Ahsoka as she kept her distance as well avoided it's monster sized feet. Taking his chance, Sparky leap onto the back of the creature as Igor noticed him in which he leaps downwards towards him jumping right on top of the dog. The weight of the brute was immense as he pushed back trying to remove him as Igor was going to squish him.

Sparky: "Igor, what exactly is Evil's plan? Separate and kill us one by one? Is that it?"

Igor: "No, bigger plan. Involves girls masters getting crushed, like you."

Igor explained as he raised both of his arms up about to smash him, Sparky kicks his stomach sliding back as he flips upwards putting his guard up as he saw Ahsoka being quick with the Rancor as she went underneath it's head and stab it's feet. Getting enraged, the beast tries to bite her but she backflips away from it as she decides to try something else. Leading the rancor ride to the two she passes right by Sparky and Igor as the Rancor causes them to move away, not able to stop the beast hit his head on the wall making it dazed.

Igor: "Beasty!"

He cried out as the brute looked at Ahsoka with a enraged look as he charged right towards her, seeing a chance to take him out Sparky throws his shield at the side of the room which bounced off and hits the beast's eyes causing it to be blind. Stumbling a bit the Rancor falls right by Ahsoka and Igor, rushing on all four the dog quickly tackles Ahsoka away which leads to the giant land right on top of Igor. The smoke going away, the two looked at the hurt creature not getting up as well hurt from the fighting it's done, looking at it the sight as well at each other as their faces were inches away from each other.

Ahsoka: "Sorry, kind of shocked that what I just saw. Also, we got to stop doing this."

Sparky: "Kind of agree with that."

Thinking it was right as the two got up, they looked at the Rancor and notice air escaping from the floor. The two walked over to check it out as they try to move the beast, Ahsoka used the force while Sparky used his strength to move it towards the side. With the rancor out of the way, they notice a hole made into the ground as well Igor gone. They hop downwards to where they were now in a hallway where they noticed that there was a light coming down the hallway as well a humming sound.

Sparky: "If each of us encountered at least one member of Evil's team, then Anakin and Obi wan will be meeting him face to face."

Thinking of what has been going on as the two quickly rushed down the hallways to see if they could find the two Jedi before they would begin their first battle with the leader of this derange gang of criminals.

* * *

Anakin and Obi wan, two powerful as well known Jedi was moving up the tube to the point they landed in a room. It looked like a throne room as the two notice that the inside was structured to be based of the room on Christophisis where they faced Asajj Ventress, the two looked above them as it looked like a dome in which they couldn't jump out as Headcase was looking at them.

Obi wan: "What's wrong? I thought you be the one to fight us, not observe us."

"He is, I however.."

Spoke a chilling and controlled voice came from the center as the two looked at the top of the stairs, seeing none other than lord Evil looking right at them with his piercing red eyes. His dark purple cape hanging around him as well him looking at them, he saw the seriousness in their eyes as well how they wanted to make him pay for the trouble he has caused for the republic as the temple that his men burned to the ground.

Anakin: "So this is what Dooku is reduce to, hiring strangers in weird costumes?"

Lord Evil: "And you bringing animals into your order is reduced to? Seeing how much ease it was to end a few clones lives as well destroy a temple. I doubt you would go to the lengths of bringing them in."

Taunting them as he kept a grin on his metallic face as well looked at them seeing if they would continue the talk, the two didn't go for their lightsabers just yet as they wanted to see what Evil's true intentions were as well if he had a trap for them.

Obi wan: "What I sense from you is that of not Dooku but of something else, this isn't because he ordered you. You wanted to meet us, face to face."

Lord Evil: "Of course, I'm no pet like Grievous or a servant like the separatist's that governs him. Their interest in this war is basically the route of their evil, money. However I enjoy, causing trouble for the good guys. Leading me to do whatever I please, which is fight the Jedi's most famous knights. So then, shall we begin?"

He asks as the two then pulled out their lightsabers and ignites them showing a blue blade glow. Evil looked fascinated by the design though he merely cracked his neck smiling at them ready as he slowly walks down to face them without any kind of assistance from Headcase noir any droids that would be by his side.

Anakin: "Do you have a blade your going use? That you stole like Grievous?"

Lord Evil: "Please, unlike that brute. I think hand to hand is more, personal as well a way to meet someone."

As his two hands glowed purple like just as Sparky's would if he used his electricity energy, the two dashed right at him as Evil saw their movement as he evaded them left to right as he saw how quick they were. Anakin was questioning the fact it was strange he be fighting him along with Obi wan without a weapon, Evil toyed with them as he quickly used his jet boots to fly back to them. Aiming his fingers at them, dark purple beams of energy shot right at them as the two Jedi avoided the attack as Obi wan went in to take off his arm. Turning to the side, Evil punches him hard in the face and then begins to levitate him upwards as he hurls him at Anakin though Kenobi regain his balance landing on his feet.

Obi wan: "So you have the same abilities as Quackers? Let me guess, you augmented your armor to mimic his powers?"

Lord Evil: "I don't mimic, I merely see what powers that could be replicated as well enhanced them. Such as, your force powers to levitate objects. Put that kind of talent in my hands, and you can create this!"

As he aims his right hand at a collection of books in which he spins them around like a twister and hurls them right at the two Jedi, not seeing this attack coming both Anakin and Obi Wan slashes the books not letting them attack them. Soon Evil created energy like orbs and throws them at the ground making it explode with Anakin and Obi wan flip away from the attack, they do a force push at him as Evil gets thrown across the room but his boots soon ignite showing that he had jet boots like if he was a bounty hunter.

Anakin: "Nothing but toys underneath that ego of yours."

Lord Evil: "You call them toys, I call my enchantments leveling the field!"

As he flies right in front of them slamming his feet onto the ground causing the ground to shake as well push them back against the wall, while the fight between the three was going on. The doors busted open showing Ahsoka leading the Wild Force and seeing the cage match going on, Headcase was on the side as he acted like a guard making sure the fight between them went uninterrupted. The cyborg extended his robot like tendrils and hurls them at the five as Ash shot the sonic cannon right at him forcing him to avoid the blast.

Ahsoka: "We need to get down there."

Speed: "Leave it to me, I know how to crack these things."

The feline acknowledge as he places his palms on the dome as he begins to vibrate it to the point it began to shake, the others had to keep Headcase busy as the feline continued to vibrate the dome to the point where it began to crack. Sparky, seeing it weaken grabs his shield as well slams it against the surface which caused it to explode making it shatter on impact. The three notice the glass coming down on them as the jedi and villain moved back from the falling glass as the four animal heroes and Ahsoka leapt down joining Anakin and Obi wan as the seven were together again looking at Evil. Seeing all of them line up like a team ready to take him down, the armored villain merely chuckles at them as well laughs maniacal like as this made them not understand what was funny.

Lord Evil: "Oh this is a treat, all of you together facing a common enemy. I wonder what the boys back home will think about this."

Ash: "That in no matter what galaxy or fight where in, well always kick your metal backside? Yeah. they'll be impressed."

The rabbit making a comment thinking that they all could take him, though Obi wan sense there was more to this as he heard a beeping type sound. Looking above, Headcase pressed a button on his wrist in which the walls around them fall down showing canisters of explosives around them.

Lord Evil: "You didn't expect you all would be taking me that easy did you? The game has just begun, and I plan on playing with you all for a while. Or until you break, been nice meeting you Jedi!"

As he jet boots up from the group as well grabs on to Headcase escaping from the rooftop, seeing how he got out the seven began to pursuit him till the rooftop closed with a metallic cover. Quackers levitates the Jedi upwards to which they make a hole for the group to get out, force pushing the circle the three Jedi got up and began force pulling them upwards with them. They looked to the side of the building began to explode as they made a quick run to the other side, they continued to run as the three Jedi force jumped as well the others leapt away until the point the blast made them all fly off landing on the rocks hard like. Spinning as well finally surviving the explosion, they saw the construction Naboo building in flames as well crumbling down. They also notice a rancor which Ahsoka and Sparky fought as it managed to get out as well run to the forest as Sparky smiled at the fact it got away in time.

Anakin: "Ok, now that. Was new."

Breathing exhausted like as he was groaning from the explosion as Ash went up to help him along with the others, seeing the burning building they also see a ship making a escape as it was the masters. Obi wan breathing exhausted as well merely looks down a bit upset that they escaped as well a man in a cape as well with a strange look made them look like apprentices.

Obi wan: "Does he always try to blow you up?"

Speed: "You have no idea, the times he tries that crap."

Replying to him as the group began to walk back to their ship limping a bit due to the running and action they had, walking back to the twilight Ahsoka stumbled a bit as Sparky catches her.

Sparky: "You ok?"

Ahsoka: "Yeah, just a bit shook up at the fact not only I'm fighting droids, separatist and sith. We got people in costumes running around, now I know how your feeling."

Chuckling a bit at how she was feeling what he was with the mess he was dealing this, Ash noticed the two in which he gestures something funny to Quackers as the duck side punches him not making a joke out of this as they headed back onto the Twilight going to report about what happened with their encounter with the Masters.

 _ **Hiding around a moon**_

With the Twilight in sight, the masters ship was in sight as they observed them heading back to Coruscant as well leaving in at that moment Dooku came in to see what had happened. Evil explained of how it went in which the sith lord merely looked disappointed that they were alive as well survived the explosion.

 _"This is quite unexpected, though never the less you know how they operate as well function in battle."_

Lord Evil: "Indeed, that they all work together as well operate like a team. Something you and the separatist have quite the issue with?"

Asking them in which the count merely stayed silent as he knew he was right, signing off the caped villain looked at the others as most of them were sore plus angered that they didn't have the chance to end the heroes when they had the chance.

Lord Evil: "I know, we all lost our fights. But, what we did get is that there more Jedi then heroes. So I guess, we should find a way to thin them out?"

He asked sounding sinister like as the others merely smiled at the fact they were going take out some Jedi to even the sides, putting in their coordinates back to Dooku's planet, they had a lot to plan the next time they meet Anakin with his band of jedi and animal comrades as well think of new ways to hurt them as well the rest of the republic.


	13. Ep-13 Getting some help

**_"A villainous encounter! With the Masters of Evil making their powerful appearance towards the Jedi, Wild Force as well most of the clones in which has had the republic go on high alert as well on the sights for the five masked villains. Ever since the encounter, Skywalker as send a message to Rex as well other clones across the army of avoiding contact with these men and to only encounter them if there are any Jedi with them as well of the wild force heroes with them._** _**However for the case of the Seperatist, it was a** **more of a upgrade as the five villains didn't play by the war rules and went off doing their own agenda's as well causing all manners of dark deeds in the shadows. Which happens to be meeting a Hutt to which the maniacl Lord Evil will be attending."**_

* * *

Right on a dark purple like planet, in a massive palace was one of the hutt council members Ourba, who as in charge of most of the secret travel points of sectors as well hiring the best bounty hunters for jobs that the hutt council would send thsm. Unlike Jabba and Ziro, he didn't prefer to make trouble but continue buisness with the war that was going on as well make sure no one to mess it up. The hutt was right now in his office in which he was looking at shipments of special droids that were off to some planets which required their protection. As he was working he had gotten a message from his service droid, a hologram pops up in which the hutt speaks to it.

 _Lord Ourba, you have a visitor that wishes to talk about a deal."_

The droid spoke in which the Hutt merely speaks in his native tongue in which he had no time for a deal. He orderedt he droid to send him off as well if he would be a problem, shoot him in the head.

 _"My lord, that will be impossible to do so at this moment."_

Replying back to him in which the slug began to hear screaming from outside of the hallway, it sounded like his men being torn apart as well sounds of screams. He was about to take a emergency exit but was unable to as it was somehow locked off from him, soon the guards outside of the hallway stopped as it was silent. He began to hear three knocks on the door as whoever it was, the individual was here to meet with him. Slowly taking out a blaster as well keeping it hidden, he opens the door in which revealed none other than Lord Evil. His red eyes as well metallic face looked at the light grey hutt in which he smirked at how a creature his size would own his own buisness like this.

Lord Evil: "For a hutt to hire the best bounty hunters, they don't live up to their name."

In which he threw a few helmets on the ground as they showed ash's within them as the Hutt looked suprised by this as the caped man seats down looking at him. He begins to soon speak to Evil wondering why he was here as well killed some of the hunters he brought in. In most interactions with Hutts, a translator is needed in these conversations, however for a leader of a group of power crazed villains. He had prepared a translator within his suit to which he could understand him so that he didn't need assistance.

Lord Evil: "Well, you know how the war is doing. Both sides are evenly match, new allies have joined shifting the tides. And out of all the smoke, the ones that are making money off it are the hutts. Especially Jabba with him letting the republic using his own hyperlanes."

Bringing up the treaty between the gangster Jabba in which the Republic could use them to send troops to planets quickly as well safety. Ourba, replies with him knowing about this as well that hutts do what they do, he agreed to it after he learned of Ziro kidnapping his son in which he accepted the treaty with the republic as Evil nods.

Lord Evil: "Of course, because underneath all that greed and fat, he's a father. However, with the Republic now having new help from four animals. They thought if possible, we could make a deal, such as you allowing Grevious certain spaces in which we can find some hunters to take out some individuals. In which return, you get half of the credits as well spoils of war from the kills they get."

Giving him the deal as the Hutt spoke back at him saying thathe would not be brought into their war, the hutt council keeps to their own as well not align with any outsiders. Though, this made Evil laugh at that in which he wipes a tear from his face.

Lord Evil: "If you haven't notice, people in your buisness as well the Hutts and Seperatist always stab each other in the back. While I, am being generous and came, of course I had to go through several pig guards and droids. I still can't see why we all can't be civil."

He spoke as the hutt tried to shoot at him, though the villain had a shield over him in which the bolt hits the ceiling. He soon pulls the gun from the hutts hand and looks at it, dropping it on the ground he walks over to him.

Lord Evil: "Just like I said, back stabbing. Because in war, they want power and money. Which has become bland these days, all I want to do is cause destruction and rule a planet, but in order to that I have to play by their rules. So, either help Dooku as well his friends or, I kill you, takeover and rule."

Making the deal in which he lifts up the hutt suprising the gangster as he waves his hands in fear agreeing with Evil about it. Soon enough, Evil did a sick like smile as he dropped the Hutt back onto his chair as he soon walks out to the exit.

Lord Evil: "Unlike the men I work with, I don't exactly betray my men. Because unlike the whole federacy, we prefer sticking to our own then work with fat cats. Enjoy your buisness, as well welcome to the war."

Walking away from the frightened Hutt as he now was in league with this psycho as well the rest of the Seperatist. As Evil was walking down the hallway, he was whistling a small tune as well passing by some destroyed droids as well bounty hunters that were beaten to the ground as well blown up. He walks out to see his ship as well Outburst, the hot headed villain who was right now looting the men he had beatsn as well taking their gear.

Outburst: "Hey, they got some nifty stuff. How did the deal go with lard face?"

Lord Evil: "Oh you know, threatened him, was going kill him, he squealed. He's now going to work with us, and if he doesn't cooperate, we kill him. Buisness as usual."

Replying to his commrade as the villain merely let out a small chuckle in which he joins up with his boss back onto the ship in which they would return to Dooku to tell about their success as this would benefit his allies with sending their ships to destroy the republic's reinforcements as well other needs they desired.

 ** _Later on Corrusant_**

Right at the Jedi temple's trainning room was Sparky, leader of the wild force who was doing hand to hand combat with some Jedi Guards as he was right now focusing on being faster like Anakin as well seeing what types of fighting styles force users used. The guards used a type of taekwondo type stance as the robotic dog was able to avoid the two's attack as he was able to protect himself but they were much more quicker then him, they swiped him off his feet making the dog fall right onto the ground. Getting back up, the dog soon throws a few punches which the guards were able to block however in which case the dog was able to get them to hold onto his arms as he slams them down onto the ground.

Sparky: "Sorry guys, was that a bit too much?"

Asking the two masked guards in which they shook their heads as they stand back upwards as they heard a small stick tapping. The three turned seeing Jedi master Yoda, who was watching the session as the two men grabbed their lightsabers as well went to return to their business.

Yoda: "Training you are? Others, you are not with?"

Sparky: "No master Yoda, everyone is right now doing their own thing. Speed is doing some patrolling across the city, Ash is on a mission with Anakin handling some droids on another planet. Quackers is working with a scientist on the portal while and I'm just, on my own."

Answering him in a long like sentence as Yoda walked over to him looking at the dog with a curious like expression. After the huge fight with the masters, Sparky has been none stop practicing on fighting opponents much faster then him as well smarter. Which lead to him being knocked down as well able to handle the guards, though this led to the robotic dog falling down on the ground.

Yoda: "Training you are, good it is. However, learn from your battle, not be the enemies."

Speaking to the dog as he had a bit of difficulty figuring that out as the two soon walked out in which the jedi wanted Sparky to follow him. They walked down the hallways as they looked outside seeing the city of Coruscant as well in it's glory as it had become the afternoon. As they continued to walk, they made it outside as the masked dog looked curious.

Sparky: "Master Yoda? Why are we out here?"

Yoda: "Trip I wish to take, much to see then being in the temple. Others believe it is good to stay in, much to see there around us."

Showing the dog a smile as he walks over to a small ship which Sparky saw as this was his own, it was a custom like hover car as the two get in. The dog looked around as he saw how Yoda was able to activate the systems as he begins to start it up.

Sparky: "Ugh, will you be able to drive this? Not saying anything about size but there a lot of drivers."

Not trying to be mean as Yoda merely did a small chuckle as he soon pulls the lever as they leave off the platform going on a small trip into the city as Sparky held onto the side. The little Jedi master was moving from side to side as Sparky held on tight seeing how Yoda was quite the driver as they were arriving to the market place as he didn't let go of the sides. While this was going on, right on the ground was some men looking at the blue eared dog as the men were men learning about his bounty. They saw a image of him on a pad showing a dead or alive cost as they smiled at one another going to track down the dog as well see if they can make some credits off him.

* * *

Arriving near some stores, Yoda lands near a good spot as they soon get out as they begin to walk amongst the streets. So far talking a evening stroll across the city was always something nice to do, though this was a whole new type of thing for Sparks since being around so many species felt now normal since he wasn't walking with humans but all kinds of people.

Yoda: "Reason for this, being out here. Pick of tea for council meeting, decided to get it myself. With a friend, would be nice to join me."

Giving him a explanation about why he brought him along, though the young dog saw more to this as it might be something special. He has met people who might not be all that they appear to be as the dog merely waited for the moment, the two soon arrived in a small like store to which had all types of tea's for the council to drink as Sparky looked around.

Sparky: "Huh, I guess even the mighty Jedi council need some time to calm their minds."

Yoda: "Of course, not exactly grouchy, as Ash would say."

Looking back to him with a chuckle as the masked dog looked a bit surprised that he might have heard that from Ash, the elderly jedi soon spoke with the owner as Sparky happened to look at some of the tea recipes. Most of them were to help sooth the mind as well calm the spirit within a person, he sniffs some of them looking curious as the owner of the store turned at him with a look not seeing a type of droid like him.

Yoda: "New to the planet, never been here before."

Telling the owner as he was able to get the tea, soon enough the two head out as they began their walk back to the car. Though as they walked, Yoda as well Sparky felt a strange like feeling coming from within as they looked at the car. The robot's nose began to sniff more as well his ears go up feeling like there was something off from the vehicle, Yoda used the force to lift the car as they saw a small thermal like explosive device as Yoda pulled off the device as Sparky placed his shield underneath it as it exploded underneath him.

Sparky: "Alright, I think we might be getting assassinated by some bounty hunters."

Yoda: "Agree I do, dangerous weapons they use. Lives do not care, they hurt in process."

Responding to him as Sparky lifted up the shield seeing the charred mark on the ground as Sparky began to sniff it, the scent of the explosive smoke was for him to find out who had this type of equipment. Noticing around the corner appeared to be a shadowy like figure as Yoda notices this as well, the two soon chase off after the suspect. The two noticed that he had on a dark like appearance as well armor around his body. He hops on a speeder as he heads towards the undercity of the lower levels as the two had to get their fast as they saw a nearby transportation which was a another speeder bike. The two hopped on as they race after this man, avoiding the signs as well other types of flying objects in the air, the assassin soon lands onto the ground as he begins to run as Yoda and Sparky chase after him through the crowd.

Sparky: "I hate these kinds of guys, blow up something and run away."

Yoda: "Call on Speed, will you?"

He asks as Sparky activates his communicator as it was somehow being jammed, they saw him heading into a club as Yoda stopped seeing how this was a trap for them. He could sense the men in the room with plenty of weapons as he looks to Sparky, he nods to him knowing about this as the two kept a cool exposure as they entered the establishment seeing how it was empty. The two walked around seeing how it seemed to be out of business for a while as well the perfect spot for a hideout, there were webs as well broken objects across them as they heard some footsteps. Coming out of the shadows was a Trandoshan wearing yellow and white clothing as well had large rifle like blaster, Sparky was able to recognize this reptile as Bossk. A deadly hunter as well quite known amongst the underworld for his predatorial like skills as he snarled at them.

Bossk: "Glad I got, you attention."

Sparky: "Well seeing how you almost blew up my friends ship."

Replying back to him as they soon noticed the door locked as well several men coming out, from their clothing was that of skilled men as well had different types of weapons which included some electric knives as well some pistols at the side.

Yoda: "Numbers, you may have. Though out match, you are."

Speaking as he hands his walking stick to Sparky, he tries not to bite onto the stick as he places it behind his back. The men quickly laugh seeing how this was going to be easy as one of them walked up to him, though this led to the green little man to leap right up to him beati ng his face several times with his face as everyone looked at how fast he was as well kicks him into the ground making the man pass out from the pummeling.

Yoda: "Stand here will we? Or fight?"

Asking the group of men in which they pulled out their blasters as they were going to shoo them on the spot, though Yoda sighs as he force pulls the guns away seeing how he wanted a fair fight. The men pulled out their knifes as Yoda pulled out his lightsaber as he quickly dashes at them while Sparky went for Bossk, the robotic dog was watching how the reptile warrior fought as he used his claws to try and slash through his chest in which he's fighting style was that of ferocity as well brute strength.

Bossk: "I don't know why the bounty on you is so much, the only thing I see is some scrap metal."

Sparky: "Bounty? What bounty?"

He asked as the reptile snarls at him lifting him up the ground as he slams him into the ground, meanwhile Yoda was dicing through the knifes as well force pushing them onto the ground. They were easy to handle to which he turns seeing Sparky still fighting against Bossk. He kicks the hunter away and remembers that he should not be like the enemies but however learn from the battle in his own way. He pulls out his shield as he decides to use it in the fight as he blocks Bossk's attacks as well noticed him punching harder.

Bossk: "Come on mutt, fight!"

He shouted at him to show him something as Sparky soon shield bashes him away, placing it down onto the ground he looks at him serious as he puts up his hand ready this time. Bossk, now grinning tries to hit him again only for his attacks to be stopped by Sparky blocking them, he punches the side of his ribcage as well elbows his face making him move back. The reptile tries at him again till Sparky kicks his shin as well does a jump like kick making him drop onto the ground, Seeing the device blocking off his communication signal he stops on it to which he could call on Speed. However, the two see the doors opened wide as Speed along with a few police men coming inside as Sparky smiled at his arrival.

Speed: "Some men heard a ruckus down here, figured you be here. As well master Yoda?"

Asking the Jedi master as he merely nods to the cheetah, however Bossk stood up looking at them as he throws down a smoke grenade on the ground making the whole room shrouded with smoke. This gave time for Bossk to run for it as well making his escape as the officers went after him, Speed however helped the other men to which he has the guards cuff the men.

Sparky: "We had this under control Speed. Though glad your here."

Speed: "Yeah, yeah. Well you needed the help, though I'm betting Yoda did more fighting eh?"

Looking at Yoda in which the elderly Jedi chuckled by this, he force pulls the stick to him as he leads them out as Sparky merely nodded that Yoda did take on most of the men but he handled Bossk. The two followed Yoda back to the temple in which they had a lot to talk about as well what the wild force leader had just learned about.

 _ **Later**_

Right in the temple, Sparky along with Speed as well Yoda, Aayla Secura, Obi wan and even Quackers were looking at a screen in the communication room looking at images of all four animal teens with bounties on their heads.

Quackers: "A month a head in this galaxy and were now wanted by the underworld."

Crossing his arms as well not liking this in which they were now going to be hunted like actual animals. The Jedi noticed this strange like event to which this had to be done by the Separatists as well doing this.

Obi wan: "It appears Dooku might have placed this obscure bounty on you all in the effort to take you all out then having fight in the war."

Speed: "Well he'll need much more then sending hired guns to catch us, I've ran from faster enemies then these chums."

Seeing how this wasn't a big deal to which it was as the jedi did thought it was important seeing how the much more they stayed, they would be more of a threat to the battlefield between the Republic and Separatists.

Aayla Secura: "For the mean time, we will keep on our guard as well not let you be hunted by animals."

Believing that they might be able to help the people across the galaxy from this threat, with this type of startling news Yoda brought in the new tea that he bought as he hands each of everyone a cup for them to drink. They all thought it was great as well delicious as Sparky, licked it up in the traditional sense which everyone noticed him as Sparky looked a bit embarrassed.

Sparky: "All this excitement got me worked up."

To which he continued to drink as they all could agree that this would have the a bit stressed as well would have to combine all their efforts to combat any kind of enemy that would come against them in the continuation in the fight as well trying to find a way back home.


	14. Working with a rabbit from hell

_**"A unique team up! While half of the Wild Force are on Coruscant along with making sure no harm would come to it, Ash. The skeleton hellfire rabbit has join general Skywalker along with his Padawan Ahsoka tano to liberating a planet that has been run by Separatist droids. They were right now in a city where the enemy forces has established a headquarters in the center of the city, however right on the outskirts of the fortress was a droid tower in which watched over the outside of the city as well to search for any enemy sightings. Right now, within the tower was a commander droid along with several battle droids who were right now in a middle of a fight between the Republic forces right down below."**_

* * *

As republic clones were storming the tower, they were being lead by captain Rex, who was right now having his men set up cover fire as well ordering the rest of his troop to handle the outside forcers which was tanks and spider droids. Along them was Anakin and Ahsoka, who were at the moment blocking off the bolts of energy being fired at them, so far the battle had cost several lives on both sides, however they were determine to end this separatist rule on the planet.

Anakin: "I'm down with thirty droids? What about you snips?"

He asked his padawan as they continued to deflect the bolts as they lead the charge by Rex's side. Right now, the clones were right by the Jedi's side firing off shots as well taking cover.

Ahsoka: "Thirty three, I think your falling behind master."

Having a smirk grow on her face as the togruta girl continue to reflect each attack along with doing some force pushes towards the droids making them fall into the ground destroying them in one push. They kept goin until they notice some tanks aiming towards the clone tanks, they fired off some shots in which they were able to destroy them in one shot. It would have been easy to take out the tower but it had a shield over it, the goal was to take down the tower so that they could bring in their tanks as well other forces.

Rex: "Sir, our forces have entered the inside of the tower. But we need to hurry, our tanks can't handle much more of this assault."

Informing his general of what was the situation in which Anakin looked at the Separatist tower hoping that the others could shut down the shield as well allow their vehicles to enter the city. Right in the command room of the tower, was a tactical droid who was looking at his forces keeping the republic troops at bay. so far it seemed like a game for the machine as he kept them from coming close as he was about to prep the cannons ready to finish it. The other droids were prepping the weapon systems as they soon heard the elevator door ding opened, one of the droids went to see if it was some other droids coming in to help with the rest of the situations until one of them saw that it wasn't a droid but around eight clone troopers with Ash, the hell rabbit as well member of the wild force staring at the droid with his yellow eyes as well aiming a gun at it's head.

Ash: "Came at a bad time?"

Asking the droid in which he blasts it's head off, the others see this as they pull out their blasters though the clones caught them off guard by shooting them directly into the heads. The tactical droid was left as it began to press some button as security defenses in which two giant blasters came out from the ceiling armed to fire upon them, Ash. Rips out two chairs by the side and hurls them right at the two in which they were destroyed, one of the clones lands a clean shot in front of it's brain making it fall onto the ground.

 _"Ash, how's it coming up there?"_

Anakin spoke through his communicator as it was a bit loud as the hell rabbit got a bit annoyed by it as he pulls it out getting agitate by how it was.

Ash: "Everyone here is scrapped, guys are turning off the tanks as well other machines outside."

Responding to the Jedi in which he sounded bored from this fight as the troop was able to get to the controls as well shut down the shield from the outside, taking liberty of the systems the men fire upon the tanks down near the troops so that they could make way for them to enter inside of the city. Anakin, along with the others head inside of the city in which they saw some droideka's coming in as they saw several of them rolling in as they stopped and armed their blasters at them. Before they could fire upon the shielded droids, they saw something falling downwards as it had a red scarf as well it being a skeleton.

Ahsoka: "Is he?"

Asking about what he was doing as the undead rabbit was able to land onto one of them crushing them in a instant, Ash looking at the others as they focused their fire power on him as the rabbit merely covered his face as he took the fire from them. Anakin and Ahsoka force lift them upwards as well slams them down for them to deactivate the droids shields as the clones delivered a clean shot into their heads as it destroyed them in a instant. They saw Ash still on top of the droideka as well was covered in smoke from the bolts as they rushed over to check him out as he had shots blasted within him.

Anakin: "Are you alright?"

Asking him in which the rabbit slowly placed his arms down revealing his face as he notices the marks on his body, making a fist the shots fade away as his bones regenerated from the attacks.

Ash: "Fine, one of the perks of being a undead rabbit, I'm a tough bastard to kill."

Smiling at Anakin in which the jedi merely breathes in as the rest of the troopers went inside where they lead the tanks inside, so far they looked dead a head seeing a tall structure in which that was the main area where they needed to head towards. Anakin instructed on having the tanks be moved out separately throughout the street so they could catch the enemy by surprise. Ahsoka, saw how Ash wasn't taking the situation so lightly as the dead rabbit seemed like it wasn't that much.

Ahsoka: "You know, it wont kill you to take this situation Serious. Were trying to stop the separatist from controlling the planet."

Ash: "Well right now the only way for republic forces to free the planet, is if we take down the main tower as well everyone inside. So we go in, fight them and win. That's all."

Anakin: "You say that like if it sounds easy."

The two Jedi speaking to Ash in which it was, looking at his pistol as well the clones following the giant tank, they were close to taking down the enemy forces as well free this planet. As they marched a head, they began to hear some thumping like sounds, Rex holds the men back as they went to see what was coming up from behind a building. Continuing to stomp onto the ground, they saw around the corner was a Magna tri-droid as it came right in front of them and aimed it's eye right at them as well began to fire down upon them. The clones along with everyone else took cover as well Ash in which the men began to fire upon the giant, so far it had no effect as it continued to fire upon the others.

Anakin: "We need to get to the top, might need a boost."

Seeing as how he could take down the top head, Ash goes right in front of him and cups his hands together in which the two didn't understand this pose. The rabbit groans as he nudges his head upwards to the machine going to launch him right to the top as well have him land right onto its head. Getting a head start, running up to Ash he places one foot onto his bone hands in which at that timing, he shows a face of anger as well throws him right upwards like if he was a rocket.

Ash: "Get that three legged tin can out of the way!"

Yelling at Anakin as Ahsoka saw her master flying into the air as well finding a good place to land on it's head, the other clones began to fire on the sides trying to bring it down. Anakin, Slides upon the side of it's head making a hard clean slide as well chops the wires to it, as he does so he gestures the tank to fire a clean shot. Leaping right off it, the tank fires it right at it's head making a hard fall onto the ground. Landing right onto the ground, they had now a giant droid right in front of them.

Ahsoka: "Well that seemed too easy, though this might give them enough time to regroup. Since we got this giant droid in the way."

Gesturing to it being in the middle of the way, Ash. Not having any patience walks over to the droid as he places some explosives on the side of them, stepping back he destroys the joints of the legs as they fall off. Looking at this action, Anakin orders Red to have the men help him drag the legs to the side, several of them went over as they tried to move it. Ahsoka and Ash help as they both had different types of abilities to handle it as she had the force, Ash had his anger in which he pushed it to the point where it was out of the road. Seeing that it was close enough to bring the tank through, the group continued on their way to the building as marched head first not seeing any other surprises.

Ash: "Have to say, with all of these droids. Not exactly a fight, but more of a annoyance if you think about it."

Looking at how many droids they were while the others didn't exactly shared his idea since they've been battling them much more longer then this rabbit. So far most of the clones had grown a bit alright with working with the animal heroes, however Ash was not the best case since he had a attitude much bigger then even Anakin when it came to controlling his emotions.

Rex: "If you believe this is easy, what exactly is a challenge?"

Looking at the dead rabbit in he could list them, though he remembered about what Quackers talked to him when he was leaving with the group. Right when he left with the two Jedi along with the crew, Quackers, being the killjoy as well acting like a know it all remembers the words he told him.

 _"Don't say anything about what we had faced from out world, if any knowledge from our galaxy got out. They might want to learn more about it which will have dire consequences, so don't tell!"_

In which he groans as he figures out what to bring up, maybe something he found in hell when he was growing up as he tried to think about a enemy that was hard as well dangerous to him.

Ash: "Killer tree's and killer gremlins."

Remembering something that he along the others fought in which Anakin and Ahsoka gave him a really confused look thinking that would be the weirdest thing they have heard of in this entire war they had been in.

 ** _Meanwhiile in the Separatist command base_**

Within the room of the droid base, several separatist members that where Neimodian's looking at hologram figures of the republic heading right towards them to which it was trouble. They looked a bit frightened like since they had already destroyed most of their droids as well outer defenses.

"Ever since they had gotten reinforcements, their power has increased."

One of the separatists spoke in a frighten tone to which it was true, the Jedi to them was trouble but now with these animal freaks by their side? It had become nightmare with their combine powers united. One of the commander droids walked by as it analyzed the situation as they had a chance to hold them off, but they would lose most of their forces if they did not acted quick. As the individuals looked at how their situation was becoming most dire, in the shadow was a thing woman wearing a orange like jump suit. Having on a brown like coat along with white skin, here eyes had on black makeup as well looked pretty annoyed how she was called into this type of situation.

"What are we going to do? We won't be able to stop them now!"

To which the woman, got annoyed at how these men were scared as she walked over to which they noticed her presence as they looked silent towards her.

Commander droid: "Lord Evil, suggested your services due to the kill count you had. Ms. Sing, will you handle this situation?"

Aurra Sing: "Of course, I still get paid now, and then after their dead."

Making her payment to which, one of the men by the table looked appalled by this demand as it was outrageous.

"You think that just standing by the sides makes us pay for the service?! I do not why Evil even suggested you here if you going be there as well.."

Before the man could talk anymore, Aurra merely pulls out a pistol and shoots him in the heart making the men shocked at this violent display. The man fell onto the ground to which she holsters her pistol back as Aurra looks at the droid seeing how this would be inevitable.

Aurra Sing: "Unlike your machines, I can do something unpredictable such as this. To which now, I think it's time I get to work."

Announcing that she would start to work, up in the rafters was several IG 88 assassin droids to which they were armed with sniper rifles. Handing her own, she leads the droids out to which they were about to begin their hunt against the republic troops as well see how dangerous these animal heroes are.

* * *

Right in front of the structure as well seeing the center of the city, the republic troops looked right at it as there was no sign of any defenses nor anything that looked like they were ready to hold off the tanks.

Captain Rex: "No shields, no droids, it's like they wanted us to be here."

Observing the area, they were going to try to use the force to see what was truly going on. Though the mood was soon stopped by the sound of explosions coming from the other side of the streets.

 _"Sir! Were being attacked by droids, their being led by.."_

Before the clone trooper could reply, they heard a blaster shot coming off the device to which this was surprising. Ash's ears, going up like in attention as he heard something going up in which came from the building above him. Before anyone could react quickly, Anakin quickly pulls out his lightsaber to which he deflects a blaster bolt away to which it was aimed at Ahsoka as she backs away quickly to which they saw several droids right near the windows of the abandon building.

Ash: "Surprise attack!"

Shouting out to everyone in which they take over from the shooting as several clones took cover as well began shooting at the windows trying to shoot the attackers. Looking upwards, Ash saw one of them having a rocket, to which it fires right at the tank. Seeing head right towards the tank, Ash grabs a near by hunk of metal and hurls it at the missile in which it explodes in mid air.

Ahsoka: "They want to destroy the tanks, then use."

Figuring it out as she deflects most of the bolts away to which Ash seeing how this would get no where, rushes right into the building to handle them as Anakin saw this in which he would handle it. The general orders the men to proceed to the center while Ash went within the building to hold off the attacks, Ahsoka was looking at one of the snipers to which she felt something familiar.

Ahsoka: "Master, I'm heading with Ash."

Instructing him to which she heads off with the hell rabbit as the two teens head upwards as Anakin, leads the rest of them to the center of the base to which they would quickly end the fight once and for all.

 _ **In the building.**_

Following Ash's trail across the destroyed building, Ahsoka saw some of the exterior destroy along with some destroyed droids that had been blown off from their shoulders. Continuing her search for her boney comrade, she heard about several punches as well to which she see's down another room some droids fighting Ash as he was right now ripping off their arms as well hits their heads right off like if was a sport. Seeing as how this would take to long, Ahsoka force pushes them through a wall destroying them.

Ash: "I had them."

Ahsoka: "Of course you did, but you should have told Anakin about this plan. Also, there's someone else here."

Telling him in a concern like tone to which he made a questionable like look, the two silently head upwards to where the sound of shoots being made to which they took cover from the sides to see what was doing this attack. Peaking from the side, they saw several droids with armed snipers along with controlled rockets that could destroy tanks. As well Aurra sing who was commanding them, Ahsoka had memories of how this woman tried to kill republic commanders as well Padme.

Ash: "Woah, who's the woman?"

Asking in a very interested tone to which he looked at her with a expression of liking how she handled her weaponry as well was taking on armed soldiers.

Ahsoka: "Aurra sing, one of the most dangerous women in the system. She's tried to kill me and many innocent people, she's insane."

Ash: "Ugh yeah, but is she signal?"

Asking her to which the talk of how dangerous Aurra sing was didn't faze him to which she merely got annoyed of how someone like her could make him woo him. Before the two could spy on them, Aurra heard something from the side to which she makes a quite like chuckle to which she holds a small device, activating it she soon activates several turrets at the side to which they began to fire. The two take cover as Aurra saw how the two teens tried to get the jump on her, it looked cute to which she watches the hide like vermin.

Aurra Sing: "I'm glad you came up here squirt, thought it be us to meet again. As well this rabbit that I was told about back on Tatooine, doesn't look that much."

To which Ash, got a bit offended by that to which he pulls out something from his pants to which was some small thermal bombs. Presses the sides of them, he tosses them onto the ground to which they explode destroying the turrets. Smoke covered Aurra's in which the Jedi and wild force hero soon jumped right at them taking out most of the droids. Ahsoka, was making quick work while Ash handled the bounty hunter to which the two were aiming pistols at each other.

Ash: "Just me my lady, I may look dead. But I'm so full of life."

Aurra sing: "Well then, pull those triggers and I might believe you."

Making a comeback at her to which the two waited for one of them to make the shot, however he throws the guns on the ground to which she looks curious at that as she begins to fire at him. Avoiding the bolts at him, he wasn't afraid to punch her as the rabbit was able to punch her. Though for Aurra, was able to punch the side of his face as Ahsoka was able to slice down the last sniper as she saw that of the two punching each other.

Ahsoka: "Are you kidding me?"

Asking this fight to which she force pushes the two in which Ash lands right on his feet to which Aurra hits the rock wall hard. Ash, looked angered at this to which she walked to the jedi looking upset at her interfering with him.

Ash: "I, freaking. Had her!"

Ahsoka: "No you didn't, all you been doing was flirting with her. Do all dangerous women make you fall for them?"

Ash: "Possibly? What abut your situation? Anyone got a think for snippy padawans?"

Making a comment at her to which she lightly looks shocked to which the two gritted their teeth at each other, though Aurra saw how they bickered to which she grabbed a nearby gun to which she was going shoot them. Though Ash's scarf was able to deflect it in which the bolt hits a nearby explosive charge to which makes a explosion throwing the two to the side, it made a whole in the wall making a escape for Aurra as she got up and calls for her ride.

Aurra sing: "Thanks for the quick escape honey, I'll make sure I don't miss my chance to kill you."

Speaking to Ash as well winking to him as she leaps out of the hole to which she lands rider on a hover vehicle making her escape, the two teens look outwards seeing the bounty hunter make her getaway as they looked upset at the sight. Meanwhile, they heard some explosions from the base as they notice from the opening. Saw Anakin, along with Rex leading out some captured separatists out to which they were able to win the day.

 _"Ahsoka, we got our end. What about you?"_

He asked of her to which she glares at Ash as he merely shrugs not caring if he got in trouble, though he did however help with taking out the droids as well avoiding the last tank to be destroyed.

Ahsoka: "We got the rest of the droids, though Aurra sing was here. She escape from us."

Reporting the situation as this didn't sound good as Anakin replies to come back down for them to get picked up, the two soon head back the way they came up as Ash looks at her curious on why she didn't tell on him.

Ahsoka: "Unlike most of the girls you want to attract, their are some that don't act like backstabbers."

Replying to him in which Ash, had to give her credit on that since she wasn't all that snippy and had a good heart to which he smiles a bit.

Ash: "Ok, I'll give you that. Though, I'd watch it. If your not careful, maybe someone might fall for you."

Making a joke which made the padawan look a bit tense at that suggestion, the idea of that made her look a bit nervous though ignored it as this was Ash trying to get under her skin for talking back at him. For now, they could enjoy the victory of liberating the planet from the separatists as this world could now have a chance to restore it back to it being peaceful as well being under the protection of the Republic.


	15. Ep-15-Different minds think a like

_**"Trial and Error! With the on going battle across the galaxy with the Republic and Separatist as well having his allies aid the Jedi with the droid army as well the masters of evil. Quackers, the brains of the Wild force as well their psionic power duck that can ward off blast attacks as well outsmart his enemies. Was in dismay as he continued to figuring out a way to build a dimensional like gateway that can send them back to earth along with Evil and his team of criminals. Though this has lead to many errors as well destroyed prototypes leading to failure after failure as well to the point in which he was left in a frustrated state as well feeling like it take forever to find the right equation as well devices to make the portal work."**_

* * *

Outside of the Jedi temple as well having a small place for him to work, Quackers was ordered by the Jedi council to continue his experiments as they would sometimes teleport the fruits to into the hallways as well in room where most jedi masters did their teaching to padawans. In which this has lead to many of them getting splatted by fruit as well the children laughing, so right now the green fowled duck had on a lab coat as well a pair of goggles to which he was working on a small like portal in which he built from several metal parts as well hyperspace technology pieces that the republic weren't using. Hooking up the right parts to the machine as well using a small like tablet to which that was able to control the device as he then started a recording.

Quackers: "Test number five, the gateway has been going through much progress due to the power in which that was used when lord evil made his own portal. With this fifth attempt with the usage of hyperspace technology along with that of a few engine pieces from Speeders I was able to find. I will now begin the test, to which we will see if I can send a small item from this point."

He stops as he looks right by the side of the device in which there was a X on the ground to which the item would land right there.

Quackers: "To where the X is mark, for the sake of science. Let this work."

Having hope that this might work to which he began to activate the device, pressing a few buttons as well making sure the system go overboard. The small like portal device began to emit a small like spark, it showed a blue like glow to it in which the color began to get bigger as it reached the size of the gate as the billed duck smiled at this. Not letting his excitement get the better of him to which most smart men would marvel to quick during the experiment, he remains vigilante to which he pulls out a tracker as he was ready to throw it at the portal.

Quackers: "Ok, as it shows the portal is right on. To which there is success, but it had happened before to which the item exploding as well leading to, bad circumstances."

Remembering that he has made several members of the jedi masters upset, expect for Anakin since he was hungry from a mission he did which revolved taking on several assassins at a peace treaty.

Quackers: "To which end, the tracker will appear here. As well will remain in one piece."

Hoping for the best to which he sets the small device, holding it tight he stretches his muscles out as he soon sends it right through the portal to which it went through safely as well didn't explode. Looking at the panel he saw the tracker still functional as it was beeping, to which he notices that it was moving across the place. Setting in the right coordinates as well that of where to land, the tracker was about to head right across the X in which this could be it. Until, it stopped in it's tracks as he didn't understand this. Looking for where the signal might be, he follows it to which it was leading across the area as well was going off somewhere not exactly here. Following it, he mistakenly pass a few Jedi as well some droids to which most of them were confused on where he was heading to in which he was looking for where the tracker was going.

Quackers: "What in Richard's name? It shouldn't be going this far."

Stating it as he looks at his panel seeing it go off towards the outside of the city to which he groans upset as he see's a bike floating in a parked zone to which he hopes right onto it. Staring it right up, he soon takes off flying right after the signal to which it kept going farther through the city as wherever the tracker was going had to be something off.

 _"Maybe it's finding another power source."_

In which he modified the device to which it would travel to the nearest power source, the portal was emitting enough power to keep the tracker near it. So there must be something else as he kept driving through the city as well began to reach the outside of it to which there had to be something taking the tracker, but what?

 _ **Later**_

Right out of the city was a giant warehouse to which there was a laboratory in which within the building was some droids moving some boxes as well supplies to which was being instructed by a female Bivall scientist. Right now the girl was escorting some pieces of technology that were taken from the battlefield, especially the ones that were from Headcase as most of his destroyed devices that were used in the field were right now being taken for examination.

"Alright, have these machines be taken into the containment area along with placing this one on the table for testing."

Responding to a astromech to which it beeps at her, the droid heads off to which the girl continues her research on the equipment that was confiscated from the battlefield. Walking to one of that of a medium size device, she looks at it noticing how the small like machine was beeping. Taking a scanner there were no signs of any kind of explosive detection emitting from it. Though there was a energy readying coming right off it to which it didn't seem like a enemy, it began to show a strange like light to which seemed quite peaceful to her. Though without noticing, a small light opened from above her to which was a tracker as it landed on the light.

"What in the universe?"

Asking confused like to which she soon felt a strange like energy around her to which the scientist turns seeing that was Quackers, he brought her towards him to which the green duck covers her from what was going happen. Looking at the small like box, soon enough the light snaps right at the tracker as well crunches it up like if it was nothing to which the box was like a flytrap. The scientist looked shocked at what had happen to which if he didn't come in right at that moment. She might have been killed by the trap, Quackers noticing how close she was he soon lets her go as she adjusts her coat as well looked thankful.

Quackers: "That a metal trap, it emits a light to which would ensnare it's victim's to which would make sure to end a life. Must have been the energy source my tracker was detecting."

Explaining what that device was, using his power he raises his hand at the box to which he crushes it in a instant since it was a dangerous device to which it shouldn't be left to be looked into.

"I don't think that was exactly necessary, it could have been studied."

Quackers: "Apologies, but from one scientist to."

He stops as he felt like being that of a jerk, coming into someone's place as well destroying something which wasn't he's. The doctor, looks at him trying to be proper to which she does the same looking at him with a calm expression.

"Doctor Sionver Boll, I'm in charge of the recent machinery that was taken from the battlefield as well recently. The masters of evil."

To which, she shows the green duck teen that of the crates filled with that of robot's that Head case design, a few weapons that Hoodlum used in the fight to which they were taken. So far this reminded him of plenty of items in which that were taken, this gave him memories of devices which people thought were deactivated. To which would soon be used for nefarious purposes that lead to the destruction of innocent towns as well lives.

Sionver Boll: "If this upsets you I apologize, I was given orders by the chancellor to which they would brought in to be examine as well see if we could change them into republic weaponry."

Quackers: "What? Weaponry?"

Asking her to which he sounded dumbfounded seeing how this army has the most advance weaponry as well strongest army of this galaxy he or his friends have ever seen. But to go to these lengths in which sounded that of madness, he gripped his fists to which the area around him soon began to emit a green like aura as Boll saw him angered to which the teen notices her. Stopping this, he reframes to letting his emotions get the better of him as she walks over to check on him.

Sionver Boll: "Apologies for him not telling, this was considered a last resort if the droid army continued their reign of destruction across the stars. If, you were to take your villains away as well leave."

Explaining that once there mission was done as well their villains were beaten as well a portal was able to take them away, this technology they had acquired from the battlefield could be used to end the war. Shaking his head at this, he knew this was a bad decision to which he saw seen this time after time. It would end all the same, destruction would create destruction.

Quackers: "Although your intentions sound logic, this is not the way to do it. These weapons as well technology that has been taken cannot be used, if possible they can be replicated by other armies. Even if were gone, this technology can't be here."

Sionver Boll: "What gives you the right then? To say if we can have this or not, the separatist are using theirs to win battles on other planets. Why can't we do the same? We should work together then separately."

Speaking to him in a voice of reason as well the fact that instead of keeping secrets from one another, they should combine their efforts to end this battle between them and the droid army so they could make the galaxy safe. Quackers, knowing when to protect the innocent as well putting the needs of others first then himself was simple on earth, but it was different here. They have made a small impact on this world with saving Palpatine's as well fighting with the clone army, if they continued it would make them soldiers. To which they made a promise to never use their powers for war, but protecting the people.

Quackers: "You don't understand, when we fight we don't do it just because people are in danger. We do it, so that no one would make anyone like us again."

Replying to her in a manner of sorrow to which she felt something wrong, showing his right hand emitting the green like glow to which it looked like the metal trap. But this aura was meant for protecting as well facing off powerful foes.

Quackers: "Men on my world, made me. I nor my friends weren't exactly born like the jedi, having their abilities with them when they grew up. Scientists, unlike you that use your intelligence to help people. Use there's, to make soldiers for their own agenda's to which me, Speed and Sparky came from. Ash, well he's from hell to which he was treated like crap."

Continuing his speech to which Boll somehow felt this pain, his eyes showed that of a familiar like beast she had encountered to which she held her pad close in which this was bringing back horrible memories of her doing experiments with a creature that did no harm but tried to survive.

Sionver Boll: "I, know what is like. Being a part of something you have no choice in, it was.."

Before explaining her case, they began to hear something from one of the grates. It was like a beeping sound to which the two rushed over to check it out, noticing one of the boxes acting up they saw a small like head to which came from a robot that was one of the same robots that he fought on Geonosis. Looking at him, the robot head soon latches right at the duck's face to which it begins attacking him.

Sionver Boll: "Hold still!"

She speaks as she goes to her table and gets a small tool to which she tries and burn the robotic head off Quackers face. It works, to the point where it leaps off right him and lands right on the ground with legs coming out of it's neck. Walking over near one of the grates, it examines it to which it leaps right in.

Sionver Boll: "This isn't impossible, that droid's head was deactivated."

Quackers: "Unless it could be reactivated by a familiar power signature. Which means, I must have somehow activated it's sensors."

Thinking of something to which they notice the box breaking, seeing it fall apart the two see the head on that of several parts of droid parts. Looking like a horrified machine, the robot soon looks at several droids as well machinery around it to which it shoots out tendrils at them as well dismantles each one which it takes in. Reconfiguring itself into a stronger being, the droid looks at the duck to which the machine walks over and tries to attack them. Quackers, generates a shield as he protects Sionver Boll from it's attacking.

Sionver Boll: "I'll call for backup."

Trying to contact any assistance, the droid let out a powerful screech to which it short circuits her panel making it explode from the sound. Not letting it going to take anything, he makes an angered like expression to which he pushes right out of the warehouse landing it right outside. Getting serious, he rushes right outside to see the machine looking at the duck to which it's red eyes examine the duck. Taking the metal plates from the ground, it armors itself as well goes right after him slinging it's arms at the duck trying to smash him. Sending energy like bolts at the metal monstrosity, he continued to do this until it was able to grab his hands making him stop firing. He soon slams him onto the ground as well does it repeatedly.

Quackers: "I do not despise you, but you've been created for destruction. In which, I have to dismantle you."

Replying to the machine as he breathes in and soon uses his telekinetic power and tears the arm right off the robot. Getting out of it's hold, he see's the droid moving back as it's red eyes glared at him. To which, it reattaches it's arm back on to which this stuns Quackers.

Quackers: "That's impossible, no technology Headcase made could have..."

Before explaining, it soon shows off a blaster from it's shoulder to which it begins firing as the duck avoids the attacks as he see's how it wasn't going stop. Back in the warehouse, Sionver Boll was right now trying to get help but saw how Quackers was going to get destroyed from this machinery. Seeing how this came from her, she was the one that had to stop this in which she grabs a emergency pad as she scans the body. So far, the metal construct was right now several pieces of deactivated machinery as it was also being controlled by the head, in which there was something in it.

Sionver Boll: "Of course!"

Exclaiming in a tone of figuring out a way to stop this, looking as some of the pieces of destroyed devices she begins to try and make something, while that was going on Quackers tearing a part of the machine left to right. While he continued to do this, it kept assembling itself to which he tried to think of this type of fight before. Though it was a challenge since he had to avoid getting crushed as well still thinking of how he could stop it, as this kept going he notices Sionver Boll rushing over with a small like device which was that of a EMP ball. Throwing right at the machine, it begins to short circuit as well expose most of it's wires as well systems in which he notices something. The eyes were changing from red to light blue in which those were it's eyes, something in it was making this cybernetic monstrosity come to life in which he had to end this.

Quackers: "We need it tear it's limbs off, it's being controlled my the head."

Sionver Boll: "To which, I was able to find one of these."

Showing a small device, she needed a good spot to throw it within him in which Quackers had to make it. Seeing how the machine wasn't goin stop to which it blasts at the two, putting a show over her he distracts the machine as the green duck moves around making it keep it's sights on him. Sionver Boll, looking directly at the size of it as well how the droid was built. It was heavily made for combat, though the armor had a small crack to which she tosses it right into the machine to which it spots her. Rushing after it the girl moved back to which she presses a button to which it soon starts a powerful like pulse making it split apart as well not connecting together. Seeing how the head couldn't connect, he pulls it right towards him and holds the head as he struggles to not let it go as the body falls down.

Quackers: "Now if only I had some."

Sionver Boll: "Tools?"

To which she shows him several items he could open in which he takes a laser like tool, in which he cuts open the head and notices a bug. Spinning the tool he soon stabs it to which it somehow causes the suit to dismantle it self as well fall into pieces. Looking at the destroyed machine, Quackers as well Sionver Boll were right now sighing at how they had just witness the danger of the masters technology.

Sionver Boll: "I can see, how this might be a problem."

Quackers: "Yes, I think we need to talk to the chancellor. Now."

Speaking in a serious tone in which this type of technology is the reason why they can't use it here in this galaxy, if Sparky and the others were here they agree with him. He would only hope the Jedi as well see if they can't back him up on this matter.

* * *

At the senate building right in the room of the Chancellor, Quackers along with several Jedi masters as well Sionver Boll and Sparky as well holograms of the other wild force members were looking at Palpatine as the chancellor was pleased that Quackers as well Doctor Sionver Bool was able to stop the machine before it could do any more damage.

Palpatine: "I apologize for not coming to you all early about this, but with what has happened. The weaponry these people have made could have been able to turn the tides."

Sparky: "Yes sir, but these aren't like the technology the separatist use. Head case as well Evil's technology is unpredictable as well dangerous, it needs to be destroyed on sight."

Speaking out in which the others look at him seeing how this was new, that the leader would speak out as he would most often be the voice of reason then that of anger seeing how they shouldn't have done this to begin with.

Sionver Boll: "It's true chancellor, the destroyed machinery that I was able to look into had multiple fail safes if we had worked on them. It would have cost the lives of our troops if we sent them into the field."

Showing him the scans of each of the machinery that was in the warehouse, this made him looked a bit stunned by this in which he nods of how he hands it back to his doctor. Nodding to what she had just shown him, he would make sure that this would not happen again as well make sure that any sight of the masters technology or weaponry would be destroyed on sight.

Palpatine: "Although this will happen, you must believe that this was done to make sure we could win this war. Surly, you four know what it's like to do whatever it took to win the battle?"

Speaking at the animals as the jedi could sense each of the teen animals that they knew what he meant, to which they remained silent as they bowed their heads and left him as well the Jedi. Walking back Quackers side, Sparky was still upset at him not knowing this which made his eyes glow blue to which Yoda notices it as well calms him.

Yoda: "Steady, young one. Secrets kept, it is not right. But the battle to come, not let it consume us."

He spoke to ease the leader as well the duck to which they nodded, though Quackers see's Sionver by the window looking at the city. He see's the others go as he decides to talk to her if it was possible. Holding onto the pad that had the records, she notices him in which she faintly smiled to him.

Sionver Boll: "I, should have listen. If I was more questionable to us bringing in this kind of technology, this wouldn't have happened."

Quackers: "I know, but in times of war. Even some of us have to go beyond the lengths of average individuals."

Telling her to which she knew this as well when the chancellor requested the Zilo Beast in, to which she has regretted the day that it came here as well made the weapon that killed it. Though this new perspective, she would make sure to not let the war cloud her better judgment as well trust in what she knows then what she is told.

Sionver Bool: "If possible, would you request the assistance of the portal? I saw some of your designs, it might need a few adjustments. If, that's ok."

Asking a bit nervous like to which, he looked a bit surprised that she offered her services to him. In which, he nods since it be best to get help once and while. As well be opened to this instead of doing this by himself as he would need her assistance if he was to continue his work on finding a way back home for his friends, and even his enemies.


	16. Ep 16-A shadowy deal

**_"A shocking discovery! With one of the wild force's members finding that of taken weaponry of the masters of evil. The alliance between the chancellor and the four animal teens have now been noticed as well been put on watch to if the old man as well any of his members in his group are involved in hiding anything they may have not told them. Speed, one of the team's feline was left to check out if there was anything else the chancellor let alone anyone else was hiding anything that belonged to the masters as well had to see to it's destruction. However, he is now on the run to that of investigating a mysterious meeting of a arms deal."_**

* * *

Running across the street's of the city, a yellow blur could bee seen throughout the district to which that Speed was moving across street to street as well moving quickly to look around the area as well seeing it as a new home since they haven't had time to find a way back to earth. He was right now having a discussion with Sparky about what they had just figured out about this situation as well that of them keeping weapons from them.

 _"Trust me Speed, I'm angry just like you are. However we need to make sure that we don't go off on them as well do something drastic."_

Speed: "Drastic? Trust me. Ash was going do something that involved making the giant screen of Palpatine as well look like a damn vulture."

In which he sends him a video of Ash, who had gotten some paint as well was able to get a hoverbike as well was about to graffiti the screen of Palpatine talking to the people about how the republic will save the galaxy from the separatist. He made him look like a nerd to which some of the security chased after him as well was shouting 'Screw politics!' as he was able to avoid getting captured as well was lucky that the Jedi stopped him.

 _"Well we were playing on thin ice that day, just got sent to help Anakin and the others that involves escorting Padme to check out the inhabitants of a planet they lost because of the Separatists."_

Speaking through the commlink in which he soon hangs up so that Sparky could continue his mission, meanwhile for the Cheetah he decides to check out the area in which he runs right by the edge looking at the underworld. It reminded him of the city, though wearing his suit would make him stand out to which he was able to deactivate it as it transfers into his helmet revealing himself in a short sleeve T-Shirt as well wearing grey jeans to which he heads find a nearby transportation where he heads into a bus. Heading inside of the bus, he is soon taken downwards as he looks around the place in which he see's numerous types of people as well alien species to which he had grown to hang around.

Speed: "Huh, although this place is basically every alien race I as well the others have seen. This place is beginning to grow on me, except the face I have to work in a temple full of space monks as well the fact that I work in a military!"

Shouting as well hissing in which most of the aliens in the same vehicle notice him to which he felt embarrassed as he apologizes cause of what had just happened in which the ship soon lands right near a landing spot. Getting out of the bus, he checks out the place noticing several stores around him as well stands to which he puts his hands in his pockets and begins to look around. There wasn't anything new as it looked like a simple spot for people to look for things as well that of supplies they need for their daily lives, however Speed knew that there where a few spots for certain individuals to look for stuff that can do some damage.

Speed: "Now, if I was a shady arms dealer as well that of possibly selling weapons. Where would I be?"

Asking himself to which he looks around noticing a small like food stand to which he walks over looking at the seller, to which he appeared to be that of someone that might possibly sell something illegal. Looking at the man, he notices some soup in which he orders one to which Speed places on a slick like accent to try and blend in.

"So, can I help you?"

Speed: "Well, I'm kind of looking for something. Big as well destructive, like a weapon. You think I can find some in this place?"

He spoke to which the owner thought his accent wasn't all that good, though he might be curious about how much he would buy if he was interested in a weapon. He gestures the feline to come with him in which he goes around the stand as well behind a alley way to which the owner as well a Rodian looking at the cheetah.

Rodian: "So what does this guy want?"

"A very big gun."

In which the rodian opens up his trunk behind him revealing that of several blasters, there were handheld blasters. Rifles as well that of sniper rifles that looked impressive as well had enough fire power to take out a few clone troopers.

Speed: "What's this?"

Asking the two men to which they didn't understood the cheetah meant in which the teen looked at the firearms as they were stolen from clone bases or stolen from men.

Rodian: "What are you talking about? These weapons are top tech, they were made my the republic as well that of from the battlefields.

To which, the feline looks at the firearms to which he soon breaks them apart one by one as well dismantles them in a quickly like manner to which makes the two looked shocked at his speed. Realizing of how fast he appeared to be, he was one of those animals that joined the republic as well the jedi. Pulling out one of his guns from the side. Speed quickly looks at the rodian to which he grabs the gun and throws it to the side as he lifts the two men up in air looking at them to which he looks at them with a curious expression.

Speed: "I guess this is your first time meeting a super powered individual right?"

Asking the two criminals since they possibly never encountered someone like him two which they nodded as Speed should have guess it to which he looks at them with a look as he places them down as well not taking his eyes off them.

Speed: "Now then, the weapons I'm talking are not stolen. Their hand made, as well possibly being sold by this guy."

To which he shows them a hologram of Hoodlum in which, he was the one that send the weapons here since most arms dealer would kill to get those types of firearms from his type of people. Looking at the man, the soup owner explained that there were a few arms deals across the planet making deals since the republic as well other individuals keeping their eyes of the city. Shaking his head, of course these people would be busy with a army of droids as well Sith trying to conquer the galaxy, these guys could do what they want.

"If you want to know where the sell might happen, its right off the other side of the city. In the shadow district, but it be impossible to go there due to the watchers."

Warning the Cheetah in which he didn't know about as he got a quick rundown about them, they were a gang that supposedly control that sector to which they could only be see with their glowing blue eyes. They stalk the night as well make sure that if any funny business might happen they quickly end it in a wink as well make sure who went there didn't come back.

Rodian: "If whatever deal your talking about is happening, they have the most to gain since they want to expand their territory here."

In which that seemed a bit more interesting to him since Speed would track down most criminal gangs throughout New York back home and taken them down seeing how they would want to try and up their status in the city. This would be nothing but a reminder back home as well seem like it was easy, he calls in a car for them to be picked up with illegal weapons as well trying to kill him as several police officers came in to arrest the two. Walking over to the side he pulls out a communicator to which he see's that of Obi wan Kenobi.

Speed: "Is what these two said true? That on the other side of Coruscant is some kind of group that want to come over and start trouble?"

Asking the jedi master to which he sadly nods seeing how that most of the planet had many people wanting to make a score like this as well want to usurper the power of other rivals as well be known as the strongest ones.

 _"We can send a squad with you to handle this, whatever weapons Hoodlum might be selling will lead to disorder as well could cause a power struggle in the criminal underworld."_

Speed: "Nah, it's fine. I'll run down there and settle it in a flash, done these things back home. I'll send you a message when it's over, just look for a giant explosion or something. It's always something blowing up if a deal goes wrong."

He announced to which Obi wan merely nodded wishing him good luck to which the feline takes out his helmet and places it on, soon enough his suit activates as he gets fully armored. Setting coordinate to the other side of the planet as well where the watchers might be, he gets in a starting position as well looks straight forwards that of where he wanted to go. His visors looking for the quickest way, his eyes straighten out he soon bolts it as the police men see the yellow blur pass right through the people as he avoided hitting anyone as well had the men see the cheetah move.

"Huh, these guys sure do make the job easy for us don't they?"

One of the men speaking to the droids as if these animal teens could help out with the criminal activity, they might not get hurt by most of the things that want to start a fight. However near a wall was one of the watchers as he had on the side of his belt buckle a side of light blue goggles to which he was watching the scene.

"Boss, we got something coming to the base. And it's fast."

He spoke to his communicator which he walks near a hover bike around the corner of the street and gets on. He keeps his appearance cloaked so that no one could tell who he his as he places on his goggles over his eyes and then begins to head off to his base in which he would make sure to beat him there before this speedster could do ruin their deal with the new hardware that Hoodlum was supposedly selling.

 _ **Right on the other side of the planet**_

Within a large like structure to which it was off bounds from almost everyone was the base of the watchers. Within the building was several members with light blue goggles as well that of dark cloaks to which they were right now on the look out for Speed as well any republic reinforcements that might follow him.

"You know, if you want we can make the deal now. I do have other business else where off world as well that of things to do."

Spoke a inpatient like tone to which it was none other then Hoodlum, who was right now with a group of Weequay individuals to which that were his backup as well were his security so that the watchers didn't try to catch him off guard.

"We wait for the boss, unlike your lord evil fella we don't start something less we have someone to make sure the deal goes straight."

In which that meant they didn't trust the gun wielding villain as he merely remained quiet, the door opens to which they noticed that of a man wearing a cloak around him as well having frizzled up hair as well blue goggles. He looked like that of a owl in which he had a blue like blade by his side to which he walked over, he as well the masked villains nodded their heads at one another to which they were about to start the deal.

Hoodlum: "My boss Evil has found you, unique amongst the criminal gangs that are hidden on Coruscant. In which, we give you this in exchange for working with us."

Explaining that Evil found their unique like style as well look interesting in which the leader remains quiet as well curious of what a man like Hoodlum along with the masters would sell to him and his gang to which they would use to try and take out the competition on the planet.

* * *

Rushing pass several buildings as well streets, Speed was making a B line straight to where the Watchers where at to which was pretty far. So far as he ran he passed several ships as well different types of cities on his way there to which he would have to visit them. Let alone bring the others seeing how there was much to see on the planet they were now living on.

 _"All these buildings and cities are making me really want to go to a water planet. Maybe it be possible to head to one after this, really need to do that."_

Thinking about relaxing on a watery like planet to which in he smiles at it, to which he soon gets his train of thought stopped by that of arriving at the outskirts of the city. Looking at the giant city in front of him, so far it looked exactly like the city he passed by as well the several others. However, with a gang that makes themselves unique then the rest, he just had to find out where exactly they would hang out at. Speeding into the city, he checks out most of the lower area's of the place as well ask questions about the watchers to which most of the people he talked to either wanted to avoid it or rather not speak about them. Half of the people were afraid of these guys, though he just need to find one person who might tell him about that in which he soon begins to walk pass a few stores to clear his head.

Speed: "Alright, so if I was petrified of a gang of goggle wearing gangsters. Had most of the place frightened of me, as well wanted to keep my distance where would I go?"

Asking himself to which he looks at the outside of the city in which he notices that of the street being cut off as well leading to the outside to that of a metal like area. Thinking like a outsider as well wanting to keep his distance, he soon makes a rush to the outskirts in which he happens to notice that of a large like structure he was coming to as it looked like a building. Running right towards it, he doesn't notice near the ground was several like mines in ground to which he soon steps on one to which gets blown to the side. The cheetah looks up as he looks at the building seeing several blue eyes looking at him as they soon began to leap right out of the building to which it was several watchers as the men surround the Cheetah looking at him.

Speed: "Wow, don't you guys look all freaky like."

He asked the watchers to which they soon pulled out a handle in which the cheetah looked at the design as it almost looked like a lightsaber handle, though it soon generates into that of a electric like whip. They spin it around in a radical like sense to which the cheetah avoided getting whipped as well that of noticing how they were toying with him. Their moves were erratic to which he doesn't notice from on a hill Hoodlum. Who was holding a heavy modified droid rocket launcher to which he soon locks on the cat, the feline was able to watch out for the whip attacks as well grabs one of them to which felt like ten thousand volts. Biting his fangs, he soon hurls one of the men to which he swings him around like a ball and chain to were he hits the others.

Hoodlum: "Got ya kitty."

He spoke to which he whistles at the others coming by his side as they had rockets as well, Speed quickly looks to see that he as well his Weequay back up begin to fire right at him.

Speed: "Damn."

Which made the masked villain launch the rocket to where it goes off flying right after him, the others do the same to which Speed moves away from the incoming attack in which he had to get away from the missiles chasing right after him. The leader, standing by Hoodlum see the projectile flying right at the speedster in which they were targeting him.

Hoodlum: "As you can see, the missile is targeting his heat signature as well that of how he isn't a droid. In which, no matter how far the target is or where it is/ You can aim it directly at the target as well avoid getting shot down."

To which the leader looks at how no matter how far Speed was running, the missiles catch up with him as so far he tried to get them to crash into a wall or anything. However the men were controlling them manually to which was a problem a pain in which he had to find a way to use this against them. Looking at the men, he stops in his tracks as well ducks on the ground to which the missiles miss him overhead to which the men guided the rocket back upwards and aims at him. Looking at the Weequay he soon charges right at the group to which the watchers that were still standing pull out several blasters and begin shooting at him. To which Hoodlum saw what he was doing, he places the rocket on auto to which he soon fires off rounds right at the Speed in which he smiles at them. Doing a strong like push, he soon leaps right off the ground and allows the missiles right at them to which Hoodlum dissolves into the ground like a shadow into the ground. The explosion sent several people across the air and landing on the ground to which Speed was able to make it out however spins on the ground as well see's the men defeated.

Hoodlum: "Nice one kitty, but I gotta end ya."

In which, Speed see's the shadow as his arms go right at him strangling his throat. Trying to stand upwards, he notices how some of the watchers coming at him to which they were interrupted by that of the sounds of engines coming to them. Seeing them as republic reinforcements, Hoodlum makes his escape into the shadows as well moves quick as the others watched how the ships soon landed around the area as clone troopers rushed in to take the men in.

Speed: "I'll, thank god for tracking devices."

He spoke looking at his helmet in which he was glad he tagged with a tracker in which this would be the only way to call in for backup, laying down on the ground he looks at the men getting arrested as well that of Obi wan to which he looks down at the tired Cheetah.

Obi wan: "Rough investigation?"

Speed: "No, pretty simple. Gang gets weapons from enemies, try them out on me and I stop them. All without getting anyone hurt, except for me."

In which he raises his finger as well points it at him to which the Jedi merely helps him up as he orders the men to take the weapons that Hoodlum brought to the gang as well everyone that was involved with this case. The two headed back to the ship in which the job was done, though they would need to keep a better eye on what goes on around Coruscant if they want to avoid he chaos the masters are bringing to the republic.


	17. Ep 17-Concrete Jungle

**_"Deals in the dark! With Lord Evil and his sinister league of villains across the galaxy as well making deals with arms dealers as well bounty hunters, they have spread their own war across the reigns across certain parts of the galaxy. Especially that of republic planets such as the one Jedi master Anakin Skywalker and Padawan Ahsoka tano are heading off with Senator Padme to check out the recent attack of the Separatists. Sparky, was right now joining the three as he was informed about several animals that might need some help as they were right not scurrying about the surface of the planet as well out of control. Though tensions are rocky as the masked dog didn't know what would happen when he would see the others as well Padme as they would bring up the event that happened on Coruscant."_**

* * *

Flying to the coordinates of the republic cruiser, Sparky was in his own type of modified like interceptor starfighter ship with dark blue colors going across the wings as well had his team's symbol on the side of pilot's area. Although they were with the Republic as well worked with the Jedi, they were their own team as well would fly their own symbol. Also that it would deceive several enemy fighters thinking that he was a rogue rider in space, however right now while flying across to the cruiser was looking at the stars as well several planets he passed by thinking about how vast they were as well large.

 _"This Republic cruiser coming to Sparky, do you copy over?"_

Spoke a hologram as it showed Wulf Yularen looking at the dog as Sparky smiled at him seeing how he was considered someone to talk to who reminded him like Yoda.

Sparky: "This is Wild Force leader Sparky, I copy. How's everything?"

Asking him acting a bit official like but then shows a friendly like personality as Wulf merely nodded about how the mission was starting. Also that several troops had been arriving on the planet to scout ahead for any droid activity, so far it was quiet as well seemed like there were defeated when the republic came in to help out.

 _"General Skywalker as well the others are about to disembark to the planet, are you near us?"_

Sparky: "Affirmative, I was just. Talking to Speed back on Coruscant, he had just stopped a illegal arms deal with Hoodlum with a gang. These guys spreading almost everywhere."

Responding to him about what had happened on Coruscant, informing that he be at the ship. The hologram shutting off, Sparky arrived at the cruiser where he lands right in the docking bay. As he lands properly, the dog gets out noticing several clones moving about acting upon their own business as well that of moving about like standard procedure. Walking across everyone he noticed the looks on the troops faces as he didn't know what was going on which had him curious, walking up to the command deck of the ship he happened to notice Anakin, Ahsoka, Padme as well Wulf standing around the command center as he smiled at them.

Anakin: "Sparky, glad you can make it."

Greeting the dog as Sparky bowed his head to him as he went over to check out what had happened, the planet they were around had just taken on the droids as well destroyed them. He was informed that after Ash helped out with taking out the droids, he went off to chase after one of their leaders across the outer rim with Captain Rex while they handle the planet.

Padme: "The people of the planet where safe during the blast, though after this incursion they wish to join the republic. Though how been severe complications which revolved what the separatists did after they attacked the world."

Informing the dog as Wulf soon presses a button which showed that of large like animals in the city which the separatist used like a base. When the droids left, they set loose several dangerous animals to make sure none of the republic forces would be able to take the city. Most of the creatures which Anakin could tell, there were almost the same when he and Padme as well Obi wan were caught in the Geonosian arena. There were several Reek's trashing the streets as well Acklay's wrecking havoc on any survivors that tried to make it out. Lastly there were Nexu's patrolling the area, Sparky looked at how they moved throughout the area like if they were guards.

Padme: "Although the citizens are thankful for the republic for stopping the separatist from harming their world, they cannot hurt these animals. They are pacifist to the creatures."

Ahsoka: "Then how come they can't calm them? Or rather try to heard them away? They must have studied what they ate as well how to calm them down."

Asking some questions that might help resolve this matter, however as they looked at the holograms Sparky rubbed his chin which there was something up. His tail began to wag as he was curious about what could be going on, before they say Wulf got a message from several senates of the planet below which was issuing about how if they cannot get the animals out then they would have to stay neutral while not adding them into their war. Sparky, kept silent while trying to figure out why these dangerous animals were stalking the city like if it was their own jungle.

Anakin: "What matters is evacuating them from the city so that the people can go back in. We tried to send several clone squads to try and get them to move, wasn't succesful."

Bringing up a failed plan which showed a group of clone troopers that were trying to scare off as well outside if the city. However, the animals attacked the clones as well destroyed some tanks which were going to be used to drive them out. Though it soon ended with the tanks being flipped over by the Reek's, as well the Nexu's leaping onto other troopers which the sight was horrifying.

Sparky: "Maybe their controlled? Cause most of the predatorial animals prefer being amongst habitats which allow them to roam with any humans going near them."

Thinking of it as the idea may have not sounded out of place, taking a slow look at one of the holograms, they tried to look for any kind of device was detected around the necks or that of the body. There was nothing, though it still could mean their commanded by someone who must be intimidating as well frightening to have these species under whoever's control. It was determined that they would need to head down to the planet as well find out who was doing this as well convince the people to join the Republic so that their planet could be protected as well strengthen the might of the republic.

Sparky: "Great, so the three of us will head down to the center. Don't bring any clones so that we can avoid any more casualties as well find out who is controlling the animals."

Putting the idea of what the plan is, however the look on the others face showed that it wasn't like that which had him turn his head at the three where Padme had to explain to him what the actual plan would be.

Padme: "Sparky, I need master Skywalker to help me with the negotiations. Although most of the planets believe that the Jedi are warriors, the people here believe them to be that of peace keepers that value all life as well individuals to help find answers."

Stating that Sparky would be left on his own with Wulf and Ahsoka which had him a bit nervous seeing how sometimes they would often get caught in a firefight or rather attacked as well escape from explosions.

Anakin: "Ahsoka, being Togruta are quite experienced with dealing with animals. She can help with making sure that no harm would come to the both of you or the animals you come against."

Explaining about how Ahsoka would be able to help Sparky with the animals that might try to attack them, the dog didn't mind about how she could help with him going up against three dangerous animals that Anakin has faced off against. Ahsoka, looked at him and smile that this could be easy as well simple, though she noticed a nervous like expression from the shield wielding dog as this might not be the time to ask what was wrong with him. Though right now the plan had to be started now as the animals weren't going stay in the city. Getting ready for the mission, the four were getting ready for their own separate missions as they were in the docking bay. Anakin and Padme, walking to the senator's ship looked at everything being set as well noticing Padme walking over seeing how she gotten some formal like clothing that looked diplomatic as well that of able to run around in.

Padme: "I know that look, your not exactly fond of Ahsoka being on her own."

Responding to his look which he turns looking at Padme, who he was married to secretly as they noticed how Sparky and Ahsoka were getting ready for their mission as well having whatever items they have ready for the departure. Not having the force, Padme saw a concern like face on Anakin which he nodded trying not to have anyone notice as he remained silent.

Anakin: "No, I trust her to handle a mission on her own. It's, the fact that she's going be with someone that isn't from this galaxy let alone this entire sector. Sparky is a good dog but, I've been noticing how he can't exactly stay focus when she's around."

Bringing up the reasons of how it would be strange seeing her as well Sparky go on a mission together, Padme see's this as well looking at him as the senator woman merely puts up a small smile which Anakin notices. He didn't understand what was funny which Anakin looks at Amidala as she takes him on the ship so no one could notice them talking.

Padme: "Your protective of her being around a boy her age, that's something similar to a father watching his daughter go out on her own."

Anakin: "Hey, it's not like that. I trust her completely to handle a mission by herself as well able to handle something like this, it's just what happened with Ash making that graffiti on the chancellor. I don't want anything to happen to her."

Expressing a serious as well concern voice while remaining like his Jedi self, Padme saw the protective side which was quite admirable which she placed a hand on his right check giving him some comfort as well kissing him on the check so he didn't need to worry.

Padme: "He's not like Ash Anakin. He's almost like you, but follows the rules as well doesn't get captured that much."

Making a small joke which he gives her a look about that seeing how the times he get's trap is because of Obi wan most of the time, going to check up on Ahsoka he see's her set as well Sparky as they were priming the ship up as well going to head down to the planet.

Ahsoka: "Have fun with trying to make peace with the inhabitants, me and sparks will get the animals out while not hurting them as well see what the sepies might being using."

Telling her master which Anakin nodded to her wishing her luck on the mission as he looks at Sparky, the canine looks at the Jedi as well nods to him wishing him luck as well which he does so for the two teens as he leaves them to it. The two ships heading off to their own missions, they would make sure that the people would reclaim their city as well figure out what was wrong with the wild life and stop it before the animals might go off and find the people.

* * *

Arriving near the outskirts of the city, where the buildings looked that of dark blue as well the area around it had tree's. Sparky as well Ahsoka were flying right at the edge where they landed, getting out of the cockpit they took a look seeing the area being a bit destroyed as well several claw marks as well destroyed droids on the ground. The sight looked like that of a war zone where there was nothing left but scavengers as well beasts taking control of the place.

Ahsoka: "Strange, I can sense a lot of anger. Fear, as well that of hunger, it must be from the beasts here."

Clearly sensing the are around the place which was coming from the animals such as the two of them could hear the roaring of the three races around the area. Sparky, using his nose to look sniff for anything up or around them. They were right now clear as his tail began to wag a bit as he got a faint like trace which smelled like the clones that were here.

Sparky: "I just smelled a trail, I think this was the same way the troops came. Maybe they were on to something when they were in the city."

Stating that the clones were on the trail of something that might have to deal with the animals going rampant, looking at the footsteps leading down the street the two soon began to make their way down the street where they saw both clone and droid bodies on the ground. The teen's walking down the way, Sparky happened to noticed how the animals weren't around them, Ahsoka saw how he looked serious which was a bit surprised seeing how that he was a animal like the others but the idea of them being control must have gotten to him.

Ahsoka: "I can tell that, you aren't liking this?"

Sparky: "Yeah, back on my world. Most men have used animals to do things by force such as be used as weapons, steal things as well act like personal minions. Something I have a grudge against."

Replying back to her looking a bit serious as this was a new sight she was witnessing, the two continuing to walk they soon stop as they began to hear something around the corner. Standing on several cars as well that of chewing on some droid parts, was a small pack of Nexu's that were all gathered together as well stalking the area. The two teens went to the side of columns keeping themselves out of sight. Ahsoka, noticing how they were resting as well biting the metal saw that they were looking around the area for food. Checking out the street there was no sight of any kind of meal for them to snack on, however she happened to know that Nexu's always chased after something that looked shinning. Whispering to Spark's ear, she told him a plan of how to draw them away from the cars, pulling out his shield he begins to make a reflection off the side as Ahsoka used the force to lift up a piece of glass as the two were able to make a reflective like light for the animals to notice. The four eyed beasts notice it which they soon chase after it, this lead to them making their away from the resting ground as Sparky and Ahsoka took their chance and made a run for it straight forward.

Ahsoka: "From how they were at, it might show that they were protecting something. Maybe there with a alpha or a pack leader."

Seeing how there could be a much stronger and dangerous animal leading them which might explain why they don't appeared to have any kind of device on them. Heading to where there was enough damage as well where the republic tanks were destroyed. As they kept going, this would be a good time to talk about what happened on Coruscant as well with what Quackers found.

Ahsoka: "Sparky? About what happened, that you got angered with the Chancellor taking in Evil's technology. If it was possible that you guys beat the masters, you wouldn't leave anything here?"

Asking him about that if they did beat their mortal enemies, would they take back any kind of tech or items they had made here back to earth? Sparky, remained quiet as he didn't know how to reply to the question.

Sparky: "Well, yes. It's because where we come from, people use the opportunity to learn from what had happened as well mimic it. it's happened multiple times for them to lead to a lot of destruction. As well the cost of lives."

Ahsoka: "So were suppose to forget what happened? That you guys were here as well fought side by side? I can understand about the fear of your knowledge being abused in the wrong hands, but it's wrong to forget about the good you've done here to help."

Responding back to him that even if they would be unable to see each other again as well unable to make the technology that Quackers as well the other villains can design, the memories they have made shouldn't be forgotten. Sparky, would remember her as well for being a good friend as well teammate, but didn't want the type of power he see's everyday on earth to be shared here, otherwise no one would be safe. The two continued their way across the block where they happened to be near a senate like building where the place was surrounded by that of Reek's. The horned like armored creatures were patrolling the entrance as well where right now looking around as they appeared to be angry.

Sparky: "They remind me like several men that have a lot of anger issues. I think we might need them for our advantage."

Thinking of something as he noticed some ropes by their side, she thought about it as well as Ahsoka smiled about how they were going use the Reek's against who was using them to rule the city.

 _ **A few minutes later**_

The reek's were butting heads with each other as the four horned creatures let out angered roar trying to stay focus, they begun to hear the sounds of foot tapping as Ahsoka was trying to get their signal as well letting them spot her. The reek's charge right at them in which Ahsoka merely waited for them as she was waiting for something, right as they were bashing right through the vehicles as well things in front of them. Sparky, hiding from the side of the building he tosses her a rope which she jumps right over them as well wraps the rope around it's mouth mounting the angry animal. Holding onto her life, she turns the Reek around as the others noticed. Sparky, rushing by her side on all four as he leaps right up onto her side as well rides behind her which surprised her as holds on.

Sparky: "Sorry if I'm to close."

Ahsoka: "It's fine, really."

Trying not to feel awkward about what was happening which he was right behind her riding on the giant steed as well staying close, the two rode the horned reek right towards the door which it soon hits head first into the building. The others soon come in as the two teens look around seeing several droids destroyed as well clones which they appear into that of a lobby room. They wait for the right moment as they leap right off the reek as it hits a wall as well the others land against the walls. Landing on the ground, they looked around them which they look above the second level which they soon see a massive like Ackley as well looked much armored as it was being rode on something. They soon see that it was Outburst who was looking at them with a grin which he had a smile on his face as well charging his flame throwers.

Outburst: "Well look who it is, the rookie to Anakin and the mutt that act's like a boy scout. Glad you get to see who's in charge of the three most deadliest races of this planet."

He spoke out in a tone of pride looking at them as the Ackley beast screeches at them as they kept their distance, however they were cornered by several Nexu's as they were right now looking at the two as snacks.

Ahsoka: "Outburst, should have known a jerk like you would control these animals. Just know that you have a whole republic cruiser right above you ready to blast you down."

Outburst: "Well this place is full of animals that the people like, so unless you guys want to be responsible for killing these creatures. Were at a stale mate, or rather a grave since these animals have been eating the clones that Skywalker have been sending."

Replying at her which Sparky merely let a lowered like growl, although these animals were dangerous none of them should be his control. Looking at Outburst, he knew the only way to free them was the challenge the leader.

Sparky: "Then how about you come down here, and I'll show these animals who is the real alpha. Otherwise, those creatures are responding to you because your hurting them."

Making a challenge for the control over the animal beasts which Outburst, saw this and merely chuckles seeing how it's been a while since he had a one on one fight with the dog. Getting off the Ackley, he leaps down right in front of them which they hesitate but kept away from the Nexu's as they snarled at the two. Cracking two of his knuckles, the two gauntlets by his side slowly begin to ignite as he soon fires right from his arms as the two quickly duck from the side. As they duck and rolled from his attack, he watched at how they moved in which begins to swing his fists at Sparky as he soon avoids his attacks as Ahsoka used her lightsabers on him. Outburst ducks as he was able to duck from the attack as he grabs her arm and throws her at Sparky as he catches her, they saw how Outburst was able to hold them off.

Ahsoka: "We need to work together, got any idea's?"

Asking Sparky as he saw how Outburst had his arm charged up ready to fight them again as Sparky nodded thinking of something, he tosses his shield up which Ahsoka watched as Sparky did double kick at Outburst in the air making him move back as well blocking the attack. The fiery master grabbed his face as well slams it to the ground as this gave Ahsoka the chance to leap down onto him and slams Sparky's shield on his back. He grunts as he looks at Ahsoka, he's mouth mask comes off as he breaths fire at her which she blocks with the shield. Sparky, kicks him in the chest making Outburst move back as the two soon begin to attack him as well use the shield while avoiding the villain's attack. Outburst couldn't focus on the two as they were hitting his face as well stomach several times to where he was slowly being defeated.

Outburst: "You call this a fight, this is nothing!"

Which he soon breaks their synchronized like team up which he slams both of his arms to the ground sending them back, though they land on the ground which they looked at each other. Outburst was going do another attack, but Sparky and Ahsoka decided to do a combine attack. Charging up his electricity as well Ahsoka going focus her concentration on the force, the two send a combine attack which the power of the attack sent Outburst hitting the wall as well out of the building. The animals moved back looking at how the two beat their pack leader, looking at the jedi and dog coming out of the dog as well the animals standing by their side, Outburst merely growls as he presses a button on his belt which Ahsoka ignites her green lightsaber and aims it at him.

Ahsoka: "It's over."

Informing him as she pointed it at him as he merely chuckled which they begin to hear something, they heard a engine like sound as Ahsoka turns seeing a hoverbike being remotely control as she pushed Sparky out of the side as Outburst grabbed the side making his escape. The animals, seeing the weak leader making a escape soon charge after him as the two teens stayed together not going to get trampled on as Sparky placed his shield over her so that nothing could hurt her. The animals made it out as they chased right after them, looking at the animals running they looked at each other being surprised how they protected one another.

Sparky: "I guess, this is repayment from me saving you?"

Ahsoka: "Ugh, sort of. Makes us a bit even at least."

Replying to him as the two quickly got up where they happen to see several republic ships coming down to secure the city as so far most of the animals have left to chase after Outburst. Quickly enough Ahsoka got confirmation about Anakin which he as well Padme have able to make peace with the people, Ahsoka confirms the animals being escorted out of the city safely as well Outburst being defeated.

 _"Nice one snips, will be there soon."_

He replied to Ahsoka as the two teens smiled at each other for being able to stop the master as well not let none of the animals be harmed or kill. Taking a moment, Sparky looked at her which he thought about the words she said, about not forgetting the time they have with helping out with the republic as well stopping droids as well madmen from trying to conquer the galaxy.

Sparky: "Ugh, Ahsoka? Even if, possible one day me and the others do leave. I would never forget you, your really, unique."

Speaking in a kind like tone which made Ahsoka smile at the comment as they looked at republic forces coming down to help out to secure the area as well to make sure that the city was safe to enter, as well make sure the citizens of the planet could rebuild as well create a strong relationship with the republic.


	18. Ep 18-A pact with a madman

**_"A faithful team up! After the defeat of Outburst from controlling a senate city, padawan Ahsoka Tano as well Wild force leader Sparky were able to strike a mighty blow to stop him from also ruling the dangerous beasts of the planet. Now plans on underway with forming a new partnership with the new planet, while that was going on. Ash, the hell fire rabbit was right now underway in hunting down the Separatist as the Neimoidian he tried to make a run to one of the bases. Which ended in fire as well destruction when Ash as well a squadron of clone trooper ships as they were able to stop him from escaping, now they take the prisoner to Coruscant where he faces the crimes the man has committed in the war against the Republic and Separatist."_**

* * *

Right in a republic cruiser in the middle of outer rim space, there was several destroy droid ships as well that of different types of destroyed ships that Ash had blown up by himself. In the bunk rooms was that of Ash, who was right now checking out the wounds he got from the fight. Though they weren't that much as his ship was banged up as well got attacked a lot, most of his bones were covered in scratch's which they were slowly healing.

Ash: "Great, stuck in a tin cap cruiser. No where to get drink except a mess hall that serves water, no apple cider or any soda."

Responding in a annoyed like tone which he would want to look somewhere but the only thing he looked at was a metal room with beds as well sighs getting angry. His eyes soon glow a bit showing a fiery like look which the blanket around him began to burn a bit which he soon stops. Getting up he decides to head up and walk outside of the doors in which they slid open as he begins to walk down the hallway, so far he noticed the clones walking across him as well that of the admirals as well several men in grey uniforms. So far this was making his bones rattle in which this was the type of environment made him want to either get out feeling like he was being in a military based or that of just take a ship and fly somewhere to get away from it. Going to the mess hall, he happens to see that of several clones eating as well talking about some battles across the galaxy in which he groans getting annoyed like.

 _"Geez, the one thing I can't stand the most. Is being in the ship, in space, full of men, that look the same."_

Grumbling a bit in which he walks over and gets a tray to which he grabs tray which he walks over and looks at the types of food that was here, so far it was slop as well military standard food. Getting his seat away from most of the clones, he wanted to keep his distance from the group in which he was getting a message from his communicator. Pulling out a small like device in which he answers it which showed two familiar faces which was that of Sparky and Ahsoka which sighs at them.

Ahsoka: _"Well don't you look thrilled to see us."_

Ash: "Well, I'm with that of a hundred clone troopers as well in the middle space with no television. Super tail head."

Replying back as well making a nickname for in which she merely smiles at him in which Sparky noticed how bored he was, though it was strange since he just captured a separatist as well did some droid blasting.

Sparky: _"I thought with all the action you dished out as well catching that man, oh is it just this wasn't fun for you?"_

Figuring it right out which he noticed how Ash, was usually interested in that of wanting a good fight or rather distract himself with something that involved the ending of the world or facing against some big bad. Though this was just a simple arrest which made him feel a bit tired as well thinking he could do more then just seat around as well look like a victim of the Sith's rage and hatred.

Ash: "Well you two did team up as well fought a whole heard of deadly beasts, while I flew ships. Blasted ships, and caught a green guy who acts like a coward whenever someone interrogates him."

Bringing up how most of the separatist race was known for trying to weasel there way out of a conversation as well try to bribe their captors which made him upset. Ahsoka had the same problem with Nute Gunray when she first tried to interrogate him, he acted like a weasel as well terrified of her.

Ahsoka: _"Don't worry, were on our way to you as well see what we can do to help out with the interrogation. Just don't try and rip his head off, they have a knack for getting annoying."_

Responding to him of them arriving here in which he nods, deactivating the communicator he looks at the food in front of him as he picks at it thinking it looked weird as well tried to eat it. He gags a bit which he soon groans as he continued to eat the food, though this didn't get the attention of several clones in which they looked at that of the skeleton animal eating the food as well began to look at him.

"You think it's weird how he can eat that? Without unable to see the stuff going down his stomach? If he has one."

One of the clones asked which the table had three other clones curious about Ash as well the other wild force members, although they were good with protecting innocent people as well able to avoid getting clones killed on the field. But their was one flaw to their skills as well powers which might be similar to that of the Jedi they work with, they were teenagers. Sure some of the padawans in the temple were around teens but they were discipline, learned the way of the force as well trained from a young age to handle anything the universe would throw at them. These four? Their strange animals with oddball costumes that just came here as well begin doing their job for them.

"Better not say that in front of that one, heard exactly has a temper and that he told off at general Windu."

They began to talk in which Ash could hear them with his bone like ears, although they may appeared to show no signs of him having ear drums on show any signs of him paying attention. The skeleton rabbit could hear the conversation going on in which he decided to listen as he was curious to hear what these men would have to say.

"Still strange how the Jedi accepted these guys, what's next? They bring in a Geonosian?"

Making a joke in which Ash merely gets irritated by the men talking about him, thinking about giving them a 'talk'. Before he could, there was a presence right by his side which was that of Captain Rex. The clone captain noticed the look on him as it was the same one that he noticed when the rabbit was about to strangle that Separatist when he mention how the republic was reduced to working for beasts, let alone ones who act like children. He had to have three clones hold him back when Ash made his scarf rush right at the neimoidian as that was a ugly scene.

Rex: "Don't try it kid, got a lot of clones upset at you going nuts on that Sepy, so I think it be good to chill a bit."

Informing him that if the skeleton rabbit would try anything, he would get actually bone rushed and brought to the ground. The rabbit gave him a look in which that wasn't much of a threat seeing how he was from hell, literally hell. So what these guys would try to do would be compared to nothing from what he faced when he was growing up in a blazing inferno.

Ash: "Chill? Your talking to a bonehead that makes fire whenever I'm mad. Chilling is a bit hard for the likes of me."

Replying back to him in which he remained silent as well lets Rex seat down looking at him seeing a expression from his eyes, so far he had the look of not wanting to be here as well trying to not lose it. The adult has seen it multiple times from his men but soon faded after they learned they were fighting for a cause. Though he wasn't from this galaxy nor could care about this war, all he wanted was a way out as well getting back to his home world as soon as possible.

Rex: "Listen kid, I know that your not exactly a fan of this whole alliance with your friends working with the republic. But right now your helping us achieve a great victory for the republic as well helping out the clones winning us battles."

Ash: "Yeah, well that's great and all. Though you know what I get from helping you guys out? Nothing but get a talk about how I didn't do it professional like as well that I was suppose to do it like the others. Which I don't think that the message didn't get clear enough for the superiors, I, am, not, a, soldier."

Raising all of his bone like fingers at Rex in which he had to make sure he was making it clear as well simple for the man to understand, the clone captain merely sighs as Rex had repeatedly heard this as well Ash talking about seeing how he did get the job done.

Rex: "Well like it or not, your with us so although the way you think is beneficial to us. That's not how we fight."

Explaining about how they are working together, he needed to work with the others clone as well with Rex in which Ash merely remained silent thinking about it for a while. The two proceed to eat until they begun to hear that of a alarm going off as some arrivals were coming, finally thinking it might be something he soon gets up to check if it was the two others in which Rex watched how he left in a hurry not wanting to keep talking anymore in which he knew how he was acting. Trying to be like a teen who doesn't care, but Sparky and the others knew he would do what was right, even if he didn't show it.

 _ **Later**_

Right in a Separatist warship, within the command deck was that of General Grievous, who was right now looking at the coordinates where the neimoidian was last seen. Tapping his metallic like hands on the side of his chair while waiting impatiently, quickly enough he was getting a communication call from that of his master lord Dooku.

Dooku: _"General, as you may have heard one of Nute Gunray's men have been taken by that of several clones in the outer rim as well that of a wild force member. The one called Ash."_

Explaining the situation in which the metallic warrior nodded as he didn't think this was a challenge, several clones as well a undead rabbit on their own? This would be a easy victory in which he chuckled at how this would be easy.

Dooku: _"Take heed of this General, although they are not exactly like the enemies you face. They are unpredictable, you are to take the Separatist back alive. If they have gotten any kind of information. You know what to do."_

Referring to killing the separatist as well making sure that he wouldn't tell anything else to the republic, the cyborg nods in which he understood what he had to do as the hologram shuts off. The doors open showing that of a several magna guards in which they were ready for combat as well going to take down the republic cruiser. Standing right up, he orders the tactical droid to keep their distance from the republic noticing the ship in which he orders several hyena bombers as well attack ships in which they would invade the ship. Walking to that of the droid pods where they would infiltrate the cruiser, walking to the pods he was given a device which apparently would be able to avoid detection which was a gift from Headcase. A type of stealth device that could let them attack the ship, Grievous smiled at that in which he gets right in as well the other droids as they soon begin to make their way. Flying right off into space, the small squadron of Hyena's and pods went towards the cruiser where they could either rescue one of Nute's members, or kill him so that Separatist secrets wouldn't get revealed.

* * *

Back on the cruiser, Sparky and Ahsoka would soon made their arrival where they were debriefed on what had happened when they had arrived. The Separatist neimoidian had apparently was taking something to that of Lord Evil, they hadn't been able to get anything out of the man since he had been quiet as well spoke to most of the interrogators that he was a pawn in this affair. Walking to the holding cell, Ahsoka was right now talking to captain Rex getting the information as Sparky and Ash were catching up.

Ash: "So from I've gathered, while the masters have been going about doing there own thing. Were here, acting like reinforcements?"

Sparky: "Possibly, Outburst wasn't working with any of the battle droids we've been fighting. I think that they want to distance themselves from them so that the Republic would be fighting two battles."

Making a theory as if that was true, then it wouldn't be easy to handle them in which would explain Hoodlum being on Coruscant selling weapons to a dangerous gang on the planet. This was more then a reason to go off and find them then take orders from the Republic. Before Ash could acknowledge it, they got the attention of Ahsoka and Rex as they requested their assistance with interrogating the Neimoidian. Walking over by their side they looked at the green skin man in which he had on grey and blue dark clothing as well red like eyes, he was right now staying calm not falling under the pressure of being in enemy territories.

Ahsoka: "The last time I interrogating one these guys, I may have acted a bit violent. Master Luminara, didn't agree with the method I did seeing how it wasn't the Jedi way. We just need to pressure him into telling us where was he going as well if there any separatist bases we can locate."

Informing the two about her time doing this before, the two teens acknowledged this as one of the guards merely walk inside as they looked at the man. Ahsoka, merely kept a serious exposure as well looking at the man in which the two animals looked at the man seeing what might happen. Sparky, knowing this procedure thinks of something in which he was able to get a small container of water which he hands it to the man.

"What is this? A liquid to make me tell the truth? Poison if I don't tell you the truth?"

Asking the dog which he was a bit shocked about hearing those kinds of words from him in which he shook his head at the separatist.

Sparky: "It's just water, normal H2O. You don't get anything to drink when your brought in?"

He asked the person in which he didn't reply as this wasn't normal tactics, the last time he heard of Nute Gunray being taken in it was horrible in which the togruta acted like a brute. Though this time he as meeting a droid which wasn't showing any kind of hostility towards him, Ahsoka looked at the man nodding to Sparky in which she tried to think how would Luminara would act.

Ahsoka: "Although Sparky shows kindness to you. He does not know the crimes you and your boss have done to the galaxy. With your luck you might get a cell on Coruscant, and not face the anger of the people you hurt on countless worlds."

Explaining how that a cell on their planet was a better punishment then being torn a part by every civilization that he had scheme with his superiors. Ash, groans at this in which he hits his hand on the table breaking the tension.

Ash: "Why are we talking to him like if he's innocent? He obviously knows that were trying to make him break, so maybe we should just get to the real point of why the heck was he running away from a fight?"

Asking him in which he walked towards the man in which the Neimoidian moved back flinching as Sparky held him back seeing how this wasn't the way to get him to talk.

"I don't work for Nute Gunray!"

Shouting at the three in which they looked surprised at this, taking a much calmer like position they looked at the man seeing how this separatist was not in league of Dooku nor Gunray but of Evil.

"I was, given a much better deal. Seeing how the tides are turning, from what I've seen from him as well the others have done. It be foolish to make him a enemy."

Ahsoka: "A Dooku isn't? Your in league with madmen trying to use power to rule others, it be best to tell us what their intentions are."

"I can't, even if I did there are to be no loose ends."

Replying back to her meaning that they knew what it meant, before saying anything the alarms went off as the cruiser was under attack. Right outside of the ship was several Hyena bombers as well different types of droid ships coming at them as the clones fired back at them. Rex, requesting most of the starfighters to head out to protect the Cruiser as Ahsoka and the two others were left to stand guard of the prisoner. Right outside of the cruiser, Rex was leading a squadron of starfighters against the enemy in which they swarmed the cruiser like a storm. As the fight was going on, several pods were flying undetected which was being lead by the general as they crashed right into the landing decks of the ship. The stealth projection around them soon deactivated as it showed droid pods which the clones saw and reacted with pulling out several blasters and began to shoot at the super battle droids coming out. As the men were taking out some clones, several pods revealed that of Magna guards dropping down as well Grievous in the back as the yellow eyed cyborg was loving the destruction that was happening.

Grievous: "Four of you with me, the rest. Kill the clones."

Ordering his guards as he takes out two of his lightsabers and begins to make a way towards the holding cells while the rest handled the clones in the hanger bay. Out of the clones, one of them noticed that of the cyborg in which they reported to Ahsoka and the others as they had to get ready for what's coming.

 _ **Later**_

Still at the holding cells was Ahsoka and the two others, Ash looked at the frightened Separatist thinking about how Rex spoke to him that his methods were right, they couldn't win this fight.

Ash: "Look, I get that your afraid of these guys. But, if we stop these guys, you can tell us why did you decided to work with Evil."

"You don't understand, I was promised something more then power and wealth from that of Dooku or Gunray. He promised me he make.."

Before anything, the doors blown right off which was showing smoke which was none other then Grievous as the cyborg leaned into the room looking at the three as well from the sides was four Magna guards in which they had them surrounded. The three looked around not going to get intimidated by them, they all got ready for whatever might happen.

Grievous: "This brings us old memories, when you had my astromech betrayed you. We can now settle our score child."

Ahsoka: "Which will end with you paying for the crimes you have done."

Pointing her green lightsaber at him in which the cyborg orders his guards in which they charge from the side as Ash pull out two of his hand made pistols and start firing at the guards which they began deflecting with their staffs. As this happened Spark, threw his shield towards the side which it ricochet's off the walls making them fall onto the ground in which he takes the chance to take them down while Ash handled the two on the side as Ahsoka charged in fighting against Grievous fight him. She was able to catch up with his movement as well handle the two lightsabers he was using at hers which Ahsoka used her agility to avoid his attacks. Ash, moving from left to right avoiding the guards attack, he was able to shoot one in the head making it move back while the other one kicks it in the chest.

Ash: "Now, I'm having fun."

Getting excited in which he pulled out two knifes in which he begins to attack the guard in a savage way as Sparky was handling the others. The two attacking his shield, the dog takes the advantage and pushed the back as well grabs one of their staffs. Placing his shield on his back he spins it around to which he begins to strike at the guards making him get the advantage, he takes out the guard and deals with the other one. As this happened, he looked at the droid in front of him in which Sparky soon attacks the guard. Meanwhile, Ahsoka was moving away from Grievous as he was right now using all of his arms on the girl in which he does his signature death spin as she moved back to the cell where the man was being held while the two others noticed.

Sparky: "Ash? Got something for him?"

Asking in which the rabbit noticed how Grievous was tearing apart the floor coming right at them, checking out his gun he pulled out a special bullet which he aims it at the yellow eyes. He smiled at the bullet fired right out of the gun in which as the cyborg was spinning right at them, the bullet hits one of his saber's in which soon enough explodes sending Grievous right off his metal claws and hits the ground hard. As they looked like they beaten him, one of the guards used their staff to strike the ground hard making them fall right off the ground. Rushing over to the cell, he opens it in which he shuts it off as well destroys the panel which they couldn't open. The Neimoidian looked at the droid moving back as he pleaded that he didn't tell them anything as Ahsoka and the others tried to bust in.

 _"You've already said to much my friend, though my master thanks you for the supplies you have given us. Which, will be used properly. He sends his regards of making this quick."_

As the voice was coming from the guard as it was that of Headcase, they hear a beeping in which the magna guard was self destruct. Rushing over to the other side in which they tried to go through the other cell rooms, Ahsoka makes a hole right through the wall in which at the moment Ash leapt in through it and tackles the separatist in which the droid explodes covering the room in fire while Sparky and Ahsoka took cover. Seeing this, Grievous looked at the explosion and did a laughter thinking that he might have taken out the three in which he makes his escape. The smoke clearing, Ash, was right now holding onto a wheezing separatist in which the explosion might have taken him out as he was half burnt. Sparky and Ahsoka looked them as Ash tried to carry him but the man knew he wasn't going make it, seeing how he might not make it out, Ash tried to get him to say something that could help them.

Ash: "I'm sorry, but you still got enough strength to tell us what Evil promised you. Do one good thing before you leave us."

Looking at him as the others see him, the separatist merely shook as he tried to muster something as the wounds were getting to him.

"He, promised. Power, that anyone, could have."

The man spoke slowly in which he slowly passed away in his arms which the rabbit looked at the Neimoidian in his arms, he began to do a small like prayer to him in which Sparky and Ahsoka watched.

Ahsoka: "What's he doing?"

Sparky: "Praying, so that what crimes he have done will be held. But that he won't suffer."

Answering her in which that he may have been guilty of many things, though what he just told them now. That when his soul arrives in the afterlife, that he might rest in peace as well not suffer. For what the information the man had given them think much more, that Evil was doing things behind Dooku's back. Which meant that they would have to be ready, for whatever this madman might come up with or send right towards them.


	19. Ep 19-Deciet among separatists

**_"Secret alliances formed! With the crisis's of the masters of evil at the war of the Republic and Separatists. Evil as well his cohorts have begun to plague the underworld with their deals of power as well wealth. The villains have begun to get multiple supplies of tech, hunters as well other types of materials they need to conquer this galaxy. Though when one of Nute Gunray's men have died to do the capture of the Wild Force. Measures are taken which lead to Grievous being sent by the sith lord Dooku to either capture him or kill him. Which Headcase, took the measure and killed him so that his secrets would die with the him. This leads to suspicion in where Grievous would know need to investigate the matter of who tampered with one of his own droids in which why they were self detonate."_**

* * *

On Dooku's home planet Serenno, right on the side of it was Evil's own castle which was built seeing as how if the two most dangerous beings would be living on the same planet, they should keep their distance. Within the domain, the appearance of it showed a medieval like presence in which showed of a intimidating like stature. Though Dooku could careless as he wanted results from Evil's progress on the war of the two sides, to Evil as well the others they only cared about was making a name for themselves as well having this galaxy fear them. Inside of the castle was several service droids working on the designs as well Evil, who was right now seating on a table looking at several holograms showing of people across the galaxy. Which were bounty hunters, as well men who were working with their separatist leaders as they pledged to work for him in exchange for power as well weaponry.

Lord Evil: "With all of this information you have brought me, this doesn't bring any satisfactory to Dooku. Right now, I see several deaths avoided by Jedi's and deals going south so it either shows I threaten wrong men or your equipment is defunct."

Brining the recent news of what has happened ever since he had started his business working with them as well that of business had been happening. They were talking about of how the droids he gave them to each of them as well the help from his crew had been inefficient.

"Well you promised us was back up if we decided to work with you, so far we endanger ourselves with this alliance. If my master or the sith find out.."

Lord Evil: "They'll kill you, but as you all heard. A recent employee of mine that was under the thumb of Gunray was sadly killed in action by the Republic, which means you should take drastic measures. Keep your mouths quiet, nothing let out and most of all, zip it."

Making it quick as well simple as the transmissions quickly turn off as he groans upset like in which this was getting bothersome, the Jedi were becoming quiet bothersome in his affair of trying to have his own world as well causing some trouble. He was beginning to understand why Dooku and his master want them all destroyed, though at least with all of these materials as well having to join up with a army of greedy men that desire wealth and power, he could have some fun with it. Before he could answer or say anything, the doors opened showing that of general Grievous as they slammed right open as Evil saw how angered the general looked as he walks over to him.

Grievous: "You had one of your men tampered with my own guards to self detonate."

Making his accusation seeing how those warriors were his personal droids and that there were not be used by anyone but himself. Evil, merely nodes seeing how that it be rude to make a lie out of this.

Lord Evil: "Oh no, Headcase was the one who controlled the guard. I just placed a small explosive so that the target it was near could be taken out. You should be happy, I know how Dooku considers you a bit. Lacking.."

Continuing his talk until Grievous did a growl in which he slams his fist on the table making a dent in it which the purple caped villain didn't show any kinds of fear. The general's eyes staring at his red eyes, the two looked at each other seeing if any of them would do anything as the only thing Evil did was smile seeing if the dangerous droid army leader would try and attack him.

Grievous: "If we not allies, I would not hesitate to kill you."

Lord Evil: "Oh my cyborg general, I would relish you try to attempt it."

Gesturing him to try it, though killing him wouldn't do anything but get himself with a fight with the other villains, he merely walks away leaving the man in silence as Evil merely decides to get up and visit on Headcase. Walking to the laboratory, the caped villain merely notices how all the systems were up and ready along with the body of Headcase. He was attached to several cables as well looking at the screen of a computer researching things about the Sith as well Jedi to use for experiments or possible advantages in this time of war.

Headcase: "You should have knocked, I'm busy."

He spoke in a emotionless like manner as well working on his studies as Evil knew how he worked, cold and heartless back on earth which he chuckles.

Lord Evil: "Still acting like the superior eh? Not exactly helpful if you can't do anything about it with you being attached to all those heavy metal cables."

Pointing it out which the cables soon detach from his back as he stands, his eyes looking right at him as well showing a serious look. Headcase, walked towards him not showing any emotion thinking of showing his comrade that he can fight.

Lord Evil: "Relax, I only come to inform about the general's arrival. It appears that he wanted know about the small gift we gave for his magna guards."

Explaining about his arrival in which Headcase merely showed a questionable expression of why he would hate this. If it wouldn't be for his interference, the Neimoidian would have spilled secrets to the enemies. The cyborg should be grateful that he had that explosive in his guards, otherwise the enemy would have the advantage.

Headcase: "Regardless of what has happened, the man was weak. Would have spilled his guts to Sparky, you know of how his kindness can get to people."

Lord Evil: "That I know, but all these separatist have the same weakness. Interrogated by a power greater then there's, such as Grievous trying to kill all the Jedi trying to become the greatest warrior."

Replying back to him in which a service droid moves right towards the two as they begun to serve them two drinks, taking a sip they turned their attention to the screen. Right now they were studying the temple of the Jedi, the most heavily guarded place in the entire galaxy as well the headquarters in which held a army of Jedi. Soon enough several files were brought up in which were about the Jedi knights as well each member of the core group, they would have tried to use their own strength or belief against them seeing how they were so heavily believing in the force.

Headcase: "All these Jedi are known across the galaxy as peacekeepers as well the powerful individuals, though their still human. Which means they can die, so how can we destroy them? While keeping the façade of working for Dooku?"

Asking him in which they needed to strike a blow at both the Jedi as well the Sith in which once they had taken them both out, they could have some fun with this galaxy uninterrupted with politics as well grudges that came from the past. Evil, merely taps on the panel thinking about it in which he begins to smile.

Lord Evil: "We make friends, not like these deals we have our team going across the galaxy. Forming a proper, alliance with individuals that think, they are doing what is right. But actually, blind."

Suggesting that they form a alliance with someone that was sith as well that could be shown the actual truth in which Evil could use for his own intention, pressing a button he brought up a file of the one individual that would join them.

Headcase: "Asajj Ventress?"

Asking in a curious tone in which when they first arrived here, Evil instructed Hoodlum along with Headcase to make a profile on each separatist as well individual with a criminal background. Though Dooku and his master, 'Sidious' was difficult which was impossible along with Grievous as the three were very secret, which was quite irritating for Evil. Looking at the Dathomirian white skin female, around thirty years old as well having blue like markings around her face, the planet she was from was that of Dathomir along with coming from a clan of witches called the Night Sisters. A race of females who use magic as well practice the dark arts in which they remain secret, while the males of the planet were warriors in which Evil admire the planet for acting dark as well not a nice place for anyone to visit.

Lord Evil: "Although she does appear to be, a backstabber. Asajj does have potential to joining us, knowledge of the night sisters as well that off the droid army can be useful for us. Including that she is coming here now."

Inspecting that the woman was coming as they looked at one of the screens above them in which they noticed her coming, the doors opened letting her in which the sith assassin saw how they allowed her in which they inspected she was sent by her master. Deciding to greet her in person, Evil leaves Headcase to continue his studies on the Jedi as well information of this galaxy as well other things they could use to cause destruction as well malice. Heading to meet Ventress, she noticed he came out from one of his rooms which made her feel suspicious of his actions. So far since he came along with his crew, there was nothing but chaos as well devastation in which he smiled at her.

Asajj: "Evil, I heard of you tampering with the general's droids. My master wished to know if it was true."

Lord Evil: "Like I said before, it is. But it was the only way to keep secrets, you and I both know that secrets have to be kept, hushed."

Gesturing a finger to his lips in which she still merely felt creeped out by him, it was like seeing Grievous with Dooku's appearance, though the emotions coming from him was that of nothing she had never seen before. Looking curious at her, Evil seats down trying to learn what she wanted from him in which he gestures to tell her of what the purpose of this visit was.

Asajj: "Lord Dooku requests your assistance with a matter of importance, he wishes to see your powers in effect against a weapon being tested out on our droids. A amplified electromagnetic like bomb, one that could destroy the droid armies."

Explaining the issue which he nods as the Dathomir woman hands him a small like device in which showed a hologram of the weapon, it was a prototype like explosive in which could shutdown the droids in one fell swoop.

Lord Evil: "A EMP? Ha, nothing but child's play. I thought he would send me to do something entertaining, I thought it be possible I'd be going to a planet where would show my talents."

Suggesting that he would help out with the war by stepping into it as well destroying the clones as well any Jedi who might be in it, especially that of the individuals that have caused her trouble in which Ventress smiled at how he wanted to have some 'fun'.

Asajj: "While my master does enjoy you knack of bringing disorder to the battlefield as well having your, members destroy the republic's men and weapons. He requires you to stay hidden, as well a secret ally. Though that doesn't answer the question, will you assist me on this matter?"

Asking him as well leaning close to him in which the two looked at each other, his red like eyes staring into her piercing cold blue eyes showing that of a expression of killing someone with no emotion. He merely nods accepting the assignment in which she moves away from the table as well walks out as Evil couldn't help but notice her figure, she did looked attractive as well had that of a alluring like appearance which was possibly one of her talents that she use on the battlefield.

Lord Evil: "Oh Dooku, how can you treat her like a tool I'll never know."

Asking himself of how a man like Dooku uses her for his master's gain, rising up from his chair he decides to get ready as he also makes a call to one of his teammates as he would bring them along for the ride to figure out this weapon the republic was apparently making.

* * *

 _ **Across the sector**_

Flying in a ship of Evil's design, it held that of Evil, Ventress as well Igor as the green brute was right now chewing on some meat for the mission as well needing it to get fuel. They were given coordinates to where the weapon was being tested as they saw the republic base on a open range world where it was empty, no signs of life but only a station which there were several clones as well guards around the area.

Asajj: "The plan is to destroy all the information of the weapon as well make sure no backup's are made."

Explaining what their mission was in which sound reasonable as they continued to monitor the planet as they began to descend from the far side where they would not get noticed in which they flew right to the atmosphere of the world. Landing right near some rocks across the side, leaving the ship the three look at the base in which had a squadron of clones surrounding the base as well them practicing the explosive. The three noticed some battle droids that were reactivated as well being used for this test, looking from the side they see a modified like cannon type weapon which they see several clones loading the EMP explosive. Prepping it armed and ready, firing right at the droids the small like ammunition hits the droids which explodes a electrical like charge effected the droids in which they instantly fall right apart.

Igor: "Oh, pretty lights."

Speaking at the sight of how bright the blast was in which the weapon looked quite unique, it was a shame that they need to destroy it. As they begun to think of a plan, a small security unit of clones were coming by at them in which this was a perfect chance to introduce himself. Standing up, Evil decided to meet the clones as Asajj and Igor looked thinking he was nuts as he walks from the side of the rocks letting them men see him.

"Hold it!"

One of the clones spoke out as there were three hover bikes as well three clones aiming their blasters at him, Evil kept his hands up looking at the three in which he was doing so. Turning around showing no weapons on him in which they examine the look, they recognized that he was the caped villain in which was from the masters of evil. Before they could report this in, they began to feel their throats feeling choked as it was Asajj Ventress in which she walked around the corner as well with Igor by her side as the sith assassin continued to do so. Gripping her hands close she snaps the three's necks in a instant which they collapse on the ground.

Lord Evil: "Now then, let's get the surprise ready."

Instructing the two in which Igor walked over and placed the three dead clones on their bikes as well making the them hold onto the handles, Asajj uses the force to turn the bikes around as Evil pulled out three small charges. He placed it on their backs in which they let them drive off back into the base as they watched the show that was about to happen. Back at the base, one of the men noticed that of the three patrol men coming back to them as they were quickly driving right towards them in a rush.

"Fives? Is something wrong with your bikes?"

One of the commanders asked in which there was no response, the man continue to try and get any kind of response from the clone in which he saw the three riders crash right into the wall in a instant which made a loud crashing sound. Several clones rushed over to see if the three were ok, taking the men right off the bikes they happen to notice the device on their backs as there was a countdown on them.

"It's a.."

Before one of them could say, a explosion was set off right in front of their faces taking out several clones as well that of the vehicles around the area. As this happened, the men began to get their weapons out seeing they were under attacked by a unknown enemy. Checking the front gate, they happened to hear the thumping of something big as they looked at the front noticing that of a hulking like figure. The clones began to fire as they quickly saw it leap right up in front of them which was Igor leaping in the air looking like he was about to hurt them.

Igor: "Igor going crush you!"

He announced doing a powerful slam on the ground in which he hits the floor around them making the men drop onto the ground as well dropping the blasters, looking at Igor they began to open fire as he began to attack the clones violently. Tossing them aside as well grabbing them like ragdolls, all clone soldiers were reported to the front and tried to bring the monster down as well try to kill it. Without anyone noticing, Evil and Asajj were walking from the side of the area where they made their way into the base unnoticed by the commotion Igor was making.

Asajj: "Are you positive that your brute can hold off the clones?"

Lord Evil: "Of course, he was made to handle a army. As well several enhanced individuals, do you think I would not trust my men?"

Asking her seeing that the sith assassin didn't have that much believe in them, having being around weaklings as well that of separatist cowards. Their resources as well soldiers would fall, though Evil was a different matter in which he trusted his men to get the objective done. Walking to the back of the compound, Evil placed his on the doors which soon began to glow as the door as he blasts them right off. Right inside was several clones noticing them in which they begun to open fire, placing a shield around them the two intruders walked towards them in which Ventress activated her lightsabers and Evil soon lowers his shield letting her cut up the clones in a sadistic like manner. The men tried to shoot her but was unable to lay a shot on her as the woman was taking them out one by one, Evil smiled at her style in which he looks at one of the clones who were alive, barely in which he picks the clone up looking at him.

Lord Evil: "Excuse the Ms.'s but, she and I are doing something important. Where's the command room?"

Asking him I polite tone in which the clone didn't say anything as well calling him a separatist scum bag, Evil chuckled at the comment in which he sends out a violent charge of energy making the man scream in pain. Asajj, done killing the clones saw how Evil was torturing the soldier in which was like Dooku's lighting. Seeing if the clone was still with him, Evil saw that the energy he used was too much in which he was dead in a instant.

Asajj: "I suppose he didn't tell you anything."

Lord Evil: "No, died for a cause of his own making. Now then, I think we can find the way to the control room ourselves."

Suggesting them to get moving as she nods walking forward as the two begin to walk down the hallway taking out more clones along the way, making their way to the command room they saw more clones in the room which Evil desisted seeing how this was getting annoying.

"Surrender!"

The men spoke in which all the clones aimed their guns at him as Evil glared at all of them as well that of one of the men trying to get a SOS out, gripping two of his hands he sends out a powerful like wave of energy waving both of his arms out in which sent half of them flying out of the windows as well hitting the wall hard enough to break their necks. The last one standing was the commander in which he was able to survive the attack, Asajj merely chuckled as the caped villain gave her a look.

Asajj: "Couldn't kill one defenseless clone?"

Teasing him in which she walked over checking out the monitor in which she saw blueprints for the EMP explosive as well deleting the information as well any copies that might have been made, Evil. Walking over to the clone merely smiles as he bends down looking at him in which he saw no fear in the man.

Lord Evil: "Truly marvelous, how a republic army hand crafts a whole new race of clones. As well show no fear, but there is something that is wrong with them."

Telling Asajj as the clone, not letting the talk get to him noticed a small like blaster by the side in which he leaps over at it and grabs the gun. Aiming it at him, Evil doesn't even move in which his eyes looked right at him as the clone merely stood there. Asajj, finished with her assignment merely watched as he made the clone barely move as he forces the clone to aim the gun at himself.

Lord Evil: "They, are still human."

Which he makes the clone pull the trigger killing him in a instant, Asajj didn't know whether to feel jealous at him showing this display of power or ignore it seeing how he was showing off.

Asajj: "Aren't you one as well, the reason why you obtain this power if because of the knowledge you have as well the armor you wear. Remove it, and your just a man."

Taunting him in which he chuckled at her venomous like response walking over to her in which he removes his hair showing that of dark grey hair as he smiles at her showing no fear in his eyes.

Lord Evil: "Indeed, I don't ignore what I am. Makes me feel stronger, though I would say the same thing to you. If you knew what you really are, then just a apprentice."

Speaking in her ear making a chill go down her spine as he walks away from her in which she growled at what he spoke to her. Asajj knew what she was, the apprentice of the most powerful sith lord in the galaxy, as well the deadliest assassin in the separatist army. Walking outside, they saw the area destroyed as well Igor laughing at him destroying some vehicles that tried to hurt him in which he looks at the two.

Igor: "Igor kill everyone! We go home now?"

Asking them in which Evil nods as the brute smiled excitedly, looking around at the sight as well destruction that was done. Asajj had her doubts on them, she also saw the EMP cannon destroyed which was nothing but scrap metal. Calling their ship, Evil as well the two got on board as well began to take flight as they begun to look at the destroyed base as there was one more thing that was needed. Pressing a few buttons, dropped off several bombs to the ground making some destruction for himself as well making it a sight to behold as the area was covered in fire.

Lord Evil: "Make no mistake, Ventress. The masters enjoy what they do as well embrace the power we have, though the one thing we value is our commitment into getting our goal. Can I say the same for you and your allies?"

Asking her again which the Dathomirian female remained silent not letting his words get to her anymore as the mission was done, leaving the planet as well the destroyed sight of the prototype weapon. Asajj now felt a bit puzzled of evil's words, of who she really is as well where she stands. Though the one thing she knew was that he shared the same goal just like her master, the destruction and death's of all Jedi and the republic.


	20. Ep 20-Realizing what need's to be done

_**"Surprise attack! With Dooku's allies attacking private bases for the Republic making weaponry to handle the aggressive armies of the Separatist. The senate grows weary of how theses individuals have made them feel afraid of them in which they turn to the Wild Force since they are the only ones that can handle them. Though the four animals have a problem of their own, residing of what other acts of villainy their putting there hands in. Already knowing of several Separatists involved in the business of working with Evil along with bounty hunters and gangs, they now search for a way to find out what Evil's next move would be along with finding a way to take him down."**_

* * *

Right at the Senate building where most of the senators as well other individuals of political power was all gathered in one place, the four animal heroes were brought back together as well discussing of what info they had recently learned since they separated to do missions which required their skills as well talents. Right in the quarters of Padme, they were all gathered up in which they had explained what had happened.

Quackers: "Evil forming allies with the Federacy, selling weapons to gangs to wage conflict here. Not to mention separate attacks, the more problems they cause the more it will lead us to making this galaxy our new home."

Bringing up a inevitable like suggestion which made the three look a bit shocked to say coming from him, seeing as how he had spent weeks trying to make a stable portal as well that of looking for any kind of power source to help them. Which to no surprise, nothing could be found but things from myth and legends in which they got annoyed like.

Ash: "So, we can't find a way back? Oh that's great. Just freaking great, so what now? We just live here? Cause I suggest we get the hell out as well find a planet to live on. Away from the war and stuff, I heard there's a beach planet that we can head to."

Thinking of falling out which Sparky and the others looked at him seeing that it wasn't how they roll, along with that if they run they'd betray the trust of the Jedi as well the people they promise to help out.

Quackers: "Now I didn't say it's impossible, it's going to take a while for us so we should just settle down here. Right now me and Sionver Boll are still working on blueprints for designing a proper like portal which.."

Before he could say anything, Speed raised his finger in which he was curious about who that was as they got curious about her in which Sparky could answer it since Anakin told him of several tales of him protecting the Republic as well facing off against the Separatists.

Sparky: "She is the scientist that was able to develop the first ever electromagnetic bomb that was tested on Malastare. Which, it awoke a ancient creature in which that was soon defeated. Then, Palpatine believed the beast could be used as a means to winning the war. Which, lead to this."

He stops as the dog had a recording of the incident which he was able to find through the records of crisis that had happened on Coruscant as well that of other things that happened here. They saw the destruction of what the Zillo beast as it apparently was angered that the chancellor was going use it's skin like armor, which ended in tragedy due with several gas bombs taking out the creature. The sight as well knowledge of this made them all feel angry, just like he did with trying to use Evil's technology to help them win the war. It was not his right, they looked at Quackers as he felt a bit guilty for working with a woman who's hand was in this creatures death.

Speed: "You sure know how to pick your girlfriend's doc."

Not believing this himself in which Quacker's eyes turn green in which he shuts off the screen as they saw that he was angered at this information being brought up.

Quackers: "She is not, my girlfriend. And also that she told me about this, as well that every day she's felt like a murderer. Killing the last of it's kind, she swore to do better. Which is helping us finding a way home, which I believe she can if we trust her."

Convincing them that although she was involved with this incident, that Boll wasn't the bad guy. Sparky, felt a bit bad for showing this but knew it had to be brought up. Though the learning of this as well that of Palpatine doing the same made him growl a bit, a animal or beast should not be used as a weapon. Before he could say anything, the doors opened showing that of Padme walking in as they were curious about what was going on.

Padme: "I had a talk with Palpatine, in which that since these men are conspiring against the separatists. This would lead to the downfall of the federacy, but there's no proof of them being in league with Evil."

Which got them flabbergasted by how he ignored that the men that they are trying to beat are making deals with a villain that will bring nothing but chaos to this galaxy as well the planets they try to protect.

Speed: "And the weapons? Half of them were handmade by Geonosians as well that of the masters."

Padme: "Though it came from a resource that isn't connected to the separatists. All you've brought up that these men have to be stopped along with any partnership they have with Dooku or Grievous."

Adding onto the bad news which made Ash grips onto his bone like ears in which he growls upset in which they all looked upset at this. Padme, could feel the struggle of this cat and mouse dilemma with them trying to get Evil as well stop these small time crimes.

Ash: "So then what did he say exactly after you told him all that stuff that happened?"

Asking in which Padme merely seats down which Quackers give her some space in which she responded with that of that they should focus on finding them by helping out the clone army more. This only got Ash agitated seeing how they would have to keep fighting as well act like the Republic's personal hired soldiers, in which Evil was almost like that since he was doing it for the power.

Sparky: "So we keep fighting? That's all?"

Looking at Padme in which she sadly nodded to them seeing how that Quackers would have to keep working on a way to making a way back home which would take forever along with fighting the countless armies of droids as well different types of enemies that might be going after them. This made the dog get up as well leave his shield behind feeling horrible in which this was because of his choice, the three looked at there friend as well teammate go off as they could feel the blame from him.

Quackers: "I won't stop, were going find a way back. Nothing is going stop me."

Speed: "And what's going stop Sparky from not trying to feel like a bad dog?"

Asking since whatever happened, he took full responsibility for this accident they are now in. Padme, knew that expression in which she had seen in with Anakin as the two would have their struggles as well problems with this war as well several acts that they tried avoid or survive from. Though it soon lead to it one obvious result, remembering who started it. Quackers, getting up as well the others soon began to make their way back to the Jedi temple in which they had no other business in being here in which the senator merely felt sorry for them in which that the fight to find these men along with searching for a way home would have to continue.

 _ **Later**_

Back at the Jedi temple, in the meeting room was that of Anakin, Obi wan as well that of Ahsoka tano as the three were with the rest of the Jedi council discussing with the news about these attacks from the Masters as well them aiding Grievous and Dooku.

Mace Windu: "These attacks have been more bolder as well threatening to not just the republic, but on planets that are neutral."

Which they looked at planets on a hologram in which they were counting how many planets along with associates that had been involved with the business of Evil. Ahsoka, had brought up about the assassin Aurra sing in which that she was brought along due to the orders of Evil. All this evidence along with that of what has happened made he masters in league with the separatists, though with the news of the wild force telling them that Palpatine thinks it's just the Separatists becoming more dangerous. There was nothing more he could do in which the thing that can happen was that they would have to fight harder as well be vigilant.

Obi wan: "These men have no intention of any kind of political status, all they seem to care is causing trouble for us along with the Republic."

Anakin: "So we find them, take them down. Which will have to be when the next battle happens, which means we need to find whoever is there with Grievous."

The two suggested in which they couldn't act like they were a army, all they could do was monitor the actions of these individuals as well keep track of what they'll do next. Though the looks on their faces showed something in which it wasn't they wanted to hear,

Yoda: "Evil reigns, in the field of battle. Playground it is, for him and his allies. All we can do, is stop them before the first move."

Seeing how that's all they could do in which the three sadly bow to them and leave the council in which they headed downstairs where they began to talk amongst themselves.

Ahsoka: "Just wait for them to attack, not exactly something that we can use. So is that the plan?"

Asking her master along with Obi wan as they were stumped themselves on these matters, seeing how when they tried to find Grievous as well that of any of Dooku's allies. They could wait as they didn't oppose a threat as the only thing they needed to worry on the field was that of a army of droids and possibly any weapons. Though now it was different, they were dealing with five highly dangerous individuals who had abilities which no one possesses in this galaxy along with them not following the orders of Dooku when they would run amuck as well do whatever they want. Continuing to walk, they happen to hearing some footsteps in which they witnessed that of Ash, Quackers along with Speed in which they were apparently looking for someone.

Obi Wan: "Is something the matter?"

The bearded master asked in which Ash was holding onto Sparky's shield in which meant that something must have happened at the senate building which didn't look good.

Speed: "Got told we need to focus on battling Grievous along with the droid army if we have a chance of finding the masters. The dog went somewhere to try and blow off some steam, imagine that? The one doesn't want to start trouble as well wants to help everyone is angry."

Sounding a bit stunned in which the others could tell he wanted to not be here seeing the robot dog all angered in which they looked curious of where Sparky might be heading off to. Ahsoka, remembering something which that was brought up in which made her think where he would go to. She informs them of where he was at as she took the shield in which Ahsoka would give it back to him,

Anakin: "I can sense that your upset with what the senator spoke of, we have history with that type of situation."

Ash: "Seeing how were going be here for a while yeah. I'm upset, cause all the things we could have done back on earth is gone. Hotdogs? Gone. Football? Gone. Playing with some heavy hitters as well talking about when earth was almost destroyed? Want to know the answer? G,O,N. Freaking gone!"

Making his head show some burn in which the two male adults could feel it coming right out of Ash like if he was a rocket, as they continued to talk amongst of how things couldn't get bad. Quacker's was getting a message from Sionver Boll in which he pulls it out of his pocket, he answers it as he placed it into his ear.

Quackers: "What's wrong?"

 _"There's something going off with the machine, I need you here now."_

Responding in a frightened sight in which something was happening outside of the city in the same place where he and Boll met. The four looked at the green duck scientist in which something was wrong if she was working on something, the five headed towards where the lab was hopping whatever was happening didn't invole a much worse scenario.

* * *

Right in the city of Coruscant, by several buildings as well was about to close down was Dex's Diner. A four armed Besalisk with brown as well was putting on a coat, he was closing up the diner in which he begins to hear something from behind him. It was the sound of some footsteps in which he turned around seeing a familiar face in which the man turned seeing that of Sparky in which he was wearing a long sleeve coat as well some dark pants, he wanted to try and blend in which he almost did as the man smiled at him.

Sparky: "Hello Dexter."

Dex: "Sparks, you know you can call me Dex. How you doing my boy?"

He asked looking curious as the two hug each other, the owner of the diner happened to notice the look of his face noticing it was sadness as well disappointment. Looking around seeing no one in sight, he lets the young man in to which he needed someone to talk to. When the Wild force first came to this planet, Obi wan brought them here seeing how that this diner was basically like a normal diner back home. It was the one place they could hang out in which they could feel comfortable as well relax, where the place felt like a establishment back on earth. Sitting at one of the tables, Sparky looked around enjoying the environment to where as Dex came by with two drinks which he the one he has was coffee and the one for Sparks was that of juice.

Dex: "I'm still surprised how droids like you can drink or rather eat anything, thought they would cram your systems or gears."

Sparky: "Well actually no, my body can eat substantives which they soon convert into energy. So whatever I eat as well drink is a alternate way of getting energy."

Explaining of how he eats food and what happens to it, the man couldn't understand it to which he merely nods as he takes a sip while Sparky did the same.

Dex: "So kid, how come you came to visit me? It's the night time, shouldn't stalking bad guys or chasing after criminals?"

Asking the robot seeing how that's how he and the others work, Sparky nodded agreeing with him but he soon explains what has happened. That they would have to stay here a bit more since they couldn't make or find a way back home as well not unable to make a stable portal for them which can take them back to earth. Which has lead to more problems involving his enemies as well their own involvement making the enemies here more dangerous. it was too much for him which he howls upsetting as the old man watched the dog as he pats his shoulder.

Dex: "Trust me kid, whenever Obi wan would come to me. He would always bring up something that was serious, whether it was a poisonous dart. New battle droid or a bounty hunter, he always felt like there was something worst out their about to upstage him. However, he found a way to stop it. Same way your going do it with finding a way home as well with your friends, especially one that has a belonging of yours."

Giving him a strong like speech of finding a way to get back home as well him facing off against the masters, though someone else being her was the one thing Sparky didn't get which he turns his head noticing that of Ahsoka. Who was carrying his shield on her back which she apparently was looking for in which the man lets him in, he see's how the two had a lot to talk about which he gives them some space as he heads to the kitchen going make something to eat as the two teens would talk to one another.

Ahsoka: "Got half of us worried about you leaving."

Sparky: "The guys know about how I am with situations beings too much, along with hating for getting us stuck here."

Replying back to her as there was doubt in him which was most common coming from her since most of the times in which she would be in the same predicament. Breathing in deep, she couldn't her emotions out as that wasn't the way of the Jedi. Thinking of some words to say to her friend, it was troubling since he was different from everyone. He let his heart as well personality guide the way, which would be the problem.

Ahsoka: "They don't blame you, I don't what made you make that choice, whether it was out of instinct or thinking what you were doing was right. But you did it because it was to save lives, as well lead you here to do the same. I know you have a good heart, as well leading your friends a way back home. Even if bounty hunters, assassins, droids or even a whole army of Separatist stand in your way. Your not alone, you got the Jedi, and, you got me."

Getting a bit embarrassed as Ahsoka handed him back his shield as Sparky saw how she was holding it, he touched the shield in which he accidentally touched her hand as they looked each other for a moment. Locking their eyes to one another, it felt strange as soon enough the moment passed away in which they head a call. Dex, bringing over the phone they answer it to which it was Anakin as there was apparently something happening at Boll's base which made Sparky look concern noticing the look on her face. Standing straight up, Dex knew where the two were heading off in which case they were going to face whatever was about to happen.

 _ **At the warehouse**_

At the warehouse where Sionver was working at, she was looking at a prototype of a portal in which she was looking at a spark of energy. Moving back, she happened to see Anakin along with the others rushing over to where they were looking at what was going on.

Speed: "What kind of mad science experiment are you working on?!"

He asked as most of the metal around them were floating upwards as well things were being sucked into the strange like light.

Sionver Boll: "I was merely working on the portal design along with seeing if I could get it started. Suddenly a strange energy reading was coming off it, soon enough readings were going off the charts."

She explained to the Cheetah as they didn't know what they were seeing, they saw a object appearing as everyone got ready, they saw how the portal was forcing something out which Anakin and Obi wan got their lightsabers out. Though the three wild force members began to look closer thinking who it was as the shape looked appearance.

Ash: "Oh no, that's not."

Realizing who it was as the shadowy figure was rolling at them fast, quickly enough the figure came out in a furry ball of light brown mixed with white as it was coming right at them. Speed, grabbing Sionver Boll out of the way while the other four move out of the way in which they saw it move around in which the fur ball rushed at them bouncing off the wall like a pinball which it hits Anakin and Obi wan which the two hit the ground and regain their stance seeing it.

Anakin: "What is this thing?"

Asking in which the fur ball quickly made it's way to the center of the room which it soon opens up revealing a furry like animal humanoid, stretching his arms and legs out it was a hamster. He had a metal like eye patch on his left side with he wore sleeveless like jacket showing his fur along with two padded gauntlets on his arms as well wearing dark grey pants. He was wearing sandals which he looked around as well had a scroll on his back as well that of looking serious as well turning around the area as the light from the portal shut down in which Quackers looked shocked that it worked.

"I have come for my friends, if you people dare hold them prisoner. You shall face the wrath of the mighty ninja hamster!"

Pulling out a sword which he gets into a stance as the two Jedi knight got ready for whatever might happen in which they saw how Ash and Speed groaned at the sight in which they gestured to lower the lightsabers.

Ash: "Quit the mighty talk Kizaemon."

Which the light brown hamster looked a bit shocked looking around seeing his friends safe and sound which his pink nose soon twitched a bit, his whiskers moving a bit he smiled as he hugs the three in which they could feel his strength.

Kizaemon: "My friends! When I heard of the accident at the fortress of the masters. I rushed to see what I could do, it took me a month to find a way. Using all my ninjutsu to bring forth whatever power sent you here."

Speed: "Great, do you think you can use it to bring us back?"

Asking him which he sadly lets go in which that didn't look good in which he lowers his head as he was going to explain what happened in which he could bring it up. While this was happening, Sparky and Ahsoka came in riding on a hoverbike in which they arrived seeing Anakin along with Obi wan looking confused as well seeing Ash not trying to strangle a furry hamster with a eye patch with the two looked curious while Sparky looked relived at the sight of the friend.

Ahsoka: "Friend of yours?"

Sparky: "Teammate, Kizaemon!"

Shouted in a concern like tone as well looking surprised seeing him as he broke up the ruckus that was happening in which the hamster bows down to Sparky in a honorable like manner.

Ash: "Dog, consider us screwed. Because what ninja fluffy here told us, were not going back to earth!"

Pointing at Kizaemon in which Sparky didn't know what that meant as he was curious to know what was the purpose they couldn't go back to earth. If there was a way here then there might be a way back which the hamster should explain to his teammate.

Kizaemon: "Earth, is struggling with events that not even it's best heroes can face. There have been wars, invasions as well teams being disbanded over conflicts. Not the time to return home, I tried to go to the smartest minds but there was no avail. Every hero is full of guilt as well couldn't do anything, using the technology along with that of from our base. Which has lead me here, the device I used was destroyed during the travel here. I am sorry."

Telling him the bad news in which Sparky couldn't believe his ears, that no one on earth could have helped him in which made him lower his head, the three looked a bit upset in which the Jedi and scientist looked at them. Placing a hand on Kizaemon's shoulder, he merely hugged him just glad he could see a friend from earth that came to help them.

Sparky: "There is hope, that if you could come here. Then there's a way to make it back, someone told me that we have friends here. Now you do to."

Insuring him as well the others as the five looked at the Jedi and scientist seeing how they were going help them, the four looking at the animal team together. It was like out of a younglings dream of seeing a group of mighty heroes going to protect the innocent.

Anakin: "So, is this whole team?"

Sparky: "Yeah, the full Wild Force team. Going keep the promise of finding a way back home, stopping the masters of evil from destroying this galaxy. And protecting the innocent, no matter where we are."

Speaking in a serious tone in which the others saw how Sparky was back to his regular hero self as well couldn't help but sigh at him. Quackers, merely nodded at him seeing how he was going need the dog to help them fight through this. Speed, got a bit jealous of having the moment but was good at making a speech and Ash? Well he was still angry, but at least he could be near someone that he could tolerate with this going on. The five were going find a way back to earth, no matter what was going happen, luckily they had the Jedi as well the Republic by their side in this struggling situation.


	21. Ep 21-The Shinobi who traveled the stars

**_"A sudden arrival, the shinobi hamster Kizaemon has arrived onto the scene to find his friends by traveling across the galaxy to reunite with his teammates the Wild Force. Though the hamster brings them news of their home world being in their own conflict, which now drives the animal teens to continue in finding a way to return to Earth hoping there was a way to help out with whatever drama is happening there. Though now, the Republic as well the others on the council question on this device which has been fully developed which could be used_** ** _to get the upper hand on the war. Though now the five teens go against them seeing how this is now a means for war or any kind of violence in the effort between the clone army and droids."_**

* * *

Within the Jedi temple as well in a training room was the ninja hamster, he was asked by none other then Obi wan to demonstrate his abilities since if he was teamed up with the four animal teens then he has to have a special set of talent skills that could help in a dangerous situation. The two were looking at each other as the brown beard Jedi master pulled out his light saber looking at wild force member as he got into stance.

Obi Wan: "From what I can tell from your fighting style when you arrived reminded me of an ancient cult called the night sisters. They reside in the shadows as well rely in black magic, though you don't do you?"

Asking the hamster shinobi as right now, Kizaemon was staying focus put also showing respect to the master seeing how he was in his temple.

Kizaemon: "Yes Obi San, I rely on my ninjitsu which I learned from my owner. He was a sensei that had practiced in the ancient ways of ninjitsu which he wanted to try a transformation technique. That he used on me making me into, this. Though it came at a price as the scroll he used was taken from a clan of criminals that wanted to rule over the criminal underworld of my homeland. He was killed right in front of me when I was there, I couldn't do anything but watch like a mindless pet. I fled from them and vow to exact vengeance on them for killing my master."

Talking about his origin to the Jedi master which he could feel the anger coming from the animal as Kizaemon pulled out a sword from his scroll which he spins it around getting into stance. The two circled around each other watching their footing as well how they would proceed to attack each other, Kizaemon does the first strike which he aims right at his arms but Obi wan deflected it quickly as the two were right now clashing blades with one another as the two continued to work which Obi wan was surprised about how his lightsaber didn't cut his sword.

Obi wan: "What type of weapon do you wield?"

He asked which Kizaemon soon replied with doing a back flip away from him as well bows down one knee which he soon puts his hands into type of form which he makes his sword turn to smoke disappearing from his sight. He was holding a small like leaf in his hand as he soon changes it into a spear right out of thin air which made the Jedi move back a bit astounded by this feat.

Kizaemon: "Daitai, a technique which can change my leaf, into any weapon I require in a battle. The weapons I wield were hand crafted by the most skilled weapon makers to which their steel could deflect almost anything, as well could withstand heat."

Which sounded impossible, though right now with him facing off against a cyborg that could control technology as well a man in a armored suit who played with them like if they were padawans. Nothing so far could be possible in which Kizaemon would spin his spear that Obi wan was able to block the attacks, the hamster continued to strike at the Jedi as Obi wan was able to move away quick. On the other side of the window was Anakin, who was right now watching the display of this action merely curious about how skilled the newcomer was. Standing by his side was Sparky which he was seeing how much he must have gotten stronger back on earth.

Anakin: "How come you didn't tell us about Kizaemon? So far from how he's handling himself he should have been with you guys when you arrived here."

Thinking that the way the hamster moved was like that of some of the fighters he had met along with remembering several bounty hunters with this type of martial art training.

Sparky: "Well, when we first met Kizaemon he was on a mission of avenging his master. He kind of kicked our butts when we first met, but soon enough we learned about that who he was after ran most of the underworld in his home. Tokyo, we were able to convince him to use his abilities for vengeance, it took a while but we were able to help him. He would protect the city while we would protect our home, he preferred it that way."

Informing him that Kizaemon had a duty to his homeland, though that didn't mean they wouldn't call each other for back up which Anakin thought that was strange. He was strong as well had skill to aid them in other types of dangerous tasks. It would have been smart to bring him with them, but they respected the hamster's wish to stay in Tokyo to protect it from other types of criminals that wish it harm. In the room, the hamster ninja was continuing to move about the area as well avoiding the attacks of Obi wan which the Jedi quickly used the force making the hamster unable to continue his flips. Kizaemon soon dropped onto the ground not knowing about that attack as he saw the Jedi knight aiming his lightsaber at him which Obi wan merely smiled at him.

Obi Wan: "You show great potential, but must.."

Before he could give a quick lesson, the hamster soon went poof in a flash which made the man move back but not before he could feel a small tip which was that of a sword. Sparky and Anakin saw behind him it was that of Kizaemon holding a small dagger as the Jedi did not anticipate that surprise attack.

Kizaemon: "Find a way to turn that potential, into a skill that can be used in a fight."

Finishing his sentence which Obi wan didn't anticipate this technique which Kizaemon made his weapon go away as the two do a respectable like bow as their friends walked in to check up on them.

Anakin: "I'm kind of surprise that I could see someone upstage that of Obi wan Kenobi, that guy has a think for outsmarting his opponents."

Obi Wan: "Well there are sometimes when I can be surprised, such as dealing with a off world ninja animal humanoid."

Replying at his former apprentice as Sparky merely smiled that his friend still was able to handle himself quite well in a sparring match. From how much time has passed since they left earth, Sparky as well the others could hold their own against him. Now seeing some of his skills against a Jedi master and almost getting close to beating him, they would need to be on their guard if he would ever be controlled by some madman, or if Ash and Speed try to get him angry.

Sparky: "Hey, he's a wild force member. No one expects anything when facing with us, but still it's not going to be like that when were on the field. The people we've meet aren't like the guys back home, most of them are well trained assassins, cyborg generals as well even a whole army of droids. Going to be tough."

Informing his friend about the challenges he would face which the hamster would not be afraid nor intimidated by what might happen, all he knew was that they had the same enemy. Evil, and if he was here along with his group of criminals then anything would happen on the battlefield, all that needed to happen was they find him. Take him down, and make sure that nothing or no one gets hurt during in this war. As they were right now talking with one another, Anakin was getting a message from R2D2 which sounded like something was happening in the war room. Informing the others, they quickly made their way to where they would be informed of what was right now happening there as something important was going on.

 _ **Later**_

In the war room was the other wild force members as well that of Ahsoka, Yoda and Mace Windu as they were right now waiting for the others to join up with them. The doors opened, they saw the four males walking inside as they were able to proceed with what was happening.

Yoda: "Sparring went well, presume I do?"

Asking Obi wan seeing if Kizaemon was able to hold his own against him which he did, Speed merely chuckled about how a hamster could get the one up on the Jedi which Quackers gave him a look trying not to show it to the others. With all of them together, they could being the talk as they were right now looking at a floating station that was above a gas like planet. It was right now being occupied by that of Grievous as well having two masters of evil by his side, they were right now planning a attack on a republic unit that was patrolling a planet as it was right now in the way of making a alliance with the republic.

Mace Windu: "We had scouts patrol the station, so far the ones with him is Outburst and Headcase. Their apparently his bodyguards while he initiates the assault. We plan on sending one republic cruiser that can stop him from making a escape. If were able to capture Grievous, we could end the war as well be able to capture three of the masters."

Thinking of a plan as well explaining what was going on as Quackers, was putting on a questionable look trying to see if there was any flaws with the plan. Right now the station looked right now pretty much easy to infiltrate, but the fact was Headcase would try to use the whole station against them while for Outburst, would try to burn them with a army of droids backing him up.

Quackers: "Is there any security shield around the perimeter? There is then there should be a way to shut it down, but my guess is that the controls are inside."

Giving a questionable like statement which sounded reasonable, if they were going to attack the station then they would need to think of how to get inside without drawing any attention. Looking at the structure of the station, it looked like that it had no shield but a well maintain security defense system which involved mounted blasters on different sides watching the area around them.

Ash: "Just send me and Speed in, we can draw out their guns on us. As well give you guys the time to go in, screw with their plans and we catch them."

Coming up with a quick as well not so militarized like plan as everyone gave him a look, sure it sounded like that plan could work but it couldn't be just that. They had Headcase, a brilliant scientist as well grievous who was a military leader of a army of droids. They would figure out it's some kind of trap, looking at how the guns were all across the front as well the back entrance. Ahsoka, thought there could be a better way to do this as this type of mission was to infiltrate the place without getting the attention.

Ahsoka: "Maybe instead of causing a distraction as well showing them that were coming, how about we just go there without being seen?"

Bringing up a rather strange question which everyone turned at her thinking that didn't make sense, walking over to the table she changed the hologram which showed a familiar ship which was the stealth corvette. The one that Anakin used to take on that spider separatist wild admiral Wolfen, they realized what she meant as they could use this ship to go in and stop their invasion plan.

Obi wan: "But this ship isn't a combat ship noir could handle that kind of fire power."

Sparky: "I don't think that's what she meant. We just need the component that makes the corvette invisible, place it into several ships and make them think their being attacked. Without, knowing what's attacking them."

Coming with a strange, rather complex idea of what Ahsoka was suggested which sounded either crazy or unable to work. Something that they might not expect, looking at Yoda the green Jedi merely thought about it as that could work, though a cruiser would be above the planet so that when Grievous tries to do his usual escape tactic. They be ready, but cannot send any troopers with them to draw any attention, so they would be on their own.

* * *

 _ **At the Separatist Station**_

Right in the gas like atmosphere of the planet was the base, within the compound was General Grievous going over the attack to wipe out the republic cruisers as he was discussing it to Outburst who was looking bored as well checking out his hands which were showing fire.

Grievous: "Once we drop from right above, we shall drop the bombs right on their weak cruisers as well destroy them in one fell swoop."

Explaining it to him while for Headcase, he was connecting his wires to the control console of the room as he monitored most the station making sure everything was running at optimal compacity. So far it sounded boring as well easy as it's been quiet lately since Outburst along with Headcase has been stationed here, not knowing to what was going on was that a republic cruiser was keeping it's distance as well making sure not to be spotted as well avoiding getting detected by any kind of scanner from the separatist base. Obi wan was right now commanding the cruiser was keeping it steady while Anakin and Ahsoka took the wild force to the planet below them, the two jedi were right now in Anakin's personal star fighter while the others were in different star ships that held two of each while Sparky took one starship that held himself as the three ships were right now were invisible as they were flying to the planet.

Ash: "So, were doing my plan but were being invisible. Could have said 'Let's do Ash's plan, but with flare' Ahsoka."

Brining up the fact that he felt like a jackass for brining up that plan but for Ahsoka to make it sound reasonable as Ahsoka couldn't help but chuckle as they had to remain focus.

Kizaemon: "It's because that most suggestions that you brought when we last met each other on earth, most of your plans would lead into disaster."

The hamster responded as he was paired up with Speed as the cheetah was flying the ship they were in, Ash was paired with Quackers as he could stand the duck's nerd talk. They were right now near the station as it looked so far quiet with how there guns weren't firing at anything. Anakin, seeing how that the shield was still up for the docking area as they had to change that.

Anakin: "Alright, we can use our weapons when were in stealth mode. So one of us have to give up our stealth to cause a.."

Ash: "Dibs!"

Shouting out as the skeleton rabbit quickly deactivated his cloaking device as he soon begins to shoot upon the surface of the station, right outside of the command room was Grievous seeing the ship flying above them as he growled in a angered like tone.

Grievous: "It's those animals. Send out the Hyena bombers!"

Ordering some troops as Headcase, commences the attack as he sends the droid attackers out as they soon give chase after the ship which Quackers tried his best not to throw up as he wasn't a custom to this type of dogfight. The others, still cloaked as well remaining hidden take their chance as they soon head inside of the station which they were able to dock inside without being noticed. The two ships waited for the close to be clear as all the hyena bombers left the docking station. Taking their chance, Anakin issued everyone to get out as they saw no camera's around the sight as they were in the clear.

Anakin: "When this is over, we need to talk about your friend's choice in making himself the target.

Sparky: "I guess he wanted to take it out on something that he hates, air go the hyena's."

Responding to the Jedi as they looked at the main doors, so far there was no droids in sight as the five quickly made their way to the doors where they quickly rushed to it. Speed, looked at the control panel and soon begins to press several buttons at a rapid motion as he was trying every combination. Quickly enough the doors opened which lead to them showing a hallway, they soon proceed to make their way to the command room where they could find Grievous as well the others. Looking at the hallway, Sparky stops every as his nose was sniffing something out as there was a off like scent. Before he could say anything, Kizaemon felt the presence of something coming to them as he quickly throws some ninja stars from the side which was that of several droidekas as well of super battle droids. Walking with them was that of Headcase as he was with Outburst as the two were leading the droids right towards them as the five got ready for the fight.

Headcase: "Welcome, so glad you join us. Arigato Kizaemon, it's quite good to see a familiar face again."

Acknowledging the fact that he was here along with not surprised about him being here as Outburst was shocked seeing him here, if there was a chance he could make it into this galaxy then there could be a chance that the portal could be ready.

Outburst: "Are you serious? Forget this conversation bull crap! Just roast them!"

Which the villain soon ignites his flamethrowers letting out a powerful roar as they took cover, as this happened. Anakin and Ahsoka used the force to repel the blast sending Outburst back into the droids, taking the chance Spark fires off a electrical charge as he shocks some of the droids. However Headcase, avoids the attack as he goes hand to hand combat with the cyborg. Anakin and Ahsoka pulled out their lightsabers helping out as Speed went up to check around what was going on, looking by the other end of the hallway was Grievous making a get away.

Speed: "Oh no you don't!"

He shouted as he runs right at the cyborg, but Headcase avoiding the attacks from the dog extends his tentacle at the cheetah taking him as he gets pulled back. Kizaemon, being the only one left decides to pursue the general as the others handle off the droids and two villains, Grievous making his way to his personal ship. He noticed that of a strange like figure coming from behind him as it was the hamster as well this made the droid general laugh.

Grievous: "The republic is getting more desperate by the day if there bringing in freaks like you. As well with, a strange get up."

Pulling out his two lightsabers as he ignites them, they were both green and blue as he spins them around thinking this might be fun. Kizaemon, studied his enemy as he was calm but also aggressive in his attacks, breathing in deep he changes his leaf into a blade as he gets into stance.

Kizaemon: "Anata wa taoreta senshi no buki o torimashita, anata mo dōyō ni taoremasu."

Which translated in 'You took a fallen warrior's weapon, you fall as well.', the grievous merely charged right at him as he strikes at the hamster with his two sabers as the hamster was able to stop the attack. Holding his ground, Kizaemon felt the metallic strength he was using as he was a dangerous threat. Without getting a warning, the cyborg continued to strike down at the shinobi as the hamster was able to block off each attack. Grievous made the wild force member move back, however as Grievous had him at his grasp the hamster quickly leapt over him and was able to cut off one of his hands making the droid yell out in a angered like yell.

Grievous: "Finally, a really fight."

He spoke out as he activates his four arms showing that of him wielding three lightsabers, trying not to succumb to what was going on. Kizaemon merely kept up his guard and continue to hold off the attacks as he made sure not to let his guard down, they continued to fight until they heard a explosion from the outside, Ash who was bringing down Hyena bombers from the outside as they were crashing right into the station. The giant like station began to shake as it was right now coming down. Before the two could continue, they saw that of a flying Headcase as he was force pushed into Grievous as the hamster saw that Outburst was making a run from the others as the five regrouped looking at the three antagonists.

Ahsoka: "Did we interrupt anything?"

Asking him which the five heroes looked at their enemies as they had them, however Headcase who was damaged from the fighting that had happened. Believed that they would be defeated, looking at Grievous's ship his eyes quickly took control as he fires upon the five as they get out of the way. Taking the chance, the three head to the ship as it was large enough to hold the three as they make their escape from the heroes. Right outside was Ash who saw the ship as he began to fire upon it trying to shoot down Grievous, though the flying skill made it impossible for Ash to get a lock as the general hits the turbo and soon makes his escape. Back at the falling station, Anakin lead the others back to their ships as they quickly got into their ships and make a escape out of the station as they saw it exploding from all across the sides.

Anakin: "Reminds me of the old days, kind of like when we saved R2D2. Except, were dealing with costume maniacs. Good work on handling yourself Kizaemon, if on a even playing ground. You could take him on."

Seeing that it's not often to see anyone survive Grievous, but luckily he could which meant he was going to make a excellent addition to the team. Back in the atmosphere, the republic cruiser was trying to shoot down Grievous but to no avail as Outburst was shooting at the clone ships that tried to shoot them down. As this was happening, Headcase was still fascinated about the hamster arriving here. If this was true, then there's a chance that a portal could be made as well could bring them back. This meant, they would have to kill the animals before they had the chance to take them down in this new battlefield Kizaemon he has entered in.


	22. Ep 22-A maverick teamup

_**"A turn of events! With their new ally Kizaemon on the side of the republic as well proving his own after fighting the cruel General Grievous, the knowing of him part of the team filled with Jedi with hope seeing how if they ever corned the cyborg again they could capture him. Though now there is a certain case which needs to be discussed among the five animal teens, a certain hell fire rabbit case."**_

* * *

Within the Jedi temple in the mess hall was the five animal teens, the wild force having some lunch as well making it a grand one seeing how they were all together again fighting side by side like the old days back on earth. Everyone was right now eating the strange type of meals that the Jedi had offered as well where they were eating as the place showed history as well that of many things that told the history about Jedi Knights. The hamster Shinobi was right now bringing his friends up to speed with what was going on back on earth as they were shocked at how much was changing.

Sparky: "So there was another civil war, Doom tried to go good as well a contest of champions fight? Man, I'm starting to miss those types of problems then dealing with killer droids made from the separatists."

The leader spoke feeling a bit home sick as the others didn't except him to say that, with all that drama going on they were pretty much lucky they were here then all of that mess.

Speed: "Dog, I think your mind must have missed about Spidey getting his brain transplanted into Otto's robot body. Then making matters worse, the guy makes his own company and then sends Black Cat to jail. I was close to getting a date with her, this close!"

Showing his fingers of how he had a crush on Felicia Hardy, but was often either fooled by her charms as well unable to catch her due to her reflexes. Everyone merely sigh as they continued to eat, as this was going on Quackers was checking out the details that Sionver sent to him after the portal started up at the warehouse. So far there were several pieces either destroyed or rather melted during the experiment as the duck merely sighs in a upset like manner.

Quackers: "If only we had their technology here, we'd be out of this galaxy in a instant. The parts that were used got totally destroyed, also that they were either one of a kind or out of date. It'll take a month to get it functional as well be able to head back to earth, if there is a earth."

Thinking of how it was going take longer to obtain the right parts, the right energy substance to maintain the portal as well find the right coordinates to the planet where it happened. Luckily Sionver was able to get some of the numbers of what happened but they were scrambled to where it could be almost anywhere, as this was going on Ash was right now picking at some meat as he eats some trying to not get annoyed with they were almost home, but got blew up in the face.

Ash: "Well all I know is that the place is still there, as well with everyone I can either party with or beat up. So the faster we can get there the better, otherwise there's no need to worry about anything. Just certain heroes that don't know were on the other side of the freaking galaxy."

Speaking in a rather upset like tone seeing how that almost every hero was right now dealing with their own drama along situation that they couldn't stop, look at what had just happened to them and try to bring them back home.

Kizaemon: "My friend, it is not like that at all. They know of your disappearance, but with what has happened it's difficult to try and start a rescue. We must have faith in them."

Assuring that his hell fire friend would be a chance their fellow comrades as well others would help out on the other end, though Ash could barely believe it as the sound of the planets heroes having their own battles, wars as well conflicts would keep them distracted from them. They tried not to think about it as Ash decided to leave the table and get some fresh air, the others see him go as they also noticed that of his seat burning a bit as they saw the scorched mark on it.

Sparky: "If you haven't notice Kizaemon, Ash has been taking it hard since this galaxy or this planet that does have a lot of things everyone back home would like. Ash? Misses almost everything, such as football, a good barbecue along with doing anything he wanted."

Listing all the things that the hell rabbit missed back home, the shinobi could understand as he knew about the life Ash lived before joining the team. That he lived in the inferno fighting to be the most deadliest rabbit along with making himself known across damned prison. If it wasn't for Sparky finding him during his rookie time when he followed some avengers into the inferno, Ash would be still there fighting demons as well would be a enemy as well a dangerous one at that.

Speed: "But hey, the rabbit's always got a excuse to get a hothead. Though luckily the thing about this galaxy is that he could actually get a date as well there women who have a thing for explosives and a angry attitude."

Bringing up that there have been several women that have tried to shoot him or rather bring him down since their time here as the hamster merely looked confused, but this was normal for Ash since he liked dangerous females. However, they didn't know for how long Ash could stay here in a galaxy that is at war with itself as well ready to destroy itself in one fell move by either the Separatists or Republic.

 _ **Later**_

Within the Jedi council room was several masters who were right now looking at holograms of the wild force's actions on the battlefield, it was a change with them being in the fight as they focused on saving troops as well making sure no one was hurt. Though there was a catch to them working with them as well with the other clone troopers, Ash being a loose cannon.

Mace Windu: "With the victories we have been getting with the five, we've been able to save more lives then we had in the past. However, the operations in the clone army as well Ash's interaction have been, reckless."

Discussing the matter of trying to get one of the team's rather aggressive as well ill tempered teens to act like a professional in working with the others in the army. Bringing up holograms of the recent battles of the war, Ash was seen amongst the recordings of him going out on his own shooting droids without orders from Skywalker or Kenobi. Yelling at Separatists to give the clone army information of how to shut down shields, were hostages were or if there was any kind of trap ready for the republic.

Yoda: "Anger, fills his mind. Desire to return back home, he only thinks about. Takes frustration on the field of battle, Ash does. Cannot force him to be a soldier, only a fighter he is."

Stating the fact that whatever they might suggest to him or rather convince him, Ash will be stubborn but will fight no matter what. However this was not a fight, but a war that required individuals that can act mature in this time of crisis, the Jedi had to come up with something to handle this small case as if Ash would continue to act like this, it might lead to a lose in the fight which might cost them greatly.

Plo Koon: "If that is the case, we should have him brought to Kamino where he could be taught how to act in battle as well learn to work with others."

Shaak Ti: "I believe it might not be so possible, he and clones have a bit of a attitude adjustments to them. I believe, if he is to get better in working with others he should learn it from someone that knows how to handle his type of personality."

Responding to Plo Koon's suggestion seeing how that they didn't need him to train, but need someone to help him understand about working with others as well get a few words of wisdom. Looking at Aayla Secura along with a Hologram of Obi wan Kenobi, the two knew what she was suggested which wasn't that much of a good idea but rather a risk that might lead to a unimaginable result.

Obi wan: "Are you certain? Because I don't know if, who your suggesting might want to help. He does prefer to be on his own then take on any other partners."

As the person that Shaak Ti was thinking about would not be up for the job, they looked at Yoda seeing how he knew what could be best for the undead rabbit as he calmly nodded to the Togruta Jedi's suggestion. If this was to help Ash to work better with them as well avoid any more destruction in the battlefield, then it had to be done. Breathing in deep, Obi wan had the connection to contact who Shaak Ti suggested as he was able to contact the Jedi. Bringing him up right in the middle of the room, they saw a hologram of a familiar figure which was Quinlan Vos, the tracker Jedi as well one of the best to handle scouting missions as well locating people or objects.

Quinlan Vos: "Jedi temple? Greetings, and hello Obi wan Kenobi. Been a while since we seen each other, as well my old apprentice."

Showing a smile on his face as Aayla merely nodded to him glad to see he was alright on his own along with Obi wan, who felt a bit worried since he did things his own way as well not of the Jedi manner.

Mace Windu: "Master Vos, we hope your journey across the outer rim is pleasant. But we require your assistance, there is a matter of helping a member that has recently joined us."

Explaining to the maverick Jedi as Vos didn't need to know all the information Mace was going to give him, he's been up to date about what's been happening. Especially about some young animals joining them as well aiding them in the fight against the sith and droid army.

Quinlan Vos: "The Wild Force? I've heard about them, so far they remind me of a certain Skywalker as well myself doing their own thing on the battlefield. Taking down clankers as well standing up against injustice."

Aayla Secura: "But one of them, the skeleton rabbit needs to change. He has been reckless in several missions and requires, help in changing his way. Not of personality, but to learn how to work in a battlefield."

Informing her former master about who in the team that might need his help, Vos gave them a look in if this was true as so far everyone believed that Ash needed to help if he was to aid them in this war.

Quinlan Vos: "Does he have a choice in this decision? Because if this is to work, he should have a voice in this matter."

Asking them about what would the hell rabbit might say about this, so far they didn't tell him anything but would inform him as soon as possible. Obi wan insured that he would be told in the afternoon when Vos would arrive to the temple, thinking this might be interesting Vos decided to help out as well take Ash by his side to help out with his stubborn like personality, it might be difficult to convince the rabbit but would have to be done in order to possibly end the war as well insure that the quicker they work together, the faster he as well the others could go home.

* * *

 _ **In the afternoon**_

Outside of the Jedi temple, Ash as well walking with Sparky and Anakin were right now waiting for a transport that was going take them to a planet where they might need their assistance.

Sparky: "So what exactly do we need to do? Is it a rescue mission?"

He asked Anakin which he shook his head as he knew what was going on, looking above they saw a starfighter ship coming in as the colors were dark green as well had camo like features which meant that this was something else. Landing right in front of the three, the pilot came out in which he was a Jedi from how he had a lightsaber on his side as well looking at them with a smile, Anakin knew it was Quinlan Vos as the two teen's didn't know who it was.

Quinlan Vos: "Hello there, names Quinlan Vos. Nice to meet the Wild Force in person, along with Anakin here. Did you tell him yet?"

Asking Anakin which the two didn't know yet as he merely looks away as well that of was going tell them when they had time, Ash gave them a look which he looks at Vos seeing how this was planned which his eyes glowed a bit.

Ash: "If this is some kind of intervention, then I'm saying it now. I'm done with flirting with bounty hunter women ok?"

Anakin: "It's not yet Ash, the council feel worried about how you've been acting and want to help you. So, they thought it be good if you join with Vos on a small assignment. Such as locating a bounty hunter that has information, about aiding with the masters."

Giving him a explanation about what was going on, Sparky thought it was kind of mean to hide this as Ash was right now showing off some steam ready to walk away from this.

Sparky: "Well you should have told us then just pull this plan out of nowhere, sure Ash can be a bit. Hostile as well aggressive, but knows that in the end of the day he'll be a friend and fight for.."

Before anything, Ash placed a hand on his friend's shoulder making him stop as he should have a say in this seeing how it wouldn't be that much of a choice seeing how he was going to do this anyway.

Ash: "So, the Jedi don't like how I act and want to try and help me. Ok, I'll play along with this as well show them, that even if I don't play like them I get the job done. But I promise you, me and dreadlocks here are going nab whoever this guy is and I'm going laugh when they eat their words seeing as how I. A rabbit from hell could get the job done with the aid of a Jedi."

Speaking in a rather upset like tone going to go along with this plan of there's as he goes into Quinlan's ship going to wait for take off as this was a shocking sight for Ash to agree with this. The Jedi looked at Sparky seeing how he didn't expect this, however that he didn't like this as well seeing how they decided this then come to them first.

Quinlan Vos: "Don't worry dog, I won't mess with him to much. I'm not exactly like the other's here."

Insuring the dog that Ash would be in safe hands as the tracker soon heads into the ship as they take off as Sparky and Anakin watch seeing the star fighter head right up into the sky.

Sparky: "Did, he make a joke? I thought Jedi's don't were serious."

Surprised about that as Anakin looked at the dog thinking that was messed up, he could make jokes like anyone else. Sure not good ones but ones that could brighten the mood, but now was the time to merely hope that Ash could get along with Vos to complete this assignment in tracking down this fugitive.

 _ **Later**_

Right in space, flying to their destination was Vos as well Ash as the two were right now talking about who they were going after. The target was Moregi, a Volpai that was right now on a assassination job involving taking out a chancellor on a republic planet. Vos, noticed how Ash remained quiet along with loading up his shotgun.

Quinlan Vos: "So kid, tell me about yourself. What exactly did you do to have the council send you to me?"

Asking the rabbit as Ash remained silent not going to respond to his question trying to stay quiet as well want to get this over with as well thinking about the looks on the Jedi's face. Vos, could see the look on Ash's face seeing how that he was interested in showing off how he could still be himself as well get the job done.

Quinlan Vos: "I get it, the Jedi aren't exactly the type to like our kind of style. Being the lone wolf, but sometimes we have to. Do several things to get them off our back. Just got to go with the flow."

Giving him some suggestion as the rabbit, having being silent for half of the duration of the ride merely placed his weapon away looking at Vos going to have to talk to him.

Ash: "First, I'm not a kid. Second, I'm doing this because these guys want me to be like a trooper. I'm not doing this for them, I'm going prove to them that they got a hellfire rabbit ready to do the job in protecting innocents, in a way not even they would imagine."

Responding back to the words of Vos, the tracker could see a lot of him inside of the skeleton rabbit with him doing his own thing. But sometimes, there has to be moments when even himself would have to be something else in order to protect others like his team does. They swiftly arrived to the planet they were sent to as the ship landed near a docking bay where they would try and find Moregi. The two were right now in a vast like city which Ash could barely care for as he got out of the ship as well looked around seeing if Vos was coming, the Jedi leapt out as well stood by the rabbit's side taking a look around.

Ash: "Ok there tracker, were here. Now do you knew where we can.."

He gets stopped by sudden hush as Vos was right now using the force to try and find him, closing his eyes he placed his hand on the ground to get a better feel of the area as he began to hear voices. There were a multiple of voices that could be heard as he tried to track down one voice, Moregi's. Ash, seeing this does the same thing as he used his ears to try and hear anything, however they begun to hear a ruckus going on downtown as it had to be their 'friend'.

Quinlan Vos: "It's him, we should get going. You lead the way?"

Asking him giving the rabbit the chance as Ash smiled seeing how he wasn't to act like a prude such as the other Jedi's, Ash begins to run off as Vos followed him seeing if he could find their bounty hunter.

 _ **Downtown**_

Walking across the market place was numerous people as well different races talking as well discussing one another, trying to stay out of sight as well not being noticed was the bounty hunter Moregi. He was right now walking to a club where he would get his next job, among the crowd of people as well keeping out of sight was Vos and Ash as they saw the four armed hunter making his way inside. The two kept silent as they made their way inside of the establishment where they saw numerous people who looked like they would either be criminals or escaped prisoners. The four armed alien made his way to the back of the place where he sat down at a table, underneath him was a small communicator that was placed there just for him.

Moregi: "Alright, I'm here. Now what's the job?"

He asked getting curious as the figure was that of a shadowy person as Vos and Ash, were right now in the crowd trying to blend in. The two tried to get closer wanting to know what was going on, before anything one of the men noticed the rabbit's wanted poster on the wall as he aims the gun right at his head.

"Well, this must be my lucky day. A four thousand credit dead animal here, and ready for me to.."

Continuing to gloat, Ash had no choice but not punch out the trigger happy man into a table which caused a commotion. Moregi noticed them as this sudden reaction made him make a run for it. Vos, groans as these matters would most often happen as he went after him while Ash dealt with these would be rich folk trying to bag him for the credits. Heading right outside of the back, the four armed hunter was making a run for it as well doing some parkcore type movement as Vos saw this. Getting ready, he does the same thing running right after him as the two were right now match in skill and agility. Taking a chance, Moregi pulled out two blasters from his waist and fire at the jedi. Dodging them from left to right, Vos continued his pursuit as he was able to force pull him back to him as well making hit at a wall stopping the chase.

Quinlan Vos: "Alright, now who were you talking to?"

Moregi: "The guy who's going bury you!"

Responding back in angered like tone as he charged right at Vos, using his four arms as well his radical like movement. The jedi was able to keep up as well not let him get beaten, however the four armed hunter placed on a electrical like device making him fall onto the ground. The four armed alien looking at him, grins as he aims a blaster at his head about to shoot him. However, he didn't noticed a running bone faced rabbit tackling him onto the ground putting him in a arm lock as well pinning him on the ground. Getting back up, he saw Ash who looked a bit banged up from the fight he had in the bar as he got Moregi up.

Ash: "Now tell the man what he wants to know, who were you talking to?"

Asking the man as he said nothing but merely screeched like a banshee, seeing how that wasn't going help he knocks him out in one punch. Looking at Vos, the Jedi merely puts his hands up seeing how that was going to be the only way to shut him up.

Quinlan Vos: "Nice punch, but right now let's get him out of here before we draw attention, well more."

Informing the rabbit as Ash picks up the passed out Moregi as the two head back to the ship as well to Coruscant and get answers from him before anything else happens, As well figure out who might he be talking to.


	23. Ep 23-A Mandalorian welcome

**_"A win for the duo! While able to capture the four armed bounty hunter with no causalities or property destroyed, Jedi master Quinlan Vos and Wild Force rabbit Ash who was escorting the criminal to C_** ** _oruscant where he would be questioned about the possible affiliation with the Masters of evil. Seeing how they have been around near the Separatists since their arrival, there hands are right now deep into criminal activity which are slowly becoming there's seeing how the Republic as well others are focusing on the war then what Evil is doing. The two were picked up by a small cruiser going to escort them safely through whatever might be sent after them seeing how any information on the masters, would be chased after as well be killed to make sure nothing was shared with the enemy."_**

* * *

On the ship, all the clones as well men were right now maintaining the cruiser along with making sure everything was ship tight as well had the weapons ready if there were any attackers or people going try and rescue him. Ash, going to take some time to himself grabbed a rifle as well practicing his shooting skills on some practice droids. Checking out his ammo as well breathing in deep, as he began to hear the buzzing sound of him getting the clear. The rabbit rushed out to where he saw practice droids with training blasters as they begin to fire upon him. Moving as well avoiding the bolts that would hurt like hell and stun him in a instant, he tuck and rolls from the fire and shoots at them in the chest. Quickly moving from shot to shot, Ash was making sure to not falter as well make sure not let get shot, seeing how this was the best way to relive of stress as well not taking it out on actual clones. As he saw a droid coming at him, Ash flips the blaster and hits him right in the face making the head fly off. Checking out two others, he pulled out two of his pistols and begins fire at the two making them drop onto the ground. He saw two super battle droids as he ducks from their line of fire as he rushed over and quickly goes through the man's legs as he forces the droid to fire at the other as well rips out the arm and beats the droid into pieces till he heard the beeping seeing how it was over. He heard that of clapping, he turned to see the dreadlocks hair Jedi Quinlan Vos as he couldn't help but chuckle at how he took out his frustration on these droids.

Quinlan Vos: "If this is how you aim your anger, I'm surprised how you use it on the field."

Acknowledging about how he watched the displacement of how he handles himself in a fire, snapping his finger Ash couldn't help but admire that kind of tone seeing how he heard a bit about him when they came aboard.

Ash: "Yeah, but I do it on big men who tried to get my head. Seeing how no one noticed you at the bar, seeing how you got a whole lot of men after your head. Meaning about those criminal missions you get assigned to right?"

Directing a question right at him which Vos knew had it coming, true he did work in underworld business as well acquired enemies in the past. Though now it was different, he was now getting involved into something not like what he's used to which is chasing after costumed men who have powers not like the Sith he was trained to face. The rabbit noticed a file which had to be the report from their 'guest' as he hands it to him.

Quinlan Vos: "Apparently our hunter wasn't just going to do some killing on a republic senator. He was also going to do some killing on a planet that, might want to avoid seeing how they have a history with Jedi."

Responding in a cautious like tone as this caught Ash's fancy, looking at the file he noticed the planet he was going to be sent before his job with the assassination. Though he hasn't heard about this world along with not hearing about it, though heard rumors of the shady background it has.

Ash: "Mandalore?"

Asking like of a stranger learning about a planet he never even seen nor heard about as the man nodded to the rabbit seeing how it was somewhere they needed to head to.

Quinlan Vos: "A neutral planet, not Republic or Separatists. They wanted out of the war since the history they have with warfare along with it's, history with the Jedi."

Using those words very carefully as this made Ash curious as he looked more into the files seeing that of a radical group with a radical Mandalorian symbol as this got Ash interested as well grow a smile on his bone like face.

Quinlan Vos: "Deathwatch, a rogue group that wants Mandalore to be a planet that is ruled by strength then of politics and peace. As well make sure no one would threaten it, Obi wan faced these guys and barely got out of there."

As how he sounded made these guys into bad ass's seeing how these guys didn't have the force but guns and different types of weaponry to handle these types of people. He didn't know whether to feel jealous, or be a fan seeing how that it be possibly cool to get his own jetpack as well armor. Taking a moment to think about it, he tried to figure out what the hunter was hired for seeing how after killing that senator. He be coming here as he checked out the person he was going after, Satine Kryze, the ruler as well queen of Mandalore.

Ash: "Ok, now bear with me. Going try to figure this out, piece together what the master's plan might have been before we came in and stopped him."

Gesturing how he was going put together what the plan was as Quinlan Vos nodded seeing how this would be interesting, the hellfire rabbit snapped his fingers trying to think and was able to put together what this whole thing would be about.

Ash: "Alright, since the Masters aren't hell bent on this war and just screwing around with the galaxy as well forming alliances with talents such as bounties. I think, this guy was going try and kill this woman, then soon enough have him contact Deathwatch and inform them of who hired him. Soon enough they meet Evil and bin bang boom, another alliance who hates the Jedi and us is born."

Coming up with a theory which sounded crazy, though still plausible since these villains had made deals with gangs on Coruscant which meant they might not be so invested on the war. The jedi thinks about it as if this was true, then it might be possible that Satine could be target after again.

Quinlan Vos: "If it is true, they might send one of their men. And show Deathwatch their power, those guys want weaponry. Mandalorians are very, in love with weapons."

Ash: "So then, let's go meet the lady and make sure she doesn't get killed."

Thinking something the two could do as Vos could agree with that, however under these circumstances as the two headed to the docking bay to the ship as although Vos would have no trouble heading to a planet full of danger. The tension between the planet as well republic forces intruding on the planet is fickle along with that it might lead to problems.

Quinlan Vos: "I want to do the same, though we aren't exactly welcome there that much. We have to keep a low profile and try not to make anyone mad, as well respect their neutrality."

Discussing the fact that they needed to be careful as well make sure they didn't get anyone, especially the duchess upset which Ash merely groans to the point where he did it all the way into the second seat of Vos's ship and soon stops. Quinlan Vos, gets inside of the cockpit and starts the ship as they began to make their way out of the cruiser.

Ash: "Is everyone in this galaxy such a stick in the mud? Politics, laws, god I rather prefer hearing a lecture from Sparky about not blowing up a factory then being this situation."

Getting upset with all this situation having to be careful as Vos could tell this was going to be a long ride to the planet as well hope things might go alright, as well hop these deathwatch guys wouldn't be a issue.

* * *

 _ **Arriving to Mandalore**_

As the jedi ship made it's way to the planet, Ash couldn't help but look at it's moon. How it looked made his bones tingle like if something was wrong with it, Vos noticed him as his yellow eyes were ready to investigate the moon.

Quinlan Vos: "Don't worry, that used to be the old Deathwatch base. Concordia, they abandon it after the duchess ordered the men to be arrested. They left in haste before anything."

Giving him information about the history as the rabbit still didn't like the moon still as soon enough they went into the city, so far it was nothing like Coruscant as most of the buildings were tall as well wasn't an entire planet of buildings. They arrived to the docking bay as soon enough they were greeted by several guards as well a woman with blonde hair as well royal like clothing, it appeared to be aquatic as Vos made a safe landing to the group. Getting out of the ship, the two meet with the woman as they bow to them showing a sign of respect.

Satine Kryze: "This is quite the unexpected arrival, though I welcome you to Mandalore. As well your, unique companion."

Welcoming them to planet as well noticing Ash's appearance, so far it wasn't normal for someone like her to meet a supernatural rabbit from the underworld as Ash merely raised a questionable like expression when she said 'companion' in that tense of words.

Quinlan Vos: "Duchess, were sorry for the rude arrival. But we had just encountered a bounty hunter who was hired to kill one of our senators as well was going to come to you. He was hired by the Separatists newest addition to their group, the so called Masters of Evil."

Bringing up the reason why they were here which made the woman look sadden with this as well upset seeing how while they were still trying to be peaceful, others seek to take control of her home world and use it for their own gains.

Satine Kryze: "This, is troublesome news. Right now I was having a dinner planned for several of my trusted colleagues, to discuss of protection from any more enemy hostiles. If it be possible, I would be grateful if you would attend the evening, though in order to aid me. There is the matter of, your weapons."

Pointing out that it was forbidden for outsiders to bring in their own weaponry, Ash was going to say something about that but still. Rules were rules which he couldn't believe he had to follow these, especially in a time of danger. As Vos handed in his lightsaber, as this meant he had to follow which made Ash bite his teeth seeing how the weapons he had were used for protection for others.

Ash: "This is really going be hard, but. Hey, my hands are weapons enough."

Showing his boney like hands being enough to handle any situation as he began to disarm himself of weaponry to the guards, Vos watched at how many he had seeing that most of it came from within his ribcage. There was pistols, shotguns, blaster rifle, grenades, two daggers as well a metal chain. Breathing in as he was out of weapons, Vos gave him a look which Ash groaned as he had something else to give, going deeper into himself Ash soon got out a bazooka as this stunned the two as well the guards as Ash handed them to the guards.

Satine Kryze: "Thank you for following the rules of Mandalore, although violent. It's satisfying to see other beings from far across the distant of this galaxy."

Ash: "No problem."

Responding to her in a rather chill manner which Vos groans at how he was acting relax as she soon leads them inside into the building where they get a better inspection of the place, so far it almost looked like a cathedral to him with the windows having a rainbow like fashion to it as well reflecting off to the ground. The two soon noticed Satine walking over to a throne seating down as she brought up holographic images of Deathwatch as well their crimes against her and others.

Satine Kryze: "Theses men lead by Pre Vizula, has always had a grudge and wanted Mandalore to be rules by force. He has made many attempts on my life as well of Obi Wan, though has failed. The last time he had formed a alliance was with Dooku, but it ended badly being betrayed. What would they gain if these so called, Masters did the job for them?"

Asking them not understanding these team's action against her and her people as this was Vos chance to intervene seeing how being a Jedi was being the voice of reason, as well about that he should the one to inform her.

Quinlan Vos: "It's due to my intentions these men are involved with the separatists, but due this actions to grow their strength and power. Having deathwatch by their side would make them more menacing along with them aiding the separatist, so this would be a opportunity to form a alliance by taking you out. No offense my lady."

Giving a long explanation about what intentions the masters would want with the duchess as she turned to Ash seeing how he might have a history with them as Ash nodded thinking it was true. Though now procedures should be taken measure as she ordered most of her guards to increase security as well make sure no one would be near them as the dinner would proceed. The two men looked at what was happening now as someone walked over who looked like a advisor to the duchess as Ash looked at how the man approached him.

"Apologies young man, but with the dinner coming. I was requested that you would be suited with the proper attire so that no one is. Distracted."

As he looked at how the rabbit was just wearing dark jeans with no shoes, no shirt as well had a red scarf flowing as the rabbit gave the man a look. Vos, seeing how he didn't need it since he was with him. Though now they were with company as Ash merely gave the maverick Jedi a look as he was slowly pulled away from the Jedi trying to get out of this as Vos merely shrugged his shoulders at how Ash wasn't get out of wearing something for the event.

 _ **Night time**_

At the duchess palace, several of Satine's guests had come to attend the dinner as well making their way inside. Around the perimeter was several guards making sure nothing suspicious was happening, Vos was watching the entrance with the others as soon enough he heard something of grumbling. Turning over he saw something rather shocking, he saw Ash in fur, actual white fur as well wearing some of the duchess's guards as well shoes. Also his scarf seeing how that it must have been difficult for the men to try and remove, however it wasn't seeing how Ash kept it.

Quinlan Vos: "So, when exactly can you ugh. Grow fur?"

Asking Ash seeing how this was seriously unexpected along with not learning about this as the rabbit merely groans at how that was something like that was going to be questioned.

Ash: "It's a skill I got when I came from hell, however I need to stay cool. Along with the fact that if I get mad, I revert back into my normal boney self. So now, I'm staying cool. To make everyone happy, as long as nothing happens. Everyone will see me as, another alien."

Explaining his secret power as Vos couldn't help but chuckle as Ash's eyes were showing a bit of fire as the Jedi didn't mean it as the rabbit merely nods as he tried to remain calm, soon enough the dinner had begun as several of the people that was with Satine were political people of power as well authority. Remaining outside was Ash and Quinlan Vos as they continued to monitored the area seeing nothing but darkness, the Jedi noticed how Ash was staying quiet along with trying his best to not pass out from boredom.

Quinlan Vos: "I happened to hear, that you aren't exactly a fan of this galaxy. Why is that? Sure we have our problems, but it's not all that bad."

Not understanding his issue with this galaxy as the rabbit, merely shakes his head as well looks at the Jedi going to give a lot to him seeing how he didn't understand how he felt.

Ash: "Because of these people, senators, all these people in the senate aggravates me. The war? is a excuse for people to be right because they believe what their saying is right. I mean what the hell? On Earth we have squabbles but we don't continue to try and send ships to people and cause so much trouble that it destroys a entire neighborhood."

Explaining at how much he despised these people who sometimes thought about these politics instead of seeing the real problems of what's going on. Though Vos could see more which Ash merely crossed his arms not saying anything else.

Quinlan Vos: "I think it's more then that, it's the authority you hate. Your not use to being ordered around by people above you, as well being looked at like a animal. So you take the anger you make from them onto the enemy, as well others right? Trust me, I know that feeling. That's why I stay on my home world protecting then being in the temple, where I can watch over others without the orders of anyone watching over me."

Giving him something to think about as Ash felt a bit surprised by his reaction, the rabbit felt a bit more cooler before ever as soon enough his ears heightened hearing something. Same as Vos expect he had a suspicious feeling going through him meaning something was wrong in the force, looking upwards at a building the two spotted a familiar figure which was a deathwatch scout. Who was waving at them from a far as well holding that of a deathwatch issued bazooka.

Quinlan Vos: "What in the.."

Suddenly the man soon fired the rocket right at them as Vos quickly enough stops the missile in midair as he crushed it as the explosion got the attention of others, the two looked inside seeing the guards escort Satine to safety as well everyone else as Ash's eyes were now glowing more as his fur was about to go away. However, they noticed something coming at them which was several individuals coming at him. It was somehow Deathwatch soldiers charging right at them as they were firing blasters at them, Vos had with him the staffs which the guards have as he began spinning it which soon enough blocks the attacks.

Ash: "Bet these guys always come in like this. Blasting crap and stuff."

As the two rushed inside to where the deathwatch men crashed through the windows making their entrance as well looking around for the duchess as she somehow made it out.

Deathwatch member: "Where's the woman? Talk!"

He threatened the two as there were several guards around the men as the number of deathwatch men was roughly around eight, Ash saw how there were four guards as well him and Vos.

Ash: "Hey guys, if were going die I might ask. How'd you all get here? Cause I know this planet as a security decoction system that would alert.."

His chatter merely made the man throw a small device which Ash saw looking familiar, hurling his scarf at Vos the two ducked to the ground which shot out several darts at the guards making them hit the ground in a instant. Vos, didn't see that coming as the holder feel to the ground seeing how that it had a small logo on it, it was a brain with red eyes as Ash groans.

Ash: "Headcase, bet he gave you guys some kind of help to get here."

Quinlan Vos: "Well that's just being unfair."

Adding to the conversation as the two were now outnumbered, made it fun for the Jedi and hell rabbit. Ash now smiling soon made his fur turned to smoke as the deathwatch people moved back shocked at what they were seeing. Gripping his fists, Ash let out a yell which soon revealed his skeleton body as well burnt off the clothes showing his muscular like bone body.

Ash: "Let's party!"

Shouting as that was the signal to fight as he rushed over to grab a nearby chair and slams it against a Mandalorian as the rest fire at Vos, the jedi used his reflexes to avoid the bolts being fired at him as well begins disarming them. While Ash, was going about doing his fighting in a rather unpredictable like manner such as using chairs to cause the men to lose their focus. However the men used their flamethrowers on the rabbit as two of the deathwatch members continued to light him on fire, Vos looked at he was able to put one to sleep merely looked as Ash was toasted. However the two heard laughing as Ash walked over and grabbed the men's wrists, crushing their mini flamethrowers the helmet warriors were shocked at Ash still alive.

Ash: "I was born in hell, what your doing is making my bones hotter!"

Scaring the two as he makes the two hit each other's head, there were now three as Vos smiled which the battle quickly ended with them being stunned in the back. They looked to see none other than Satine who brought in reinforcements as the guards rushed in to remove the men's jetpacks and gear so they didn't try anything.

Quinlan Vos: "Duchess, I thought you escaped with the others?"

Satine Kryze: "I've always gone against violence, but there is a limit when it comes to attacking my home and friends."

Informing that she was a peaceful woman, to a point which Ash could tell as she looked at the table as well chairs Ash used on the men as she gave him a look.

Ash: "I never used any weapons, just simple decorations. Which I must say, are nice."

Which earned him a smile as she thanked the rabbit as well Jedi master for aiding her as the two looked around seeing the mess as Vos went over to pat him on Ash's shoulder.

Quinlan Vos: "You may not like this galaxy that much, but it's beginning to grow on you. Give it a chance, you won't know what to expect."

Giving Ash a suggestion of him trying to like the galaxy, sure it had it's problems as well figures who disliked the way he works. But, there are some people who might like he's since it was efficient as well saved people from being hurt in this time of war.


	24. Ep 24-Preparing for a scientific trip

_**"A surprised assault! With knowledge about the masters trying to seek out more allies with enemies of the Republic, the Jedi as well other members of the Republic try to keep close to the people they consider friends as well make sure no threats would be attempted on their lives by these villainous characters or even the Separatists. While for the Wild force, struggle to finding a way home as well adjusting to their new lives here, along with trying to track down the master while assisting Republic forces with their battles on different planets as well striving to win this war."**_

* * *

In the mists of an urban jungle, republic forces that were occupied of several tanks as well troopers were making their through the tree's avoiding fire from the battle droids that were right now station at the edge of a nearby cliff. The droid station was sending out hyena bombers at them as the men were taking cover from the line of fire, several clones were right now injured along with taking cover from the firefight.

"We need a medic over here!"

Shouting one of the soldiers protecting one of his brothers who was right now injured, a droideka was rolling right at them as well going to run them down. However, it was stopped by a green aura as the clones were hesitated by what was stopping it. Looking ahead was Quackers who was right now holding the machine in place, lifting it upward using his psionic powers and throws one into a tree destroying it in a instant.

Quackers: "How about a scientist?"

Asking him as the duck walked over to examine the clone who was injured, checking out where the man was wounded it was in the left leg. Nothing serious as he pulled out a small like syringe gun which he sticks the needle right in the man's leg, the clone screamed but soon breathed in relief of how it was able to remove the pain way.

Quackers: "It will relief some stress off the wound, going contact..."

Before he was going to call for back up, Speed rushed in a instant as he saw what was happening. Picking up the clone, he was also told to return any clones who were injured to safety as the cheetah nodded. Rushing towards a safe place, the duck as well other trooper moved ahead as they looked at what was happening up in front of them. Several tanks were firing at the droid base as a shield was up protecting the building, Captain Rex was leading the charge as they were in a safe distant where the tanks were protected but still couldn't make a dent in the shield.

Captain Rex: "By this rate will be scrapped, Sparky. Where are you at shutting the shield down?"

He asked on a communicator as the robotic dog, was able to make it through the shield seeing how only organics can't make it through. He was in the middle of a droid assault seeing several of them trying to shoot him, he moved swiftly on his feet as well blocked each attack with his shield. He was ducking from left to right as well making sure not to be shot, the robotic dog was right now in the entrance as well checking where he could open up a small area for where clone reinforcement's could come in.

Sparky: "Little busy sir, but I think I found a way for the boys to get inside."

Communicating back to him as he looked at the nearby control station that maintain the shields, rushing over to them he begins to try and shut it down. The controls looked simple enough as he began pressing buttons, getting frustrated he quickly decides to do it the old fashion way. Punching it hard enough as the systems soon enough shut off the shield, for several seconds which made the shield around the base fritz a few times.

Sparky: "I think there's another control system here, I think I need some speed to help to shut it down completely."

Giving the captain a heads up as the clone looked towards the side seeing Speed continuing to help out the injured get to safety, whistling over to Speed the cheetah saw how the shield was going off without stopping. Showing a smile, the feline stretched his legs as he soon rushed towards the base avoiding getting blasted into dust as he quickly does a slide in the nick of time.

Speed: "And he sticks the landing!"

Showing two fingers up as he noticed some droids from the side aiming their blasters at him, however it was quickly stopped by a flying shield which decapitates there heads. The shield ricochets off the sides and lands back to the masked dog, the cheetah merely gave him a look seeing how he was showing off.

Sparky: "The control station is up on the second floor, think you can shut it down?"

Speed: "Seriously? Come on, look at me."

Being a bit of a hotshot as Sparky merely points at where the room was as the two looked around seeing more droids coming in, Sparky gave him time to move to the control room. Running pass the droids, everything felt slow around the Cheetah as he delivered strong punches at them while he was running which sent the machines flying off to the walls breaking in a instant. Continuing to run, Speed arrived to the control room where he saw super battle droids as well a tactical droid who was watching over the controls.

"Intruder, destroy him."

The droid in the command stated as Speed saw how each of the droids aimed their arm blasters at him, looking around him he quickly looked at the controls where his helmet was able to confirm which button was able to shut off the shield's permanently. The droids soon begin to fire as Speed moved pasted them as well reached the controls, hitting a button on the controls. It shut the shield down permanently, as the cheetah looked at the droids. He merely smirks at them as they were instantly taken out by several clone snippers, except for the tactical droid as Speed merely smiled before running right at him and making him slam body first into a wall causing him to shut down in a instant.

Speed: "Thanks guys, blow this sucker up please?"

Asking Rex which he happily did so as he ordered the tank to fire right upon the base, the cheetah rushed outside where he Sparky saw him join the rest of the clones as the tanks were right now destroying the droid base from kingdom come. They also saw several hyena bombers crashing onto the ground where the destruction of the base caused them to shut down in a instant, it was a explosive sight to watch as Quackers joined up with the others to see the destruction.

Captain Rex: "This was a spot where most hyena's would be repaired as well sent back to the seppies, guess they won't be getting any more repairs here."

Smiling how they stopped this as the others smiled at how they won the battle, it was the first that Rex was able to avoid any causalities without the Jedi. Along with working with the Wild Force seeing how they didn't like anyone to die on their watch, the clone commander gestures the men to investigate the base to see if there were any droids still around or if there was anything they could find.

Quackers: "Although it's not my choice to say this, but I think my talents would be used back at Coruscant. Sion and I might have made a breakthrough with the teleportation gate."

Explaining to his comrades as well the others of how he enjoyed helping men live to continue the fight, he's mind was a better power to use in finding a way to get his friends back home. So far his work with the experiment has been going alright, though with no end results seeing how that they were no where clear to getting back home.

Sparky: "Well being on the battlefield is always a good way to find another way to help out your mind, also that it's good to get out and stretch your muscles."

Being optimistic as well seeing that most of the places they have been to have been helpful with the technology they have found on each of their missions, though most of it would be either destroyed as well would be something that could help with Quackers designs on stabilizing the device for them to get home. The three looked inside of the destroyed droid base where they saw some several computers that were still in tacked, walking over to the screens Quackers was able to notice some planets that were ready for separatists to occupy.

Speed: "Hey Rex? I think you might want to send this to high command or something, might help out with setting up Republic bases."

Seeing them as well which Rex saw, walking over to the screen he began to download them from a device he was given while Sparky. Watched Quackers looking at the other panels where he saw some information of different planets listed, he smiled as he downloaded them so he could see if he might find any resources for him to work on the experiment as well with Sionver back at Coruscant.

 _ **Back at Coruscant**_

The cruiser had returned back to the Republic planet where Sparky as well the others arrived at the Senate, the three animals looked around as they saw Padme who was talking with Anakin as well Ahsoka. The three bowed their heads to the three as they did the same seeing how that even if they were in war, it was good to show respect and curtesy to others.

Anakin: "Heard about that mission you all went on, minimal lost of soldiers as well completion of the assignment. Your feeling quite proud?"

Asking the three which they seemingly nod seeing how it wasn't that much of a struggle, however Quackers attention was right now distracted from them as he was trying to look for someone.

Padme: "Quackers, I know about the partnership between you and Sionver Boll, she's right now at the laboratory. She just finished having a discussion with some senators about her work on other planets."

Informing him about where his scientific companion was as the scientist merely nodded thanking her as he soon proceeded to look for her, as the two see him go it was glad to seem him back at trying to find a way back home as usual.

Ahsoka: "Ever since the two have met, most of the scientific programs for the republic have sky rocketed. Most of the equipment they have made have gone to planets that have been liberated from the Separatists."

Enjoying the thought of how most of the technology that the Republic has made along with the credits that have been put into it has been mostly about warfare, now with Quackers aiding some of the manufacturing he is making sure nothing violent would make but would help citizens reestablished their homes as well aid them in whatever problem they would deal with.

Sparky: "He's a duck who wishes to help people, we all believe that everyone has a chance to do something great. Same like Ash, who was able to stop the duchess of Mandalore from being attacked by Deathwatch."

Bringing up a example such as his fire headed teammate Ash, who was able to put aside most of his temper to protect others as well show that although he can be hard to work with, he has good in him.

Anakin: "Well I hope he can show more of it on the battlefield, as well against Dooku if he ever meets him face to face."

Seeing how that with Ash surviving the deathwatch's forces as well hearing about taking a flamethrower in the face, Ash might be able to handle himself against a sith lord. With him as well the others by his side, though he turned to Padme as her expression was different seeing how it wasn't the job to execute their enemies. But to uphold the peace as well make sure to make their enemies pay for the crimes they had done, Ahsoka felt the same way as killing wasn't the jedi way.

Speed: "So then, If were not doing anything. I suggest we go out and get something to eat, running pass some metal heads as well almost getting shot gets me famished."

Clapping his hands as well killing the serious vibe as that was a surprise seeing how he could change the conversation, Padme couldn't as she had other business to attend to as she leaves them to get something to eat. The four soon proceed to walk out as Ahsoka was curious how Speed was hungry after completing a mission which involved shutting down a hyena bomber operation.

Sparky: "Speed's body doesn't exactly work like normal people, whenever he uses most of his power he gets hungry. His body requires energy so he could replenish it, but to the point where it get's ridiculous, he ate a whole buffet in under half a hour."

Thinking about how much Speed ate when he was hungry, the thought made Ahsoka laugh a bit along with Anakin chuckling as Speed was a bit embarrassed of how much he ate. Though still, it's worth it to be able to out run a entire squadron of ships as well missiles that would come at him. Though right now, Sparky was curious if whatever Quackers was doing with Sionver, would help him feel better after the fight seeing how he in any situation, he preferred knowledge to defeat powerful enemies.

* * *

 _ **In the lab**_

Across the senate building, as well several others was Sionver's laboratory where she was right now working on the portal, whenever Quackers was away. She was the only one that was allowed to work on it, somehow during his time with her he had begun to trust her more. The Bivall female was right now going through a telescope where she was in the middle of examining some plant fluid she had been given to by some clones that had encountered these plants. Continuing to exam it, she didn't notice the door open where she turned around to see Quackers as she got spooked by him coming in.

Quackers: "Apologies Sionver Boll, I didn't see you were studying, whatever your studying."

Trying to not act unprofessional as she smiled at him, she had begone to like how he would try to be serious like her. Though it would sadly be ended with something humorous as she accepted the apology.

Sionver Boll: "It's quite alright, I was right now studying this unique plant substance I acquired from some clones when they had come back from Felucia. There blood show's that they could be used to make medicine for Ithorian's, since their throats can almost destroy a entire hallway."

Doing a examination of the blood as he had to admire how she was able to figure out a way to use something as simple as this, to help others. Walking over to the side, he was right now looking at a second portal which was made using several pieces of metal that was gathered from the warehouse as well rebuilt from scratch. It was downsized to be small as well used less cables. Walking to a control panel near it, began to type several things onto the monitor along with the screen he saw back on the planet he had visited.

Sionver Boll: "So what had you discovered on your mission?"

Quackers: "Nothing much, however a few planets that looked like possible vantage points for the Separatists to take over. Though Rex was able to hand the coordinates to the command, so they will be looked over as well made sure they wouldn't be used for any kind of war plans."

Giving her a brief response to what happened on his mission, she noticed how determined his attention was on working with the portal. Whenever he came here, he was head first and put all of his attention on figuring out the right equation, right element as well solution to making a portal able to send them back to earth. Finishing up on her small project, she grabs a robotic pad which she brings out what he was working on up on a screen. The two scientist examine what they were looking at as she noticed how there was a unique planet which had caught her attention, a planet with crystal like surface as well more across the area.

Sionver Boll: "This planet, Taronite. Houses a rather interesting amount of crystals, diamonds that many have tried to take. Mostly they wish to turn it into money, though the structure of it has been impossible."

Gathering the info on the planet, Quackers begun to look at the information Sionver had given to him as the machine required a strong material which involved a diamond based structure. Which would reflect off the laser based energy that would be used to withstand how much energy that would be used, if it be possible they could extract a strong enough crystal that could withstand how much energy would be used.

Quackers: "Well instead of usage of payment, let's find a crystal on the planet as well use it for the portal. I believe it can focus the energy that the machine will build up like before, only not unstable."

Seeing how that it might work, though the thought of going on a trip to planet with not knowing what might happen. It was quickly diminished as the sight of the diamond based planet fascinated Sionver ignoring it, seeing how this would be a researching mission then something that would involve like last time being used in war.

 _ **On Taronite**_

Moving across the diamond based planet, a crew of droids with drills as well trying to break down the crystals was Headcase. Who was right now in the middle of breaking down this material which would used for projects that involved making armor resilient to that of lightsaber blades. However whenever the drills that would be used onto the smooth surface of the diamonds, they would either break or would cause the droids to screw up and destroy themselves.

Headcase: "By this rate we should have fragments then a whole piece, but the idea of using it to make my body more stronger as well support the master's technology. We might have a edge against the republic, as well those animals."

Tapping his fingers against the side of a machine with a much more bigger drill, his thoughts of creating new machinery with these diamonds was soon interrupted by that of a binging like sound. Answering the communicator, he saw a hologram which was that of Count Dooku himself seeing how he was the one that placed him on this mission.

 _"Headcase, how it the process of extracting of the crystals."_

Headcase: "Right now we got pieces, the larger diamonds are quite difficult to break. However, they still have potential to make either armor or possible make weapons that won't be destroyed by Jedi lightsabers."

Giving him the rundown as Dooku merely kept a exposure of seriousness as well not showing any emotion, though he tells him about that the hyena bomber station had been destroyed as well the planets they were going to had been taken by the republic. The cyborg like villain, merely nodded as there would be possible republic forces would come by. Which meant would cause interruption with this excavation, Headcase informs the sith lord they would acquire a large like diamond for him as well handle whatever forces would come to him, and destroy them, with extreme prejudice.


	25. Ep 25-To the center of Taronite

_**"A astonishing exploration! While searching for the right power source to help focus the energy level for the experimental portal to take them back home. Quackers, the scientist duck on the Wild Force accompanied by Sionver Boll to investigate a planet with the right substance to channel the energy of their experiment. Taronite, a vast world not occupied by that Republic or Separatist forces, but hides unwelcome company which the two intellectual visitors will soon meet face to face. Not knowing what plans they have with the crystals as well different types of materials on this world."**_

* * *

Making their destination to the surface of the planet, the small republic ship soon made a safe landing where it was able to withstand. Quackers along with Sionver looked at the area around them seeing that of the diamond plain, it looked magnificent as well each crystal above the area shined off the reflection of the sun right above them. Boll, looking at the atmosphere of the planet showed that it was breathable, to which the two got up as well walked to the back of the ship and walked outside.

Quackers: "Amazing, a whole planet that has grown crystals. No scientific enhancements, fully grown from the ground under."

Looking around as he saw some small crystals on the ground by his feet, picking up a small fracture of a crystal near him. Quackers took out a small device and quickly scans it getting a small like energy signature from it, this could possibly help with getting the machine functional along with increasing it's average power so it wouldn't malfunction then the last one. Hearing footsteps, the duck happened to see that of Sionver Boll wearing that of a uniform which was light purple along with being that of a exploration suit and science.

Sionver Boll: "I was able to scan for any seismic activity when I was getting ready, so far there are no sights of anything happening. We should be safe from anything from happening."

Giving a full detail analysis of the environment, however the fowl was right now looking at Sionver's look as she was quite. Extraordinary, it's not often he could team up with someone as smart along with intelligent as him, along that. He's had a tendency to try and not fluster himself when he's near women who are smart, makes him feel nervous. He merely nodes to what she applied trying to not lose his focus as he hands her the crystal.

Quackers: "The structure of this crystal is giving off a strong like energy, but for the portal to work functionally. We, might need a bigger crystal."

Speaking in a worried like tone as for most types of experiments which involved that something as powerful as this, they needed a bigger crystal. Which he wanted to avoid, the chances of bringing a massive size crystal that could hold as well withstand the energy that the portal will need. Can often draw the attention of several people being interested in the energy or experiments that would be happening, they would want for their own. Handing the piece to her, she scans it as they were getting a strong connection to where they could be more.

Sionver Boll: "We should take precaution, and go left."

Looking up where they needed to head first, the two make their way not knowing of a small droid from that of headcase monitoring their movement. As they walked more, there was some silence in the atmosphere seeing how they haven't talk during their walk. This continued more till they reached that of a large like entrance in the planet, it went to the center of the planet where this had to be caused by a home range attack.

Quackers: "Looks like a long way down, ready?"

Asking her seeing how this was much more then like she had dealt with, nodding to him the two soon looked for way down. Looking at the edges of the wall they saw some rock like edges for them to safely climb downwards, taking it slow as well not trying to slip or lose their grip. The two continued to make their way downwards as they saw something shining downwards, the crystals below them brighten up much more seeing that there was more below. They continued to climb downwards where they found somewhere they could step on, taking a moment to catch their breath they looked around seeing there were much more crystals around them much larger then the ones on the surface.

Sionver Boll: "Amazing, how a planet like this could exist and no one would know about it."

Quackers: "Maybe, because it's better that it remains a secret."

Thinking about it as he looks ahead, that answer she got from him sounded like that of disbelief seeing how he must have had experience this type of manner. They continued to follow the trail of smaller crystals growing from the depths as Sionver was checking from her scanner which one would be necessary for the portal.

Sionver Boll: "I have come to terms with that no technology from your world would be used here due to the crisis of started a pandemic or another galaxy issues. But this planet is here, along that it's properties used right could be beneficial to the republic along with other worlds that could wield these energy source."

Explaining in a manner of this being used for something good, though from Quackers perspective. That's what most people say, at first when they find that of a new resource or something ancient, they think they could share it as well use it for the good of others. However, that was still into question seeing that those few others, could include people that would want to use these types of crystals for something that could hurt others.

Quackers: "And the people that want to use it as weapons? Will you stand by when they suggest that act?"

Looking to her if she would have a decision on that matter, such as her being the first among many scientists to be involved in this important matter. The conundrum went to her head thinking that these crystals shouldn't be used for tactics such as warfare, the more that this happened the more that she thinks of it she remained silent to this. The two made it to a cavern where there were some decent amount of crystals for them to choose, she walked over to a medium size one where she looked at it closer. The way it shined, as well it cleansed looked amazing since it was untouched by anyone in ages, but the two needed to find one.

Sionver Boll: "With the amount of energy the portal requires, it will take about two hours for use to find the right crystal to make the machine work."

Seeing how the collection of them around them would take a whole day to find one they needed, to which Quackers merely rubbed his feathers not going to let this stop him. He went to check out one of them to which he noticed something, one of them was cracked along with it being used. Taking out a monocle like device, he scans it seeing that this certain crystal had been excavated along that it was possibly used.

Quackers: "Were not alone."

Showing her the used like shard to her as quickly enough, they heard some footsteps coming to them. Looking to the side of the holes, they quickly went behind some rocks where to their eyes they saw that of some battle droids. They were pushing carts along with them having several more pieces of crystals, there were either crushed into dust or that of it being cracked into pieces. The two watched in silence of how they were mining the diamond shaped rocks as well keeping them safe and well guarded, exiting out through the other part of the cavern the two slowly walked to see the droids were gone.

Sionver Boll: "The separatists are here already? But I saw no ships, no tanks or even.."

Continuing to list the facts of there sightings, however Quacker's eyes soon look in the shadows seeing that of the droid spying on them when they came. Stopping the flying machine right in the middle of it preparing for a stealth attack of Boll, he gripped his fist slowly crushing it as Sion could see him taking it in a instant as well not seeing it right behind her. The two rushed over to see if they could stop the sparking before it could get any attention.

Quackers: "We have to assume that Headcase knows where here, stay low and remain in the shadows."

Thinking of a strategy which made her unable to cooperate seeing how she wasn't a soldier or that of a skilled person, but still she could use her brains to avoid being caught undetected. Quackers, merely went up as well looked at the tracks of where the droids were rolling the cart. Sionver, looking at her waist having several items with her, she equipped her self with that of a experimental cloaking device which she was able to take from the shadow matrix mask that Quackers took in to examine. She was able to reverse the technology to that of making herself blend into the background, it was time to see what this cyborg was doing on a planet like this.

 _ **Later**_

Within one of the large like area's of the planet was a small group of the battle droids, who had drills attached to them along with them being that of mining droids. Drills were sparking against the diamonds and droids hitting the small one with that of pitchforks, as every machine was continuing to do this. Headcase, was right now looking at a medium size crystal as he placed it near his forearm. His eyes expanded to which he looks at the structure of it, seeing how the reflection came off he walked over and hits it against the rocky wall.

Headcase: "Perfect, take this one to my personal set. The rest that are like these go to the techno union."

Informing a tactician droid to take this diamond to his personal collection while the rest like this would go to Dooku's allies. With this used on the battlefield, their efforts to win this war would come swiftly if used correctly. While for himself, able to construct a new harden based structure body to withstand even the explosion of a ship. His red eyes shifting to the side, he looked over to see if there were any more diamonds that would be able to be of usage to him. As he continued to his operation, Quackers made it in silently using some of his cunning to avoid detection as well of how that he watched where he stepped. The cracks in the wall along with that of how much excavation that has happen here along on the ground, he would get caught if made a misstep.

"Sir, we have confirmation that we have only twenty percent left of collecting the crystals for transportation."

One of the droids informing Headcase the cyborg nodded to machine, looking over to the side to another part of the droids crates. He saw several pieces of explosives attached to it, taking his chance he flicker his wrist bringing over a small explosive to him.

Quackers: "Crystals like these shouldn't be used for war."

Telling himself seeing that in the hands of these machines, nothing good would come them. He would rather preserve them to the ground then let them be share by warmongers. Setting the timer for ten minutes, he focuses on floating it to that of one of the large drill engines. Luckily he made sure it wasn't visible in sight, looking over at how many droids there are he had to go right for Headcase. However he noticed from the side of the place was Sionver, still cloaked as well blinking to him gesturing she was near the crystals.

 _"Got to give her credit, she is brave."_

Thinking to himself as she checked out from the shadows of which diamonds they were going after, Quackers kept out of sight going to follow where Headcase was heading off to while for Sionver. Saw another cart full of crystals, she decided to check them out while staying close out of sight as well quickly takes a piece. Heading over to a nearby rock that was able to keep her hidden, she pulled out a small scanner as Boll looked at the crystal.

Sionver Boll: "Not strong enough, I need to find.."

Looking over to where the drill was cracking to the diamond, raising up to the large like rock she could see that of a large like energy resource for the portal. The only issue was it was to big, she only hope there was a way to get one piece of it so they could use it as well get out of here before they get caught.

* * *

 _ **In the deeper caverns**_

Walking towards the possible droid made access tunnel where whatever it was leading, must have been special for Headcase to be heading towards. Straighten his brown jacket as well continuing his walk, he felt his throat quenching along with that whatever was going on he felt it was off. Cracking his hands he looked more to feel something was off, he began hearing that of a clicking like sound as well saw a shadow near the floor. Walking to it more, he happen to see that of a darken like crystal which was a type of green with a mixture of blue. Looking at how the crystal showed it's reflection, he could tell this had to be the one he needed to get the portal operational.

Quackers: "This is the one."

Looking rather excited, he just needed one piece as well had to figure out a way to get it out. However, before he could try and take a moment of the thoughts of how he could use it to get his friends home. He heard the thrusting sound of metallic like arms heading right at him, ducking towards the side he saw that of the cyborg looking downwards at the duck. Red eyes gleaming along with having that of some attachments to him, on his right arm he saw a prototype of his diamond like right arm.

Headcase: "Apologies for the dramatic entrée, but with witnessing something this marvelous. It be right for the moment, especially showing my new arm."

Explaining how he wasn't like a assassin, taking a better look at the diamond he saw small droids trying to drill the sides of the diamond to extract it.

Quackers: "Making it another piece of your part, trying to protect that brain. No matter what parts you attach your body, it'll fall."

Doubting how that the more he would want to put more parts on his body to survive, they would crumble seeing how his intentions with them as well aiding Evil would lead to destruction. Standing on his two feet, he looked to the side of the droids as he quickly gets a hold of them as well throws about three of them at him. Headcase, back hands the small drill droids as they were destroyed by the new arm he had. Flexing his fingers, he chuckled as he shoots out some metallic tendrils from the side of his left side. The duck rushed away from it as they came at him like snakes, stopping them using most of his psionic strength. He saw how Headcase gripped his new right hand, it suddenly changed to that of a diamond based ball and chain.

Headcase: "Unless you make the right adjustments, it will last. You? Will not."

Stating the obvious as he swings it right at the duck scientist, moving across the area he quickly kept avoiding the flying ball. Checking out a nearby rock, he levitates it and hurls it at Headcase seeing how he was putting most of his attention on him. The glowing green rock flying straight towards Headcase, he ducks from the side as he saw how it crumbled. Making the several rocks fly right at Quackers, he used them like if they were fists as he punches him left to right making the cyborg move back.

Quackers: "You should try out that test, when this place is buried."

Which The cyborg was able to figure out that someone as dull as the duck would stop this project, however he was able to see a bit of something more then stopping him. Stopping the assault of flying rocks, he does a powerful fist slam to the ground causing Quackers to lose his balance for Headcase to hurl his tendrils at him sending the duck upwards as well hitting him across the wall.

Headcase: "I thought, someone as smart as you would bring your animal friends. Apparently, that's not the.."

Before he could continue to gloat, the cyborg could hear a explosion going off from the side. He looks up seeing that of the droids trying to shoot at someone as well the droids trying to avoid getting crushed. He groaned upset as Quackers pulled out a small EMP like device, placing it on him he could feel how it was wounding his body. To which he goes on his knees, Quackers quickly tried to grab a piece but the rocks were coming down on him unable for him to focus. Looking at Headcase, the cyborg was making his escape to a exit where he couldn't be taken. Quackers was going to purse him but couldn't seeing how all of this was going down on him, running back to the other part he saw Sionver on that of a hovering type of transportation.

Sionver Boll: "This place won't hold for to long."

Warning him as the duck rushed right into the ride as they quickly rode out of the area, the diamonds around them were crushing battle droids as well destroying the drills. Driving out of the entrée, the two flew right out where they could see a lot of fire coming right out as it sent them right onto the surface of the planet. Looking shocked at how they escaped that death trap, they looked to the side where they saw that of Headcase's ship making it's escape. Looking downwards they saw most of the rocks covering the crack in the ground along with it unable to be entered again, the two felt a bit tired from it as they felt like this was troublesome.

Quackers: "I'm starting to get that annoying feeling, of letting my mind get distracted by mad men. It's blinding me, quite a bit."

Sionver Boll: "I could understand that, which is why. I got this."

Answering him as well pulling out a medium size crystal chunk for them, the duck looked shocked at how it was almost the right size he was looking for. Pulling out a scanner, he looked over the crystal as he smiled at this was the right one for the portal. He smiled as he quickly enough hugs her, this sudden action made Sionver merely gasp a bit at this sudden attraction as she could feel his feathers close to her. His eyes widening to what he was doing, he let's go seeing how that was out of the ordinary.

Quackers: "Sorry, not exactly appropriate."

Quickly apologizing seeing that he wasn't exactly like this, but Sionver boll accepted it while trying to not blush as well. Seeing how that she never got a hug like that before, taking a moment to enjoy the small victory they quickly head to their ship where they would head back to Coruscant as well continue on the portal for the wild force to head back home.


	26. Ep 26-Bad News Padawans

**_"Turmoil amongst ranks! While the battle for the galaxy wages on, the Jedi council along with the Wild force have begun to have disagreements with how they have lived here. While they have respected their rules along with socializing with the other Jedi members. While it is good to interact with others in the temple as well learning about one's culture, but in the life of a Jedi it is not custom to form a relationship if it's to distract one's from it's duty. Which involved that of Ahsoka, who spent the most time with them seeing as how they could relate to one another. They weren't so involved with the war but understood the risks of what would happen if they lose, as well what would happen if they lost their idea of the consequences. Still, the more the girl associated with them, the risk of her possibly forgetting what she was, a jedi."_**

* * *

It was a early morning at the Jedi temple, the sun was raising up showing the afternoon while right of outside of the huge building. Was Sparky doing some laps outside, even if he was considered a droid like many, he was a robot who felt just like humans as well wanted to be stronger. Which was doing basic training, to which running was the best thing to him seeing how it made his heart pump. He continued to keep running as he felt the temple when on for hours now, all around him he could see was nothing more then metal buildings as well cars zooming pass by him. Although it felt like stepping into the future every morning, he couldn't help but miss earth as well seeing the tree's along with seeing grass. Which made him run even faster seeing how with how much that Quackers work has been on working on the portal, they should be home in no time. Finally finishing his lap around the temple, he walked to the side of the stairs where he was breathing in and out feeling like that was enough for the day.

"Enjoyed the running?"

Spoke a familiar voice which was Ahsoka, who came out just in time to see him out of breath as well out of breath. Sparky, merely smiled as he walked over to seat down as Ahsoka decided to do the same. She happened to have two drinks which looked like juice, the robotic dog sniffs it as well decides to taste it which Ahsoka couldn't help but chuckle a bit at how he reacted to it.

Ahsoka: "Do you always have to look suspicious about a drink you never had? It's blue milk."

Sparky: "Well, I'm curious. Also, blue milk is not something I drink that much. I used to drink normal milk that was white."

Responding back to her as he soon begins to drink it, while Ahsoka thought it was weird for milk to be white. Also that she could tell that the running was possibly to focus on how he needed to keep up his strength along with not wasting each moment laying down a sleep. Finishing the milk in a instant, he soon cracks his neck as she could hear his parts within him which meant he made them act like bones.

Sparky: "So, how's training going with Anakin?"

Curious about her training with her Jedi master since with this sudden arrival, was still no excuse for her to fall out on her training. She briefed him on that while Sparky and the others would go on missions for the council, she stayed back at the temple to further train herself to wield her lightsaber as well focus her control on the force.

Ahsoka: "It's alright, still need a few lessons on handling hand to hand combat but its coming good. I heard that Quackers was able to stop Headcase from supplying the droids from getting crystal armor. Sounded ridiculous when I heard it, but these days are getting weird since you guys came."

Believing that things were going to get more obscure or rather unusual if this would continue to happen, sure that with this happening it would leave her off her guard. But still, she was a Jedi who would protect anyone from harm as well would uphold peace across the galaxy. Sparky, could see how she looked a bit stressed out from this along of how much has happened. Mustering up some courage, seeing how this was his first time trying to talk to a girl alone with no one around him or rather not doing a mission. Tried to think of what to say as he made sure his tail wasn't waging to much.

Sparky: "Ahsoka? Seeing as how, your a Jedi and all. Do you, have days off?"

Asking her checking if it was the right thing to say, Ahsoka looked a bit surprised by what he asked of her which she breathed in unable to figure out how to respond to that. She knew what those words meant, but not of the reason behind it as the padawan looked at him trying to think about a answer for him.

Ahsoka: "Well, no that much. The duties of the Jedi are most of the above natural desires, such as relaxing. The only thing Jedi's do most of the time is train, read up on the force and half of the time. Meditate."

Summing up most of the natural things that Jedi as well padawans do, he felt a bit sorry for her since his time being here. That at the earliest age, young children would be taken in to the temple where they could use their force powers with much control. It was all discipline and if not used rightfully, the force could harm others seeing how the emotions could overwhelm the person and do untold damage. But still, it should be their choice of what they wish to do.

Sparky: "So, you guys never. Went out? Go watch a game, maybe even play one?"

He continued to ask her which she merely gives him a expression of she didn't do none of those things, along with other children in the place. All this was making the dog growl at himself, these were kids who didn't exactly ask for this life. Sure they would have to become Jedi sooner or later, but they should at least have a childhood then be warriors.

Ahsoka: "I understand that your, not so happy with how things are. But, my master always finds it hard to follow the rules. So he finds a way to go around them as well listen to them, but not everyone can do that."

Feeling sorry for him of how their lifestyle wasn't exactly normal, that they would train day and night to become knights of the order. However, Sparky's eyes widen listening to those words correctly. He couldn't exactly help them, but he could go around the rules to benefit the kids with their training as well have fun at the same time. Looking over to Ahsoka, he quickly hugs her which made her gasp surprised like not knowing what came over him. He soon rushed back into the temple where Ahsoka got out of her sudden reaction from the hug as she followed him inside to see what exactly he was going to do.

 ** _Later_**

In a training room was one of the elder Jedi master Sinube, who was right now teaching six young Jedi some handheld techniques when wielding a lightsaber. They were using staffs best to represent what it would fell like, the three were that of a black haired human, a ithorian, a wookie, a female Tholothian, a female Rodian and finally a Nautolan.

Sinbue: "When wielding, it is best to learn that once obtaining one. It is a part of your life, as well a responsibility to never let it out of your sights. Whether it's here on our home world, or in the battlefield as well other worlds."

Speaking in a peaceful tone as well enjoying the peace of them training, as this happened he felt the presence of someone coming. Raising his hand making them stop, they turned to see who was coming inside which was Sparky.

Sinbue: "Ah, Sparky. Glad to see you attend one of the younglings training session. Everyone, you all know our guest to the temple."

He introduced the children to him as the six walked around him curious like, he could tell that they never exactly got to see one of the animal like heroes up close due to their training. Along with that they were busy themselves, they saw he looked colorful as well the shield he had on his back as they pondered around him in a fascinated manner.

"So can you acutally manipulate electricity?"

"Have you survived being eat by a giant dragon?"

"Are you really not a droid?"

The kids asked him which made him a bit flustered to have these kids ask him questions about himself. He nodded to the first one, the second was a bit to much and the last one he confirm that he wasn't. He was his own robot as well could do whatever he wished.

Sparky: "Master Sinube, I have a recommendation about their training. If it be alright, I'd like to help out with their skills."

Asking permission to helping the younglings out, the jedi saw how the younglings looked excited to be taught by someone from him. He could sense his intentions weren't anything bad, but there was something to his training which got him curious. However from the kids perspective, they might not get a chance to learn something from him since once his so called 'portal' is up they would be leaving them.

Sinbue: "It is unlike me to let someone take over my lesson, maybe it be best I would come. It's been a while since I went out with the younglings, it will be quite the trip."

He insisted on joining which made the dog surprise by this sudden decision, however this made the others excited as they were going to get ready for whatever Sparky was suggesting. This made the dog nervous as he hope he wouldn't be angry for what might happen, it wasn't any ancient technique to enhance their skill or that of how to better use their powers. It was something, that would benefit them along with letting have some fun.

 ** _Flying off world_**

Leaving off Coruscant was the twilight ship, in it was both the small group of padawans as well of the wild force. In the pilot seat was Sparky along with Quackers, Sinube and Ahsoka seeing how they were going to explain what his plan was.

Quackers: "Baseball? You want to bring six kids with force powers to a small planet. To play baseball?"

Sounding dumbfounded at what the dog had suggested as Sparky, merely nodded not thinking it wasn't that much of a big deal.

Sinbue: "From how he sounds, this suggestion isn't exactly the type of training I had thought."

Sparky: "Well no, but it helps with hand eye coordination. Practices swings, also helps you focus on hitting a ball."

Explaining how the game would display, Ahsoka thought it sounded a bit strange. At first this was a bad idea, however from what he was saying almost sounded like basic training when she was growing up in the Jedi temple. There was a lot he would have to explain, in the back of the ship was the rest of the wild force watching over the kids. Ash, was having his ear being touched by the Tholothian.

Ash: "Kid, I'm not a pet. I'm a rabbit from.."

Suddenly, the curious girl found a small spot to which she was calming the rabbit down, everyone looked at this making Speed laugh as he was being asked plenty of questions from the other younglings. He happened to learn most of their names from it being Pedro, Byph, Ganodi, Zatt, Gungi and finally Katooni. The human boy Pedro, was looking at the hamster Kizaemon as he was right now in a meditative like pose as well having his eye closed. The wookie Gungi lets out a small like roar since it was his only way of communicating which Pedro merely shows his hand meaning he was ok.

Pedro: "I just want to talk to him, I mean he went head to head against Grievous and lived. The way he fought him was with a sword, that couldn't even break."

Looking a bit excited, the human boy looked closer to the ninja hamster as the furry animal's eye opened looking at Pedro. Leaping from his spot, Pedro fell to the floor of the ship seeing the ninja fly over him as well onto the railing.

Kizaemon: "Never ask for ways to fight a enemy, less you become the enemy."

Speaking in a traditional sense which Pedro couldn't understand what that mean, Speed on the other hand did seeing that if Pedro ever. Like when he's older want to fight Grievous, he should learn to do it in his own way.

Ganodi: "I never thought of people like you existing, as well could be like the Jedi. Are there more like you on your home world?"

The girl asked in a curious manner, to which Speed merely nodded as he soon runs pass them in a flash as well coming back in a instant. Quickly enough, he had a small writing tool as walked to grab a metal like pad. He soon sketches in a fast like movement of what their world was. To which he showed them that of image of two people fighting, they both had equal powers as well stood for something. One was for justice as well to protect others, the other was a man who valued injustice as well conquest.

Speed: "It's not any different from your galaxy. Just, there a lot of people in masks."

Thinking how to answer it as they soon begun how they were reaching their destination as they could feel the ship making it's landing. The padawans didn't know what to expect, let alone the other members seeing as how Sparky rushed them to join him as well which was quite strange. Still, it was better somewhere then at the temple waiting for the portal to be made.

* * *

The Twilight had landed on that of a peaceful planet, no signs of any aggression towards the land. They were in a open area where everyone was outside looking at the place, Sparky was right now wearing a that of a baseball uniform as well having a baseball cap over his head as well holding a bat.

Ash: "Baseball? I play football mutt. Not with sticks."

Crossing his arms at this suggestion he was offering to everyone as they were all questioning this activity, however Sparky had a confident like look on his face he wasn't going back down from it.

Sparky: "Come on, it's not that bad. I know it's not exactly our usual thing, but I thought since. We've been working a lot as well that, the padawans including Ahsoka never did this type of activity. It could help them."

Reasoning with them as he pulled out a small device which showed a basic diagram of how the game is done. There are two teams of six people, there's a pitcher and hitter. They take turns hitting the ball, it's done on a diamond shaped field as well are four spots. There's a catcher to which if the person misses three times, they get a strike, three strikes and there out.

Zatt: "But, what's the purpose of the game? Does it allow us to avoid being hit by a ball?"

Seeing how that this was a type of manner of which meant for them to think it was for training, Sparky. Rubbed his head trying to best explain it, Ahsoka saw how he was having difficulty as she walked by his side to help explain to them.

Ahsoka: "No, this is going help with running. Because if you want to avoid letting the ball fly, you have to catch it. So, this is good for stretching your legs."

Checking out the hologram as she was unable to understand it, Sparky smiled at her aid as Sinbue merely smiled as he sat on a rock to watch the display. However they would need equipment, Kizaemon walked to the side where he pulled out his scroll where he saw some symbols. Writing a Japanese symbol on the floor which meant 'sport' as he soon does a hand technique. Suddenly there was smoke coming from the ground which showed that of supplies as well equipment for them to use.

Pedro: "Sweet!"

He shouted looking like a boy getting presents for his birthday, but they were all getting something as well the wild force members. Each of them had acquired their own costume baseball uniform, Sinbue watched from the distant as he was curious what might unfold next.

 _ **Later**_

After fully getting suited up, Ahsoka had on her own type of baseball uniform which was a short sleeve shirt as well wearing that of light brown and orange clothing. The kids had the same type while they matched their physical shape, the wild force baseball uniform was that of a color based style which represented them. On Ahsoka's shirt it said 'New jedi' which was the name of her team while for Sparky's wild force was 'Earth beats'.

Speed: "Kizaemon, I never could get use to your ninja skill. But when it comes to clothing? Best, hamster ever."

Looking at his set of baseball wear as the kids saw how it felt much more comfy then their usual Jedi clothing, now it was time to split it to team time. Ahsoka, took with her Katooni, Byph and Ganodi. Pedro, as well of Zatt and Gungi were with Sparky. Ahsoka, hand picked Kizaemon along with Quackers leaving Ash and Speed with Sparky.

Kizaemon: "It is common to bow to one's team to show respect, as well say good game."

Which they all do so saying 'good game' being respectful to one another as they all got ready, Sinube watched from the side as they all took their position. Ahsoka, was going as the pitcher while Byph was the catcher as Sparky was the pitcher.

Quackers: "Also! No powers! If you use your powers, your out!"

Shouting out to the two teams as the kids merely nodded, however Speed merely smirked at how he didn't need to use them once he gets to be a pitcher. Ahsoka, looking at the ball soon gets into a upright throwing position as she breathes in deep and smiles at Sparky. The dog, merely gulps as he doesn't try to get intimidated as the togruta quickly throws a fast ball at him. He swings at the ball and misses it which Byph was able to catch it, the ithorian looked shocked as well stunned at how he caught the ball as he waves it at everyone.

Ash: "Sparks! This is a game, not a fashion show! Don't admire the woman mutt!"

Looking upset how he missed the first pitch, that sudden shout made the kids laugh a bit while for Ahsoka and Sparky looked embarresed how the rabbit ruin the moment. Getting focused, the dog gripped his bat as well waited for Ahsoka to throw the ball. Doing the same throw again, Sparky quickly enough hits the incoming ball as it quickly hits the ground. Sparky, rushed to first base on all four as Kizaemon quickly grabs the ball and hurls it at Katooni to which she catch's the ball but was unable to tag Sparky.

Katooni: "I was to slow, dang it."

Sparky: "It's ok, you just need to need to move at the right moment once you catch the ball."

Encouraging the young girl as she smiled to the dog, coming up to the pitcher was Pedro as he was smirking at Ahsoka. He aims his bat up in the air going send this ball flying, Ahsoka saw the determination in his eye as she wasn't going to hold nothing back. Quickly enough, she hurls the ball at Pedro as the boy tried his best and hits the ball. The ball quickly heads in the midair as Sparky takes his chance to run as well Pedro, made quick pace as the ball quickly arrived to Quackers. The duck saw how Pedro moved as he quickly made his way to Katooni as she saw how the duck threw the ball at her, catching the ball at the right moment in which she was able to tag him.

Pedro: "Oh come on, I was inches away to landing."

Looking shocked as Katooni merely patted him on the shoulder seeing how that was a good hit, as this happened the game continued to go along with ease as both teams were either throwing pitches or hitting it with the bat. Sinube, watched from the sidelines enjoying the game as it was the first time seeing his students having fun. As this happened, he happened to heard some footsteps coming from the back of him which was none other than Anakin and Obi wan. The two Jedi knights happened to arrived after hearing the padawan lesson was stopped, to which they went to investigate what was the meaning of this.

Obi wan: "So, this is where the younglings went? I thought they were heading off to somewhere to help with their skills."

Observing the demonstration between the two teams as they saw how the teens, were playing with the younglings as they were running around trying to tag one another with a ball. Anakin, saw how Ahsoka was enjoying herself and still teaching the others how to move as well making the right move. Similar to that of Jedi training, watching their footwork as well stay focus when there a lot of people around them.

Anakin: "Those animals got a weird way of helping them, unauthorized but not so out of the woodworks."

Watching as well seeing how they were enjoying one another as well continuing to play the game, the two adults wanted to intervene as Ash looked out seeing the two Jedi. The hell rabbit whistles out stopping the game as they all looked at the two who were with Sinube as they were surprised by the sudden arrival.

Ahsoka: "Master, this quite, the surprise. Sorry we didn't tell you about this."

Feeling like she as well the wild force would be in trouble, Skywalker looked at Kenobi to which they saw how the teens and kids looked nervous not knowing what was going happen next. Obi wan, quickly used the force to grab a nearby bat as he went to look at it as Anakin did so as well..

Obi wan: "Interesting object, can it be used by others people then just children?"

Asking them in which Sparky nodded that the game was for everyone, Anakin smiled to Ahsoka in which she smiled. However didn't show it to much since this was to help the padawans.

Anakin: "Who's team is winning?"

Looking at them to which Ahsoka raised her hand in which Ash groaned at the fact he was losing to her, so Obi wan went to join Sparky while Anakin went with his apprentice as Sinube. Continued to watch the display of earth activity being explained to several different beings from this galaxy, although a bit of training, Sinube as well the two Jedi masters could feel everyone's emotions as they were both full of joy as well excitement. Which these emotions would be contain underneath Jedi training, but for now it was ok to let some emotion out during this activity between two different teams.


	27. Ep 27-A deadly web we weave

**_"Acceptance amongst friends! With the Wild Force trying to do their best to make the Republic their home, there enemies have begun to set root in the politics as well details of the Separatist alliance. With Evil's intentions of slowly trying to turn this army into his, he plans on corrupting Dooku's most deadly assassin Asajj Ventress. So he may further learn about the so called 'dark side' as well study it so he may know how it works as well if he could master it, or better yet counter it once he one day betrays Dooku and takes over."_**

* * *

 _ **On Serenno**_

On the sith home world of count Dooku, on the other side of the planet was that of Lord Evil's castle. In a training room was that of Lord evil, out of his armor as well showing off his bare body which was fit. He had some scars across his body along with that of marks on him which represent that of him being shot in the chest as well surviving, grabbing that of a small handle. It was a blade which was taken from one of the commando droids that were used to kill clones as well fight off against skilled fighters. Looking at the doors, they quickly open to show several programed commando droids in which they were armed with sidearms as well their blades. Evil, spins the dagger as he aims it at them as the droids quickly get into battle stance ready for the leader. Charging right at the grey haired man, Evil quickly dodges left to right watching out for their attacks as well deadly strikes. He saw how they moved swiftly as Evil practiced wielding the blade to avoided the attacks as well making sure to not let up, on the other side was Headcase who's body right now was half constructed with the crystals he foraged as well the other villains watching the demonstration.

Hoodlum: "So this is what our esteemed leaders does, practices sword to sword with robots. While were working with a Dracula look alike and his banshee sidekick."

Crossing his arms a bit disappointed with this is what Evil has been practicing, reprogramming the droids to fight like different types of warriors from Jedi to sith, as well to different types of alien cultures from across the sector. They watched as how one of the commando's came behind with a swing in which Evil takes him from the side and slices it's head off.

Outburst: "I prefer were we are now, such as being somewhat a squad for Dooku. Taking out clone bases as well coming up with plans to taking on those animals and Jedi, really gets my fire burning."

Emitting a small like burn from his right hand to which he wanted to destroy them, however Headcase remained silent watching how Evil was dismantling the commandos. Parts were flying off the droids as Igor, being a brute claps at the sight enjoying the show as they soon hear the doors slide open which show that of the apprentice of Dooku Asajj Ventress. The four could see her cold like eyes looking at them trying to see if they had anything to say to her, they remained silent as the woman walked over to observe the fight.

Asajj Ventress: "What exactly are you all doing? Watching your master train to show you how to kill like obedient servants."

Making a remark at them as they merely stayed silent as well could take her on, however they kept their cool as they continued to watch how Evil was still doing the same thing. Ripping apart commando droids as Ventress witnessed it, she has seen many men shirtless as well that of scars such as them being of clones she tortured. Though there was something off with Evil, whenever she saw him he would always be in his suit along that of having a menacing type appearance. That wasn't the case however, seeing now he was right now demonstration of his strength without needing of weapons or protection.

Headcase: "I had just informed him of the modifications to his armor, they are being implanted right now. He wanted to practice his skills with a blade, if you like you can go in. We won't stop you."

Guiding his left hand to the door for her to enter, Ventress thought of it as a threat seeing if she might take the challenge. Looking in the room she witnessed of all the droids being defeated, as well him breathing in softly. Turning her attention at Evil she soon see's one of the droids coming up on it's feet, pulling out the blaster the leader quickly hurl the blade right into the droid's head for it the blade to sink into the machine's head. Not exactly afraid, she could tell that his awareness was close to being alert to not being taken by surprise. Deciding to entertain this face, she walks into the room as Evil notices her and chuckles at the sight of her entering looking at the destroyed metal.

Lord Evil: "Ventress, you should have called. Was in the middle of hacking some of your Techno union toys, they still harder metal onto them if they would survive a cut like that."

Asajj Ventress: "They were made to handle clones as well Jedi, not men from other worlds who can make them look like weaklings."

Keeping her attitude as Evil waved a finger at her taking the comment, looking back at his teammates he gestures them with his red pupils for them to go about their business and let him as well the sith assassin have a moment to themselves. Asajj watched them go as she was curious of what his intentions would be for her.

Asajj Ventress: If your trying to show off, your not exactly the type to do so. As well the fact that underneath the armor, as well that sadistic side of killings clones. Your just a man."

Looking at him seeing how he was nothing special, Evil merely nodded to that not ashamed to it as he grabs the side of the blade in the commando's head. Taking a look at Ventress, he shows a smirk as he hurls the knife as Ventress stops it in a instant, she used the force to make sure the tip of the blade didn't harm her face.

Lord Evil: "But, we are the same. Tools, for the destruction of the republic as well Jedi. And like all tools, they will be bound to break. If not pushed to their natural limits."

Describing both her as well himself seeing how they worked for the same master, along that of serving to Dooku at his beck and call. Ventress, sends the blade to the ground in a sign of anger from being called a tool as she pulled out one of her lightsabers. Seeing as how he could handle himself against a group of droids, he would have not trouble with the likes of her.

Asajj Ventress: "If you believe that, then we should see which one of us can be more, precise in cutting down a threat."

Gesturing him as she throws one of her lightsabers to him, Evil catches it and looks at the craftmanship. From the books he was able to find as well Jedi that he had injured or made sure that they could never wield a lightsaber again. All lightsabers would be hand crafted to fit the wielder, like if it was theirs and theirs alone. He could somewhat feel the hatred as well rage that course through her, lighting it up he saw the red saber ignite as well shinning. He spins it around as it sounded like a humming sound, looking at Ventress he points the lightsaber at her merely smiling at the woman.

Lord Evil: "There's a warning on earth, that most people try to express the hardest to inform children. To never let them play with sharp objects, due to the fact they could hurt others or themselves. Can you say the same, when you give something like this to the likes of me?"

Asking her making Ventress not amused as he toyed around with her weapon, spinning the lightsabers together the two soon clashed making sparks fly. They saw how their was a killer like expression coming from one another as they soon began to attack each other with the red lightsabers, avoiding each other they could feel the rush as well adrenaline from each other. This continued as the two were moving across the room trying to up one another, however they couldn't as they got into another standstill.

Asajj Ventress: "You try to act like your better, but I sense there is more in you. A darkness. that is jealousy of others. That they are remembered instead of you, that you crave to be known as a feared threat, which for me your not."

Trying to get into his head the same way he had been trying to get into hers, however the villain merely nodded accepting that fact. He soon spins around and sidekicks her making Ventress move across the side, however she flips to the side and back into her position of defending herself.

Lord Evil: "And what of you? From what I can feel from this, is being alone. Losing loved ones, such as your former master."

Bringing up a memory which Evil didn't understand how he could learn about it, a memory as well past life that she tried to get away from. This lead to Ventress charging at him getting more aggressive with her attacks as Evil watched how she moved her saber in a aggressive like manner. As this continued, the two continued to block as well attack one another as this is what Evil wanted to see. Letting out that dark side of her as well of emotions she had kept hidden since her time being a servant of count Dooku.

Lord Evil: "Not exactly hard after trying to learn about your associates, such how you had to learn those moves from a Jedi master. Such as one that was abandon on a planet where a Jedi master by the name of Ky Narec, a Jedi abandon who took you in. Like a father finding a daughter all alone with no one to go to."

Continuing his talk as the words kept going through Asajj like if it was blaster bolts, however the more he had continued to speak the more her attacks became more lethal as the intent to silence him. Quickly enough she disarms him and quickly force pushes him into the wall out of rage as she let out a angered yell as he could feel the hatred from her, taking back her lightsaber as well rushed over to him and points the tip at his neck.

Asajj Ventress: "Do not, speak to me like I'm a runt. You know, nothing of what I've been through."

Looking directly at his eyes, the two shared a expression of silence not backing down. Before anything, the door slide open showing that of Count Dooku himself as the two looked at the sith lord. The two quickly bow showing respect as the grew haired old man saw that of the small fight he had witnessed to see his apprentice win the battle.

Count Dooku: "I trust, that Ventress didn't humiliate you. As well that shows with all your abilities as well intelligence. The dark side, will always be superior."

Lord Evil: "If you didn't come, I would have taken her down. However, we are all allies. So let's not kill one another."

Speaking at him as the two sith lords remain quick by his cockiness to which Dooku pulled out a small hologram, it showed that of that of a separatist ally. His species was that of a recently defeated admiral Trench, they were called the Harch. Arachnid like beings who were considered deceptive, dangerous and above all deadly when it game to tactics of war.

Count Dooku: "After the lose of one of our Admirals, who is now in care along with getting cybernetic repairs. The Harch are beginning to doubt that if it's wise to remain with us, my master desires you two to travel to planet and convince their leader, Barako. To remain with us, if not. You know what to do."

Explaining of the mission they are required to do as they both bowed their heads to him, Ventress follows her master while giving Evil a death stare as the leader of the villains merely waves at her. As this happened, coming from the shadows was that of Hoodlum who came in like a shadow. Rising from it, he turns to Evil seeing the cunning smile coming off the silver hair man seeing the two leave.

Hoodlum: "The saying is that 'you mess with fire, your going get burn'. Also applies to women who have deadly skills as well piercing blue eyes that might make men want to kill themselves then date her."

Warning him about that it was dangerous to try and tool with her, however this is what he wanted. Bring out her rage, bring out most of the things that she has hidden to which quickly enough. Sooth her into his grasp as well give him her trust, as well slowly becoming a member of the Masters.

Lord Evil: "I know, but when it comes to women like her. Wouldn't you want to be burned?"

Asking him to which Hoodlum didn't want to answer, though right now Evil needed to get ready as he had to get dressed for this. Seeing how that he needed to look like a full fledge member of the Separatists then just a weapon for Dooku, in which he needed to have some style to meet the Harch.

* * *

 _ **Above the planet of Secundus Ando**_

Flying straight towards the clear sky based planet, Evil's ship soon landed in the center of the populated city of the home world. Rachnaroia, It was around nighttime when they had arrived as the people who were coming out of the palaces was the leader of the Ranch that represented the individuals that pledge themselves in the Separatists. Barako, walked out with his own guards as well wore that of dark blue as well grey and holding spears as they looked ready to handle any threat that might come their way. The ship's door opened to it revealing three figures coming out, the first was Evil wearing that of a darken purple suit with a skull tie that was dark yellow, along that he had his hair comb to the side looking clean. Ventress, was wearing a navy based dress as well had her lightsabers on her waist as the clothing was a mixture of her usual attire and that of being ready for a gathering. The one in the back was Igor, who had a bowtie as well a sleeveless jacket along with him having some shoes on.

Barako: "If you are from Dooku, then you should well know that we have begun to make a deal with the Republic."

Speaking a bit threaten by their presence, along that the guards looked ready to strike them down if they did anything. The masters were getting a bit well known for their violence as well making sure everyone was broken and wounded, which means they were getting popular.

Asajj Ventress: "I assure you, that this isn't that of a violent approach for you to stay with the Separatist. We merely come to you as allies as well on behalf on Count Dooku, we request you remain friends with us."

Being humble as well using her composure to convince them, seeing how what they were wearing was for the party that involved numerous figures on the planet on whether they should remain with the Separatists or join with the Republic.

Lord Evil: "Just to assure that we mean no harm or use any violent or aggressive actions to you, we wish to demonstrate our powers for your party."

Offering to show them they should reconsider on joining the Republic, the spider clicked his mandibles as well looked at them with his eight eyes. The spider like male nodded as he allows them to join him as well attend the party, the three follow him inside as they looked around their environment as well be well prepared if they did have to take 'care' of Barako.

 _ **Later**_

The evening came along as well nighttime, everyone in Barako's palace had mostly Harch individuals that were involved with the economics of how much money they make as well acquire across the planets that worked with them since most of the surface had that of factories. Inside of the palace were tables of meat as well different types of meals from across the planet as well from the sector, they were all meat since the race was considered full bloodied carnivores. The two male villains as well female sith looked around the place to admire the environment, however they were on business to see if the Harch would stay with them.

Igor: "They have drumsticks."

Looking at some on a plate as he walked over to grab some and places them on a plate, Asajj felt like he was a oversize brute who couldn't think for himself. However, he was good to handle a lot damage as well good for being a shield for any projectile attacks. Right now she was looking around checking on the former separatist as he was talking to some people who were discussing about whether they should stay with them since with the likes of Evil with Dooku, it be unwise to leave with him being that of Dooku's enforcer.

"Spying on the spiders?"

Spoke a voice interrupting her focus as Asajj turned to see Evil as the man was having a plate of some of their meat, he made sure to clean off the blood making it look clean to eat as well have a drink to eat with it. Ventress, remained silent as he seats by the table she was in as the sith woman was keeping her composure as well focusing on the mission.

Lord Evil: "It's politics, simple as that. Seeing that if they disband from you, they could turn this deal into a value for the Republic. However the fear of me as well that of Igor, can turn it around. To which, we need to wait."

Explaining to her while taking a bite out of his meal, Ventress looked at him seeing how he was carefree of the moment. This annoyed her as Asajj used the force to take away the fork from him and slam it on the table making him lose his focus, he could tell she was upset with what he learned about her.

Asajj Ventress: "How exactly, were you able to learn about me. When others couldn't? Let alone the Jedi that found me and taught me how to use a lightsaber?"

Lord Evil: "Well, Hoodlum is basically a expert in the specialty of learning of people's backgrounds. As well that the people who invaded that planet were Weequay raiders, who are known for the murders of people as well pirates. Also let Headcase explore that of dead Jedi to which explain that he was abandon by his fellow Jedi, which is the reason why your a sith. Because you and I know, they aren't good, their just people who pose as the protectors."

Speaking in a rather long as well deep tone, sure she had believed the Jedi were false that their way of life was nothing more then a lie and had to be eradicated. Though there was more to allegiance then just being that of a servant to the dark side, there was a certain feeling of being free from it all as well unleashing that inner darkness. The rage in her that was bound by many things, such as morality as well others seeing what she done was wrong. Before they could continue, Barako looks forward to them and issues them to come to him. They stood up as they saw how the spider folk looked over to them as well of Igor as the brute went to see what the spider desired of them.

Barako: "While most of my people believe, joining the Republic would be wise. The other half, desire to remain knowing of the masters reputation of dealing with traitors as well individuals. To which, I wish to see your powers up and personal."

Clicking his mandibles as he claps his lower arms as the three looked to the doorway seeing several of the guards coming in, most of them looked well fit as well of looking eager to fight. The audience moved back to watch the demonstration as Evil saw what this was, a test.

Asajj Ventress: 'We are not here for entertainment, we are here to see if you will.."

Before saying anything, Igor walked in front of the group seeing this would be fun. Evil merely bowed his head accepting the challenge as Igor would be the one to show them the consequences of leaving them. Barako, speaks in the native tongue of not showing the green skin monster any mercy as they quickly charge at him with their spears. They all delivered a quick thrust like movement at him as Igor was able to avoid them due to how they moved, they begun to strike at him with the tip of their weapon as Igor grabs the top.

Igor: "Ow, you hurt Igor!"

Looking rather angered as he breaks the top half of their weapons, throwing their sticks onto the ground. He grabs the two Hatch guards that made his hands bleed and hurls them at the wall. It made the people gasp at the shear strength of Igor as he let out a roar at the others who were behind him, he stomps on one onto the ground as well gives a beastly like look at the others. However, Evil stops him before he went all out as the brute looked at his leader groaned upset like as he wanted to have more fun. Igor quickly goes to seat down as well look at his hands that were bleeding, they didn't hurt but he wanted payback.

Lord Evil: "If you desire to see more, me and Ventress would be happy to oblige this, dance?"

Smiling at the host as the spider allowed it, he whistles to the others to pick up the fallen guards as the two looked up noticing something. There were some Harch men above the ceiling, they had that of blades on them as they looked like they were more of a challenge. To make it tougher, Barako requested that Asajj hand her sabers to him. The sith assassin, decided to play this 'game' of his and tosses both of her lightsabers to him.

Asajj Ventress: "I want those back."

Looking serious at the spider as the two walked forward looking at the highly dangerous as well skilled Harch warriors, Evil showed Ventress his right hand as he would lead. Looking suspicious of this action, she takes it as Barako soon clicked his mandibles making them start the demonstration. Brining Ventress close, the two looked around as well stick together side by side handling the spiders. The two were both doing that of a couples like dance kicking as well punching most of the Harch that were coming towards them. Asajj focused her self on watching her movement as well that of how Evil was guiding her in the fight, kicking one of the spiders onto the ground Evil back handed another as the two soon see their own blades up in the air. The two quickly catch the Harch's weapons and aim it at them.

Lord Evil: "Have you done this with others? Or is this your first time?"

Asajj Ventress: "Shut up and fight."

Ordering him in a dominate like tone as the two still kept together while dancing by each other, so far they thought of killing them all. However they weren't exactly in the right clothing for them to kill, the best thing to do was hurt them. To which they cut the sides of their wrists as well their arms making them bleed as well move back, this continued leaving most of them unable to hold their weapons. They quickly enough hiss and snarl at them, they were going to continue until they heard the doors opened revealing a rather shocking sight. The thought of deceased Admiral Trench, who had right now of cybernetics across his body as well of attachments as everyone in the room gasp at the sight as well the guards bowing to him.

Barako: "Admiral Trench? Your alive?"

Speaking out of pure utter shock as well not believing that it was impossible for him to make it out of the explosion he was in during the battle of Christophisis.

Admiral Trench: "My, death was, highly exaggerated. I was found during the wreckage as well been place in intensive care, although the Techno Union were able to aid me in keeping my heart as well body alive. My mind, was left broken, wandering due to the explosion as well shrapnel's of blade lodged into it."

Explaining as he pointed to the left side of his head which was now replaced with metallic parts, he walked over with his cane that he used as he looked at the men who were bleeding as well moving back defeated as well humiliated.

Admiral Trench: "However, with the aid of Evil's scientist Headcase. He was able to restore my mind, as well help me regain my strategic intelligence. Along with, a unbridle vengeance for Republic. Now I see, that you all decide to go to the enemy, when you thought I was dead. I'm, disgusted."

Looking at Barako as he used the edge of his cane and electrocutes to the man making the Harch fall onto the ground, the people gasp at this violent aggression seeing that he was not in the mood for any foolery. Looking at the others, he clicks his mandibles as well requested a drink. One of the servants, walked over and hands him one as the spider admiral raised it towards his people.

Admiral Trench: "It is time to not play any more games with the enemy, as well show them that it is hard to kill the likes of us. With the army of Dooku as well the Separatist, as well that of the power of the Masters of Evil. Secundus Ando, shall be known as the planet that conquered the best armies that the Republic will ever send!"

Speaking out to his people as the spiders cheered for him, Trench nodded his head to Evil as well of Asajj as the sith woman merely took back her lightsabers as the two along with Igor leave seeing that Trench had this cover. Walking towards the, Ventress remained quiet as well didn't know what to say seeing as how what she experience was unnatural.

Asajj Ventress: "You may believe that you know why I do this, but make no mistake. My goal is to become the deadliest assassin of the galaxy, as well kill both Obi wan and Anakin Skywalker. As well prove to my master that I will end them, without the aid of your help."

Continuing to remain cold as well heartless, however Evil nodded seeing that how she believed that she would one day kill the two knights.

Lord Evil: "Indeed, however. That rule, about a master and apprentice. How long will it last, since your sure Dooku will take you to the end of the war?"

Asking her a rather unclear question seeing that it was true, there would always be a master and apprentice in the world of the Sith. Dooku, was a apprentice to that of a dark figure by the name of 'Sidious'. Who she had briefly seen only once, but she wouldn't be left behind or to die, would she? Ventress remained silent as the three went inside of the ship and take off back to Serenno to where they would report to Dooku that the alliance between the Harch and Separatists would not be broken.


	28. Ep 28-A realization

_**"Trust among allies! In a struggle of keep individuals close in a time of war, the Wild Force grow more closer to the Jedi then they thought since their stay here on Coruscant. However while they have to grow close to the knights that they fought with, they are now to align themselves with the senators they have sworn to protect. Unlike most of them, they all promise each other not to involve any politics as well government business. However right now them living here as well knowing the Jedi work with them as well, they themselves would have to work with the senators."**_

* * *

 _ **On Coruscant**_

It was a quiet evening on the republic planet, so far nothing had happened at the Senate building as right now. All five of the wild force members were following with that of Mas Amedda, the second hand man as well of Chagrian to Chancellor Palpatine. They were invited to meet with the elderly man for a important matter that the five weren't told about, with all the action as well missions they have been dealing with. The chancellor hasn't had time to greet them or rather see them for some time, however for most of them such as Ash as well Kizaemon thought trying to speak to men of higher power was a waste of time.

Ash: "Whatever this is, couldn't have wait? Rex took Anakin with him on a assignment which involved tanks in space. I mean that's one of my dreams, to be in a tank, in space!"

Putting a lot of force on the words which the horned blue skin alien remained silent as well not saying anything, however Quackers gave him a look of that not being brought as well that he needed to behave himself. Sparky, gulped a bit hopping Ash didn't get the man angry soon speaks up trying to break the tension.

Sparky: "I think what Ash is saying, is that we should be on the field fighting. But whatever is going on might be important if the chancellor needs our help."

Making sure they didn't get the man upset as the Chagrian soon leads them to the Chancellor's office, soon enough Mas informs them to wait in the room as he goes to speak to Palpatine. The five seat down on the couches taking a moment to think for themselves as Kizaemon getting into a mediation like position as well covers his eyes. Speed, lean against the side of the wall tapping his foot on the side not understanding why they where here.

Speed: "Do you think it be possible that he wants us to deliver a package? Cause most of these political people want to do this."

Quackers: "We should just watch what we say, such as Ash. Don't be running off that skull mouth of yours as well doing a glare at him, and Kizaemon?"

Looking over to him in which the hamster was right now still in his trance of stillness as well not saying anything, Sparky just hope it wasn't something that involved them to leave the planet and heading far off to another planet. Or something that might involve being involved in a experiment, though his train of thoughts were interrupted by Kizaemon's eye opening up as the four looked at him seeing if he had any wise words to say.

Kizaemon: "Watashitachiha kono-ka no gesutodesu. Kare no iu koto o kiku no wa kenmeidesu. Mata, hoka ni nani ga okoru kamo shirenai ka ni chūi shite kudasai."

Which translated as, 'We are the guests of this house. It is wise to hear what he says. Also note what else might happen.'. Meaning that they should pay attention to what Palpatine might have to say to them, however all they knew if Kizaemon had to say something that long. It would make the four of them keep on their toes as well watch out for what might happen, before anything else the doors slide open as Mas soon guides them inside of Palpatine's office. The five soon saw the chairs in front of them as they sat down to where they looked at the man of the senate, who had all the power of the Republic underneath his finger.

Palpatine: "Ah, my friends. How are you enjoying yourselves here?"

He spoke in a calm as well relaxing demeanor as well being friendly to the teen like animals, they remained quiet not knowing what to say as it was that they were nervous to what they might say along of what would be right to say to him.

Sparky: "Things, have been alright sir. Most of the battles we've been in as well of fighting with the clones as well of Jedi have lead to no lives lost in the fight."

Explaining to him like if he would to a higher rank in which Palpatine, merely nodded to him as well showed him his hand to the dog to relax. It was for him to be at ease seeing how they weren't on the field of battle for anything serious, but were right now on a planet that was peaceful.

Palpatine: "That's just wonderful, the lives that aren't lost show that we are changing. Along that with you here, we can avoid more causalities as well deaths in the struggle to defeat the Separatists."

Sounding glad that their aid was helping his clone army along with multiple of men and women fight for their cause for a peaceful world, he turns his attention to Quackers curious about the portal he has been working on. The green feathered duck, dusts himself seeing how he had to speak up to him.

Quackers: "The process of making highly functional teleportation device that could travel the converse of the stars and planets. Is really hard, I don't know how long it will take till I can get the right coordinates as well of our home planet as well of it being the right one."

Pulling out a device which should the algorithms, problems as well equations to figure out how to exactly return to Earth. This gave Ash as well Speed a headache seeing how that it was like solving the question about how to make hyperspace accessible to that of a speeder. Palpatine, sadley nodded as the struggle of the Duck's issue of making this device of his.

Palpatine: "Well we have more scientists as well engineers to help if you require it, they are all at your disposal."

Informing him that he had all the resources at his aid, however Quackers preferred to figure out in his own way. Ash, looked a bit annoyed at this pleasant talk as he tried to not show it as the old man was able to understand how he was getting impatient.

Palpatine: "The reason of inviting you all is to speak with that of a small errand, I require to travel to that of Senator Amidala's planet of Naboo for a meeting. However, while Mas believes I require my usual Royal guards, I would like if you would all join me. I'd like to see you all in action."

Expressing the reason why he wanted the five to join him, as the animals looked at each other as Speed nodded at how he knew they were going to be involved this type of deal. However, Sparky as well the others knew that if he was going to head somewhere. It be the perfect chance for Lord Evil to make his move onto him, kidnapping a man like Palpatine would instantly get him most of all the power in one fell swoop. As well a chance to take him as well make the other masters give up, Sparky nodded agreeing to aid him on this assignment as Palpatine smiled to the five animal teens.

Palpatine: "Marvelous, it's good to see boys your age helping out. Now then, I also had my people make you these. Seeing as how your all going to be watching over the Chancellor."

Warming up to them as he walked over and pressed the side of the button on his table opening that of a secret like wardrobe. The teens looked to see that of five custom made suits for them as they were all dark blue, they all looked like that of his royal guard as well they had that of blasters. Speed, being quick on his feet runs over to his suit custom made for him as he saw how it looked just his size.

Speed: "Nice, feel's both comfy and sturdy."

Complementing the old man as the others walked over to check out the suits as they looked perfect for them to fit in, as this happened Sparky couldn't help but feel this was just the thing he wanted to avoid. Being treated like they were in a army, however this wasn't exactly anything military base, just guided a chancellor to a planet where he would talk about things with Amidala as well others on Naboo. So how come he felt like there was more to this situation then what he has told them about?

 _ **Later in orbit**_

Taking Palpatine's personal ship, the five animal wild force members were all suited up as well flying the ship safely across the stars on their route to Naboo. Flying the ship was Ash as well Speed, Quackers was in the back looking at the map while Kizaemon was right now doing what he usually do. Meditating, Palpatine was right now enjoying the comfort of the company he had as well noticed the robotic canine looking distress.

Palpatine: "You look very, anxious. Is there something wrong?"

Sparky: "Nothing Chancellor, just keeping my eyes out for any activity that might come our way. With someone as powerful as you here, bet a bunch of pirates as well individuals would be coming at you."

Thinking about it as the chancellor nodded to him seeing how it was true, however he could tell there was more to dog then what he was saying. Although he was a masked canine that fought on the field with a shield as well acted like a soldier, he still had the mind as well personality of a young man.

Palpatine: "My friend, although these are strange and dark times we are facing. There is no need to hide it when it is among friends."

Assuring him there was nothing to keep hidden, looking at how the others were minding their own business as well making sure everything was safe. The dog, merely lets out a breath of air and thought maybe it be safe to tell him.

Sparky: "It's just, we made a promise to not be involved with politics or that of affairs of governmental business. Because they would sometimes use us or experiment on animals, which. Is something we have a history with, and I don't want my friends end up like this. All because I couldn't take down Evil when I had the chance."

Still feeling upset about that faithful day, the moment when he could have stopped Evil as well the masters from traveling to another galaxy. Palpatine, could see it written all over his face as he could tell that the dog's guilt was overwhelming. This reminded him of Anakin, a Jedi who was much different from the others as well having a lot of potential. However full of emotions and ordeals that not even the council would understand, except for the likes of him.

Palpatine: "It is ok to feel these feelings, guilt is a way to show that although these problems had happened because of you. The actions you will do next will defy on how you will help others, as well the people around you. Do not, bottle them when lives are needed to be protected."

Giving him some words to think of as Sparky, nodded to him as quickly enough they were making their destination to Naboo. Reaching to the planet, they were flying down to the palace as it was a rough landing. Ash along with Speed had to be sure not to make it a crash landing or anything dramatic as they saw the palace, along that of several people waiting for them at the landing pad. Easing up on the controls as well the breaks, the two soon landed the ship near the palace of Amidala as they took a breath of air in seeing how it was a challenge to land a ship like this.

Ash: "I seriously these guys got something I can eat to forget about landing this decoration of a ship."

Seeing how this ship wasn't exactly up to his standards of flying, the five soon got up in a orderly fashion as well begun to walk out with the chancellor as the door opened to show that of senator Amidala. Along with her guards, Captain Typho as well of C3PO as they were all looking at the Chancellor along with the Wild Force team standing as his security.

Padme: "Chancellor Palpatine, this is quite the surprise of seeing the Wild Force with you as well wearing that of your guards armor."

Palpatine: "Well my dear, since we are having a meeting of Naboo's security. It be best to invite some of the young men that saved me on the day I got to meet them."

Explaining it be a wonder for them to attend a assignment with him, the five waved to the queen as Amidala did the same as they all headed inside of the palace to handle the business along that of making sure no one would interrupt it.

* * *

 ** _In the evening_**

As the day went on, the five animals spent most of the time wandering around the palace as well keeping a eye out for anything that was strange or if there was a intruder. Kizaemon, was looking around the outside to look at the fields of grass as well flowers that was planted out. It looked quite remarkable as he smiled, the moment was interrupted by his communicator as he answers it seeing it was the others seeing if everything was alright on his end.

Kizaemon: "Everything is calm right now, no signs of any hostiles."

Confirming everything was alright on his end, on the other side of the palace was Sparky who was walking with Quackers as the two were having a conversation about the progress of the portal as well a way to get back home to earth.

Quackers: "I was honest to the chancellor, that the process of making the portal will take a while. The luck of getting Kizaemon here was out of one in a million, and it was because of the equation Sionver put in. When she tried again it didn't work, whenever we try to pin point the earth it keeps changing."

Explaining the coordinates to Earth was always changing, like a lock always changing it's code making it unable to figure out the right combination. Sparky, merely shook his head thinking this cost of trying to figure this out would be impossible. The doctor, could tell the dog was learning about it as he soon seats down to which he didn't know what to do. Looking outside seeing the blue sky as well the green, he felt like he should run to embrace it or stay and face this rather harsh news.

Sparky: "Quackers, do you think. We might not make it home?"

Asking him seeing if it was true, would it take years for them to head back home? The duck, rubbed the side of his head not knowing as he would continue to find a way home. It would take forever to get back home, soon enough this got the attention of the other wild force members as they could hear it from the communication as they walked over to look at Sparky looking doubtful about the decision. Ash, looked a bit dumbfounded hearing the doubt that there might be a chance of not getting home.

Ash: "Please tell me that isn't doubt? Cause out of all of us your the one to inspire us, because if we end up living here. I'm going lose it."

Sparky: "I don't know Ash! I don't know, because with the calculations as well of how much there is we need. It might take us a year to get back home."

Sounding a bit upset at himself for letting this happen, holding the side of his head the dog was feeling like there was no hope for them. Speed, looked rather sadden with this as he wanted to throw something, however it wasn't the time to display any sign of anger. However, Kizaemon merely looked at them in which they were curious of how his eye looked towards his team.

Kizaemon: "How I was able to find you all, was because of the area I was in. There was a energy, that was strong enough for me to find you all. You all have the intelligence as well of the technology, but it's the power we need to amplify it."

Explaining to them as it hit them like a thunder bolt, Kizaemon was a master of his scroll along with using most of his ninjutsu to figure out a way to travel to where they are. As well of Quackers finding the right location due to the hamster's interaction, however what he explained that the way to get back home was a power that would be strong enough to make a doorway home for them.

Speed: "So, what your saying is that, in order to get back home. We need a lot of power, to generate the portal? So then Sparks, we can still get back home!"

Sounding excited about how that they could still make, however in order to do it was that they would need to make Sparky like a living battery. As well him harness a lot of energy in him to do it, though Kizaemon shook his head seeing how there was more to it. In which he used what made him strong to make a way to meet up with them, Sparky. Needed to use his own energy, as well reason to get them back home, a power he still lacks.

Ash: "Great, so our fearless leader needs a upgrade. Ok then, once were done with this meeting. We go and find someone to hook up the dog."

Thinking that it should be simple, though Sparky knew that it wasn't going to be easy. The power coursing through him was out of a freak accident when he was first made, any tampering with it or that of messing with his body might end up losing it or him malfunctioning. Looking out his hands, they quickly generated some electricity as well his eyes as they become light blue showing that he could do it. Though he needed to be careful, otherwise he might lose control since he focused most of his natural skills in his training then the power he has. The tense moment quickly ended with the five being asked to join Palpatine with the others in the meeting room, the five soon saw that of Palpatine as well the rest of the people he was talking to.

Palpatine: "I see that the perimeter as well everything else is nice and safe, if your all ready to head back to Coruscant. Then we should get going, Padme will be joining us for the way back."

Expressing how things went alright during the meeting inside, the two members of the senate as well the five animals headed back to the ship. While this happened, Sparky continued to look at his hands seeing how that he needed to develop a power that could help them get back to Earth, Quackers could figure out the equation to the scenario while the others could find other types of materials that are needed for the portal. But it was up to him to produce enough energy within him to get them home, though he needed to find a way to bring it out. The only question is how? To which the best way he could do it is by possible to meet up with Anakin, Obi wan or even Yoda to help him with this seeing how since they are in a temple with a history of beings with the training to calm their minds. They could help him try to fully control his powers as well guide him into making the portal work, as well sending him as well his friends back home.


	29. Ep 29-Clash of Champions

**_"Doubting one's self! With the threat as well ideas of them not making it home, Sparky. Leader of the wild force now forces himself to control his powers to a degree where he has to achieve a certain point to where it be possible to find the right position for them to get back to earth. Though the fear of the electricity as well energy in him might takeover, as well him losing control of himself to which he wouldn't want it to absorb him. He now trains under the tutorage of master Yoda, as he has handled that of sith lighting along of teaching generations of Jedi of how to control their own force powers. Though can a metal dog from earth learn from a ancient Jedi master?"_**

* * *

 _ **Outside of the Jedi temple**_

It was a calm morning as well a early one at that, the sun was above the city as well in the training area of the temple. Two individuals were staring at each other, on the right side was Yoda who was right now looking at the individual that he was teaching him. It was Sparky, who was right now wearing a Jedi training uniform as he had no shield as the dog was right now curious of what the green alien was going to teach him.

Yoda: "News, I have heard. Impossible to earth, you believe it is. Powers you have deep, afraid to use."

Looking at the dog as Sparky nodded to master Yoda, ever since he was design as well made he had always been used to this electrical energy of his. Though he was always afraid of using to much, that it would overwhelm him to the point where he wouldn't stop using it.

Yoda: "Natural it is, afraid of the powers we are born with. Unknowing the price, when using it. Fear around us, normal is. Confronting it, the challenge is."

Speaking at him as the fear of the power could consume him, but if he could confront it as well show no fear to it. There might not be any reason to be afraid of it, Sparky looked at his hands as he showed some of his powers sparking out as he looks to Yoda.

Sparky: "When I first learned about these powers, I thought I could do good with them. However, I got carried away, I took so much energy I didn't what would happen to me. It felt like, I was changing."

Explaining how he felt whenever he took to much energy, Yoda merely nodded as he walked over to him looking up at the metal canine. Although he had a steal like body, he's inside had something pure as well strong to protect others from darkness. As well of a source of strength in him that might handle any threat, however the fear of it taking over him made him doubt his control of it.

Sparky: "I learned from one my teachers, a idol actually. That even if he was given a serum to be one of the strongest and fastest of men, it was will to use it. It wasn't the power that made him, he made the power. As well used to protect others, I've tried to do that as well control my energy much better. But.."

He continued to talk, however Yoda taps his cane on top of the dog's foot making Sparky yelp as how it surprised him as well made howl a bit. Hopping a bit of how much it hurt, he looked at the small jedi master not understanding why he did it.

Yoda: "Talk to much you do, action is needed then words. Friends you have rely on reaction, same feeling you require to control this power."

Giving him some advice of instead of speaking his feelings, he should express them. As well feel them, Sparky nodded to Yoda as the time for talking had now come to pass. He looked serious at Yoda getting focused as he begun to focus on controlling his electricity, moving his hands in a slow like motion he begun to generate a strong enough source from his hands. Yoda, waited patiently at the dog going to throw the first move as the robotic canine soon shot out a electrical like blast at the Jedi. The green jedi held the electricity back and saw how Sparky was holding back as he didn't want to hurt him, though Yoda was able to slowly grasp the lighting making it gone in a instant leaving the dog a bit surprised at the reaction.

Yoda: "Much, to learn you still have. Emotions, not needed to use powers. Control, you require."

As Sparky needed to do that, not use any type of emotion to use his electricity but control as well learning how to use it at the right moment. Getting into a stance, he soon does some unpredictable like movement hurtling several bolts of energy at Yoda as the small like Jedi flipped from the sides avoiding the attacks as well deflecting it off. As this happened, they were being watched by Anakin as well Ahsoka from the sidelines witnessing the shocking sight of the two sparing.

Ahsoka: "Woah, I've never seen something like this before. It's, impossible to say anything in this moment."

Unable to think of anything as Sparky continued to use his natural movement as well energy based attacks to show Yoda how skilled he was. However, Yoda continued to avoided each one as well holds the lighting in the palm of his two hands. They were at a standstill trying to maintain of the lighting, the two continued to push the energy at one another until a blast of electricity as well force energy sent them falling onto the ground as well making the two Jedi on the side as it felt like a strong pule of power. The two rushed over to check out on both Sparky and Yoda as they didn't know what would happen, Sparky was shaking it shocked by what happened as well felt sorry that he sent Yoda falling into the ground.

Anakin: "Master Yoda! You alright?"

Yoda: "Surprised, I am. Blast I haven't felt, since being in cruiser ship. Avoiding attacks from separatists ship, that I felt."

Responding to him as Ahsoka helped Sparky up seeing how his hands were still showing a few sparks of energy as he shook it away. It was always scary to let too much out, not knowing what the effect might be to someone he uses it against. Though Yoda seemed to be alright, while Ahsoka could see the fear in his white eyes seeing how he didn't want to hurt him.

Sparky: "I won't let that happen again."

Responding to Yoda seeing how he lost his focus, Yoda nodded seeing how the dog wanted to try again. Though right now there was no time as Anakin looked at him seeing there was something up, pulling out a small hologram device which he throws it to the dog.

Anakin: "We have trouble, rather serious one at that."

Expressing how grave what was happening, starting up the small device the dog could see that of a recording of Evil. Who was attacking several clone troopers as well of kidnapping a senator as well waving at the recording. This made Yoda dread for the fate of the innocent seeing how that his wasn't because of a order or that of a command, this felt like out of temptation.

Yoda: "Trap, he plans for you. Unknowing, what it is. Cautious, you all must be."

Looking to all three of them seeing that they would need to be ready for whatever tactic or ploy Evil would be using to do this aggressive kidnapping. They headed to the conference room to where they would all be gathered along with that of trying to figure out what exactly Evil was and if he was the only one doing this.

 _ **Later**_

In the conference room, all five members of the wild force especially that of several Jedi masters were looking at the planet they were on. Maridun, a planet that was once involved in Anakin and Ahsoka's lives when they first met a race of small primates to which they wanted to remain neutral in the fight between the Republic and Separatist war.

Plo Koon: "From what we saw there were no droid ships when Evil attacked the clone base station there, as well one of the senators that were visiting was that of Orn Free Taa. He was visiting to them as well offering some food to the natives, when this happened."

Explaining the situation as they all watched how Evil, came across the side from seemingly out of nowhere to where he blasted the two clones as well any resistance to them. He soon takes the man away making everyone rather curious of what was Evil's intention with him, they were all curious except for the animals to which he might desire a rematch.

Quackers: "When it comes to evil, he either wants something that isn't his, or for personal desire. It might be possible he wants us to fight him."

Questioning the intentions of Evil as the red eyes of the villain were directly looking straight at the recording when it happened, as well that of what he craved.

Sparky: "He wants a rematch with Anakin and Obi wan."

Realizing what he wanted, most of the individuals in the room turned to that of Anakin as well of Obi wan seeing how in their encountered with him. He was unlike anything the two had ever faced, along that the animals had interrupted their match which might have ticked him off.

Obi Wan: "It is possible, is there any droid ships nearby?"

Seeing if the leader of the villains brought that of a dreadnaught for extra measure, to which there was none except for a small group of battle droids that had taken some of the natives as hostage. This was now becoming a invination for them to come to Maridun, Kizaemon looked at the people's face seeing them afraid of what might happen as the hamster looked at a leaf in his hand as well turned it into a katana.

Kizaemon: "Let us strike now before he takes their lives."

Seeing how this injustice should not stand, Windu crossing his arms felt upset with this situation as well but they couldn't rush in without knowing what would happen if they came in.

Mace Windu: "We need to think about this then rush in, the last time both of you battled against him. There seemed to be no victor, as well be a trap. It might happen again."

Bringing some words of thought into the conversation as they could have taken him, however if it wasn't for the others involvement as well the bomb it might have been possible to take out Evil. They all begun to ponder at how to handle the situation, though Ahsoka was in the back thinking about this as well had a idea. Yoda, noticed the padawan as he taps the side of his cane to get everyone's attention to be placed on Ahsoka. The togruta noticed how everyone looked at her seeing that their eyes were on her, looking at the hologram figure of Evil she was going to explain her plan to them.

Ahsoka: "If he want's both two of the most well trained Jedi warriors of the galaxy, what if. We gave him the opposite?"

Asking them all as they begun to think about what she had just said, as well getting the meaning of it seeing how what she had suggested might be dangerous as well could endanger her life.

Anakin: "Ahsoka, you can't be serious."

Ahsoka: "I am, while this happens we need someone to rescues the senator as well the Lurmen. This man is playing on a different level then what we all face, so we should do the same."

Responding to her master as well looking at the Wild force seeing how they were the best example of fighting on the planets they protect in a different manner. The masters as well animals remained silent seeing how there was no question as well time to waste seeing how lives are in danger. Ash, loading up his gun got everyone's attention seeing how he was ready for the mission.

Ash: "Heading into the lion's den? Small chance of us getting killed? What are we waiting for?"

Liking the idea of Ahsoka's plan as well seeing he was getting ready, while some of the Jedi in the room looked uneased with this. Anakin as well Obi wan could feel the confidence from the padawan's idea as she showed no fear. They were going try to do it all, save the senator, rescue the Lumen as well possibly capture Evil in one fell swoop.

* * *

 _ **Maridun**_

On the small planet, in that of the clone base where it was now taken by that of lord Evil. Who was walking pass that of dead clone troopers as he headed up on the wall where he took the view of the scenery. So far how the landscape looked was that of beauty, as well how it wasn't touched by anyone except for the Republic. This is what he desired what he wanted once he was done taking out the Jedi, Wild Force as well the Republic once this was over.

"Sir? The prisoners are contained as well safe. The senator is being brought over to you at once."

A battle droid informing him as the caped villain merely nodded as two droids bring back that of the Twi'lek senator as the big like male soon brought in to Evil's presence, Orn Fee Taa looked frightened by the dark purple cape's villain's appearance as Evil turned to see the man.

Orn Fee Taa: "What, are you exactly after? This planet has suffered enough from being a test sight for weaponry."

Looking in utter fear as Evil remained silent, he lets out a small chuckle seeing how that sounded amusing to him. Quickly enough he shows a apple to the man as well shows it to his face.

Lord Evil: "Really? Because what I've heard from you, is that your a glutton. A man who enjoys the finer things in life, as well throws away whatever is not suitable for you. Much like the separatists, they devour what they see without thinking of the little people."

Thinking of a similarity between the men he worked for as well the ones he was against, that they value the power they had obtain as well barely using it that much for everyone. Looking above his head, he see's a natural bird to which he throws the small piece of food to the animal as he looks back at the man to see if he would respond back to him.

Orn Fee Taa: "I assure you, that I use every part of my power to help people. Although enjoy some of what I have made, I think of others in.."

Continuing to speak for his actions, Evil slams his fist onto the side of the wall making him silent as that made Evil merely upset with what he was speaking about.

Lord Evil: "Come sir don't be modest, power is something to enjoy. As well, not to take lightly. Which is what you and everyone else in the senate do. Use power for whatever goal you want, while for me? I do it, for the hell of it."

Showing that of a metallic like smile to him as the Twi'lek shuttered at how close he was to him, soon enough one of the droids spotted something in the village which he took the Lumen. Looking at one of their scanners, Evil smirked seeing that of two blips which meant the guests were here. He advised the droids to put the senator back with the hostages, as well plans to visit the two individuals in the village and end Dooku's problem once and for all.

 _ **In the empty Lumen village**_

Within the empty huts as well empty area of the field, most of the place was a ghost land with homes destroyed as well scorched marks around the place. Walking into the village was that of Evil, who was right now hearing nothing but the wind blowing pass around him as well some baskets falling onto the ground. Continuing his walk, he thought of many idea's to torturing the two Jedi as well hurting them. Making sure he grant Dooku's wish of giving them a gruesome as well painful death, though the ideals quickly ended with seeing that of two familiar as well annoying individuals.

"Not exactly who'd you expect now didn't you?"

Asked that of a voice which was none other then Sparky, who was standing by Ahsoka's side as the two were standing side by side looking at Evil. This made the leader looked upset at this deception as well rubbed the side of his face seeing how this was going be bothersome.

Lord Evil: "So, let me guess? You two are a diversion while the others rescue the Lumen and senator? How original."

Knowing this old tactic as the two teenagers merely shows a confident look as well not showing any fear, they remained silent as Evil merely cracked his knuckles as he waited for one of them to say something. However they didn't say anything heroic, which he would have to be the one that was talking.

Lord Evil: "No final words to say? Fine by me, because I had this idea of you all coming to those two's sides. So, luckily I came prepared."

As he snaps his fingers which from by his side was something glitching behind him, it was a cloaking device which shows that of the other masters of evil as well Asajj Ventress. They were standing by the villain's side as the six beings looked at the two ready to tear them apart.

Ahsoka: "Good, your all here. Now we can really settle this."

Showing a smile at him as quickly the dog lets out a howl in the village, quickly enough coming out of the huts as well different parts were that of the rest of the Wild Force. They saw how each of them did a dramatic entrance from Quacker's levitating from the side, Speed running in, Kizaemon dropping a disguise and finally Ash bursting from the ground like if he was a undead like creature. The four animals stood by both Sparky and Ahsoka as the six were all together looking at the Masters of evil, each of them were having their eyes locked onto each other.

Headcase: "It might be possible they might want to capture us, seeing how they desire to leave this galaxy."

Outburst: "Fat chance, I ain't ever leaving this galaxy. But I wouldn't mind helping you all, getting burned to ashes!"

Igniting both of his flamethrower gloves as well looking ready to burn them, the six antagonists looked at the six heroes as they remained focused as well gripping their fists together as well preparing themselves mentally. They were going keep their attention on them while the others would be rescued by that of Anakin and Obi wan.

Speed: "Let's get this started."

Informing the others as the wild force animals as well Ahsoka walked together in unison while the other's did the same, they took it slow looking at each other as both Sparky and Evil's eyes looked directly at each other as each of the members on the team were looking at one another ready to fight.

Asajj Ventress: "What of the hostages and Jedi?"

Seeing how this was a waste of time, thinking they should take the senator as well take out both of the two most well known jedi in all of the republic.

Lord Evil: "Forget them, this will be more fun!"

He said with a rather excited like tone, as suddenly his jet boots started up flying at them while Sparky ran on all four towards his arch enemy. Getting armed and ready, the two teams soon collided starting a massive fight between both good and evil. Clashing with one enemy, Ahsoka ignites both of her lightsabers engaging with a duel with that of Ventress as the two females dueled on another. As this happened, chaos was going around as around them were that of meta animals fighting that of meta humans. Speed, running across the village chasing after Hoodlum who was using his shadows to travel across the place like if they were racing one another. Quackers hurling many items towards Headcase as he was shooting that of his tentacles towards him, ducking from the side the duck threw a flashbang at his eyes blinding the cyborg.

Quackers: "That was for almost burying me and Sionver alive."

He said as the duck soon used his psionic powers and kicks him in the face making him drop to the ground, not knowing Igor was coming from behind about to bear hug him. However, a massive gun shot went towards Igor making him collapse onto a nearby hut. This startled the duck as he saw Ash who was aiming at the monster along looking irritated at his teammate.

Ash: "Hey, focus on your dance partner. Not any.."

Trying to finish what he was going to say, he was interrupted by that of Outburst blasting a shockwave at the skeleton rabbit making him join with Igor. The green brute soon tried to stomp him with his feet or smash him with his bare hands. The leather jacket soon saw that of Kizaemon leaping in trying to attack him with his sword, avoiding each slash Outburst lets out a fiery breath roar towards him trying to roast the hamster.

Kizaemon: "You should cover your mouth when someone is in your presence!"

Pulling out that of a small like slip of paper, he moves back as Outburst saw that of one of his sparks landing on it. Quickly enough it explodes sending him onto the ground, the hamster smiled as soon enough in a slow like motion. Speed, in a slow like motion was still chasing after Hoodlum as the shadow like man leapt out from the side and begun to shoot at the cheetah. Avoiding the shots, Speed rushed up onto a hut as well kicks him onto the ground making Hoodlum spin as well continue to shoot at the cat.

Speed: "Huh, for a guy who can run as fast as me. Your to damn slow."

Hoodlum: "Then maybe we should change that."

Replying to him as the purple masked man as he controls the shadows from the huts as well the objects around him, the shadowy like hands soon try to catch Speed as he was able to dodge them. However he quickly runs from the side as he smiled making the man confused. Not checking his side, Hoodlum was caught by that of Sparky and Evil's clash as the caped criminal as flying across the area slamming Sparky from side to side. The dog seeing how the strength of the man was a lot, he head buts him hard making Evil drop onto the ground. As this happened, the two quickly got up and engaged in hand to hand combat as the two were at a standstill as they locked hands.

Lord Evil: "So, still trying to figure out a way to get back to earth as well drag me back? Your really a idiot mutt, this galaxy is ripe for the taking. As well needing of a true villain, and I'm the one to give it to them!"

Smiling as he electrocutes his body, it was a violent like shock making Sparky bend a knee as he tried to keep strong. Ahsoka, still battling against Ventress saw that of the power struggle happening.

Asajj Ventress: "You should focus on the fight pet!"

Ahsoka: "Funny, I was going say that. Witch!"

Quickly moving to the side and force pushing the Dathomir woman at Headcase tangling the two together, the padawan looked to the two as Evil looked noticing Ahsoka. He couldn't help but kick Sparky in the stomach hard and making him drop onto the ground, Ahsoka. Leaps right at the two and soon engages against the metal armored man, Evil moved from side to side as well grabs her by the neck. Raising her up in the air, Sparky saw how he was choking her as the others were right now struggling with their one enemies.

Lord Evil: "Sorry little girl, but this dog needs to be put down. However, I think it be sweet if you join him."

Showing her a smile as Ahsoka tried to use the force, however he electrocutes her making her scream. From the base, Anakin as well Obi wan who had just freed the hostages as well the senator saw what was happening. To which, Skywalker began to run towards them not going to let Ahsoka die. Sparky, saw how his friends were struggling with their own fights as well looking at Ahsoka. Hearing her scream as well the energy that was harming her, made his eyes glow in a enraged like manner as well raised his right hand which was charging with electricity.

Ahsoka: "Sparky?"

Asking while trying to not be strangled as Evil noticed, he throws Ahsoka to the side and was about to blast him in the face. However Sparky slams his fist hard enough to generate a electrical like slam which caused a explosion of energy to push back most of the individuals around them onto the ground. As well from the side Anakin as well Obi wan as they could felt the power coming from him, Headcase seeing how everyone was just about done fighting. He pressed the side of his belt to which he called that of their ship, Asajj saw their ship coming in as she was the first to leap in as well uses the force to bring up everyone onto the ship. Evil, saw how everyone had surrounded him as he groaned upset seeing how he lost another chance to kill a jedi as well the dog. Using his jet boots, he flies to his ship as the masters as well the sith assassin make their escae from the republic forces.

Obi wan: "Is everyone alright?"

Looking alarm as he rushed over to see most of the animal teens wounded, Anakin rushed to Ahsoka seeing how she could almost taste the metal of Evil's left hand. Assuring she was fine, the two looked seeing Sparky's hand almost charred as well showing that of smoke. Holding it close, the dog could feel his right hand going to fall off from how much power he used. Quackers, rushed over to check up on him as his hand needed some repairing.

Quackers: "You need a repairing, but you'll live."

Assuring him that his friend would be ok, while Sparky looked at Ahsoka as she couldn't believe that he might have almost taken out everyone. Though he didn't, Anakin saw how the dog looked nervous as well his almost damaged right hand. Something he could relate when he lost his right hand to Dooku, after that lost he trained to be much stronger to make sure he wouldn't lose to anyone as well protect others. It be possible for Sparky to do the same, but he would need to master it before he could let this power succumb him.


	30. Ep 30-Telling the truth

**_"A troubled assault! After going to Maridun to rescue that of the Twi'lek senator as well the fellow Lumen's from the grasp of The masters of evil. Ahsoka Tano lead a attack on Evil with the Wild Force to cause a distraction for her master as well Obi wan kenobi to free them. This came to a price where Sparky, leader of the animal teens released a powerful energy strike in the middle of the fight which damaged his right hand. Now reviving treatment for his almost destroyed right hand, the metal robot dog now ponders if this could happen again to him if he didn't focus or trained hard enough to master the power within him."_**

* * *

 _ **Jedi Temple**_

Inside of the Wild force living quarters, Sparky was on a chair looking at his right arm as he was working on it. He was alone as well taking the time to repair it, most times whenever he would take damage as well be injured in a battle, he would often check if his systems were working alright or malfunctioning. The others were right now taking it easy after the fight they had with the masters of evil, he should have known they would have gotten more stronger with the resources they had been using to their advantages since they'd join the Separatists. Along that he didn't know of how he would react when he saw Ahsoka getting strangled by Evil, for a time since he's been here in this galaxy he had grown to see her as a teammate as well a friend, but there was much more to his feelings. This was soon interrupted by that of Anakin who came in wondering about the progress of Sparky's injury as well seeing he might need some assistance.

Anakin: "You know, there are some good engineers as well of scientists that can help with your right hand. Or I can take a look at it, kind of share the same robotic right hand."

Seeing how Sparky was almost having a bit of trouble with his right hand, however the dog shook his head seeing that he had everything under control. The jedi, sigh at him as he sat down by the dog side to see him try and repair his right hand.

Sparky: "It's fine, had learn on how to repair myself whenever I got into a scrap. Or if there was no help around, gotta learn how to take care of myself whenever I thought no help is coming."

Expressing about how whenever in a situation that would lead to him being on his own, or rather having no chance of getting support. He would need to learn how to repair himself whenever the time came, Anakin could see there was some soldier in the dog as well that of a fighter just like himself. However he saw how Sparky shocked himself feeling a bit hurt, when this happened the Jedi master held onto the dog's right hand making him stop.

Anakin: "I know, but it's sometimes easy to receive the help that's around you."

Being honest as he saw how most of the wires he had were crossed, grabbing a small set of pinchers he rearranges them in the right set of manner getting his systems back up as well that of making sure they connected to his fingers. Quickly enough, Sparky soon enough felt his hand being right better again. Making a fist, he soon slowly grips it seeing a bit of electricity emitting from his palm but quickly stops.

Anakin: "What happened back there, when you and Ahsoka fought against Evil? That type of attack felt like, that of a Jedi master would use."

Thinking of a example as that type of sheer strength could be that of demonstrated by that of Mace Windu, Plo Koon or even Yoda himself. The dog, remained silent remembering the last time he demonstrated that type of raw type of power when the situation came to it. Lowering his head, the dog knew he would have to share it.

Sparky: "Back on earth, during me and my friends first time taking out some monsters. We fought, against this giant mole monster, he tore up half a block as well almost destroyed a building. We were all on rescuing the civilians as well making sure no one would be hurt, though I saw something. A person trapped in the car going to be eaten."

Bringing up a memory of how he first witnessed this type of demonstration, the four animals had been alerted by another team of heroes of a mole invasion. They first spotted one of them in New York, they were avoiding being mauled as well trying to help the innocent. Though Sparky, saw that of the giant beast was going eat a civilian. Not wanting to see this happen, he rushed right towards the creature as well charging his left fist the robot dog smacked him hard right in the face making it fall onto the ground.

Sparky: "After that first feat, most of the heroes who learned about it as well tried to help me withstand whenever I used my full power. I still have a long way while making sure I might, not scorch anything."

Showing a unsure like smile seeing how while he lead a team of rather strange individuals with different types of abilities as well personality, he himself still needed more training. Anakin could see Sparky as a strange type of apprentice, though he's teacher were individuals he couldn't even imagine. Before anything they were soon interrupted by that of Ash as well of Speed coming in with that of bags as well boxes.

Ash: "Hey bromance! Take a look at the stuff Padme sent us as well of some of the people we saved here, we got us a invination to this party happening."

Looking excited as it got the attention of Anakin, he walked over to check it out to see what the infernal rabbit was talking about. Checking out the supplies as well of different types of items they had received, he saw a small holo device which he soon activates it. The metallic device showed that of a invination of the new year that was passing by, it was being held at that of the senate building.

Speed: "We got some clothing that Padme had her best people to make us some clothes for the occasion, she invited the Jedi. Especially you Anakin."

Showing a smile to Skywalker as he merely showed a small like smile not doing his best to already know he was attending it, as well enjoying it with Padme. Sparky, got curious about this seeing what type of party it was, checking out the invitation he couldn't believe it. A full year passed and they didn't even know it, felt a bit shocking for himself while Ash was just excited to have a party which was something that of similar to earth.

Anakin: "Well you should know if the Jedi are attending, you can't do what you did last time. If they saw Speed putting on some strange music, you might get kicked out."

Giving them a warning about how they would have to watch out for how they acted with the Jedi possibly coming over, while some might not attend this due to the responsibilities of the order. Some, might possibly attend just to enjoy the new year that might come to Coruscant as well of most of the galaxy that might celebrate it. Sparky, got a bit nervous to ask if Ahsoka was coming seeing how she might be taking it easy from the fight she was just in. Maybe he could visit her to see if she was alright, but he didn't want to show this type of expression of concern to that of Skywalker seeing he be curious about this. He heads out to see if anyone else would attend this celebration leaving the three animals as Sparky, walked over to check out if there was anything that was for him.

Ash: "So did you two bond over having malfunctioning righties?"

Sparky: "No, he just fixed it up a bit. It's back to being operational, also is there anything in there for me?"

Changing the subject quickly as he looked inside to see a set of clothing set for him, Speed as well Ash soon noticed how he was checking out if it fits him as they both shared a mischievous like smile towards their leader.

Speed: "So ugh, how come your curious about the suit? Not trying to, possibly impress someone?"

Asking as well flickering his tail around as Sparky could tell how he sounded was that of him messing with him, however the dog merely tried to not answer it as he looked at how the jacket as well the pants matched him along a small hole for his tail could breath freely.

Ash: "Yeah, not like you wanted to show off you seemingly powerful self to a girl you didn't want to be hurt by Evil?"

Teasing him even more as Sparky sigh at how he somehow during the sight of Ahsoka being almost killed in a slow manner by Evil, something in him awaken going to not let anyone harm her nor his friends. Breathing in deep, the dog looked back checking out the suit even more as he thought it be good to start to try it on.

Ash: "Come on Sparks, we're not going say anything. We know why you let out that surge of energy, it was because you didn't want Ahsoka to be hurt. And I didn't mean that in the 'friend' type manner."

Making the dog's eyes widen at how he finished that sentenced, his ears heightened up as well made him remain silent not going to say anything after that. Ash had a lot of fire in him to make him go across that certain line, the dog was now in pants as well wearing a button up long sleeve shirt which was flexible around his arms. The two saw how his checks looked that of a lighten pink which made the two burst out laughing as well rolling on the ground seeing how he got protective when Ahsoka was going to be hurt.

Sparky: "She's a friend as well one of the people that help us adjust to the planet guys!"

Speed: "Yeah, and also possibly the first girl you had a crush on. Seriously man I bet it's hard to hide that type of crush, going need a starship to do that."

Making the joke much more bigger as Sparky remained silent as he didn't say anything, quickly enough he walks over to the side of the room and quickly puts on some headphones that Quackers use to not hear anything when he's trying to work. Soon enough, he couldn't hear the two laughing as he continued to get ready as well try out the suit he had been given. As well, possibly try to not let their words to get to him. He looked at the view outside wondering how the celebration would go, as well of if Ahsoka would go. Not like if it mattered, but just to see if she was alright.

 _ **In Ahsoka's room**_

On the other side of the temple was Ahsoka, who was right now looking at some recordings of the Wild force in action. It has recently been recorded by some reporters as well that of footage that showed most of her friends handling the near experiences that she was used to. Though after the near death experienced she encountered with Evil, as well Sparky almost causing a shock quake was something unexpected. From how he did it as well far how she could sense it from Sparky, it was because of fear.

Ahsoka: "What are you Sparks?"

Asking a hologram of him and not himself, possibly because she knew the metal dog would be nervous to explain it to her. so far with how long she's known him, he has tons of personality even if he looked like a attack droid. A wolf modeled droid that had power in him that could almost destroy a tank, before pondering about it for any longer she heard the door opened seeing that of her friend Barriss Offee. She had been doing some training with that of her master, Luminara as they were helping several clones in the Outer rim.

Barriss: "Apologies for the intrusion Ahsoka, but when me and master Luminara returned I wanted to know if you were ok."

Ahsoka: "I'm fine, seriously. If I can get handled from almost getting sucked into space by Cade Bane, then I can handle getting away from a metal armored psycho."

Assuring her friend that she was safe, along that nothing was wrong with her. The light green skin girl soon noticed that of a bag near her bed as well looking at the recordings of her new friends.

Barriss: "I had heard recently of these visitors, is it true what they say? They came from the sky in a flash of light? As well of having powers like the Jedi?"

Getting curious as Ahsoka merely nodded to her questions with a assured look of it being on true, especially that of the recording she had of Speed rushing pass several droids and dismantling them. This sight got Barriss curious due how there are some races in the galaxy that could do feats similar to the Jedi, however this was on a different level in which she couldn't even imagine. Though right now, her attention went to her friend to where her emotions were off from the usual times she had seen Ahsoka.

Barriss: "Is there something troubling you?"

Seeing how that confrontation did much more to her then give her some bruises, Ahsoka knew how Barriss could sense other's feelings seeing she was calm as well collective like her master.

Ahsoka: "Well, when I was there. It was really, unimaginable. You should have been there, the fight was nothing like the ones I've been in with my master and the clone army. All around me I saw almost everything flying around me, a green monster by the name of Igor trying to crush Ash. Speed, running after a shadow as well this furry type being who's called a 'ninja' handle of a flamethrower like individual. It was so much happening, and I was in the middle facing off against Ventress."

Explaining her encounter with the masters of evil as from how it sounded from Barriss perspective, was like out of a Padawan's dream of having their first battle. However there was more to what she was feeling, a type of concern like hostility to Sparky.

Ahsoka: "But, when I was almost feeling my self losing any chance of getting air. Sparky, let loose this type of strong energy blast. Somewhat similar to force lighting, but how he did it was at the ground and felt like thunder itself."

Bringing up a important fact when she was in the fight, that when Sparky hit his own right fist into the ground. She could well the strength emit from him like a cannon firing off, it was like nothing she had ever seen. Also that it was somehow because of her that Sparky could do that feat, Barriss saw how confused this was making her not know why it happen.

Barriss: "It was possible because he was concern for your safety, much like your master when we were both buried inside of that super tank. He wouldn't give up on you, so it is possible Sparky didn't want that fate to happen upon you."

Thinking of a logical reason for why he did it, so how come Ahsoka was sensing something more to it? However the tension was soon ended by that of her bag as there was a timer ticking in it. Walking over to it, the small device making it was that of it being time to get ready.

Ahsoka: "Sorry, senator Padme invited me as well got me some clothes to wear. Most of the other Jedi are coming, do you want to come with? If master Luminara will allow it."

Asking her seeing if it was possible which she would have to ask her if it be possible to go with Ahsoka as well meet these animal teens face to face. It might be possible, though for Ahsoka she only hope that it didn't get awkward or anything when she would meet him at the senate.

* * *

 ** _Evening_**

As the day went by, almost half of the people had join together in the senate building where they would celebrate the new year that would be coming. Arriving was that of the Wild force, who were right now seeing many individuals involved with the war as well that of some clone commanders attending it seeing how they at least earn the gratitude of celebrating this occasion.

Kizaemon: "There are so many species from across the galaxy, and yet you still haven't met them?"

Quackers: "Well we didn't have time to exactly greet almost every life form, there's a war happening. Still glad there was time for some people to assure in the new year."

Giving a rather reasonable answer to why they didn't have time to explore the new galaxy they were in, however they were noticing several of the senators looking at them as well greeting them. Along of a familiar droid to which they all had known, Kizaemon was curious to where he saw that of a astromech coming towards them which was both blue and white as Sparky smiled to him.

Sparky: "R2, it's been a while buddy."

Looking rather excited as he bended down and gave him a hug, the small droid began beeping towards him as the dog got up letting R2D2 have some space as well look at the hamster.

Sparky: "Well we have been doing a lot of fighting and, trying to avoid getting blown up. But it's still nice to see you, also this is Kizaemon. A teammate of ours from earth."

Introducing to him to the hamster as the eyepatch wearing ninja bows his head in a greeting type manner as the droid soon beeps to the hamster, quickly enough he get's excited seeing that of Anakin. Who was right by Obi wan as well of other Jedi who had joined them, especially that of Yoda who smiled at everyone.

Yoda: "Surprised, we are?"

Seeing the reactions of the five animals surprised to see them as well that of Mace Windu, who respectfully nods to them greeting them as even someone like him would attend this occasion. Sparky, looked to see even that of Ahsoka who had that of a styled like dress which was sleeveless as well wearing some gold rings across her arms. The dress's color was similar to her regular attire as she saw how Sparky was dressed, apparently most of time they would always would be dressed for such a occasion.

Obi Wan: "I hope we didn't miss anything, it's not natural for Jedi to attend these types of social events."

Speed: "Apparently not sir, just came in the nick of time. Don't ask me how but we made it, I think R2 was going take us to Padme where she might be hosting the party."

Answering if they were going to make it, they follow the astromech to where the queen of Naboo would be hosting the party. As the Jedi followed along with the Wild force, Ahsoka saw how Sparky looked dressed for the manner along with that of herself. They remained silent not knowing what they should say as they didn't see each other after the fight they had against the masters. They merely shared a smile not knowing what either of them were feeling as they decided to join the others so they didn't get left behind or had them worried.

 _ **Later**_

In that of the room where Padme had reserved to use by that of the chancellor himself, it was large enough to let her most trusted allies as well of people that risked their lives to protect them in the mist of the war. Everyone was talking to one another from senator to Jedi, as well that of scientist to other individuals who had a hand in helping out with the effort to fighting off against the droid incursion. Amongst the party was Ash, who was being looked at by that of Barriss who was curious about his physic along that he was a skeleton.

Ash: "If your curious, yes. I can go to the bathroom."

Barriss: "No!, oh no I wasn't going to suggest that."

Blushing automatically from how the rabbit bluntly towards her as he was right now taking a sip from his come which was a sort of refreshment that he could drink.

Barriss: "I was, curious since you are from. The afterlife, is it possible for you to travel pass life and death?"

Thinking of something important to bring up, as this happened the rabbit merely groans at the fact since he was dead. Along of walking around as well acting like a regular person, that it be possible to just go to the other side.

Ash: "Half a answer? Yes, but I can go to hell. But there's a catch to it, there are some people who run it. By that I mean of hell lords, overlords as well people who aren't fond of people like me getting out of hell. So ugh, I can go back. Though it suck, a lot."

Expressing his deal of able to come back if he would go back to the infernal underworld, this made Barriss a bit nervous along how that there was dark forces when you pass away. Kizaemon, who was wearing that of a kimono was noticing how she looked as the hamster walked over and grabbed that of a nearby napkin. He quickly folds it as well makes it into that of a lotus flower bud, he hands it to the padawan as she looked surprised by it.

Kizaemon: "My teammate isn't that humble to others, however when you pass on. Remember the actions you have done, as well the lives you saved."

Being respectful towards her as well that of humble, Barriss was curious about this one as he remained silent as well focused just like her master. The two soon talked as in the background was Quackers, who was having a discussion with that of Sionver with the progress the portal device being made. As this was happening, Anakin was by Padme as they used the crowd along with how everything was being full of conversation allowed them to speak to one another.

Padme: "Has everything been Ok with Ahsoka? She's been rather quiet lately."

Feeling concern for the teen togruta as she was on the other side of the room talking to that of Plo Koon as well other master Jedi's, as Anakin nodded at there was something wrong as well of Sparky. Who was looking outside of the edge looking towards the city seeing almost everyone across the planet celebrating, there was defiantly something wrong with the two of them as he merely could see there was something off between the two.

Anakin: "Well the confrontation between Evil was intense, it's probably best if we should leave them. It's best for teens to keep their distance, well humans I mean. They are two different species, though they are friends. We just have to wait till they soon speak to one another."

Thinking of how this should play out, though the senator could tell that whatever happened back on the planet felt personal. Something most Jedi aren't to involve in except for Anakin, who had tons of emotions for her as well protecting everyone. Ahsoka, who was noticing Sparky by the ledge looking over the city thought it might be possible to ask him about what happen. Seeing how a new year was coming, it be best to say something before they would start off another year of battling droids, sith as well different types of antagonists.

 _ **At the ledge**_

The leader of the Wild force was looking at the city taking a moment of observing his right hand, so far it's been feeling alright and not generating any loose sparks of electricity or energy. This was good, however the fact he was able to do that attack because of Ahsoka being hurt or almost choked was a bad thing. It was a attachment which he couldn't let happen to her. Continuing to think about this, it lead to that of hearing some foot steps coming from behind him which was Ahsoka herself.

Ahsoka: "How's your hand?"

Sparky: "It's ok, still needs some tuning but all the while ok."

Confirming that it was ok as the jedi looked curious about it, he showed Ahsoka his hand as his fingers were moving slowly as well showed that of his palm. Doing her best to remain calm, Ahsoka touched the base of it as well the sides as this type of feeling made Sparky's tail wage a bit as well nervous. Ahsoka noticed it and saw he was feeling a bit better, how he stops as he quickly tried to be normal.

Sparky: "Listen, what had happened back on Maridun. I'm sorry, I've should have been careful along that of not putting you or the others in harms way."

Apologizing for what had happen, as she merely accepted it Ahsoka saw how Sparky was full of grief as well that of angst seeing he couldn't forgive himself.

Sparky: "Along that I wasn't using any control when I did that attack, it was, personal."

Sounding more nervous then how he was as Ahsoka could sense it, that when he unleashed that attack there was some anger behind it. Along of how he couldn't take the sight of everyone he cared for being hurt, which included herself. Looking like he was making a scene he felt like he should just leave, though the jedi stopped him seeing that this was getting bothersome along that none of the others would see them since it was only them out here.

Ahsoka: "Sparky, please don't do this. Act dramatic, because for most of my time being a student to one of the greatest Jedi's ever in the galaxy. I've seen enough to know something, as well want a straight answer."

Speaking directly at him in a stern and serious voice as Sparky didn't know what was happening, was it because of how much she had experience since their time here to make her speak up? Or was it that of the force as well demanding a straight forward answer from the dog. The two remained silent as they waited for one of them to break the silence.

Ahsoka: "What, do you think of me?"

Getting right to the point, from how she asked it was out of fear herself seeing that Sparky was always considered normal to where she first met him. Though between their friendship they had begun to build, she could feel a side of him he tried to hide from her. Ahsoka saw quickly how the metallic dog didn't want to answer seeing how he didn't desire to share it seeing how he was respecting her way's of being a Jedi. Seeing how he wasn't going say anything, she decides to head back inside believing he wasn't going to hell her. Watching Ahsoka go, he didn't want to leave her acting like this to which he gripped his two fists and looks behind her as well getting as serious as her.

Sparky: "I, like you."

Finally getting the strength to express what he actually felt for her, at that moment Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat of how he said it. She didn't know what to say as she turned back to the masked wearing dog as he looked scared admitting his feeling to her.

Sparky: "Ever since, I came to this galaxy. I, found you incredible. As well brave, kind as well always there to help everyone no matter what it is. You probably heard of those words multiple times from people you save, but. I mean it when I say your incredible, in every way."

Making sure his words were strong enough to mean it as well that what he was saying wasn't that of fear or anxiety. Ahsoka, could sense it through the force as well could sense his heart beeping fast.

Sparky: "I was afraid to admit it, because I wanted to respect your ways as well didn't want to disrupt your training on being a jedi. No matter how many times I wanted to say those words, I kept telling myself your a Jedi, and that I wouldn't want to be the run blocking your path onto become one of them."

Brining up a extreme rule of how Jedi's are forbidden to have any sort type of romantic like relationships, due to how it could lead to the dark side along how emotions would blind them. Though right now, Ahsoka was merely listening to his words seeing how he was struggling to admit these words and feelings to her as she made sure the doors behind them were closed. So far no one was hearing them as she walked over to him, her blue eyes looked at his white eyes as the metallic like dog merely closes his eyes trying to not look upset by how she was admitting his feelings to her.

Sparky: "Coming from a, robot dog it sounds stupid but. I just wanted to say.."

Going to finish what he was saying, she stops him as well holds his blue hands along of looking at him not thinking what he was saying was stupid. It was meaningful along of how that he wasn't just a robot, he was an sentient being who genuinely cared for everyone he had come to know. Inside of the room, everyone was looking that of a holo screen of seeing a count down was happening. Everyone in the room was coming together along as well beginning to count down from twenty, Anakin tried to look for Ahsoka as he saw how she as well of Sparky, he went over to check out where they were as the countdown went down to ten.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five.."

Everyone begun continuing down as still on the ledge, Ahsoka was nervous of how she never experienced this type of feeling during her time training as well being a Jedi. Though right now she was holding his hands looking into his eyes as well showed a small smile to him.

Ahsoka: "You think your just a machine, but your a boy. A strange, but honest boy."

Admitting to what Sparky actually was as Anakin, soon heard of them being outside as well everyone counting down more. He soon see's a pair of two figures outside of the ledge as he decided to check to see if it was her padawan as well Sparky.

"Four, three, two..."

It continued to hit the final number, opening the doors in the nick of time to see a rather surprising sight. Fire works as well that of X-wings flying across them to mean that the new year had just come in, though all that type of sight was ignored to that of Ahsoka as well Sparky sharing a small kiss. The two teens felt a first scared by this act but soon somehow enjoyed it, their eyes both closed and enjoying the kiss. They soon stopped to see that of Anakin as the three were in a strange like moment between them all as the teens quickly let go of their hands looking scared by what the Jedi might say.

Ahsoka: "Master, I.."

Doing her best to say anything, Anakin merely placed his hand up stopping her in a mid sentence. Going back in the room he saw how everyone was enjoying the moment of celebration as well that of enjoyment for the new year, as well seeing Padme as the woman looked curious as he needed to see her right away. The two quickly head out where they saw Sparky as well of Ahsoka being together as the woman looked at Anakin feeling like something had happened, he soon whispers in her ear about what had happened to which Padme looked back the teens.

Padme: "Oh, well. It's ok, because I think we with this. It be best, to help them."

Trying to calm the tension as both of the teens looked confused as Anakin, was still new to them kissing as he had to admit this. To prove it, he holds that of Padme's showing that they were together. This made them speechless figuring out they were a couple, the fireworks still went off around as it was a shocking way to start of the new year. Learning of a secret that was hidden for so long as well emotions shared with one another.

* * *

 ** _Happy New Year's Eve everyone, thank you for reading the story and sticking with me. Your all amazing, and there will be more to come._**


	31. Ep 31-Seeing Alderran for the sites

_**"A new year of battle and warfare! As the Wild force continues to aid the effort of the Jedi Council as well of the Republic clone army in their war against the Separatists as well of the formidable alliance between the Sith and Masters of Evil. Sparky, continues on looking for a way back to his home world of earth for his friends. As well mistakenly presenting his feelings to that of padawan Ahsoka Tano, with this certain secret found out by that of her master Anakin Skywalker as well of Senator Padme. The two now help the teenagers resolve this matter while continuing their battle to not let innocent's be harmed in this galaxy ranged war going across the stars."**_

* * *

 _ **On a desert planet**_

Across the plains of the field, the sound of blaster fire let alone that of ships flying across the land was that of battle. On both sides were that of the Republic as well that of the Separatist droids, clones and droids firing at each other seeing which of them would fall as well be blasted. Amongst the area was that of two Jedi, Anakin as well that of Ahsoka Tano. The two were in the center as well wielding their lightsabers striking down droids after droid along with leading the charge.

Ahsoka; "You certainly know how to start a party eh master?"

Asking him as well avoiding that of being shot around the side as all around was that of war, along of deflecting all manners of bolts coming at her. Anakin doing the same does a strong force push sending several battle droids outwards to the wall.

Anakin: "You know me well Snips, always getting the attention of the most unlikely company."

Responding to her comment as well moving a head as she followed him, soon enough they joined up with captain Rex as he was leading a squadron of clones towards a highly defensively droid base. Which was armed with cannons as well that of hyena bombers guarding the place.

Captain Rex: "Sir, we have multiple troopers around the perimeter taking out half of the droids. The front however is putting up much more of a last fire fight keeping us out."

Anakin: "Alright, have your men take cover. We're ending this fight."

Informing him seeing how the flying droids were going give them trouble, let alone take out more of the squadron. Signaling that of a republic ship, it was flying fast as well avoiding getting shot from out of the air. On board was that of Sparky, Ash as well of Quackers as the three were looking at the heavily armed droid base.

Ash: "Thought they never call us in, was thinking of taking a small dirt nap."

Making a joke of how it took the group long enough to call them in, as they were getting ready the three wild force teens looked at the sight of the battlefield seeing clones avoiding the blasters as well some dying. It was a sight they had come to accept seeing how they have been going into the battlefield more and more.

Sparky: "Let's just get this done, lives are being taken."

Speaking to his teammates in a serious tone as well looking at the base underneath them, placing his shield behind his back as well getting ready. Looking downwards at the droid base, he drops right out of the clone ship diving head first into the base like if he was sky diving.

"Ugh sir's? Was he wearing a jet pack?"

The pilot asking them which there was no reply as the clone saw that of both Ash and Quackers gone as well, the three were both free falling towards the droid base. Continuing on the descent of the droid base, the three saw the enemy beginning to fire upon them as well firing all sorts of weaponry onto them.

Quackers: "I believe we've gotten their attention!"

He shouted as he placed a shield around them, as well saw that of Hyena bombs coming at them. Seeing how the flying droids were busy trying to shoot the wild force, Ahsoka looked concern for them as well ordered some of the clones to fire their rockets at them. Several of the men did so as the three animal teens landed right into the center of the base, the battle droids continued to fire as Ash went into his pockets as well pulled out some poppers.

Ash: "Here, we brought presents."

Informing the droids as Quackers quickly opened his shield up as well allowed the rabbit to hurl them, scatter the small EMP bombs around the area they explodes making the droids short circuit. Several reinforcements rushed at the three animals as the wild force split up to take them on, Sparky was using his shield let alone his combative skills against the droids as he was going through each battle droid one by one. Quackers, was making his way to the door where he was going unlock the entrance for them.

Quackers: "A few months ago I was on earth, going to have a chess match with the greatest minds. Now I'm on a battlefield thousand's of lightyears from earth, finding with a army of clones as well space knights. What has my life come to?"

Asking himself seeing this was still not so normal to him, before he could unlock the gate a super battle droid was coming his way. Though it was quickly stopped by that of a shield slamming right into the head, along of a growling like sound as Sparky dropped down and makes sure it stayed down.

Sparky: "Time to let in the others, can't keep all the fun."

Trying to lighten up a bit which the duck quickly pressed the side of the controls as the doors opened up as well some of the weapons on top shutting down. Rushing in was several clone troopers firing at some droids still coming out, joining with them was Anakin and Ahsoka as the two saw how the animals were able to handle most of the inside of the droid base.

Anakin: "Messy as usual, but good all the same. Secure the area, Rex and I will head up to the command center to find the plans for the next invasion."

Giving them a plan as he and the captain took a squadron up to the command center where the next separatist attack might occur, as the four teens stood outside looking for any suspicious. Sparky, looked at Ahsoka as things had been a bit tense since what happened at the new year's eve party. The others didn't know it except for Anakin to which he had to make sure the two weren't exactly noticed by anyone, Sparky noticed Ahsoka seeing if there were any droids still around as she saw him.

Ahsoka: "We should, probably split up. Cover more ground that way."

Thinking of a plan as the dog nodded to that idea as the two did so leaving Ash a bit confused let alone Quackers as the scientist saw how they reacted towards each other so quickly.

Quackers: "This is, strange right?"

Asking Ash which was that of strange himself since most of the time Ash would make a snarky remark let alone ignore it and do something he wanted. Though for the hellfire rabbit, he could tell something might be off with the two.

Ash: "Were on a alien planet fighting droids, and your questioning that of a dog and alien girl? Sure, that's not strange. Let's get this done already, I gave up on a game at Dex's as well losing some possible matches."

Giving him a response to this situation seeing how that it might be something between them, Quackers resume to ponder at this until the four soon notice that of Anakin as well the others coming back to them.

Anakin: "Nothing, deleted right when we tried to access them. Their getting more careful, though we did find multiple bases for more droid outposts in the Outer rim. Should be helpful for the others."

Thinking that the rest of the republic ships could use this to find the bases across the outer rim, they were going head back into the cruiser as well head back home. Though Skywalker noticed of how both her apprentice as well Sparky were gone, thinking they might be possibly looking around the place or wanting to spend time alone. The master assured the two they'll be back, Ash and Quackers merely sigh as they soon went with the others while Anakin decided to try and find them. However, he saw the two coming from the side as well a bit covered in some oil as they had gotten into a scrap.

Sparky: "We found some droidekas trying to ambush us, as well guarding someone who might be useful for the republic."

Explaining why they looked like they were in a fight, Skywalker turned to his padawan looking at her holding a dismembered head of a tactical droid. Taking a look at it, there was no signs of it being totally destroyed let alone fried wires. He's mind could still hold information which could help him as well the others.

Anakin: "Good work, let's get back to the cruiser before anyone notices you two gone."

Commenting on how they were able to find this piece to aid them in the fight, the two nod as well walked silently to the cruiser where Anakin. Was sensing a lot of emotion as well that of fear from one another, ever since that party it's been quite strange for them to even to talk to one another. He merely holds onto the droid head and makes his way back to the others where they would head back into the cruiser as well back home.

 ** _Corsuscant_**

After a rather long journey back to the senate planet, most of the wild force returned back to the Jedi Temple as well Ahsoka. Didn't to which she went to the senate where she knew that Padme would be there, let alone waiting for Anakin to come back since she was able to learn of their 'attachment'. Arriving into her room, the togruta girl was seating down as well waiting for the senator to appear. Though in a few moments she saw that of C3PO coming in as well having a plate which had some refreshments for her.

C3PO: "You'll be happy to know that mistress Padme will be coming in a few minutes, she had just finished a meeting with a aquatic home world for that of peace as well the protection of their planet from those battle droids,"

Sounding optimistic as ever to which Ahsoka merely nodded not paying attend that much, taking a sip from her cup she still was feeling off. Although it's been a few weeks ever since that kiss, she could still remember it. As well how it felt upon her lips, along that she leaned in first then Sparky could. This continued to get her frustrated as well rub the side of her tail head until the door opened, standing straight up she saw that of Padme Amidala in her usual senator attire.

Ahsoka: "Senator Amidala."

Calling her by title as well last name being respectful to her, however the woman merely smiled as well gave her a hug. They were friends, along that there was no one else here so it was just them. Padme walked over as well hugged her as the warmth from the human made Ahsoka rather much more calmer.

Padme: "I heard about the mission, Anakin told me how it was. Uncomfortable when you were fighting with Sparky."

Asking her about what happened when she along with the robotic dog was with her, Ahsoka nodded as well safe back down as Padme seats down so she could listen to the teenager.

Ahsoka: "Well, yes and no. It felt just strange when I was with him, before that party we were just friends as well just worked together. Soon after that kiss, things have felt different."

Explaining how she was feeling which was hard since she had never experienced it, having this type of reaction to a boy. Let alone a robotic dog to tell right in front of her that he liked her, as well had her first kiss with him. It was a lot to process as well hard to keep a secret, let alone that of Anakin and Padme being married as well hiding it for so long now. Padme could see the confusion as well that of how she didn't know what to think of this predicament she was facing.

Padme: "Well, how is he taking it?"

Looking at her if she knew what had happened to Sparky after they kiss, let alone the past weeks that had happened during those very moments.

Ahsoka: "Well, he still is being respectful and not talking about it. But, he's been feeling upset that he told me. I mean, he's been reading most of the Jedi rules since he knew about how I want to be a Jedi knight."

Informing her more to which Padme could fully understand, with her and Anakin's relationship in the mist of this war. They had to be careful, along keeping it secret let alone how it was troublesome seeing how they wanted to have a relationship that didn't revolve secrecy. Though she didn't know if Ahsoka wanted to have this relationship or if she wanted to give it a try, however it be her choice. Which should be thought about carefully let alone if she could handle having a relationship in time of war.

* * *

 ** _At the Jedi temple_**

When the wild force as well Anakin returned back to the temple, Skywalker asked if Sparky wouldn't mind some hand to hand combat training. The dog accepted it of course but knew the jedi master wanted to talk to him face to face, since he wanted to know how the dog began to feel for her. The two were in the training room where they had none of their weaponry as well were staring at each other ready to throw the first fist.

Anakin: "So when exactly did this start? When you began to like my padawan?"

He went straight for the question seeing how that since they had known each other for a whole year, as well sharing his 'marriage' with the dog. Sparky, gulped seeing how that Anakin was concern over Ahsoka like a older brother.

Sparky: "Well, it started when we first met. I just, thought she was very. Amazing, as well strong when I saw her in battle."

Answering his question to which the robot dog didn't know if that was the right answer. Anakin, soon began to throw some punches as well surprising like attacks. The dog, began to block each attack as well throw a back hand. The dog, tried to do the same but the human was able to block them as they continued to train.

Anakin: "Alright then, and why exactly did you tell her how you felt?"

Continuing the questions as Sparky knew that this type of questions would try to mislead him, as well get him to open himself for Anakin to attack. Turning both of his wrists, the dog quickly throws some fast punches trying to upshot the jedi but Skywalker was able to catch up.

Sparky: "She asked, Ahsoka wanted to know because she was curious about how I reacted to when she was about to be attack by Evil. She wanted the truth, which I told her. As well commented how, expressing feelings from a robot is somewhat dumb."

Admitting that when he told her, he first thought she might find it weird let alone coming from someone from another galaxy. Doing another set of punches, Anakin used some of his upper body strength and grabs the dog's left arm. Surprised how the Jedi was able to catch his arm, Anakin soon lifts him up as well pins him onto the ground keeping him trapped as well unable to move.

Anakin: "Sometimes, Jedi keep retrain on their emotions so that they don't give into fear and anger. Same thing that goes for me, but other emotions. Can sometimes give us strength, but always be in control of how you feel."

Giving him some words of advice the dog merely nodded at him as he helps the dog get up, the two soon seeing how that this training session was over. They both got their weapons as well were about to head out, until the door opened showing that of Obi wan as well Quackers.

Obi wan: "Forgive the intrusion, but we had just received the data from the tactical droid Ahsoka and Sparky were able to obtain. We just got confirmation that Asajj is leading a attack, as well possibly with Evil. There attacking the Sullust system."

Informing the two, as well the fact that both Evil as well Ventress were there together. Sparky, getting a bit upset as well seeing how it could be possible to take him down. Wanted to join but Quackers, stopped him seeing how something else was happening.

Quackers: "Sparks, there's something else. Were being requested to attend Alderaan, the chancellor wants all five of us to attend the planet as well aid some war refuges. Let alone that some of their scientists might have some star charts that could map out to that of earth."

Bringing up another matter, this made Sparky a bit sad as well that of him missing the chance to take down Evil. Anakin, gave him a confirmation that he as well Obi wan could handle him as well the assassin. The two jedi left to handle the matter as the duck noticed that of Sparky being upset of him devoting most of his time trying to track down Evil.

Quackers: "Look I know, this is hard but if we can't find evil let alone have him help us give the coordinates to the system."

Sparky: "I know but, it's been over several weeks since we've seen Evil as well the known masters. But, if it's possible to find a way home before taking down Evil. Then it's ok, as well it being from the chancellor of course."

Explaining how he wanted to find Evil, let alone make sure to end this game of cat and mouse. Walking out Quackers followed along not understand what might be going through his mind, ever since his encounter as well his powers going off then before. He had to keep a close eye on Sparks, he's been keeping to himself let alone that of from the rest of the team, which was never like him.

 ** _On route to Alderaan_**

On Padme's personal ship, all of the wild force members including that of Ahsoka tano were being brought along since the five had never been to this planet. Except for Ahsoka since the last time that she was here, the padawan was protecting Padme from Aurra sing.

Ash: "So, the last time you two were here was to attend a meeting as well avoid getting killed? How the hell is that you guys get a lot of attention?"

Asking the two women which they merely chuckled seeing how they got most of the excitement before they even came here, as the five boys were right now waiting for them to land onto the planet. While for Sparky, was working on a holopad as well sketching something. Speed, getting curious decided to rush over and swipe it off his hands as the dog was shocked to see the cheetah take it in a instant.

Speed: "A new suit? What exactly got you so invested in this?"

The feline asked checking out the style of it, apparently this suit was to cover up his legs let alone make him look like that of a clone. Showing it to the others, Ash chuckled a bit as well thinking it looked like that of a certain icon he tried to look like.

Kizaemon: "Quite the look you desire for my friend, you seek to make this look known for the galaxy?"

Questioning why the dog wanted to have this look, so far it looked like something from the civil war that had happened on earth. It didn't have the star or no symbol, but that of a wolf symbol on the shoulder. Sparky, rubbed his shoulder seeing how he was on the spot.

Sparky: "Well, it's a new year. Let alone that, I want to try something new. Besides, if were able to get the carts. I thought, maybe I could get it design there as well."

Thinking about how he wanted to have a serious look, Ahsoka could tell from this seeing that running around showing that of his metal structure may have been surprising to that of the separatists. Maybe a new look could help, the ship soon entered the stratosphere of Alderaan as well of heading to the capital. Far from out of the city as well not being scene, was that of Hoodlum along with Outburst as the two villains were looking at the senator's ship landing.

Outburst: "Right on time, let alone possibly having all five wild force pets on board. Ready to be hunted, as well burned to a crisp."

Showing a very excited like side of charging his flamethrowers, Hoodlum nodded as he looked at a bag he was carrying. Several cases of detonators as well explosives for them to destroy the capital with many representatives from the Republic and senate.

Hoodlum: "Well, you'll get your chance. As well the opportunity to see if our addition would like to aid us."

He spoke turning his head to that of several IG-88 assassin droids, being joined by that of a armored figure. Having grey armor as well plenty of guns around his side, with having a cold like expression the armored figure walked in front by the two as well looking at his wrist. It showed a lot of security as well tons of clones being there, to which he remained silent.

Hoodlum: "You help us with this explosion Durge, and possibly take out all the wild force members. And lord Evil, will give you access to a lot of credits, ammunition as well. A place at the masters of evil, where you can kill anyone without dealing rookies."

Explaining the deal as the armored bounty hunter merely loads up his blasters as well nods his head to the droids as the small group made their way to the capital, as well ready to enact their plan to hurt a lot of people.


	32. Ep 32-Capital Assault

**_"A call to action! The full Wild force team as been sent to Aldeeran to aid the war refugees who have escaped barely with their lives with the war coming to their planets. Along with Padawan Ahsoka tano who's feelings have been going awry after her and the robotic dog Sparky's kiss on New years's eve. While their secret is kept quiet let alone not told by anyone, while this happens. A attempt of destruction occurs when two masters of evil as well a hired bounty hunter go to the captain, ready to take the lives of senators as wel political figures of the republic."_**

* * *

 ** _Within the city_**

Outside of the capital as well not being detected, both Hoodlum as well of Outburst had remain hidden in plain sight let alone being detected by any authority. So far there faces have been wanted across the galaxy with the crimes they had committed. However in a universe so vast as well millions of species to count, finding two earth criminals was difficult.

Outburst: "I can't wait to blow up that capital. Might make us much more dangerous then the bounty hunters everyone is so afraid of."

Showing a sadistic like smile as the masked shadow man, could see some smoke coming from the side of his mouth. For Hoodlum this was more of a initiation for those Durge fella, from how the hutt told about him. This man or creature was dangerous as well not normal, to which if he is able to handle that of all five wild force members and cause them injuries. Evil would half to bring him in, a powerful being like that would be idiotic to not keep close.

Hoodlum: "Don't get killer, where here on a job. Seeing how Evil is with Ventress, we can't screw up. Either lives get lost, or ours will."

Pointing out that they need to hurt or rather kill some people there seeing Dooku as well his master needs some carnage happening, looking at the captain docking bay was that of senator Padme let along the whole wild force team with that of Ahsoka Tano. The masked villain merely kept silent as he turned to the side of a nearby building where Durge. Along with several of his assassin droids where right now making there way to it, making hand signals the bounty hunter quickly moves in silent as well avoid anyone noticing him.

Hoodlum: "We have a hour till the conference starts, so let's get this done."

Acting like a professional as Outburst merely Guff's at how he wasn't enjoying the destruction they'll be causing. The purple masked villain goes to the side of Outburst as he dissolves both of them to the darkness where the two faded quickly as well avoided any attention.

 _ **At the capital**_

Inside of the large building, the wild force teens were right now looking over several injured people let alone that of talking to the people if they had encountered any of Evil's people. So far, the individuals that the animals had interviewed informed each of them about each of the arrivals of one villain on a different planet. Some of them were with droid armies invading the planet for either resources or information, they were all right now getting some food for the people.

Sparky: "Already, so from the countless people that Evil has terrorized let alone doing most of Dooku's dirty business. He's up to something."

Grabbing some cups of refreshment's for them, there were several types of meals set up for the people as well aiding them. Quackers, was setting up some sandwiches from some recipes he luckily remembered from earth.

Quackers: "That he's been stealing different types of metal's, technology let alone tracking down different types of dangerous individuals. So that's not exactly a good thought."

The scientist was stating which they could all agree was that whatever he might be doing, will lead to more people being harm. He handed the small sandwiches to Speed as the cheetah, was right now running in and out of the kitchen they were in handing out the meals as well bandages to the people who were hurt. Ash, was holding a holopad looking at the planets their metal faced enemy was up against.

Ash: "Alright, half of the planets he had come to was several separatists, outer rim worlds let alone Hutt infested. While the Republic planets he had landed on, he took their technology."

Checking out the reports of what he's been scheming, laying waste to several worlds as well that of aiding Dooku. He was possibly doing this to keep the act of him being a ally with the sith lord, though sooner or later would lead to a back stabbing game. Along with finding out that half of his team was taking out clone commando stations making their presence more threating. Kizaemon, was making several medicine verbs for some wounds that the people still had. Sure that in this galaxy they all had different types of machinery, but didn't beat old herbal medicine.

Kizaemon: "Although we are still in a different field of war, we must always remember what we stand for. Protecting others, as well aiding the victims in this crisis. For while there are many Jedi let alone clones fighting on different worlds, we are only five."

Speaking in a rather wise like tone of voice as the three teens looked at him rather confused at what he was saying, let alone of that in that long sentence. They could understand they had to handle the masters while the council, republic and everyone else handled their own enemies. Walking inside of the place was Ahsoka, who was rather astounded by how the animals were working together let alone of how they were helping the people.

Ahsoka: "Have to say, you guys are good with helping out the people. So far Padme is in a conference offering her opinion about how they need to unit with the masters invading worlds that aren't even in this world."

Informing them of what was happening, especially since the five had been around several senators they had realized some of them wanted to stay out of this conflict. Which Ahsoka herself, was in the same predicament let alone how there were worlds that didn't want to fight. Everyone had their opinion let alone why they wanted to stay out, but not everyone will share that idea of not fighting.

Ash: "I call it a scare tactic let alone that these people, whether or not wanting to fight. Will eventually have to start arming, while they might share the opinions of the republic. Be at least armed for when some made men coming in with weapons."

Stating his opinion on how that the masters don't exactly care for other planets belief's let alone that of where they want to stand. They just wanted to cause trouble and make money, Ahsoka listening to this made it rather sound normal or that of it coming from how she had the same thought years before. Seeing how things seemed alright, she saw how things seemed alright and decided to head off to check out if Padme need any assistance. Sparky, saw how she left which made him curious of if she was alright. Though the moment was interrupted by Speed who rushed in as well almost out of breath, as well had several small computer based chips.

Speed: "We are seriously kicking these villains assess for the crap, because we're getting blame for these crimes as well the people for half of them losing their homes. Got their stuff taken let alone blamed their presence on us, so basically their making us the bad guys."

Walking over to a table and drops several of them for them to look at it, seeing if it was true Quackers grabbed one as well placed it into a panel. Setting one up, they saw a hologram recording of Igor destroying that of a large building with a dumb look as always as well with several droids as the green brute was leading a attack. Also he had a shirt with the five teens faces as well the words 'thank these guys for Inviting me here' in the language of the planet he was on.

Ash: "Remind me to bring some grenades so I can shove it down Evil's throat the next time we face him."

Kizaemon: "Anger doesn't resolve anything but increases frustration let alone blood. Though that doesn't mean you cannot hurt them back."

The two agreeing that the next time they might possibly encounter either Evil or any his teammates, the animals would hurt them as well lock them up. However right now, seeing that they were helping the injured let alone people who were hurt made some of them see they weren't that bad.

Quackers: "Well we won't have to worry about this for long, I'm heading back to the chart room where I happen to got some good maps let alone coordinates that might help with us getting to earth. So, fingers crossed."

Expressing that he might have a chance with narrowing down the search, let alone that of possibly finding earth. The animals shared their crossed fingers with the green duck as he left the room, Sparky smiled a bit as he rubbed his hands feeling a bit anxious as he decides to head out.

Sparky: "I'm going check out my new suit as well, Captain Typho said he would have it ready under a hour. Think you guys can hold down the food fort?"

Asking his friends which the three merely groan at how he underestimated their skill, the dog smiled at his friends as he leaves the room as the three merely glare from the back of him as well watch their leader and friend leave. Ash, knowing something was up decided to find out what exactly was going on as he pulls off his left ear.

Speed: "Ah man, what are you doing?"

Seeing this strange act as Ash, could tell there was something off let alone that when your born in hell. He can tell a lie as well see what was strange, he had practiced this technique where he would send one ear out as well use the other like a walkie talkie. The hell rabbit looks down the hallway seeing no signs of anyone as he tosses the ear onto the ground as well have it move it's way like a slug after Sparky.

Ash: "Imma listen to whatever crap Sparky might actually say, you all can be maids to the people. I'm going figure out what's happening to him, cause I can smell bull when I see and hear it."

Pointing it out as the hamster and cheetah gave him a questionable look seeing how he had no nose or eyeballs, the rabbit grabbed a chair as well pulled off his right ear and holds it like a walkie talkie. Speed, saw how more refugee's needed help let alone more supplies as he had to help out with that situation. Kizaemon, decided to stay and listen to the possible conversation where Sparky might have as the two waited patiently to hear what might be actually happening.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Checking out the outside of the capital, Ahsoka was having some peace and quiet to herself let alone that of how that Padme was busy with the conference. She had a whole group of security especially of Typho by her side, as well Padme wanted Ahsoka to not be bombarded by most of the people who thought the jedi were responsible for this. Especially how that Grievous let alone Asajj had lightsabers and could be mistaken to be like them, though right now she was still thinking about what Padme say let alone how Sparky might be feeling.

Ahsoka: "How do people handle this type of situation?"

Asking herself feeling like this was a pain, the Jedi always teach her how attachments could lead to certain that of the dark side let alone of feeling a emotion which was anger. However, she had grown to like him as a friend let alone someone she could trust. See how that he didn't keep any secrets, except for him liking her since this was common for someone of their age.

Ahsoka: "It's not like, love. So far my maser hasn't shown any dark side personality let alone that of being like that harpy Ventress, or even Dooku. This just doesn't make any sense."

Sounding more confused about this as well how she was feeling about the situation she was in, hearing some footsteps she happened to look at a rather new suited Sparky. Having that of a clone like armor style, it had a dark blue color let alone silver lines across the chest as well some red on his chest as well having dark blue pants. He had on a belt which was grey as well having his wild force symbol on his shoulders. He had his shield on his back let alone that of looking like a true soldier in the army, it was strange to see him wearing something like this as well looking formal.

Sparky: "Are you ok? I know. It's a bit strange to be pressuring this but.."

Ahsoka: "I'm fine, I just need time to think."

Interrupting the dog which saw how the orange skin togruta looking a bit upset, this surprised herself which this wasn't her. Sparky nodded as he let her breath in as she was trying to figure herself out, looking at a bench as well seats down still piecing this mess she was in as Sparky. Merely remained silent not knowing how to handle this situation as both his ears and tail lowered in a sad like position, Ahsoka noticed this as well saw how he was upset for possibly making her feel like this. He walks over and seats by her as the two lean against each other feeling like not of protectors of the innocent, but just two confused teens.

Ahsoka: "Did this happen on earth? Your friends that had powers, protected the innocent as well possibly fell in love? How did they manage it."

Asking him of the fact that he was from another galaxy, let alone that it didn't have a civil war like this as well people had marriages. Even if they had powers, Sparky could list some of the couples that were together as well were heroes. Though right now, Ahsoka just wanted a better understanding of how this was able to be maintain let alone handled during this kind of conflict.

Sparky: "Well, at first they want to know if one could protect another. As well if, they really like each other. One doesn't try to make the other feel uncomfortable, as well let their feelings guide them, and mostly importantly work together."

Giving out some pointers of how a relationship works, to her it sounded like almost the same thing they had. Just, in a more personal matter which still sounded a lot. Though neither of them needed to pressure it, all they could do is take it slow as well be careful. As Ahsoka was feeling rather relaxed hearing the dog talk to her honestly, she sensed something making her eyes widen as well pushing him to the side. The two luckily avoided getting shot by that of a blaster shot, Sparky looking at the side as the two teens saw that of assassin droid.

Ahsoka: "Oh no you don't!"

Shouting rather upset as she force pull the droid as well cuts it in half, the two looked at the side seeing the shoulder having a symbol on it. It was with a group, Sparky's nose was going off as well checking over to seeing a small bone rabbit ear listening in as well got shot as it squirms around as the dog grabs it.

Sparky: "Ash! I know your hearing this, but I'll explain it later, just have Speed check around the building and inform Typho were under attack!"

Shouting at the ear as soon enough, they began to hear that of blaster shots as well some shouting from that of a Japanese hamster, the two looked at each other seeing how Kizaemon was already handling it as the two rushed in to help them.

 _ **Later inside of the capital**_

A fire fight was happening between that of several assassin droids along with Typho's men holding the line as well protecting the room that was full of senators let alone Padme herself. The eye patched man was taking over as well his men, so far the droids were taking out the guards one by one.

Captain Typho: "Keep the senators and people safe! Send men around the area to find if there was anywhere else!"

He informed them to which he saw a suppose member of this so called 'masters of evil' Outburst. Who was right now snapping two men's neck with his two bare hands, the inferno like villain charged both of his flame throwers and tries to fire at Typho. Except him as well his men were protected by a large green barrier protecting the men. Quackers, was coming with that of backup as Ash was fully equipped with two of his pistols as well charging into Outburst head first as well going through a wall with him.

Quackers: "Is everyone alright?"

Captain Typho: "Were fine, is that one of those men Padme talked about?"

Asking him if that criminal was one of the villains, Quackers nodded at the statement as well heard a shadow like chuckle from above them. They looked to see a shadow moving across the area as well a yellow flash chasing after it.

Captain Typho: "I believe that's speed chasing Hoodlum. I got some men telling me that these droids placed charges, explosives. We need to look for them and fast, where's Sparky and the Jedi?"

Continuing to get any possible answers from him as the two saw Ash, flying right out of the hole he made as well Outburst chuckling. Gripping both his fists, he does a powerful shockwave slam onto the ground making the ground shake. Everyone, trying to keep their balance notice that of Kizaemon throwing a knife at the ground right in front of Outburst which exploded sending him flying away from them. Landing by Ash, he helps him up as well looks at the two.

Kizaemon: "There looking for any more droids in the area, evacuate the senators. We will handle this pyromaniac."

Describing that of Outburst as Typho nodded as he took several of his men with him to get Padme as well of anyone else out of the building seeing if it was unsafe, the three looked right in front of Outburst as the red skin villain merely got angered as well unleashed a fiery roar. The three got ready seeing how this was going take a while, Speed would be possibly trying to find the explosives while they deal with Hoodlum.

Ash: "Once this is over, hope you guys are ready for some news. If this guy doesn't kill us."

Pointing both of his pistols at Outburst as the inferno like villain soon charged at the three as the battle soon commence against the three animal heroes and inferno based villain.

 _ **In the hallway**_

After dealing with several assassin droids as well of sending coordinates of the explosives to everyone on the communication line, both Ahsoka and Sparky were up to droid parts as well seeing how it didn't stop.

Ahsoka: "Speed is on route to getting the explosives out of here, but this is seriously getting out of hand. Really starting to hate these guys."

Sparky: "Join Ash's club, let's just get to Padme as well the.."

Trying to finish his sentence, the two were soon interrupted by that of a reeving like sound to which it was coming from a speeder bike. Crashing right through the wall, the two teens moved back coughing a bit let alone trying to see what made the dramatic entrance. Staying on guard, they saw none other then Durge on his bike as well looking at them with a menacing as well cold expression. Getting off from his bike, the armored bounty hunter looked at the two seeing how they were the targets.

Sparky: "One of yours?"

Asking Ahsoka seeing if this was a enemy of hers, she merely looked clueless having never seen someone like him. Though the conversation ended with the bounty hunter pulling out his blasters and began shooting at the two, going into a position of protection. Sparky acting like a shield while Ahsoka stayed behind him, Durge continued to fire at the two as well extending robotic like arms from his backpack. The dog continued to block each bolt from him as Durge changed into that of a flamethrower, letting lose a fire blast at them Sparky still kept his shield up taking the blast. While for Ahsoka, force pushed the flame back into his gauntlet making it blow up. Going for the kill, she thrusts both her lightsabers into his chest as well bending the knee.

Sparky: "You got him."

Sounding relived seeing she took him down, however Durge didn't collapse as he soon lets out a laughter towards her as well rising as well having the lightsabers still plunged into his chest.

Ahsoka: "Ok, he's one of yours."

Telling him that this had to be a villain of his, she back flips away from him as Sparky. Tags in as well hurls his shield as Durge's chest making him cover his chest, the armored assailant soon throws a strong right punch into Sparky's face as the dog quickly spins. Though he uses the force from the punch and hurls his left fist into Durge's face making him hit the wall, the bounty hunter soon activated that of wrist rockets.

Sparky: "Oh no you don't!"

He informed the bounty hunter as his eyes glowed light blue, charging up he throws a electrical blast into his chest sending him through the wall as well falling. The teens soon look to see Durge, activating his jet pack as well in the middle of a fight between the other wild force teens and Outburst.

Ash: "Hey! Keep your fight out of our.."

Shouting out to Sparky and Ahsoka, he quickly gets a pick of rubble throw into him by Outburst. Durge, looked at the Quackers and Kizaemon as he soon fires several knives from his gauntlets. The padawan and robotic dog leapt right out of the hole and land right onto the bounty hunter, the dog ripped off his backpack as well sent the armored man into the ground. The two free falling soon get caught by Quackers as he lowers the two. Outburst, saw that of Ahsoka as well with the others. Along coming through the doorway was Speed as he happened to have a smirk on his face, as well Ash breaking the rock on him as well looking angry.

Outburst: "Oh why can't you guys just die?!"

Asking frustrated as Durge looked at the six teens, opening his hands they slowly as well letting out a growl. He shoots his right hand at them which out of surprise and utter shock, stretched showing that of a purple like muscle skin with veins and that of looking like a monster. Outburst, wanting to join in was stopped by Hoodlum who appeared with him from out of nowhere.

Hoodlum: "Wait, let's see Durge can handle them. Besides, we may have failed but I got something from this."

Informing his teammate as the red skin villain merely growled as the two stayed back, Durge soon was stretching his arms around like if he was some sort of beast. The six quickly moved as well avoided Durge's tentacle like attacks, Ash grabbed that of a thermal charge from his pocket and throws it into the arm that was exposed. It exploded which made a mess, however they saw that of his arm quickly recovering in a instant.

Quackers: "Fascinating, this creature is some sort of living morphic body muscle. Able to recover from any type of damage."

Doing a brief analyzation of the bounty hunter as Durge, quickly stopped seeing his armor cracking as well hands several explosive at them. Taking cover from the attack, Durge soon pulled out that of a fail and spins it around. He tries to hit Kizaemon but the hamster quickly cuts it in half as well pulling the chain. Sparky, rushing towards Durge grabs the metal head as well lets a powerful electrical surge into his head.

Ahsoka: "Heads up!"

Informing the villains as she force pushed the armored hunter towards both Hoodlum as well Outburst as they collided together, the six seeing them beaten. Walked over to try and take them, however Hoodlum merely opens his hand covering them into that of darkness blinding them from sight.

Hoodlum: "Enjoy the victory pets, this is just the demonstration of a great plan."

He warned them as he dissolves the three of them into their own shadows as well making a escape, Quackers. Pulling out a small light device makes the shadows go away as they saw the three escaped as well leaving a path of destruction inside of the building. Kizaemon, putting away his sword as well breathing a bit pondered at the words Hoodlum said. As this happened, they were quickly visited by Padme as well several guards with Typho to see what had happened.

Padme: "Is everyone alright."

Ahsoka: "Yes senator, although they escaped we were able to manage them from destroying the building."

Informing her as Speed, walked over as well had a bag of several explosives deactivated as well not functional. He handed them to Typho to where he would make sure they would be disposed of properly. Padme, looked around the area as well showed a rather sadden but angered expression.

Padme: "Why would they do this? If they work for Dooku shouldn't they be on the battle field then here?"

Not understanding this method of attack, however the teens merely showed there was no reason for this attack. They came to cause destruction for the republic, there was no reason behind that. Padme, ordered Typho as well the men to make sure no one else was hurt in the building as well looked relived everyone was ok. Sparky, saw how Ash was missing a ear as well walked over to him as well showed it to him. Ash, merely chuckled as he placed his ear back on his skull head.

Sparky: "So, want to tell me why you were spying on me?"

Asking him to which Ash gave him a questionable look as well pointing to him as well Ahsoka, the other animas looked at them not knowing what was happening as this made both the padawan and robotic dog nervous. However, they will need to inform them in order to form a better trust amongst themselves if they were continue aiding the Republic as well handling different types of threats which were coming their way, and fast.


	33. Ep 33-The Nightsisters

**_"Turmoil amongst allies! As the menacing count Dooku and Lord Evil continue their alliance of destroying the Republic as well insuring the separatist victory as wel the destruction of the Jedi. A rift begins to grow such as the progress that has been happening between that of the two sinister men, as of now they are continuing to work until someone either stabs them in the back or leaves one to die. Right now Dooku's apprentice, Asajj Ventress leads a daring attack on both Jedi masters Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Lenovo. As for Evil, he had join the attack to try and stroke a fatal blow to the counts most hated enemies."_**

* * *

 ** _In space_**

Amongst a massive green planet was a fire fight between the Republic and Separatist cruisers, both clone and droids ships were flying all around shooting at each other as well destroying one another. Amongst the chaos let alone that of countless ships was Ventress, the well known sith assassin who was leading a group of trident droid ships. Ordering them to flank out some clone ships, she was heading to the bridge of one of the republic ships. The trident droids make quick work of destroying the side of the republic ship let alone that of making the clones unable to raise the shields.

Asajj Ventress: "Good bye, fools."

Speaking in a cold like tone as well smiling as she soon fired upon the command deck of the republic ship blowing it up in a instant. She soon made a quick dive pass through the ship as well saw some clone starships on her tail, she begins to fly left to right avoiding the blasts until she happened to notice all three clone ships blowing up.

 _"Do you require assistance Ventress?"_

Spoke a familiar voice which was none other then Lord Evil, who was in his ship as the two looked at each other in their own vehicles. The purple capes villain showed a wicked like smile as Ventress merely remained silent as they continued to proceed with the assault. As they were flying together, the two soon caught the attention of a familiar sight which was none other then the Jedi. Both Anakin and Obi wan we're flying towards them as well firing off their bolts at the enemy ships.

Anakin: "Bet right now Ash is having a fit for us going be the ones to take down Evil. I got him, you go for the witch."

Thinking of a game plan to which Kenobi confirmed this call as the two star fighters split up chasing after their enemy ships. Obi wan, caught on Asajj's tail was right behind her let alone seeing how she was zooming pass multiple fire fights all around her. She was toying with Kenobi as the Jedi master kept following her as well trying to land a shot on her, same went with Anakin as he was chasing Evil all across the battlefield as the two were at each other face to face.

Anakin: "Is that how it's going be? Come on!"

He shouted as he asks R2 to put his ship into full gear going to out fly him, Evil saw how he was going try to out fly him as he decided to toy with him as well to which the two were racing each other across the battlefield either to out run each other or shoot each other down. While on the other side was Ventress, who was still flying pass Obi wan let alone of the rest of the clone fleet saw how everything was crashing down or blowing up.

Obi wan: "Time we end this dance Ventress."

He spoke sounding rather serious as he was going to try and shoot her wings, however she pulls the breaks of her ship making herself jettison behind Obi wan. Smiling in victory she soon shoots down Kenobi's wing, the jedi master looked a bit frighten as he tried to maintain a hold of his ship. Along with trying to not explode, he was flying towards one of the separatist flag ships as Ventress was still on his tail.

Obi wan: "Anakin, I could use your assistance about now."

Speaking in a alarming tone to which he was trying to maintain control of his half destroyed ship, Skywalker able to give the caped villain a slip. He saw Ventress trying to shoot down Obi wan but was able to shoot the side of her ship. Ventress, now losing control couldn't maintain her control as both her and Obi wan's ship soon crashed into the flag ship.

Anakin: "Obi wan!"

Shouting in a rather concern tone as well frightened of what have might had happen to him. Inside of the flag ship was Obi wan who was a bit hurt from the crash, though not like Asajj who was trying to get out of her damaged ship as well making smoke as well malfunctioning. Seeing how there was no chance Evil coming back around through the chaos that was happening, she went to her controls as well contacted her master. Soon enough Dooku's hologram soon appeared as well him seeing his apprentice in the predicament.

Asajj Ventress: "Master, I need your help quickly, I'm surrounded."

Pleading to his aid seeing how that even with her ship down, she could still kill the Jedi and win this battle. However, the look of Dooku's face showed nothing but a cold like expression as well seeing her in defeat as well humiliation.

Count Dooku: _"You have already lost the battle, child. I've ordered your reinforcements to return."_

Informing her of what was happening seeing how the battle had been lost to the republic as well the Jedi. Ventress, looking shocked as wel frustrated hit the side of her controls not going to let her enemies win let alone be humiliated again.

Asajj Ventress: "No! I will destroy the Jedi. I will show you."

Count Dooku: _"You have failed me for the last time. You are no longer my apprentice. And now you shall die."_

He spoke to her showing no pity or remorse, let alone of blinking his eyes when he said to. In which he shuts off the hologram as wel leaves Ventress in her ship, getting out of the damaged vehicle she saw both of the two Jedi masters pulling out their lightsabers as well looking ready to face her.

Obi wan: "It's over Ventress, surrender."

Speaking with a commanding voice in which Ventress, still having anger in her heart as well pulling out her own lightsabers. Soon leaps at them letting out a war cry as well clashing with theirs, from outside of the ship was Lord Evil. Who was in the middle a firefight with some clone ships, he was doing some dog fighting maneuvers let alone turns moving left to right. As well shooting down some ships that were in his way, he was enjoying himself until he had gotten a call from that of Dooku who looked serious let alone could feel a dark presence off him.

Count Dooku: _"Evil, you are to retreat back to Serreno, we have lost this battle and must retreat. Ventress has failed for the last time and must be sacrificed, do you have a issue with this?"_

Asking the caped villain seeing if he had any intentions of going after her, Evil merely glared at him with red eyes as he slowly nodded his head accepting this order. The metal face man merely shuts off the hologram as well snickered at the thought of it, it was time to start as suddenly as he was avoiding more clone ships. He'd happen to get another incoming message from Hoodlum.

Hoodlum: _"Boss, I got the maps from Aldderan. What's happening?"_

Lord Evil: "It is time, we proceed with our plans. Dooku's master has made our partner sentence the lovely ventress to her death, finish up any business we have with Dooku. And, trash his bases."

Informing him of how they were going to begin their plan they had been plotting since they had arrived here, let alone of how he as well the masters were going over throw Dooku and his master. Though first thing first, was to pick up a tool which the Sith lord had discarded. Flying over to the separatist flag ship, he saw how both the Jedi let alone of her escaping from the burning ship. He monitored her leaving as well pressed several buttons onto the side as he fired a beacon on the side of her ship, seeing the droid ships leaving he knew he had to go with them to not arouse any attention.

Lord Evil: _"Don't worry ventress, it's time you join with a team that actually gives a damn about you."_

As he soon flies back with the others seeing how the war he was going wage with both the separatists, let alone of Dooku as well of the other enemies he was facing against. Though right now he was feeling a bit of anger at Dooku's master, he knew that this so called 'Sidious' which Dooku has talked about was going to be a real threat. So he had to make sure that he as well his team let alone Ventress would be ready to take him as well his whole army coming at him.

 _ **In the After math**_

Wandering in space still, Ventress was right now unconscious let alone floating in her destroyed space. As she continued to drift off, a scavenger ship had come by to pick up the ship let alone see if it was worth scraping. Bringing it inside, the crew were that of several men as well seeing the passed out Dathormirian female.

"She may be half, but she is attractive."

One of the men speaking out as it made the others laugh a bit at the comment, pulling Asajj out of the destroyed ship one of them gave her that of a vaccine booster to which. Caused her to wake up, let alone feel a bit daze from not understanding what had just happened.

"Well glad you're awake, maybe you can tell us where'd you get a ship like that. Let alone what side of the war you were on."

A scavenger asking her as well not thinking she was a threat, to which she merely got up as well looked rather upset as well full of anger.

"What's wrong, got nothing to.."

Before saying anything, one of the men's throat soon enough begun to squeeze in as if someone was choking him. Ventress, looking rather upset as well not in the mood.

Asajj Ventress: "Take me, to Dathomir."

Forcing them to obey to her demand, though she was still weak as her choking soon faded. The men looked rather upset were about to try and hurt her, that was until they were violently electrocuted as well of being burnt alive. Looking at who killed them, she saw none other then Lord Evil. Who was looking at her with his red eyes as well sadistic like smile, in which the former assassin thought he had come to kill her.

Asajj Ventress: "If Dooku sent you to make sure I'm dead, he should come himself."

As the woman soon pulled out her two lightsabers as well ignited them, Evil not frightened at how violent Asajj was reacting to him. Merely shows his right palm not having any weapon as well walks away not trying to attack her.

Lord Evil: "If I wanted to attack you, I'd do it. I came here to save you, got this crew from a hutt. To disguise myself from separatist eyes of course, now do you wish to attack me? Go to your home?"

Asking her making Ventress not trust him, he was in league with Dooku and someone to not take their eyes off for a second. So how come he was telling the truth? Walking to the pilot room, she saw Evil on the left side as well waiting for Asajj to seat down and fly them to the planet.

Asajj Ventress: "Why are you doing this? Do you plan to betray Dooku."

Seeing how this was now a obvious tactic, let alone of how she had sense that he had hidden intentions. She didn't know it then when they had first met, but with this attempt it was clear Evil was going on his own.

Lord Evil: "Obviously, so far I was waiting to make my move. Let alone when to start, to which it was you. His faithful servant, to which I bet you know the reason why he left you to die."

Continuing his talk to her as Ventress, pulled out her lightsaber as well force spins him towards her. Aiming it right at his neck, her light grey eyes looked at him seeing if he knew the answer.

Asajj Ventress: "Why then? Why would a Sith Lord, abandon his apprentice in battle?"

Now being serious as Evil, merely replied with no words but with two fingers. The same fingers that she saw him show when they went to that spider planet, the rule of two. A master and a apprentice, slowly trying to piece it together her master Dooku was still a apprentice, let alone to that of darth Sidious. There can only be two, to which ends to please him, Dooku left her to die so that he could still be in his master's grace.

Lord Evil: "How ironic, that you sought to serve a master. Who was still a servant to a far darker one. And now, you seek vengeance. And what kind of villain I'd be? To deny a lovely woman like yourself vengeance."

Now seeing how he was speaking was true, as painful it was Dooku left her to die. To which ends she deactivated her lightsaber and went into the pilot seat, Evil dusting himself off walked off to the other chair as they would travel to Dathomir as well continue a plan to get vengeance on the Sith Lord.

* * *

 _ **Dathomir**_

As they were flying to the dark and mysterious red planet, the scavenger ship soon made it's descent to that of a foreboding like forest. The ship lands right onto the ground to which the two individuals looked around to see nothing but fog as well the area looking like if it was a massive cemetery. As both Asajj and Evil walked out of the ship, the sith woman was still wounded from the aftermath of the fight as she tried to keep her strength. Evil, thought it be good to let her move on her own. If he helped her then it be a insult to her pride as a warrior, the two walked through the land to encounter a rather sinister like temple to which was clearly where this was her birth place.

Lord Evil: "The temple of the Nightsisters, quite pleasant it is. Though where are the.."

Before he could question on the whereabouts of the witches, he was given a rather surprising answer to which dropping out of the tree's was that of women with the same skin color as Ventress. Along with wearing red clothing which made them look like ninjas rather then witches, they had that of blades and energy based arrows.

"We don't like strangers."

One of the night sisters spoke as Evil could tell it echoed to create that of fear, one of them took her lightsabers as Evil remain still. Asajj, still feeling injured merely remained silent, let alone not intimidated by them as she wasn't exactly in the right condition to fight.

Asajj Ventress: "I am, no stranger."

She spoke as she tried to stay conscious, the super villain saw how the women weren't convinced by what Asajj said as well was ready to kill the two right on the spot. Not afraid, he could have blown them all away with a wave of his hand.

"Stop!"

Spoke a loud and menacing tone as the two along with the others looked above to see that of a elderly woman, wearing more red as well looking like the leader. She floated downwards having the appearance of a witch, as well the same eye color of Asajj as Evil merely smiled seeing how this was their leader.

"She, is one of us. Take her, to the village."

Asajj Ventress: "Mother, Talzin."

Responding to what Talzin said as she soon collapsed in her arms, Talzin looked at how the child had gone through so much. Let alone aided by this mysterious individual to which Evil, humbly bowed to her in a show of respect. He stands aside seeing how Talzin needed to aid Ventress as she informs the others to bring her inside, however the others looked at Evil seeing how he was forbidden to come inside seeing how it was a female based society.

Lord Evil: "I get the message, I'll stay outside."

Seeing how he didn't want any trouble as the sisters didn't exactly like the idea of a male being out here, however Talzin saw how he was remaining calm let alone not afraid of them. Seeing how he was the one that brought Ventress in, she allowed him to come but under watch as the women around him kept their arrows trained seeing how he was still a threat. As The human walked into the temple, he looked around seeing the environment s he could tell this type of place was ancient let alone undisturbed by any civilization. As well of being traditional, he respected it as he saw how Ventress was brought into a hut where she would be healed.

Mother Talzin: "Wait out here, we need to be alone if we are to give Ventress back her strength."

Telling Evil as the armored caped male stayed silent as well obeying her wishes, the leader as well the others headed into the hut while being monitored by the others. The witches kept their arrows pinned on him as well wanted to fire at him, Evil looked at the females as well looks at a medium size rock.

Lord Evil: "Mind if I take a seat? I do wish Asajj the best of care, but I would like to seat down and wait."

Asking them as they didn't know what his intentions would be, though they allowed this request as Evil flaunted his cape to the side and seats down. The women, continued to train their weapons on him trying to not let this act of politeness fool them, though the male merely chuckled as he raises a finger. They quickly pull back their arrows as well get ready to fire upon him, however he soon points at a night sister who's face wasn't covered as well had that of navy blue hair as well marking around her face.

"What is it that you want, male?"

Responding to this strange gesture as Evil, closed his hand as well generated a energy like flower to which he made it out of his hands. This made the witches rather shocked to see this feat from anyone then mother Talzin, he tosses it to her as she catches it in a instant.

Lord Evil: "I hate to see women as deadly as you get nothing for the work you do, besides. I don't fight witches, their best type of females then regulars."

He begun to flirt with them as most of them felt still untrusting of him while for the one that gave him the energy like flower, as well a few of them underneath their masks smiled a bit in a embarrassed like mood not understanding why a male like this could do this to them. Evil smiled at how some of them were getting nervous of how gentlemen he was being as it quickly ended with them looking at attention of Mother Talzin, let alone of Ventress who was back on her feet as well looking serious and desiring revenge.

Asajj Ventress: "I'm going after Dooku. And I desire no help from you Evil."

Still having trust issues with him seeing how although he did rescue her, there was still more to his game as well not believing he was doing this just because he thought of her as a teammate.

Lord Evil: "Fine, but I will say this. Going after him now is a bad time, it be best to wait for you to regain your strength. Let alone take the time to learn from your people."

Giving her some words of wisdom, let alone that of a suggestion to which could help her get stronger. Then just go after her former master for blood as well risk her sisters, Asajj merely remained silent let alone not needing his words. Talzin, saw the distrust of the child as Ventress lead that of two nightsisters with her as they were off to handle Dooku. The witch leader looked at the purple caped villain as she soon invited him into her hut to which they could talk properly, seeing how he brought Ventress back to her home, it was the least she could do since he was their guest.

 _ **Later**_

Within the next several hours, both Talzin and Evil were having some tea as well looking at each other as if they were equal to power. With the Dathormirian female for her magic, as for Evil with his science.

Mother Talzin: "Why betray Dooku now? Why not then when Ventress was still loyal to the sith lord."

Pondering at this man who was not from this galaxy, let alone possibly the outer rim as the purple caped man merely nodded to her question seeing how it was true. Why now? Why turn against Dooku knowing that he would come at him as well his men with the force of both the dark side and military might of the separatists.

Lord Evil: "Why does a predator work with another? To learn how he hunts, to learn who he hunts with. Sharpen his fangs and claws across his prey, as well get stronger underneath him. Let alone of how to act when you want, to leave his pride."

Giving a example of why he decided to leave Dooku's side, due to how much he has learned from the Sith lord as well the business. He be ready to handle whatever might come his way, let alone of having his own tactics against Dooku's true master. As the witch looked at him, she could see a rather dark aura around him as such it not being like most of the men in the galaxy who are fueled with anger let alone vengeance or greed. It was chaos, let alone that of domination in a matter that would make most of the individuals she had made deals with nothing more then worms.

Mother Talzin: "You are quite, a bold one to go against Dooku. As well curious to save one of my daughters, though is there more to this ego of yours then the mask of destruction you wear?"

Asking him seeing how Evil merely remain silent seeing how there was more to him then just his looks as well power, before answering there was commotion coming outside which was none other then Ventress. As well her Nightsisters who were injured in battle, let alone of how they were unable to kill the sith lord. Evil, wanted to gloat upon this but the look of Ventress towards him was know enough to know he was right.

Mother Talzin: "Were one see's failure, others see opportunity."

Looking at Ventress seeing how there was a way to strike back at him, the sisters and mother left to think of a way to take down the sith lord. Evil, got a communication from that of Headcase as the male merely chucked at what his cyborg was informing him.

Lord Evil: "Perfect, make sure the castle is destroyed. Dooku will think that he would have the drop on us, but with the information we were able to get from our old castle. We can continue with our plans, operation 'Revengance'. Begins, now."

Speaking to him in a rather menacing tone as he seats back down to drink his tea, as well thinking of how this was going turn out. Going to war with Dooku, Sparky as well everyone in the galaxy. For some men it would be madness as well lead to disaster, for Evil it was just pure pleasure and delight.


	34. Ep 34-The Monster

_**"Betrayal within ranks! As the formidable Sith Lord Dooku have left Ventress to her demise, his new ally Lord Evil turns behind his back to aid her as well takes her to the witch home world Dathomir. Where the earth male Evil met the mysterious and mystical leader Mother Talzin, to where he now plans to begin a counter attack against Dooku as well the rest of his members ready for this distrust."**_

* * *

 _ **Serreno**_

On the Sith lord's home world, walking to that of Evil's castle was that of several droids as well that of General Grievous. Apparently the robotic general was sent to investigate that of his disappearance, let alone of the others who were with him. The general not exactly a person of discretion kicks down the door let alone to look around the empty castle, so far there was nothing but silence. He ordered his droids to look around the place to see if they could find anything, let alone of their items here. The robot separatist soon looks at the item which was a recorder, the general being suspicious quickly activates it as well looks that of Evil's face as well a smile on his metallic face.

Lord Evil: _"Greetings former allies of the Separatists. As you can tell I or any of the masters are not here because of well, your services have been quite helpful. However, there is one thing that I as well the team detest. Betrayal among ranks."_

Speaking in a positive tone but then becoming serious as soon enough the windows, slammed shut let alone not allowing Grievous to jump through along with the doors. Arming his two lightsabers, the droid general looked around to see what was happening in which one the side was a portrait of Evil himself. It falls down by itself showing a detonation device which was connected to that of several explosives.

Lord Evil: _"Of course you may have seen this coming and wanted to see if you can get the jump on me because I'm not force sensitive. Which is true, but the one thing you didn't count. Was how to be unpredictable."_

Continuing to talk as the general looked around to try and find a exit, to which he decides to cut a pathway out to which he does so as well see's he had several seconds left.

Lord Evil: _"Now don't worry, I won't be spoiling any secrets to the Republic or anyone else. This whole galaxy is to much fun to play in and to ruin, and I won't be taking out your generals or any other figures. I'll let the animals take them, all I want. Is Dooku, and Sidious. So Grievous, make sure be a good servant, and send the message."_

Showing soon enough a sinister like glare as well laughing in a malicious tone, but the robot general was able to cut a way out in the nick of time. Running right through the hole he made, the bomb went off causing a massive explosion to go off as well send Grievous flying to the ground. He turned his head to see that of the former ally to Dooku's castle crumble as well fall into pieces. This defiantly means they were going to be enemies along with not letting Dooku have his belongings, Grievous got up as well lets out a relatively same laughter as well looking at the burning castle.

Grievous: "Perfect, I was sick of working with that human. Now we can hunt him down and destroy him."

As he walked away to report to his master, along with the rest of the alliance that the masters of evil are now enemies. And to not be trusted as well shot on site, this was going to be entertaining for a warrior such as himself.

 _ **Dathormir**_

On the red mist like home world, as well within the fortress of the night sisters. Evil, was right now getting into the proper formal wear that was needed if he and the other members of the masters would wear if they were going be here. Looking at himself in a mirror, Evil still had his metal but that of red and black clothing as well a mixed red with black cape. He almost looked like a occultist member of a dark order, he smiled at the sight as well couldn't help but admire the look.

Lord Evil: "Eat your heart out Mephisto, I make this look hellish."

Snickering at the thought until he was soon interrupted by that of Headcase, who merely turned his light blue skin to red so that he didn't need to change his clothing.

Headcase: "My readings detect that the bomb went off on Serreno, there is nothing left."

Informing his leader which Evil merely smiled at the words, to which was good seeing how it was best to give a proper send off with a stunning light show. The two walk in which they were in a cave that was made for the men, in which the females had tents seeing how they were the ones here in power.

Headcase: "I still find it illogical to be among these 'witches'. They despise men let alone use them for procreation as well their dark art rituals."

To which was true, the two men looked at the women of the tribe as well their dark eyes upon them. Holding their daggers, knives as well any other weapon ready to kill them on site. Though they were protected by Mother Talzin along with that of Ventress seeing how they weren't messing with how they were continuing their lives.

Lord Evil: "I know, but we're here as guests. In which we need to learn the other parts of this galaxy. Such as magic, we already know of the high tech arsenal of the separatists. Now, we need to dwell into the darker parts."

He responded to Headcase judgment of being here, soon enough they walked by to which they see that of Igor. Who was right now being looked at by the night sisters, as well admiring that of his body seeing how he was a reanimated creature with him having thread as well different types of blades cut deep into him.

Igor: "Pretty ladies like Igor."

Looking to Evil as the two villains could tell they were fascinated with how this lumbering brute was made without the need of magic. As this was going on, the night sisters soon felt something in which they quickly left Igor as the green beast soon looked upset. Checking around what was happening, Evil got curious as well to which there was someone here. Coming from the entrance was that of none other then Count Dooku who was walking with mother Talzin, he must have come to seek aid from the powerful witch. The three quickly remained hidden in the shadows as well watched how the Sith Lord entered the hut with the leader.

Lord Evil: "I guess the force is on our side today, Hoodlum. See if you can get us a close up."

Speaking to his shadow in which showed that of yellow eyes which was the shadow criminal, slithering through the ground as well to the side of the hut. Hoodlum, remain still let alone not moving as he activated a small communication device on his shoulder so that Evil and the others could listen on their conversation. Though as this was happening, coming from the side was Ventress who was given night sister clothing and noticing the strange activity that was happening.

Asajj Ventress: "What is happening."

Headcase: "Your former master is here, as well possibly seeking aid since you tried to kill him. A replacement perhaps."

Responding to Ventress as this was a possible chance to get back at Dooku, however she couldn't endanger her mother and fellow night sisters. They all remained silent as well listened to what Dooku was doing here. They heard that of the sith lord looking for new blood to aid him as well his master, to which Talzin brought up a name which he knew about. Maul, a rather powerful apprentice who died by the hands of Obi wan Kenobi. Dooku soon thanked her for her time as well walks out as she would send forth a apprentice for him that would be as powerful and deadly then even Ventress. As the close was clear, Mother Talzin looked to the side seeing that of Hoodlum lurking in the shadows as well gestured him to come out as he did so.

Mother Talzin: "A remarkable talent you have, though one must be cautious to a man as deadly as Dooku."

Warning that he was lucky to not be noticed by Dooku, which the masked shadow man nodded to her as the witch mother soon see's that of her daughter Ventress and the her team.

Asajj Ventress: "So he has agreed to take another apprentice A barbarian, no less."

Hearing the conversation through Hood's comlink, to which instead of someone of cunning and stealth. This one had to be strong, aggressive as well beast like. Along having the loyalty like a droid, all in the mind Evil just imagine that he wanted a ravenous animal to command then a apprentice who thinks.

Mother Talzin: "A man we deliver to the count with all of the training and skill an assassin can possess."

Agreeing with Ventress seeing how they would hand Dooku and apprentice that would be all that Dooku desired, however would be loyal to them as well of Ventress. The masters, remained in the back as Evil soon got a message from that of Outburst and Durge who were on the other side of the planet to which he smiled with a grin which the two women noticed.

Lord Evil: "That, is taken care of. I had my men find a possible candidate for this 'recruitment'. The leader of the tribe has requested my arrival to see to this matter, so I believe we should go my lady?"

Affirming that one part of their plan was completed, to which he takes lead and calls forth a small ship that could carry three beings. Ventress, turned to the other masters as the three headed back inside of the night sister temple to do their own business. Talzin, could still feel the distrust of the group seeing how they betrayed Dooku as well the rest of the separatist.

Mother Talzin: "Their alliance is to no one but themselves, along with ones they deem worthy. He sees something in you, it be wise to not lose it."

Giving some words for Ventress to pay heed to seeing that she had no one but the night sisters and Lord evil by her side. The vehicle came for Ventress as well saw the master driving it, he opens a seat for her to which the woman merely ignores his smile as wel gets in. The two soon drive off to meet this new 'apprentice' of Dooku's as well would see if he be both strong and easy to control in effort to kill her former master.

* * *

 ** _Dathomir tribe_**

Passing by several tree's as well of arriving in the mist of the afternoon, the two had arrived in that of a large tribe of male Dathomirians. Evil, looked at most of them seeing how they were all men along with seeing no females. The planet was truly split down in the middle with the females being the one in power. They soon stop to see that of the tribal leader, who had yellow skin as well horns on his head.

"Greetings sister, and. Guest. We are honored to have you here, as well have the candidate ready. He as wel your crew are in the arena."

He spoke as well bowed his head to the two, as they walked towards the arena the males eyes averted the attention of Asajj as they seemed afraid of her. He looked at Ventress seeing how that her race must do something to the men to make them fear the night sisters, he was possibly excited.

Lord Evil: "How did my, team handle the recruitment."

Asking to the leader to which, the man sadly looked down as well knew the response to the metal man's question was full of dread.

"When we collected our finest, the two put them in trials. Hand to hand combat, along with handling a blade. The results were, not so good for the candidates."

Telling them of how it went as the two looked to that of the tribe's doctors who inside of their homes, had several men burned a live. Shot in the legs along with some of them not being strong enough to stay alive to endure the pain. Ventress, merely remained emotionless let alone continued to walk by Evil's side to see the possible winner of the trials. Entering one of the huts, they saw that of a yellow skin male Dathomirian who was having a drink let alone several scars on his body. By the wall was that of both Outburst who showed some bruises on his arms let alone by Durge who stood like a statue watching the scene.

Outburst: "Boss, glad you and the miss's could come. So far this guy was able to handle himself quite well. The others however didn't do so well."

Gesturing to the ones that they saw, Ventress wanted to see this Apprentice herself in which she gives Outburst a look to make the male come to her. Outburst, nodding to her does a whistle let alone getting the attention of the winner of the trials. Walking over to them, Ventress looked at him as well the wounds on his body. Evil, could tell there was a beast behind those eyes. Not like Igor, but something more primal as well willing to tear a part a collection of clones.

Asajj Ventress: "Looks aren't everything, let alone you being a challenge. I will see if he is worthy, if he can still fight that is."

Asking the male Dathomirian in which he nodded while keeping a serious expression on. The two walked out in which Evil looked at Durge to see his new member, the bounty hunter pulled out that of a hologram device showing of the masters of evil treachery to the Separatists. As well being enemies and to be shot on the sight, he merely chuckled at tapped on the side of the armored man's shoulder.

Lord Evil: "Perfect. Now we're the bad guys again, but on our own terms."

Telling the two as they followed him outside to which they saw Ventress taking that of the winner to a arena. The chief of the tribe. Guides both Evil and his teammates to a spot for them to watch the show, Ventress and the warrior looked at each other as well were going to do hand to hand combat. As they were watching the display, both Ventress and the candidate went at each other as well trying to land a blow. So far the male was still trying to recover the wounds that Outburst gave to him, however he was still able to keep up. The Sith assassin, decide to pull off some fast punches and kicks in which she was able to out balance him let alone makes him fall onto the ground.

Asajj Ventress: "Is this the warrior you deemed worthy of my.."

Trying to talk to Outburst like if he failed, she soon eat her words to which the warrior kicks the side of her legs as well flipped upwards as well pins her onto the ground. Ventress, smiled underneath her mask seeing how she might have been mistaken. Though she quickly punches his stomach and force pushes him onto the ground hard. Getting back up, she keeps her glare right on him as well thought he seemed worthy enough. Looking at the warrior, she helps him up in which he was the right one to be the apprentice. Evil, chuckled a bit as he turned to the chieftain he was curious about something.

Lord Evil: "Tell me, what is his name?"

"Savage, Savage Opress."

Answering the human's question as the sound of the name had promise, Ventress escorts that of Savage to her vehicle let alone of the others following her. Evil, walked to the vehicle in which both Outburst and Durge went to their own hover bikes. The small group soon drove back to the nightsister temple to initiate Savage into becoming Dooku's pawn, as well Ventress's secret weapon.

 _ **Later**_

Driving through the tree's along that of the heavy red mist, the small group had returned back to the night sister temple. Savage, still felt not trusting of where he was let alone of what might be happening next. They head inside to which they soon see that of mother Talzin, the witch leader looked at the male as well lays her hand upon the man's chest. Soon enough Talzin smiled at the sight of Savage seeing that he was defiantly the one that Asajj was going use to take out Dooku.

Mother Talzin: "This one is strong A perfect male specimen. Oh, such hate, the sheer power of it. He will serve us well."

Looking to both Ventress and Evil seeing that Savage would be excellent, quickly enough she places one finger onto his head in which soon makes him fall into a deep sleep. Right at that moment he drops onto the ground like if he was a bag of dirt, Evil whistles to Igor as he walked out to see the passed out man as he picks him up. Talzin soon orders him to bring him inside as well to where he would be reborn, they all followed Talzin to that of a large stone slab as Igor put Savage right onto it. The witch mother along with the rest of the sisters gathered around him to which they begun a spell, a rather ominous as well dark one which had his whole body glowing green.

Lord Evil: "I guess magic does exist in this galaxy, this makes this alliance more. Impressive."

Stroking his chin let alone watching the spell change Savage from a scrawny male to that of a muscular warrior. His horns growing longer as well his muscles, he had changed into that of true warrior. Mother Talzin walking over to Stage, she places a finger upon his forehead in which his eyes changed into that of a Sith. Both night sister and masters looked at Savage in which he was magnificent.

Mother Talzin: "He is ready, behold the strength in him. The power!"

Praising her creation as Savage, looked right to Ventress and in a split second of anger he grabbed her throat quickly as well raising her up. The others were going to try and attack him, though Evil stops his team as this was her monster. Talzin, informs Ventress to calm herself let alone make him let go of her. Breathing through her nose as well gave him a controlled look in which Savage soon looked relaxed as well let's go seeing how she was his mistress.

Asajj Ventress: "Bring in the prisoner."

Telling that of Hoodlum and Outburst as the two quickly head see how the night sisters picked up someone for this occasion, looking at Savage both her and Evil could see the primal like look in his eyes ready to kill. Soon enough the two villains bring in that of another male Dathomirian, who looked somewhat familiar to Savage as he looked up at him.

"Savage?"

The man asked to which Savage could barely recognize him, Ventress ordered him to kill the weakling in which he looked down at him. He doesn't do anything to which Ventress looked upset, as well slaps him in the face. Evil, could tell how the two looked somewhat of brothers. So he decides to intervene and goes to his ear.

Lord Evil: "If he claims to be your brother, then how come he's on his knees? How come he is not like you? Strong, powerful, merciless?"

Speaking like a devil in which Savage, walked over and grabbed him by the throat. Soon enough he raised the weak man off the ground as everyone watched at this display of strength. Along of hearing the bones in the man's neck almost snapping as well him pleading for mercy.

Savage Opress: "You, beg? Weakling!"

Announcing to him to which he snaps his neck in a instant, they all smiled at this to which Ventress gives him the rules of never sympathizing for the enemy. Talzin, created that of a enchanted blade with their magic. As Savage looked ready, the group soon noticed that of Headcase walking over with that of armor for him which match his size.

Headcase: "I had this design when Evil informed me of the apprentices arrival, it is blaster proof. So no matter what type of blasters the droids use, he will not stop."

Explaining of the armor which Talzin merely smiled seeing how this will protect Savage, the apprentice walked over as well prepared to put it on along with getting ready. As he was fully armored as well looked like a Sith warrior, Talzin decides to take him to Dooku personally along with several night sisters. Both Ventress and Evil walked out to see her along with Savage heading into a transport ship and head off to Sereno.

Lord Evil: "You should never abuse your allies, they might stab you in the back."

Asajj Ventress: "I will use him however I see fit. He is my monster, not yours."

Responding back to him seeing how this wasn't his creation, walking back into the temple to try and practice on her skills as well make sure she was ready to kill Dooku. Evil, was merely looking at the red forest as well the fact that he could feel the tide of war coming to him as well on all sides. To which he merely smiled seeing how things were going to be entertaining, with that of Savage going to be by Dooku's side as apprentice to which, he is a tool of revenge.


	35. Ep 35-Witches of the mist

**_"Mysterious Deaths, let loose upon the galaxy by that of the betrayed Sith assassin Asajj Ventress. Savage Opress, who created by magic as well hatred sent to Dooku to be her replacement. Unknowing to them, the Jedi and Wild force are unaware of the betrayal of the Sith lord and Masters of evil. While this goes on, multiple deaths of the Jedi start to appear across the galaxy as the Council try to figure out what is doing these killings."_**

* * *

 _ **Coruscant**_

At the Jedi temple, outside as well raining was that of both master Obi wan, Adi Gallia along with Plo koon were walking outside to see the bodies as that of Ash. Who had reason to believe these deaths had to be from Igor or Evil himself, they saw a ship come down which was from delta squad. The doors opened showing the commando clones as well taking out the deceased Jedi, both the Jedi's felt a dark presence from their fallen knights let alone that of whatever killed them still lingered.

"There were no survivors on Devaron. Everyone was killed, including master Halsey and his padawan."

The commander of the unit informed the four as they looked at the bodies, so far from how they were stabbed it wasn't showing of a lightsaber. But that of something more, uncontrollable. Ash, walked over to get a better look as well could still feel the death still around them as he tried to figure out what killed them.

Adi Gallia: "In the past, only Dooku's assassin was capable of such an effort, but she was presumed dead at the battle of Sullust."

Thinking that it was impossible to take down a Jedi, especially that of a skilled padawan in which she guess it to be that of Ventress. Though both Anakin and Obi wan were there when they saw her possibly die, but didn't since the ship had exploded all around them which meant she could have been taken out in the blast.

Plo Koon: "Not everything is what it seems. There may be a new threat. Someone or something has eluded us, perhaps a newly appointed Sith Lord."

He spoke seeing that it might be possible Ventress didn't die, let alone of having a chance that she could have survived the explosion. along with thinking it might be that of a sith lord since they were the only ones able to take down a Jedi in a violent manner. Obi wan, could sense that these attacks couldn't be from that of a Sith as what he was feeling was from something more aggressive.

Obi Wan: "This is not the work of a Sith lord or a Jedi but a reckless, impulsive animal."

Concluding to it coming from something else, possibly from that of Igor or Outburst since they were with Dooku. They turned to Ash, who was still silent seeing if what Obi Wan said was true. Let alone if these kills were from a animal, he touched the side of the carrier as suddenly. His eyes opened to that of a sight which had him rather shocked, he could hear the screams along with the sounds of blaster bolts coming all around them. As well hearing that of a roaring like sound, it didn't sound like Igor or anyone he knew. Whoever killed them wasn't with Evil, the killer was something else.

Plo Koon: "Are you alright."

He asked seeing that this was a new type of ability he was seeing, which Ash didn't exactly share since it was a natural trait of beings from hell. Let alone of how the kills weren't just violent, but from his point of view.

Ash: "This was from a animal, made. I can sense a darkness from it, not sith. But of witchcraft."

Finding out what might have been involved with this, he turned to Obi wan in which me might possibly know of what that meant. The general orders the men to bring in the two bodies into the temple with both Plo Koon and Adi Gallia guiding them so that they would be placed somewhere safe. Both Obi wan and Ash gave a look at one another as the Rabbit, wanted know the look on his face when he heard the word 'witchcraft'.

Ash: "Obi wan, now. I can a lot from facial expression. So please, tell me what I'm going say doesn't sound like some nut case. You, have witches?"

He asked the Jedi master as well wanting to know if it was true, that they. In a entire galaxy full of technology that blows the hat off of earth, as well the whole milky way has witches. Elderly women, casters of the dark arts and most importantly their involvement with that of raising the dead and necromancy. The jedi, could somehow see that he knew about them along with having them on his planet. The two saw how they were alone in which it should be alright to tell him since he was a creature who might be able to handle this matter.

Obi wan: "There's a planet, in the outer rim pass Republic or Separatists govern worlds. A planet called Dathomir, it's a home where the most dominate race of women. The night sisters, a clan of the females who use magic as well different types of rituals."

Explaining to him the existence of a group of women that had magic, as well that they were real. Ash. Wanted to continue this conversation in which he was getting a call from Sparky. He quickly answers it as well gets a bit surprised as well chuckles hearing that notion along with making Obi wan confused seeing the rabbit looking one point serious and now laughing.

Ash: "Things just get better and better Kenobi."

Telling the Jedi master as he heads inside leaving Obi wan rather questionable to the rabbit's change of personality, walking inside of the temple along with making their way to the conference room. The pair headed inside to which saw that of Mace Windu, Yoda, Anakin and Sparky as the four were looking at that a hologram of Evil. Who he, along with several other members of his team had now been declared known across the galaxy as well wanted for their crimes against both Republic and Separatist. This made the Jedi rather surprised that they had made them known, let along of involving them in which also of now their faces were going to be seen across every planet.

Mace Windu: "It appears that their alliance has now been broken, which means the Masters are not in league with Dooku."

Estimating that their was dilemma with the two lords, while this might be somewhat of good news. Though Anakin could tell from the look of Sparky's face, that it this wasn't exactly good to see that Evil was now on the run.

Anakin: "Ok Sparks, did he ever betray someone Earth who had this type of army?"

He asked the robotic dog since he had a long history with the red eyed mad man, the other masters looked at Sparky to see if he would reply in which he shook his head.

Sparky: "No, more like partnerships. Though this is different, he make sure that the alliance would benefit both of them. So maybe, he might be after something that Dooku doesn't have. He already has seen the separatists fleet, droids and operations."

Trying to figure out if it wasn't military might that Evil or the masters didn't want, there has to be more that he wanted his hands on. While the canine was thinking, Quackers. Who had checked out the wounds and possibly any leads on them, had a small like device in his hand as well walked over to the table.

Quackers: "One of the clone units was able to recover some video of the attack, it's nothing I've ever seen."

Telling everyone as he puts the device in, soon enough they saw a recording of what appeared to be the assault on the temple. They saw a large yellow and black skin male with horns, armor along with a blade taken down the clones and Jedi. As they all looked, Obi wan had a startled look thinking he had seen him before.

Obi wan: "Darth Maul? That's impossible. I killed him."

Yoda: "Correct you are, same species he was. From Dathomir."

The green jedi responded to him seeing how that was the same planet that Kenobi told Ash, the night sisters now have to be involved in this 'monster'. Seeing how they knew the planet as well where to go, Yoda tasks both Obi wan and Anakin along with the wild force animals to investigate as well try to find out where he might attack next.

 _ **Dathomir**_

Traveling across the planet, the twilight ship had arrived to the mysterious like home world of the night sisters. They arrived at the surface of the dead forest in which the four had a bad feeling, so far the area was covered in decaying plant life along with having bags of sacks hung upon the tree in a foreboding manner.

Sparky: "Magic, how come whenever I'm around it that it has to be so, messed up?"

Asking himself along with the three around them, they soon land in which they all had a feeling they would not be welcomed here no wanted. They soon got out of the ship let alone of seeing how the four weren't alone, they didn't to use the force or their heightened senses to know they had company. Sparky's nose begun to sniff what was around them as whoever was watching them had a scent of the tree's, along hearing their footsteps.

Ash: "Great, guess we got company."

Suggesting to which at that single moment, descending from the tree's as well rushing them from the sides was that of the night sisters. They aimed their bows and arrows at them along with blades, walking up to them most of them had different sets of eye colors as well kept their arrows trained on them. Walking over they took the Jedi's lightsabers, as well that of the wild force members weapons.

Anakin: "I don't suppose you were expecting us right?"

Trying to get one of them to talk or that of to break the tension. Though they were all pointed inside to the temple which the four felt like they were heading into a trap, so far they couldn't do anything without getting stabbed in the back. As they entered the temple, more eyes were laid upon them seeing how the female witches looked like they wanted to kill them as well. They soon enter a hut with that of Mother Talzin, who was sitting down near a orange glowing orb as well looking at the four guests.

Mother Talzin: "Master Kenobi, welcome. I believe you have a question for me."

Greeting him as well the others in which the two animal teens merely waved to her in a polite manner, though she knew the reason for them being here let alone of why they seek her out.

Obi Wan: "Yes, We've had reports of a Dathomirian male on the loose. He's already killed two Jedi. Perhaps you might know who it is?"

Telling her of what has happened, in which the woman nodded to her as well of how that she could see that they saw their fallen knights when they were brought back to the temple to be examine as well laid to rest.

Mother Talzin: "We are not exactly in control of what the males do here, we've been exiled from our clan."

Expressing that she and the others no affiliation with the males of the planet. Though the others say otherwise, in which that they know of the women being dominate.

Sparky: "Well right now we have one of the males on the run, as well hunting Jedi. And not like Sith, but like Evil and the others. We need to stop him, otherwise he'll keep going after them."

Responding on the two that died in the mist of the monster's attack, Talzin looked at the robot as well could sense that of a strong spirit within him. Underneath the metal as well wires, there was something that shined brightly. Nodding her head to the boy, she moved her two hands across the orb as they soon see something within it. The four looked at that of the same male that attacked the Jedi as well killed the clones.

Mother Talzin: "Savage, Savage Opress. That is his name, let alone of where he goes too. Is Toydaria."

Answering their question to which Obi wan and the others thank her, they soon leave as well get their belongings as well make a run to their ship as well try and possibly capture the monster before he continues his killing. Talzin, seeing them head off into their ship and leave for the planet. Was soon accompanied by two others who hid in the shadows, both Asajj and Evil who remained in the back so they could listen to their enemies plan to stop Savage.

Lord Evil: "Of course he be with them, when people die the dog will stop at nothing to avenge them. Quite unoriginal if you ask me."

Mocking the dog in which Talzin didn't respond to his words seeing that he had a grudge against him, the three soon walk as well headed outside.

Mother Talzin: "The time has come for all three of you to exact your vengeance upon the count. You must act know, sister."

Expressing to Ventress that she must do this quickly, in which the former apprentice of Dooku nodded. The two headed to their personal ship as well begun to start it up, heading into the galaxy they leave Dathomir for Talzin to watch how this would all play out.

* * *

 _ **Toydaria**_

Above the planet, the Jedi ship had just made it out of hyperspace let alone of making it to the planet. They landed right onto the platform to where the four saw that of several dead Toydarian's on the ground, rushing out they quickly rushed into the palace of the home world's leader. Let alone arriving to see Savage Opress in the flesh, let alone having the leader over his back and knocked him out.

Ash: "Wow, now that's a big guy."

Looking rather shocked at how he looked as well snorting his nose like if he was a monster, both Anakin and Obi wan activated their lightsabers as well leapt right at him. Having no choice, Savage dropped the leader as well held off the two. However, as he saw the Toydarian escaping he soon does a force chock on him.

Sparky: "Oh no you don't!"

He shouted as he was able to hurl his shield right at the male's arm which Savage moves away, the animal teens quickly get the leader out of here let alone away from the fight. Savage, continuing to snort and growl throws both the two Jedi off his back sending them against the wall. He soon chases after the two in which they were making a run for the ship, however Savage aggressively pulled the leader right towards him and incidentally stabbed him with him lightsaber.

Ash: "Ok, he want's to be play the monster. Then I'm playing demon!"

To which his eyes glowed in a fiery manner as he soon fires upon several shots at Savage, however they stop as it didn't harm him. Looking at the Jedi's ship, he uses the force and hurls it right at them to which Sparky tackles his teammate onto the side to avoid them getting crushed from the ship. The Sith, quickly carries the dead body of the Toydarian back to his ship let alone making his escape. The two saw how their ship crashed onto the ground let alone of it burning in flames, coming outside was Anakin and Obi wan as they saw that Savage had escaped.

Anakin: "Well there goes our ride, anyone got some idea's?"

Asking them let alone Kenobi, as the Jedi pointed at that there was a ship they could burrow from the Toydarian's. The four rushed to the ship as well tried their best to catch up with Savage, seeing how although they couldn't stop him from killing the leader. They could capture the murderer as well make him pay for the lives he had taken.

 ** _Separatist Dreadnought_**

Savage, was making his way to his master's ship as well landing right into the docking center. In his room Dooku waited for Savage to come back with the leader of the planet, the doors slid open showing that of Savage as well him dragging the Toydarian's dead body like if he was a hunter. A brutal one at that to which Savage throws the dead body right in front of the Sith Lord, who looked displeased with this.

Dooku: "You ignorant beast, I told you I wanted him alive."

Telling him that in which, he electrocutes the apprentice where Savage, screamed in pain let alone begged for forgiveness. Dooku, ignored it let alone of continuing this punishment. As he continued this, the doors opened to show that of two familiar faces. Which was that of Lord Evil and Asajj Ventress. The two looked at Dooku as well looked surprised to see them here and together.

Asajj Ventress: "That's no way to treat your apprentice, I should know."

Dooku: "Savage, you can make amends for this mistake. By killing this witch and traitor."

The two talking as well looking at Savage, the brute looked at the two as Evil merely smiled. Placing his hand on his shoulder, the two glared at each other as well making Savage looked at Dooku in a murderous like gaze at Dooku turning on his master.

Lord Evil: "Tragedy isn't it? Master and Apprentices, you discard one and get another. Though when you get two, then you best be ready for a hell of a reunion."

Chuckling at the sight of how Ventress and Savage, got their lightsabers ready. Evil, crossed his arms as well looked at the panel seeing that of a ship coming their way. He looked annoyed at this to which he leaves both Ventress and Savage to handle this matter while he would take care of the intruders. Back at the docking center, the Jedi and Wild Force had made their landing as well rushed through the hallway to try and find the murderer.

Anakin: "Sparks, you got a scent on Savage?"

Asking the canine seeing if they were close, however as they took the right turn. They saw that of a surprising sight, which was Evil along with his new appearance along a menacing like grin on his face.

Lord Evil: "Well, ain't this a surprise. Not only will Dooku die today by the hands of someone he trained. He will mess the opportunity to kill his most hated enemies."

To which the four got ready for a fight, though they knew Evil was a distraction for Savage. Sparky, offered them they would handle this while they go after him. Evil, soon throws bolts of energy blasts at them but Sparky rushed in and protected the two. Both animals gave the masters cover fire while Anakin and Obi Wan rushed around the side as well heading to the command center hopping they would find Savage as well possibly Dooku.

Ash: "Let me guess, still Dooku's crap and stab him in back eh? Just like old times when you betrayed HYDRA."

Bringing up a memory as well trying to stab him with his daggers, though the caped villain moved back as well dodged each of the skeleton rabbit's attack. Placing a shield over him, he repels him back making the rabbit hit the ground. Turning to Sparky, they quickly engage in hand to hand combat as well try to bring one of them down. Though they were evenly match.

Sparky: "Whatever it is your planning, will stop you. Along with that monster you made."

Lord Evil: "You give me to much credit, Ventress was the one who made it. All I did was watch, and told him how he needs a brother who's strong. And merciless."

Answering that he didn't create him, the two continued to face each other until they heard a roar coming from behind them. The three looked to see that of Savage Opress, who was running like a bull as well looking seriously angry. He does a ragefull like force push sending all three of them out threw the hallway and back into the docking bay.

Savage: "I'll kill you all!"

Roaring at them, Evil could see that the abusive like behavior coming from Ventress and Dooku must have taken a toll. As well him seeing that the droids were shooting at him, seeing how he couldn't win the battle. He does the same force push again sending the droids right at the three, he heads into his ship as well escapes. Taking the chance Evil goes down another hallway as well possibly try to regroup with Ventress seeing how she might be in danger, as he continued to move across the ship he could hear that of electricity being used as well him noticing that of Dooku. Who had Ventress on the ground as well weakened.

Dooku: "It's time to end this, once and for all."

Informing her as he was about to kill her, however that was until she smirked which made the old man turn to see Evil. Placing his lightsaber away, the two soon engage in a power struggle as Dooku shot his electricity at Evil while he fired his own energy back at him. Ventress on the side, saw how the men were trying to out power each other as well continuing to get the chance to take the kill. The Sith woman, merely saw how this battle wouldn't end well. Hitting the side of the pipe, some smoke came out and hits Dooku's face as well making him blind. She opens a hatch by the side as Ventress and Evil make their escape, going into an escape pod. They made their escape from the Count as well the dreadnought. Evil, looked outside of the pod seeing that they had failed.

Lord Evil: "Thanks, but I believe. We need to change the way will attack Dooku, instead of fighting like a Sith. You need to fight, like a master."

Thinking of how Ventress was trying to kill the sith lord the way he taught her, though now she had no one. It was time to be something more then a Assassin or apprentice, it was her time to become, a mistress of evil.


	36. Ep-36 Overlords

_**"A Mysterious message! A transmission has been intercepted far beyond the Outer Rim, deep in the Chrelythiumn system. Why the call has been made, and from where cannot be established. But buried in the message is a Jedi distress code that has not been used in over 2,000 years. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka as well wild force member Sparky are sent to investigate. Fearing a Separatist trap, they are to meet with a heavily armed Jedi cruiser to where they find no trace of the ship."**_

* * *

 ** _In Space_**

In the deep outskirts of the system, the twilight ship was traveling across the stars as well heading towards the mysterious message. As both Anakin and Obi wan were focusing on trying to find Rex, both Sparky and Ahsoka were talking in the back about what had happened with the two as well him meeting up with Savage Opress as well the huge misunderstanding at the Separatist cruiser.

Ahsoka: "So let me try to put this together, Ventress as well Evil were somehow on the ship facing off against Dooku. And that, big monster was from Obi wan's dead enemy from Dathormir. The witch planet."

Putting the pieces together as Sparky, was able to figure it out as well. Seeing how that he learned about the Sith not trusting one another, as well betraying each other for power which was the case for Ventress since she made a monster to kill her master.

Sparky: "Yeah, but that was Evil's plan originally. He prefers the costume type of people then, the standard army men. As well pawns, so now Evil is with Ventress doing universe knows what."

Summing up that it might be possible they had now two enemies to worry about, though for Ahsoka she didn't seem worried. Seeing how that Ventress wouldn't have a army of droids to back her up, just Evil as well his villain team. They would still pose as a challenge for her, though it made it somewhat exciting. The two teens looked over seeing if Skywalker was able to contact captain Rex.

Anakin: "Rex Rex, do you read me? We're at the rendezvous point awaiting your arrival."

Asking through the communication device, as well looking around for a republic cruiser seeing if they would be right by them. Though there was nothing, it was only the stars around them. Though Obi wan could sense something, there was something out here and he couldn't tell what it was. Rex responded through the device informing the general that he was at the rendezvous point, but they weren't there.

Anakin: "Oh, come on. That's impossible. Something's wrong. We're at the exact coordinates where the distress signal originated, but there's nothing here. Rex say's he's at the exact coordinates, and were not there."

Sounding rather upset at this notion, Sparky thought about the word. 'Impossible', although they were Jedi knights who have faced so much. That word shouldn't have bothered them that much. Soon enough the signal to Rex begun to flicker, quickly enough it soon shuts down in a instant as they couldn't contact Rex or the cruiser.

Obi wan: "Something's blocking the signal."

Checking out the controls as well seeing if he couldn't try to establish a signal back to the cruiser, there was nothing as soon enough the whole ship begun to shut off. Leaving them stranded in space in a dead ship floating in the middle of nowhere.

Sparky: "Not good."

The robotic dog said as he tried to contact anyone, though not even his own communicator didn't work. Seeing how he was walking battery, he decided to try and start up the ship. Heading to the side of the power panel, he soon makes some electricity as well tries to recharge the twilight. Though nothing worked, either he wasn't charging it all the way or the ship wasn't taking the power.

Ahsoka: "Everything's dead, even the life support."

Checking out the systems to see if anything would turn on, Sparky got a bit upset at himself as he tries again. His eyes lite up light blue as well tries again to recharge the ship, holding two of the wires he sends a lot of electricity into the system. To where a moment of victory, the systems as well engine turned on as the twilight was fully online and operational.

Obi-Wan: "There. See? Nothing to be concerned about after all."

Looking rather optimistic at the situation, seeing how all it needed was a jump start. Sparky walked back to see Obi wan smiling to him, though the moment was quickly ended with that of the masked canine looking straight forward with his ears coming up in a alarming way.

Sparky: "Then what, is that thing."

Pointing at a rather shocking sight that none of them had ever seen, what they were looking at was that of a floating diamond shaped station. It was pitch black as well had red lights all around it, from how it appeared the structure of the ship looked like a vessel for the sith. Though Obi wan as well Anakin knew the Sith could never construct that, let alone Dooku seeing how he might not know of this design for something like this. Quickly enough, they felt a strong tug as the four of them rocked back feeling like they were being pulled right into the strange vessel.

Anakin: "Everyone, strap yourselves in. Looks as though we're going for a ride."

Warning everyone as they did so, they continued to be pulled right towards the ominous like ship. They saw it opening up to show a bright light, they were all blinded by it as Sparky almost felt like his life was flashing right before his eyes. Though the light didn't pose as a threat, more that of a warm feeling. Soon enough they entered the massive vessel to where the light had covered the ship as well themselves being taken towards wherever they were heading into.

 _ **Unknown**_

Silence, there was nothing but silence for Sparky as the dog had woken to see himself by the door of the ship. Shaking his head, he got up looking around not understanding how he got here as he remembered being in the pilot cabin. He wanted to go check on the others, but his ears began to hear that of air. Opening the doors he rushed out to see a rather startling sight that he might have never seen before. A forest, it looked so bright as well felt like they he as well the others were on a planet.

Sparky: "Woah."

Sounding speechless, he could feel the dirt as well couldn't help but notice that of floating rocks right in front of him as well that of large mountains. As he continued to gaze at this remarkable sight, he was soon joined by Anakin and the others as they looked around as well.

Ahsoka: "This is just getting weirder and weirder. Ever had this happen to you before Sparks?"

She asked seeing how he must have dealt with this before, though right now he was in silence as he was taking the sights. Along with smelling the air, it reminded him of earth. Obi wan, taking out a set of binoculars look around the area.

Obi wan: "This, isn't possible. We were in space, as well should be in a ship. But there stars, visible right in front of us."

Trying to figure what was happening in a logical manner, though what he was saying was defying almost everything. Floating rocks, a sun that was here as well around that of stars. As the three were looking around, Anakin couldn't help but feel this was strange for him as well.

 _"Are you the one?"_

Spoke a feminine voice, the Jedi looked around thinking that Ahsoka said something. But she didn't, the four looked around to where they were given a quick answer to what might have talked to Anakin. They saw a mature woman, she had bright light skin as well green hair. Her eyes were light brown as well wearing that of white and gold robes, they could tell that she wasn't a ordinary woman as her voice echoed as well felt heavy.

Obi wan: "Hello, who are you?"

"I, am Daughter."

Bowing her head to her as well making the four looked a bit confused, though for Sparky his nose was going off as well a strange feeling in him was giving off signals. Bad ones at that as he looked at the suppose 'Daughter'.

Daughter: _"Are you the one?"_

Asking again as well looking directly at Anakin, seeing if he was supposedly 'the one'. Though that didn't even explain why they were here, as well how they even land here since this was somewhere that the four have never been at. Daughter looked at Anakin with a calm look, as well emotionless as this gave Ahsoka a rather strange feeling. As well noticing Sparky, who had his tail down as well looking serious seeing how he wasn't liking her.

Daughter: _"I will take you him. He will help you all, there is little time before nightfall."_

Warning them as she soon walks away seeing if they would follow her, before Obi wan could say anything along with Anakin. Sparky, pulled the two pack making the men surprised at the dog's quick reaction as well Ahsoka as this was something to be concern about.

Anakin: "I'm going to pretend you didn't do that, and what are you doing exactly?"

Sparky: "We should stay away from her."

Answering Skywalker rather quickly as well sounding a bit hesitate at the question the Jedi master asked of the dog. This was something new, Sparky not wanting to go somewhere to figure out what was wrong.

Obi wan: "Sparky, I understand your a bit nervous as well worried about where we are. All we need to do is.."

Before trying to say that, Sparky covered the bearded man's mouth which made both Anakin and Ahsoka gasp seeing how Sparky placed both of his gloved hands onto Kenobi's mouth stopping him from saying those words.

Sparky: "Don't say it, you never ever say those words on a different planet. That's a cliche that will lead us to be separated and be possibly attacked."

Warning the Jedi master as he removed his hands from Kenobi as he could see a rather hesitated look on Sparky, as he felt like he had been in this situation before.

Sparky: "Also, that's not a woman, she's something else. Something I faced half the times to scary me, as well half the people on earth. Which is why we should stay here, work on the ship and get out of here."

Advising them that they should avoid contact with Daughter as well going near her, seeing that she might do something to the four of them. They all saw how Sparky was convinced that following her was a bad idea, which might lead them into serious trouble. Ahsoka, gave him a confirmed look showing no fear as well tapping his right shoulder.

Ahsoka: "I've been there, but we can handle it. We just have to make sure, that we handle whatever happens."

Being careful of not saying the words that the dog warned Obi wan about, Sparky saw that they were convinced they had to investigate. The mask wearing dog looked at Daughter as she still looked at them with a emotionless like expression, this made the canine merely bare his teeth not going to follow for anything she might pull. The four soon mustered up their courage and follow the Daughter towards wherever they were heading to, as well following Spark's cautious words of being careful as well watching their steps.

* * *

 ** _Later on_**

The four were following the daughter up a pathway to where they noticed something, as they continued to walk with the green leaves. They saw on the other side was that of it being entirely different, it was dark as well not exactly friendly to go near. The four were able to noticed a lot of things here, there were no animals around the area. The environment as well the season's were off, there were no animals as well that of the force. All three of them could feel that of the force coursing through them, as well that of it being both calm as well mysterious at the same time. Maybe this is what Sparky was warning them, Anakin not going to stay silent walked over to Daughter as she remained silent for the remainder of the walk.

Anakin: "Excuse me ugh, where we going exactly? As well who or what, are you."

He asked still getting why Sparky wanted to stay with the ship as well possibly try finding a way out of here. The daughter, continued to walk as they were walking across the other side of the mountain to where it was a autumn like season with that of dark red and orange leaves.

Daughter: _"We are the ones who guard the power. We are the middle, the beginning, and the end."_

Speaking in a rather cryptic like tone, while the Jedi didn't understand this. Sparky, merely stopped as he merely paused in motion as this made the three look at the dog. As well pulling out his shield looking on the defense side as well baring his teeth.

Ahsoka: "Sparky? What are you doing?"

Sparky: "Guys, get away from her now."

He spoke not responding to her comment as they saw how he looked serious, as well ready to attack the daughter as this was not like him at all.

Obi wan: "We have no time for this, we need to see where we are. If there is trouble then we can handle it."

Trying to reason with the robot dog, though from the looks of him there was no way Sparky was listening to him. Along with that Daughter taking a look at him, seeing that he knew of something about her. Though the tense moment was interrupted by that of a shaking of the mountain, Sparky saw this as he quickly placed his shield onto his back. As well rushing over to both Anakin and Daughter to push them from the collapsing rock that was coming down on them, Obi wan and Ahsoka moved to the opposite side as the rocks divided the two separate groups. The pathway was destroyed leaving both groups to be split apart, as the two humanoids were on the ground. Daughter looked at Anakin as well looked upset, as she got up in a upset like manner.

Daughter: _"It is forbidden for you to touch me."_

As Anakin thought it was confusing, Sparky had just saved them and now she was reacting like being touched was a bad thing. On the other side was Obi wan and Ahsoka looking over to see the three alright.

Obi wan: "Are you alright?"

He asked which Anakin nodded to him seeing how they were safe, Daughter looked at the mountains crumble seeing how this wasn't by accident. But on purpose, this made her cautious as well looked alarm.

Daughter: _"That was my brother's work. You are in great danger. Wait for me. Do not leave this place."_

Warning them seeing that this was done on purpose, she soon leaves them making the two of them to see that she might not be the only one here. Anakin, turned to the robot dog seeing how that he might have been right about this.

Ahsoka: "What's happening?!"

Shouting over there seeing if the two were OK, they confirmed that they were fine but that Daughter left them to check out something.

Anakin: "Yeah. But our friend here has run off. Go back to the ship and try sending another distress call. we'll follow her and find out how to get off this rock."

Thinking of a plan for them seeing how it smarted ideal for them, though Sparky soon warned them to be careful as well watch out for anything strange or bizarre. The two took the advice seeing how it it was now a good idea to listen to him, Anakin and Sparks soon try to catch up with Daughter while Obi wan and Ahsoka head back to the ship.

Obi wan: "It might be possible that, Sparky was right about this. Which feels, rather upsetting."

Feeling like if he was right about this place, then something was up. Ahsoka, nodded as it was true since he and the others had dealt with this kind of thing before on earth. She heard tales of the Wild force traveling to different parts of their home world that defied almost all kinds of rules.

Ahsoka: "Well, we just need to keep our eyes out. As well watch out for our surroundings like before."

Showing a optimistic like expression seeing how it was like the other times they had handled missions on different planets, though not knowing to them they were being watched by a shadowy like figure. With that of pure red eyes and wearing a dark black armored suit, he remained in the shadows as well to keep a eye on the these 'visitors'.

 _ **Later-Time night**_

Both Anakin and Sparky were making their way to where Daughter had walked, as well trying to catch up to her. Though on the walk, Sparky was trying to explain to Anakin about who Daughter might actually be.

Anakin: "Wait, she's a what?"

He asked the concern dog seeing how he was explaining to him, what she was as well getting a bit annoyed seeing how he didn't understand it.

Sparky: "A celestial, a ancient and powerful space deity that has looked over the universe. As well the fact that she has a brother and a father that might be celestials as well. To be short, space gods."

Trying to shorten it to where the Jedi master found it hard to believe, sure that they had followed the force as well learned the ways of it. But space gods? That was something ridiculous as well hard to be, Anakin merely sighs at the dog as well could see Sparky was convinced that she as well this 'father' might be something else entirely.

Anakin: "Really? Then why exactly did they brought us here? As well allowing us to see them since their ancient and powerful?"

Sparky: "That's the point, they like to mess around. Cause trouble as well experiment with other worlds, half the earth for most of the time has been a experiment for most of them."

Answering that when it came to these 'celestials' there was only to witness human nature along with that of their personalities and abilities. The Jedi could see he must have had witnessed one, or rather heard stories of them. Though seeing was believing, to which they came right up towards what appeared to be a monastery that was almost like the Jedi Temple. Feeling cautious, the two looked at themselves getting ready for whatever might happen. They walked inside to see a old man meditating, as well near two winged statues as well a bridge leading towards him. Anakin could no doubt tell he was powerful while Sparky, was keeping his toes up as well looking at the old man. They cautiously walked up to him seeing if he would noticed the two of them, though he hadn't as he still meditated. Knowing this moved, Skywalker insisted that Sparky does the same thing he was doing. Which was seating down, the robotic dog felt like might be a trap. Though there might have been no choice, doing the same thing as Anakin and looking at the old man, they soon saw that the man's eyes open showing that of darken blue jaded eyes that looked directly on the two males.

Father: _"Welcome, my friends."_

Sounding rather polite to them as well friendly, that didn't mean he was good. Anakin, keeping on his toes like Sparky remained serious as well had to focus on why they were here.

Anakin: "What is it that you want from us?"

He asked the father seeing if he had the answer, to where if Sparky was right and possibly a powerful being. He might have the answers for them, as well a manner of finding a way out of this place.

Father: _"To learn the truth about who you really are, one that maybe you have known All along, one you must believe in order to fulfill your destiny."_

Speaking directly to Anakin seeing how he seemed important, though Anakin wasn't buying it since they were in a unknown area as well separated from the others. Before the Jedi could demand answers, Father stood up as well opened his hands as well pointing the ways to two rooms.

Father: _"As you can see, there is nowhere else to go. It is late. You will be my guest tonight."_

He spoke to them directly as he soon walks forward as the two had no choice but to follow him, seeing how that it was already night time. As well thundering at the same time, the two had no choice but to remain here. Sparky, merely remained silent seeing how this was all the signs of Celestial deceit. The two males followed the father to two rooms to rest as Sparky, looked at Anakin who seemed to be just as cautious as he was.

Sparky: "Well, night."

Saying it to the Jedi as well the Father seeing how he still needed to be nice, where he was. Heading into his room, the closed shut on him as Sparky could feel a lot of danger around him. Looking at a blanket on the floor, he merely goes to it as well lays in the traditional way that a dog would do when they were going to sleep. Looking up at the sky that was still thundering, he only hope that Obi wan and Ahsoka were doing alright.

* * *

 _ **Hours pass**_

Within the small room, Sparky was wagging his tail left to right struggling to sleep seeing how they were somewhere that not even the Jedi have been to. Along with thinking about how the others are doing, thinking about that they may be in trouble. As he continued to turn as well growl until suddenly, his eyes open to him seeing a bright figure. Which was Daughter, who remain calm as well keeping her hands together as well looking at the dog.

Daughter: _"Why, did you save me."_

Asking him as well making it a question to see if he would answer her, the dog remained silent not knowing if he should respond to her. Though seeing how she wasn't trying anything, he merely calms down thinking she may not be evil like the Celestials he had heard about.

Sparky: "Because that what heroes do, whether they like it or not. We help people, no matter what happens."

Stating a moral that he and almost every hero he has met on earth value, to protect the innocent as well make sure no one get's hurt or worse. The woman could believe his words, though could tell that he didn't trust her.

Daughter: _"Then how come you fear me? You have never seen me before, but you show hostile intent, like a beast."_

Responding back to him with a question which made him look at how he was acting, it was true. He was acting like a wolf, he couldn't forget what he was. A dog who cares for others, as well wishes to help people. Relaxing as well taking slow breathes, he gave her a calm look as well looking right at her not afraid.

Sparky: "Because, your a celestial. A being of cosmic power, as well someone who will possibly try and.."

Trying to act tough, as well state why he can't trust her or that of Father. Daughter, remained calm as well placed her left hand on the side of his ear. Daughter soon began to stroke it in a soft manner, as well calming him down as Sparky could feel something from this kind gesture. A warm like expression, for Daughter she felt that of compassion as well strength. A selfless personality that was used to help others, as well do whatever it take to make sure everyone was safe.

Daughter: _"You have a warrior's heart, as well desire to share it with someone. Though your afraid, as you don't know if she could express it as well."_

Talking to him in a soothing voice, though as soon as she brought about his heart being shared with someone. His eyes opened in a instant, as he moved back as well pulling out his shield in a defensive like mode. Seeing how he almost fell for whatever charms she was displaying to him, Daughter moved back as he soon saw the thunder struck again. To which in that moment, the light flickered right by her as the dog's eyes saw that of a her true form. To his eyes Sparky was looking at a griffon, a winged one with that of a eagle's head as claws. Opening her wings, the dog moved back looking alarmed as well seeing how this was some type of trap.

Sparky: "Who are you?"

Daughter: _"I, am the light of the force. As well your way, to destiny!"_

Shouting to him as Sparky knew better, whenever said 'destiny' could mean a twisted manner. Baring his teeth, he rushed at her until at that very moment. She vanished in a instant making him crash right through the door landing onto the ground. He looked around to see in the other room that Anakin was gone, he should have known better. Getting up he looked around to see if there was any sight of Anakin or the Father. Rushing out on all four, he looked around the place to try and find the two. Though there was no sign of it, he walked towards the last place to where Father was he knew what he had to do.

Sparky: "This is really, going suck."

Looking rather unsettled at this, to which he sniffed around the Father's seat as this could be the only means to find him. The scent through the seat made the dog look a head of the doorway to see that he knew where he and possibly Anakin where at. Following the scent of the possible Celestial, he walked out to see that of the sky looking normal. Which was strange since it had been a few hours since they stayed within the Monastery, looking forward he continued to follow the scent as well rush towards it on all four with the intent to stop Father from doing whatever he would onto Anakin. He rushed to the back where he heard that of struggling, right at the bottom of the side was that of Anakin. Who was standing in the middle between two winged creatures which was that of Daughter and Son. Who were right now in the middle of holding both Obi wan and Ahsoka in their claws, growling at the sight he rushed in to try and help out but was soon stopped by Father.

Father: _"This, is not your test."_

Sparky: "Yeah, and neither are my friends! So let them go!"

Talking back at him as he saw the old man using the force on him to make the anxious dog stop, Anakin saw all of his friends now trapped by these strange beings. Father, looked down at Anakin as it was time for him to choose someone to save.

Obi wan: "Anakin, there too strong for us. Save Ahsoka."

Suggesting that to which Anakin saw Ahsoka in the claws of the shadowy beast, as he looked at Father with a angered look. He saw Sparky, who tried to get up as the force that was keeping him down was intense. Looking at the two, the dog saw what the test was.

Sparky: "It's not a choice, you just need to.."

Trying to help him out, he was thrown to the side like a pebble by father as well knocked out. The three Jedi saw this display seeing how the dog wasn't suppose to be here, Anakin almost figuring out what he was going to say. He closed his eyes as well concentrated on what he needed to do, using the force as well everything around him. He stretched both of his hands outwards to both Son and Daughter making them rise up into the air letting his friends go, they saw how powerful Anakin was in a effort to save his friends. The Sky around them begun to turn into day and night as the Jedi master was able to hold the two force beings.

Anakin: "On, your, knees!"

Speaking to the both of them in a commanding tone as quickly enough, he was able to change the two of them back into their human like forms. The sky soon settled showing that of morning as Ahsoka, who saw everything calming down. Rushed over to see if Sparky was alright, checking out his face as well any signs of him still being online. The padawan noticed his tail waging, as well his eyes opening looking at her as she merely chuckled seeing how he was able to survive that throw.

Sparky: "Told you, these guys are celestials."

Wheezing a bit as she merely chuckled at how he told them to not trust these guys, she nodded to him as well helped the dog out. They soon see that of Obi wan walking towards them as he as well the others were told to leave as Father wanted to talk to Anakin. The dog, merely growled at that but saw how Father made through him away like if he was nothing. He couldn't do anything, they soon leave Anakin hopping he be alright. As well thinking about Daughter, as the word 'destiny' kept going around his head. What destiny could he have here in a place like this?


	37. Ep 37-Altar of Mortis

**_"Mystery on Mortis!_** ** _Sent to discover the origin_** ** _of a mysterious distress call,_** ** _Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker_** ** _and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano along with Wild force leader Sparky_** ** _are stranded on a distant planet._** ** _There, they discover three beings_** ** _more powerful with the Force_** ** _than any Jedi have seen before._** ** _A father keeps a fragile balance_** ** _between his daughter,_** ** _who allies with the light side,_** ** _and the son,_** ** _who drifts ever closer to the dark._** _ **With his strength failing, the father asks**_ _ **Anakin to stay and take his place,**_ _ **preserving the balance**_ _ **between light and dark.**_ _ **But after passing a perilous test,**_ _ **Skywalker refuses.**_ _ **Now, we find our heroes**_ _ **about to depart for their journey home.**_ _ **Or so they think."**_

* * *

 _ **Mortis-Morning?**_

 _At the same spot where they landed, Anakin who had returned from talking to the father was right now explaining to the three of what was the purpose of being brought here. Along with that explaining to Sparky, that they weren't 'celestials' as he had been going on about. But that of force wielders that made the Jedi seem like, Padawans. Though Sparky, was still right as he smiled at the fact they were now finally leaving. Though there was something else that was bothering him, Daughter. To which her appearance in the room hasn't left his mind, as well forgetting leaving him in a state of distress seeing how they may not be exactly cosmic beings. What they did as well possibly could do still had him bothered, he looked over the distance to see of the floating rocks as well of the calm peaceful sky. It reminded him of earth, though without any humans or cities._

 _"Sparky."_

 _Spoke a rather humble tone, as well that coming from a familiar voice. He looked at the ship as the three were still getting it ready, to which he wanted to inform them about what was calling to him. Though the voice came again like if it was a ghost, the dog looked back through the tree's to see that of a familiar face. Which was Daughter, who gestured him to come with her._

 _Sparky: "No, I'm not doing it. I'm not.."_

 _Before he could resist, she merely lifted him softly from the ground as well keeping him quiet. Guiding him towards her, she leads him to that of a water fall where the sun and clouds were right above them as well the two surrounded by that of tree's._

 _Daughter: "I apologies for the intrusion, but I am still curious about you."_

 _The force wielder spoke in a curious tone as well letting him go, the dog wanted to fight her but saw that unlike Father and Son. She was much more of the reasonable type, although mysterious as well seeing that Daughter could be something else entirely._

 _Daughter: "You seek to find a way home, but you desire to help here in this galaxy as well. Why not focus on one goal and not the other?"_

 _Asking him that question on his goal to getting his friends as well his enemies back home, along with helping out with the Jedi in their effort to stop the Sith from controlling the galaxy. Sparky, was right now feeling anxious about the question since he has had tried to focus on both as well being a hero at the same time._

 _Sparky: "Because if I chose one, I wouldn't forgive myself. Whether it's focusing on the fight and forgetting about earth, or using everything in my power to making it happen, and running away from the fight. In the end, I make people on both sides think of me as something else."_

 _Responding to her as well speaking the honest truth, because he focused on one thing as well forget the other. Then not only would it doom the other but he would feel like the people he promised would feel betrayed, Daughter looked at the machine seeing how there was emotions in him that was almost like a living being._

 _Daughter: "If you believe so, then who would you chose. The world? Or her?"_

 _Asking him which made him think about Ahsoka, soon enough he saw Daughter gone in the blink of a eye as well being replaced by the environment around him being covered in shadow. Soon enough, the ground started to shake as well rise up underneath him. Before he could react to this, he turned his attention upwards seeing that of Lord Evil who's eyes were glowing red as well him grinning at the dog._

 _Lord Evil: "Not so much the hero aren't ya? Just a dog that doesn't know where to go. Or figure out who he should be, either a soldier or a beast?"_

 _Speaking down to him as his fingers showed that of reflection of Sparky, instead his mechanical self he saw that of a wolf. Similar to him but had fangs, claws as well looking like he wanted to kill something to which right in the mist of the moment. He leap right out of the reflection as well ready to pounce right onto the frightened dog._

 ** _Twilight ship_**

Waking in a frightened manner, Sparky woke up looking petrified as well not knowing what had happened. Though it was coming back to him slowly, they had just gotten back into their ship as well finding a way out of here. Seeing how that he took quite the hit from Father, he decided to rest. Shaking his head, he looked to the side to see if Ahsoka would be possibly sleeping. To which she wasn't there, along with that of her lightsabers.

Sparky: "Maybe she's helping out the others.."

He spoke as he quickly got up as well decided to check on the others, as he walked out to the front the dog saw a shocking sight. Anakin, who was looking smack dab at the supposed Son who was the embodiment of the dark side. As well the skin skin man, holding by the throat was Ahsoka. The dark figure looked behind him as well saw the robotic dog looking at the pair as well showing his fangs.

Son: _"How interesting, you show emotion to the Padawan. Though impossible, seeing how your not actually alive but that of a machine."_

Speaking to him in a cold like tone as well making the dog look angry, Ahsoka tried to gesture him to not get angry. Though suddenly before the two could do anything to stop son, the floor opened to the outside which sent both him and Ahsoka pluming outside into the night.

Anakin: "Ahsoka!"

He cried out as he didn't expect that, however he noticed Sparky looking frightened and angered by this action. Not thinking about his action, the dog leapt out of the open floor and sky dived right at Son going to try and stop them. Anakin, watching it closed rushed to the front where Obi wan soon saw that of Son. Who was carrying Ahsoka as well being rid by Sparky, as the dog was right now pulling Son's bat like ears as well trying to make him drop on the ground.

Obi wan: "What in the universe going on?"

Anakin: "The son took Ahsoka and Sparky is trying to stop him, their going get killed."

Responding in a concern like tone seeing how if the dog wasn't carefully, he could send all three of them crashing into the ground. Taking control of the ship, he manually changes the fly pattern and pursues the dark creature. Chasing right after them, Sparky was holding onto the creatures ears as well trying to bring him down. Though the flying of the Son made him lose control as well fall of its back, Ahsoka saw in fear of him going to fall off. But Sparky quickly grabbed onto the side of the legs that was holding Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: "Hold on!"

Shouting to him as Sparky saw how she was scared for him, he nodded to which he wasn't done fighting yet. Opening his mouth he acted like a dog and sink his teeth right into the leg of the creature making Son screech in pain. This caused him to let go of Ahsoka's arm as well kick Sparky right off, though in the mist he caught Ahsoka's left hand as he was holding onto her. She saw how he was trying to not let go, though he kept holding on the creature might throw him to the ground.

Sparky: "I'm going save you, I promise!"

Looking at Sparky not going to back down, though Ahsoka knew that it would lead to his death if he continued. Feeling the turbelence of the air, Ahsoka felt her fingers slipping as well losing her grip with Sparky as she could feel him letting go.

Ahsoka: "I know, but save yourself."

Stating that he wouldn't survive this, in a shocking turn of events. She lets him go leaving Sparky rather shocked to see Ahsoka go as well being taken away by Son. To where he, flaps his wings in one fell movement sending them straight through the clouds disappearing in a instant. Back in the ship, was Anakin and Obi wan who watched the scene as well accidentally hit Sparky in the front of the windshield.

Obi wan: "We're going down!"

Looking at the controls seeing the momentum of the dog hitting the ship caused the ship to malfunction as well seeing Sparky unconcious as well falling to the ground. While for them, had crashed right near a tower as well the the surface where they were able to keep the ship in tact but for the engine to be shot as well scrapped. Taking a moment, the two men got up to look around to what had happened. They rushed out to see if Sparky or that of Son and Ahsoka were around, though there was nothing but the darker sky above them as well the mountains.

Anakin: "Any sign of him?"

He asked seeing if Son might be around, or that of Sparky seeing how he might have crashed near by. Though there was no sight of any of them which was bad for the Jedi.

Obi wan: "No. But I think it's obvious where he's taken Ahsoka to."

Pointing straight ahead to where the two saw that of a massive like tower, to where it might be possible Son was holding Ahsoka. And knowing Sparky, he would rush at Son not caring about him being more powerful as well dark then that of Dooku or Ventress. Seeing the location ahead of him, Anakin begin to March forward until Obi wan stopped him as well tried to reason with him about the situation they were in.  
Obi wan: Anakin, this wasn't a mistake. He brought us here for a reason."

Seeing that Son kidnapped Ahsoka for a plan, as well to draw them to stay here. Anakin, not exactly in the mood to discuss tried to keep moving but was still stopped by Kenobi seeing how this was much bigger then any of them.

Obi wan: "We must not get involved. Any conflict here could have dramatic repercussions for the universe at large."

Anakin: "I don't care. He's too powerful for Ahsoka or Sparky to handle, I won't leave them alone."

The two argued with each on what they should do, seeing how if they go to father then they might not have time to save Ahsoka as well possibly Sparky as the two might die by Son's hands. But if they charged right to the dark force wielder, then they all die together as well unable to take him down.

Obi wan: "We are in the middle of something we don't truly understand. We'd be wise to confer with the father first."

Thinking in a logic sense that if anyone could handle this, it might him but Anakin thought there was no time to talk to him. Seeing how that he dragged them here in the first place, as well forced them to meet him as well Son. Not discussing this any further, Anakin made tracks to the large building hopping to possibly find both Ahsoka and Sparky still alive, leaving Obi wan to merely sigh at him.

Obi wan: "May the force, be with you Anakin."

Wishing him luck to where he would try to find Father, as well possibly convince him to stop Son. The only problem was where he could be, looking upwards pass the fog was that of a large temple which almost looked like the monastery. Feeling the presence of the force wielders, the brown beards Jedi made his way upwards to attend to his own mission, along hopping that Anakin would be safe on his journey in finding the two teenagers, not knowing what has happened to the both of them.

* * *

 ** _Unknown_**

Floating across a small river, was that of Sparky who was covered in dirt along with severe bruises across his metal body. He continue to drift off until he settles near some land, the dog soon felt that same warmth that was around Daughter. Opening his eyes, he got up as well saw that he was alone as well no where near the Jedi and basically somewhere he's never been to. He looked forward seeing that of a cave entrance, seeing how there was no where to go as well that of the feeling coming from inside.

Sparky: "I'm starting to really dislike this place, a lot."

Feeling like the power he and the others remained here, the more they be played with like if they were toys to these beings. Pulling out his shield, he walks inside to get ready for whatever might appear. Sparky feeling worried, he notices that of across the rock walls. There were images of the Father and his children, who were looking over the galaxy all around them. As well that of the children balancing both light and darkness at the same time, as well of coming here in fear of their presence being to powerful.

Sparky: "This isn't a home, it's a prison."

Looking rather frightened seeing how that the Father, must have made this place to keep his children at bay. As well needed someone to watch over them when the time would come, which Anakin was suppose to be. The dog continued to look through the drawings, until he stumbles upon another image. That of two other beings, similar to that of Son and Daughter. Two beings of light and darkness, facing each other as well battling across the stars. He continued to study them more until suddenly, he trips onto what was a hole.

Sparky: "Crap!"

He swear as he tumbled to what was like a hole, the more he rolled the momentum he was building to which he lands straight forward onto the ground. Shaking his head from the fall, he looked up to see that of a fire. A light blue on that was glowing in the dark, curious at the sight he stood up to look at it.

 _"You are scared."_

The light spoke towards the dog as he merely growled at it, as well not going to let it intimidate him as he held his shield right as well look at it. The light, flickered around him as Sparky soon saw how it moved around as if it was a firefly.

 _"As well strong, but frightened of losing yourself."_

Expressing that Sparky could help his friends, as well that of the energy in him that he has in him. But doesn't use, to that of him letting that power control him. Sparky, looked at the light as well showing that of a uncertain look. Placing his shield on his back, he stared at the light not knowing how to respond.

Sparky: "Yeah, I am. I'm afraid of losing my friends, the people I care for, the first girl I ever liked. As well myself if I use my powers, because I don't know what I'll be if I depend on them."

Answering the light to the honest truth seeing if he used his powers then just his natural skills he learned from the people who taught him, then he might end up as a weapon. Soon enough, the light begun to form into a solid shape. The dog watched as the light constructed itself a body to which soon enough, became that of himself but only being light blue as well looking like energy. The energy Sparky showed him his hand in that of a formal handshake showing that he wasn't going harm him, Sparky looked at the hand and nervously holds it.

 _"We are neither a weapon, or a beast. But something, that must stand against the darkness that is coming."_

The energy being spoke as it suddenly flickers to where in a thrusting feeling, Sparky absorbed it to where he felt it coursing through his systems. Gripping his hands as well trying to hold it, his eyes open to looking into that of a opening which lead to a large tower building. As well looking a head seeing that of Anakin who was leaping across the side to head right into the top. Thinking that Ahsoka as well Son might be at, he went on all four rushing towards the tower hopping that he wasn't to late.

 _ **Mortis Tower**_

He didn't know how long he was running, all that was going through Sparky's mind was that of seeing if his friends were alright. Along with if Son was around, seeing how if it wasn't for him they'd be back home. So he needed to let out some steam as well punch him in the face, looking at the dark tower he could feel there was a lot evil around the place. Along with that of fighting, to which got him curious seeing how Anakin and Ahsoka might be fighting. He saw a stairway that was leading to the roof, taking them upwards he scaled it right upwards to the top to where he would try to find the others. The sounds of lightsaber's clashing continued to get louder until suddenly, right in the moment when he got up to the top. Someone was flying right to Sparky, the robot dog was able to catch whoever was coming to him which was Anakin.

Sparky: "Anakin? What the heck is.."

Asking out of curiosity, he looked at head seeing that of Ahsoka. Who was right now not looking so well, along with having a new appearance. There were black veins over her hands as well that of her orange skin looking dark, though the one thing that made her seem unwell was her eyes. Her light blue eyes were gone, being replaced by none other than yellow eyes.

Anakin: "Son, he's controlling Ahsoka."

Responding as well looking out of breath seeing how they must have sparred each other, nodding to Anakin he places him to the side as well looks at Ahsoka. Who was right now showing not exactly the friendly look that has come to know her for, but that of anger and vengeance.

Dark Ahsoka: "Sparky, come to see the apprentice surpass the master?"

Sparky: "I'd rather prefer it when no one dies, as well you being in control of yourself."

Stating that back towards her not going to let this manipulation catch him off guard, seeing how for most situation this is where his friends would be controlled by some powerful madman. This was different, seeing how it was the girl he liked as well didn't want to hurt.

Dark Ahsoka: "Oh but I am, as well could see much clearer then before. Anakin is blind to the fact that Son wants to help, as well bring peace. Along with uniting us together."

Expressing that Son wanted to leave Mortis, as well possibly try and help the galaxy. Though threw a rather cruel manner of using the dark side, as well everyone submitting to his will. He already have Evil running around as well these Sith lords that are hurting everyone with this clone war, he didn't need a dark force wielder to be in the chaos as well.

Sparky: "There's a lot of things wrong with that sentence, seeing how he'll only cause more destruction. As well for us? He'll kill us once he's done with us."

Trying to convince her that Son doesn't care about them, Ahsoka chuckled at how innocent he was being as it was weak. As well not helping at all, walking over to him as well wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked at the canine with her dark yellow eyes.

Dark Ahsoka: "Then lets leave, once Son is free. We can journey the stars together, no war, no Jedi or Sith. Just us."

Seducing him with her voice, the thought of the both of them together as well a couple. Sounded nice, almost buying it as well thinking about it, noticed how her hands were on her lightsabers as well about to activate them which would pierce his chest. He grabs both of her wrists which made her growl in a rather upset manner seeing how he didn't fall for it.

Sparky: "That be nice, if that was really Ahsoka. Because I know, she wouldn't run from a fight. As well leave innocents to suffer."

Barking back at her to which, Ahsoka's expression looked that almost to that of Son's which he was obviously in control right now.

 _"Then you don't know her, at all. Pet."_

Son speaking directly through Ahsoka as she does a kick as well freeing her self from Sparky's grip, flipping back Ahsoka activated her lightsabers going to take him out while for Sparky. Looked nervous but remembered that Son was in control of her, so he couldn't hold back. Pulling out his shield, the two soon engage in a fight which Anakin watched from the side lines seeing how Sparky was doing his best to not harm her. While for Ahsoka, was doing the same and hurting him. It was a battle between that of two teenagers from different universes, who had mixed feelings for each other were right now battling right in front of him. He gets up getting his second wind, until he suddenly heard that of some running from the other side which was Obi wan who had made it in time.

Anakin: "I hope you found something that could help us out with this."

Obi wan: "Yes, We cut her free."

Responding to him as he pulled out that of a dagger handle, soon enough a blade grew from the item making it similar to that of the sword. Anakin, was in shock and awe as the weapon was giving off a strong presence of the force.

Obi wan: "The dagger can kill the son and free Ahsoka."

Explaining how this could aid them in the fight against son, Ahsoka looked at the dagger as well let out a growl which made her kick Sparky to the ground hard.

 _"Give that to me!"_

Son's voice coming from her lips as she charges at the two, the two Jedi's soon defend themselves from the padawan's violent attacks trying to not harm her. Sparky, getting up saw how they were doing their best to hold her off. He was about to join in, until suddenly right above them was a glass mirror shattering on impact which was both Son and Daughter who were possibly battling each other. There all together as well looking at each other seeing what else might happen next, to which Anakin and Sparky looked ready to keep going as well possibly take on Son.

 _"Enough!"_

Shouted a powerful voice which made everyone stop in their tracks as well looking above them seeing that of a floating figure, which was none other then Father. Who looked rather angry at son, as well of what has happened here. Along with looking rather shocked at Obi wan, who was holding the Dagger which was only to be used for one thing, killing a force wielder.

Father: _"You showed them the Altar?"_

Asking Daughter as the child had no choice, seeing how this was the only way to stop Son from causing anymore damage. Seeing his chance, Obi wan tosses the dagger to Anakin so he could try and kill Son. Though only for Ahsoka, to leap right towards it and rush to Son like a puppet. Son, smiled at this seeing how everything had transpired. Sparky, seeing this merely gripped his fist looking at Ahsoka as she turned her attention to her master and robotic friend.

Sparky: "Ahsoka, you told me to save myself. Because you knew I'd come for, and I would. But right, I'm telling you to save yourself. Not because of me telling you, because I know you can do it."

Trying to reason with her as everyone listen to the dog's words of how he was speaking directly at her, Ahsoka gripped the dagger as well about to give it to Son. Though just before she could, Sparky decided to do something to make her stop. Going to the side of his mask, he removed the domino eye mask to show his real eyes. They were almost like her's showing that of light blue as this might have been the first time he removed his mask since he came to this galaxy.

Sparky: "He doesn't control you, destiny doesn't control you nor anyone. We control our own lives, because whether were a master or apprentice. We, are always in control."

Finishing his talk to her showing that there was something still in Ahsoka that could beat this manipulation, as this happened Anakin as well Obi wan saw how Ahsoka's hand who was gripping onto the dagger was trying to resist the control. Son, merely sigh as well takes it from her to break the tension as well makes Ahsoka turn to him looking shocked.

Son: _"Thank you child, your usefulness has ended."_

Speaking in a cold tone, as well pressing his finger onto her knocking out in a instant as well somewhat killing her. The Jedi, Sparky as well Daughter looked shocked at this as Anakin let out a angered roar leaping at Son with his lightsaber, though Son force pushes him into the ground as well looking at Father with the dagger in his hand.

Son: _"The Jedi have brought me the dagger, and you brought yourself. And now, you die."_

Raising the dagger at Father about to plunge it deep into him, though Daughter rushed towards the two as well shocking the Sith male as he didn't stab his father. But that of his sister, his eyes widen at what he had done to which he moved away looking horrified. Turning his head as well holding it, he quickly lets out a painful yell and escapes from the scene into his beast form and going into the night. As this was happening, Sparky walked over to Ahsoka as well collapsed onto his knee's looking at her. Her whole body was cold as well had no pupils, Anakin rushed in as well to see if his padawan could still be alive. Father, was holding onto his daughter shocked at what he had done.

Daughter: _"Do not hate him, Father. It is his nature."_

Speaking to him while losing some blood, while this was happening the others looked that of a tree that was slowly disintegrating right in front of them. Meaning that the light was being snuffed out all around them because of Son's interference.

Father: _"I thought by bringing you here, I would balance the light and dark. But I've destroyed everything."_

He spoke feeling guilty about what he has down, though right now Anakin could care less as Ahsoka wasn't involve in this. She shouldn't die because of what has happened here.

Anakin: "Can you save her?"

Asking him to see if there was a way, though the Father seemed unable to since there was no light. No hope, only darkness which Sparky refuses to believe it. Daughter, looked at how he was holding onto the togruta seeing that even through a machine. There was still a chance, looking to her father. She held onto his hand which got his attention along with the others.

Daughter: _"There, is always hope. Even, for beings that are not from our world."_

Telling her father how Sparky, not knowing the ways of the force or anything about still had faith. As well believed there was always a way, the force wielder looked at the teenagers seeing how there was a chance. He instructed Anakin to move Sparky from her as well be put in the middle of both Daughter and Ahsoka, as they begun to move in a position. Sparky places his hands above Daughter and Ahsoka, as well closing his eyes. Anakin placed his hands on Sparky going to use the force to concentrate in bring Daughter's remaining life force into Ahsoka, Father behind Anakin raised his hands ready to proceed in this daring act to save Ahsoka's life.

Father: _"Then let my daughter's last act, be to breathe life into your friend."_

Speaking out to the sky as well of using the force to allow this act to transpire through, both Anakin and Ahsoka could feel of the force going through them. A bright light went out as Obi wan covered his eyes from how it glowed, Sparky focusing on the energy managed to make it flow from Daughter to Ahsoka. As this happened, Anakin could feel the strength from the robot seeing how he was focusing all of his mental strength into making sure Ahsoka could be brought back. Obi wan watched at how Ahsoka's skin was slowly reverting back to her normal self as well her eyelids closing, soon enough the light faded away which showed that of it working.

Sparky: "Ahsoka?"

He spoke nervously to her seeing if she would wake up, though there was no sign of her doing so as Anakin felt like it didn't work. Though in a stroke of luck, they saw Ahsoka coughing as well getting up looking rather surprised at what had happened. Both Anakin and Sparky, rushed to her as well embraced her in a hug which made the confused girl look at them not understanding what happened.

Ahsoka: "What's going on?"

Asking as well looking at what had happened, as well noticing Sparky's who eye's was almost like her's which made her a bit shocked. As well him not having his mask on, the tender moment ended with Father walking to them as they all got up looked at him.

Father: _"As the balance in this world crumbles, so shall war escalate in your galaxy. As my son has descended into the dark side, so have the Sith gained strength."_

Warning them that the consequences has effected their galaxy, as well going to make the war more destructive and violent. Sparky, saw how he spoke the truth as well could tell that it be much tougher then ever.

Sparky: "Will stop them, as well Son."

Father: _"No!"_

He spoke out to the dog seeing how there was point in this, the only way they could stop this was to leave. Seeing how Son needed there ship to leave the planet, before Sparky could say anything. Anakin stopped him seeing how he wanted to do the same. Though if Son got out, then no one would be safe. Lowering his head, the four soon left the father to mourn for his daughter while for Sparks. Got his mask, Ahsoka looked at him still surprised about how his eyes were like her's. Not knowing what he did to this act, as well of what would happen next if they would be able to escape Mortis.


	38. Ep 38-The Will of a dog

_**"Stranded! Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano along with Wild force leader Sparky are caught in the middle of a treacherous battle between good and evil. The scales now tipped toward the dark side, our four warriors must guard against attack as they plan their escape. A great weight has been placed on Anakin's shoulders, for it is now that he must face who he really is. While for Sparky, who now struggles with what he was just told before Daughter's remaining last breath. Whether to travel home with everyone from Earth, or be with Ahsoka and aid them in the war against the separatists."**_

* * *

 _ **Outskirts of Mortis Tower**_

In the same spot where they crashed, both Anakin as well Obi wan were right now talking about what was happening with their arrival. Along with what might happen if they proceed to stay here. Anakin, looked at the weather to which that the storm had become that of thunderstorms as well not raining. Obi wan, could almost feel the dark side rising from the ground as well consuming the world all around them.

Anakin: "I'm getting a little tired of how unreliable the weather is here."

Seeing how he rather prefer normal weather where it made actual sense, then whatever they were dealing with seeing how that the weather was out of control here. Along with out of balance, as Obi wan had a different opinion on this type of atmosphere seeing how it was extraordinary.

Obi wan: "Some might say that's part of the appeal."

Trying to make light of the situation that they were in seeing that both Ahsoka and Sparky were right now working on the ship not stopping for a minute. Though he could feel some distress from that of Anakin, seeing how there was some mixed feelings he was giving off.

Obi wan: "You did well, Anakin. How do you feel?"

Complementing that he was able to save Ahsoka, as well escape from Son's clutches. However, from Anakin's point of view running away from this. Leaving Son here as well possibly to try and figure a way out would be like escaping from a fight. To which if they leave, Son would find a means to escape even without their ship.

Anakin: "I'm not sure we're doing the right thing by leaving."

Obi wan: "The son is consumed by the dark side. And if we stay, we may be used to the dark side's advantage."

The two talking on how their point of view's were valid, if they stayed here then Son would manipulate them as well be used to take him off of Mortis. Though if they leave, then Father could somehow stop him as well get out of here in a effort to survive. There was no right or wrong way for them, the force was right now unbalanced at it is. Though before they could continue their talk, they heard some air coming out of the ship which meant something was happening. They headed inside to see if the repairs were doing ok, though right now the teens were covered in grease as well looking like they had a spillage on them. The masked dog, looked at Anakin and Obi wan as he grabs a towel for her as they had to wipe off the oil that might be on them.

Sparky: "Well, you want the bad news or the really bad news?"

Asking the two adults seeing how that this ship was total, and it was because of him when he crashed into it. Though it was also Anakin with crashing the ship into the ground, making Anakin sigh as this wasn't going to be easy with them trying to get off Mortis.

Obi wan: "Well, let's try the bad news, laced with a little optimism."

Suggesting that they could answer that question with a bit of positivism, Sparks turned to Ahsoka seeing how she could tell them as she nodded think it be possible to tell them the situation they were all in.

Ahsoka: "We've got two cracked silo pins, a busted power converter, the engines should be fired twice to dump debris, and the backup vents need charging. Sounds terribly downbeat."

Summing up of how their ship was wrecked beyond possibly be repaired, though Anakin looked at her seeing how she was could at fixing things. Along with having a energy meta animal with her that could restart the ship with his electricity, seeing he could possibly restart the ship with a jump start.

Ahsoka: "I can re-route the primary initiator, weld the dampening vents, and that might give us enough power to leave the atmosphere. After that, I have no guarantees she'll hold together."

Thinking how if she could repair the ship to the fairness degree, it could help them get into space. As well Sparks, to generate energy to send out a signal that could get some help for them or possibly a pick up. Both Anakin and Obi wan saw how this was almost dangerous, though it was better then staying here with a dark force wielder.

Obi wan: "We'll take our chances. Better than staying here."

Suggesting that it was chance they had to get out of here, however for Anakin. He still felt like this was wrong, along of why they even came here in the beginning. 'The Chosen One', the destined Jedi that would end the Sith once and for all, along with restoring balance to the force. He needed answers, as well ones to help figure out who he was. Not going to stand around, he decided to walk out as well find Father before they left. Obi wan, saw how he was leaving as well asked where he was heading off to.

Anakin: "I need to see the father. I'm not convinced that the son will be contained here without our help. Perhaps we should make a stand. As well, I need to know something. If I don't get my answers, it'll haunt me forever."

Convinced that before he left, he get some answers about his destiny. As well that of if there was a way if he was possibly the Chosen one, walking to the side of the ship. He pulled out a speeder which they had for emergencies, getting right on he soon takes off to the same place where Father was. Kenobi, watched him go off hopping where he was going might have gotten his answers. Back inside of the ship, was the two teens working on the systems as well making sure everything was operational as well ready for take off. While this was happening, Ahsoka looked at Sparky as he remained quiet since they came back. He hadn't said anything since the incident, though what Anakin told her made her quite rather speechless.

Ahsoka: "Sparky, whatever happen. I'm sorry, but I need to know something. What you said, did you mean it?"

Asking rather concern seeing that of what he said, about destiny not controlling anyone was a lie. As well them being in control of their own lives, Sparky looked at her seeing how for most Jedi. They believed that their destines was that of a way for being controlled, along with not making their own decisions.

Sparky: "I, I meant. Because, the people that made me. Believed my destiny, was to hurt people in order to make the world a better place. For them, which was being rulers and dominating them."

Expressing a bit of his origin, which he was design to face off possible people who would stand towards his creators. The dog, looked at the shield as well rubbing the side of it.

Sparky: "Though when a accident happened, I got free will. Fought my way out, as well made my own destiny. As well followed the footsteps of heroes who stood for peace, as well the right for everyone to make their choice. Which is why instead of weapon, I use a shield. Because I want to protect people's choices, as well my own."

Speaking out his mind as well showing that the reason why he has a shield, was because he wanted to protect then harm like the machine he was. Ahsoka, placed her hand on his looking at him which the dog looked rather surprised at it as well smiling how even through how much he has went through. He still stood up for his morals as well never gave up, especially when it came to saving her.

Ahsoka: "Does that include saving a certain girl?"

Making a small joke which got the dog a bit nervous, as well having his tail wage left to right making Ahsoka chuckle a bit seeing how that was true. Leaning her head by his shoulder, this made Sparky more nervous seeing how they might have been in serious danger. There was still time to enjoy the little things, soon enough they heard a cough from behind them which was from none other then Obi wan as he was looking rather suspicious of the two.

Obi wan: "Am I, interrupting something?"

Sparky and Ahsoka: "No!"

Answering really quickly along with getting back to work as well making sure that the ship was operational, Kenobi saw how they tried to pretend that nothing happen. Though he saw a glimpse of them talking, he would say something but right now they had been through enough to know it was good to talk with each other. Seeing how they wouldn't know what else might happen to them, or what might be coming towards them if they were left unguarded.

 _ **Later**_

It has been around three hours since Anakin left to see Father, while that had happened both Ahsoka and Sparky had continued to repair the ship while for Obi wan. Was meditating out in front of the ship trying to still feel that of the force, along if Anakin was alright. Though what he was feeling, was the dark side looming around stronger as well like a hand. Which was slowly gripping around his body, as well if it was gripping his heart as his eyes widen.

Obi wan: "Oh no."

Sounding rather distress about the presence he had just felt, rushing to the haul of the ship. Both teens noticed how he was getting a another speeder out of the back as well about to head out.

Sparky: "Master Kenobi, is everything alright?"

Asking seeing if there was a problem happening, which the brown haired Jedi didn't respond as he didn't want them to worry. Starting up the bike, he looks at the two feeling like he should at least warn them.

Obi wan: "We need to change plans, focus on the firing devices and then disengage them."

Explaining of what they needed to do, though before Ahsoka could ask Obi wan. They noticed a shadow outside of the ship, the three walked out to see what it was to which they saw none other then Father. They kept on their toes seeing how they couldn't exactly trust him, though felt like he wasn't here to cause trouble for them.

Ahsoka: "Where's Anakin."

Asking about her master to see if he would answer, the old force wielder showed that of a emotionless look like he had as the three knew there was something wrong.

The Father: _"He came to me for guidance, but at the crossroad, only he can choose. The Force will be his guide now."_

Speaking in a rather cryptic like tone, which Sparky was rather not liking it due to that it would mislead them. So he decided to speak right towards him not afraid of the force being, seeing how that Anakin was going off on his own doing force knows what.

Sparky: "What have you done?"

Looking right at the father in his eyes not showing any fear, as well that of Obi wan and Ahsoka as all three of them were getting tired of being used by Father for his experiments. Waiting for a answer, he merely lowered his head as well had to answer the boy's question.

The Father: _"I have done nothing. I am merely letting the will of the Force take shape."_

Obi wan: "Where has he gone?"

Asking the same question seeing how the will of the force could be almost anything, as well lead to almost anything. Whether it be that of a peaceful one to where they could find enlightenment, however it could also lead them to the dark side. Which so far Mortis was being covered with the evil that Obi wan and the other Jedi knight's had sworn to fight against.

The Father: _"To the well of the dark side."_

Confirming of the location they would be heading to, which meant that not only Anakin was heading straight forward into the lion's den. But possibly the one place where it could be the one area where the dark side strives, as well might possibly corrupt him like Ahsoka. Though unlike her, she still had some light that still glowed in her. However if Anakin got corrupted, there might be no chance of him being saved.

Obi wan: "Anakin has gone to confront your son, hasn't he?"

The Father: _"Deep within this planet exists a place where all that is dark is channeled."_

Responding to the Jedi master explaining how that Anakin is journeying deep into the core of the dark side, which meant that Anakin was in more danger then they could ever know. Obi wan, merely sets up his hover bike as well get's ready to take off to possibly try and save his former apprentice and friend.

The Father: _"You cannot interfere."_

Warning him that this was Skywalker's journey, not his. Though right now, Kenobi looked at the force being rather not so calm but frustrated seeing how he had enough of his talk about what Anakin should do.

Obi wan: "The way I see it, if we were not supposed to interfere, Ahsoka, Sparky and I wouldn't be here in the first place. Look after the ship, I'm going to find Anakin."

Assuring that this was Father's fault to begin with, as well that he was going to save Anakin. No matter what might happen, taking off in a rush as well riding towards the well. While Father, looked a head seeing him go as Sparky merely sighs seeing how the Father didn't get it.

Sparky: "You seriously don't get it, you may be all powerful. As well could put us on our knee's, that won't stop us protecting people we care for. No matter what kind of power we have, we use it to help."

Responding to that of Father's decision of how he as well the others on no matter what the odds were, they keep fighting til they are all safe. As he was going to turn away and help out Ahsoka with the repairs, Father placed his hand on him making the dog pass out in a instant which was some kind of force technique. Holding him, the father soon carried the passed out dog with him seeing how the force had something planned for him. Ahsoka, looking rather suspicious looked outside to see if Father was still there. Though neither he or Sparky was there, she could feel that they weren't out just yet. Not trying to show any aggression, the only thing she could do was hope that Sparky, Obi wan and her master were alright as well able to come back with her so they could return back home.

* * *

 _ **Monastery**_

Back at the force monastery, the Father brought Sparky to that of a large room to where it had many images around the two of them. The dog, woke up to where he looked around him as well that of the Father curious about where he brought him. Along with that of what was the point of being here, he went to grab his shield but it wasn't with him. It was with Father as he held it close to him, the dog merely growled at him as he was now upset.

The Father: _"Calm yourself, for it is now your turn. To learn of your destiny."_

Claiming that he had his own path he needed to walk, he was right now tired of how he was using Destiny to mess with there lives even more. Though before he could talk back to him, the dog soon noticed that of the drawings on the wall. Which showed that of him and his friends traveling from their home planet to this galaxy, as well of them interacting with the galaxy.

Sparky: "What is this?"

Asking out of pure fright not able to understand how he foreseen this, that Father knew of their arrival to this galaxy. As well of them disrupting the natural balance of the galaxy, as well of Evil who had cause disrupting to the dark side with his interaction with Dooku.

The Father: _"What has happened, along with that every action. Has a price, along with your bonding with the girl."_

Talking about how their actions had been placed here, as well of how Sparky had interfered with Jedi life. Especially that of Ahsoka with the two of them being together, which showed that of him and Ahsoka sharing their first kiss during the party. He lowered his head at this, seeing how he knew time and time again about the rule of relationships between the Jedi as well it being the way of the dark side.

Sparky: "Let me guess, your telling me to break up with her? Seeing how she might lead to the dark side? So far every Jedi follows the rules to the point where they don't think about others but that of their code. Ahsoka and Anakin care about other's opinions, because their emotions make them strong. They direct it to what they fight, which is what I do."

Claiming that they were different, as well himself since they showed no signs of them going to the dark side as they aided the wars with their strength and individuality. The father, merely kept silent as well looking a head which showed that of two figures. Which wasn't that of Anakin or Dooku, Obi wan or Grievous, or even that of Ahsoka and Ventress battling each other as destined Jedi and Sith are made to battle. It was something else, it was him and Evil who were battling each other. One that was glowing with bright blue energy while for Evil, was that of dark purple. Their clash had caused that of a shock wave which caused numerous as well chaotic battles to happen all around the galaxy.

The Father: _"Which is why, your destiny is to fight. As well go through hardships of both danger, as well causing events that you nor the Jedi will foreseen. To that end, will result in war."_

Which showed that of him, who looked different in the clashing. His body looked changed, was grey as well made him look powerful. Turning to his right hand, he could feel the energy not knowing if this is what would he become. Flying towards him was his shield, which Sparky caught with his right hand seeing that Father force threw it to him if he could catch while still taking in this knowledge.

The Father: _"To that end, what will you do."_

Asking him to see if Sparky would continue this journey, knowing that the more he and the others remained him. The consequences that would come will be from that of them, feeling like this would be his fault. He wasn't going to let this guilt talk mess with him, placing his shield behind his back. His eyes glowed bright blue showing that of energy, as well not being afraid of this.

Sparky: "I'll continue what a dog does, keep running and fighting. As well protecting people I care for, as well making sure. I find a way home, and beat Lord Evil and Sith. So you can tell me about whatever destruction comes, because I'll be there. On the front lines, with my team, my friends. As well everyone I care for."

Stating it forward as well not going to let fear consume him, Father could see the truth in him. To where it was time to see if he could keep his word, to where they look outside seeing the thunderstorms growing more as well raging in the cloud. The two could tell that Son was going make one last fatal attempt to escape the planet, in which they left the monastery to proceed to where the last stand would take place.

 _ **Later**_

Behind the Monastery, was Sparky who was left alone seeing that Father knew his son had done something to Anakin. He left to find Skywalker leaving the dog to be ready, he looked at the sky to see the stars through the thunder and clouds. Feeling like this could be the place he might fall, he decided to do something. Mediate, placing his shield onto the ground right in front of him, he went on his knee's as well closed his eyes.

Sparky: "To the people of the galaxy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've brought to your world, I never meant to bring Evil or his madness here. As well cause any kind trouble, the only one that is to blame is myself. For the actions still haunt me, even when I'm enjoying myself with my friends."

Talking to himself as well that of the galaxy he believed were hurt because of the masters being here, if it wasn't because of him. Then they would remain on Earth as well away here, he wanted to hate himself for this, but couldn't.

Sparky: "But if I let this action continue to plague me, then I will eventually lose. As well let others be harmed for me not acting, but loathing of what I've done."

Bringing to a matter of him forgiving himself, as well of how everyone told him that it wasn't his fault. To which now he believed it, as well now needed to do something about this.

Sparky: "Which is why, I continue my path. To finding a way home, as well protecting this galaxy from whatever may come. So I tell you, that no matter pain I go through. I accept, knowing that with what comes my way. I'll always hold my shield up, to protect you. No matter what."

Finishing his oath to the galaxy of going to make sure, he stop Evil as well anything else that would be a threat. As well continue to figure out a way home. As his eyes opened, he saw that of Father who was by the side as well with a passed out Anakin. The dog rushed over to see if he was alright, to where the confused male woke up looking around to see where he and Sparky were at.

Anakin: "Where am I?

He asked trying to figure out where he was, along with getting help from the mask dog as Sparky lifted him up back on his feet but carefully, seeing whatever Son did to him took a lot of Anakin.

The Father: _"I have brought you back to my monastery. My son broke the laws of time and showed you what you should never have seen."_

Answering Skywalker about that Son, broke a ancient rule and showed him that of the future. To which Sparky was shocked to hear that, though not understand what the future might be like. Though he might know of him facing Evil in the galaxy as well the fight continuing, while Anakin was having trouble remembering what happened between his encounter with Son.

Anakin: "I don't remember."

The Father: _"I have erased that time. We shall never know."_

Responding to him as the three quickly were spotted by Obi wan and Ahsoka, as they were looking all around the area for the two. Landing right towards them, the two look glad to see Anakin and Sparky were alright, as well all of them being together. To which they looked at Father, seeing how it was time to Son's rampage.

Anakin: "We need to stop son, once and for all."

Stating that they couldn't run from him, as well had to face him together. Which they could all agree that it was the last option, Father saw how they were knew there was no turning back. To which when Son would come, they need to bring him down with everything they got. Before anyone could suggest a plan, the four force beings felt the dark presence of Son coming right towards them as they looked upwards along with Sparky. As they saw the white skin Sith, who was floating downwards right towards them as they all got ready for a fight.

Son: _"How quaint, my own personal send off."_

Responding to this gathering of the four that were the way the could escape Mortis, as well seeing his father one last time. They noticed on his belt was that of the Mortis dagger, to which was the only way they could end him. Father, seeing how this might be the last time he could see him, tried again to reason with him so he could stop this madness.

The Father: _"I ask you one last time. Do not leave, my son. What you will do will destroy everything both good and evil, I beg you."_

Trying his best to reason with him, though the Son merely lowered his head as the father might know his answer to this plead to staying on this planet.

Son: _"I cannot father, for this planet is not my destiny. And you cannot, hold me here."_

Claiming that the Father couldn't stop him or the others, the Father merely lowered his head feeling sorry for his child.

The Father: _"Then, it shall be. I love you, my son."_

Son: _"Do you?"_

Asking him to which Anakin ignited his light saber, as well clashed with the Son. The Sith was was able to block each one of the human's strikes, along with that not getting cut. He continued to block each attack until he grabs him by the throat, lifting him upwards he see's both Obi wan and Ahsoka charging at him. Throwing Skywalker to the side, he force grabs their light sabers and force pushes them onto the ground. Sparky, seeing them on the ground he runs at them with full strength making Son move back. Son felt the metal canine's strength as well not predicating this, to which he knee's him in the stomach and hits him down onto the ground.

Son: _"Interesting, the dog has more strength then the Jedi. I should have gone to you.."_

He continued to gloat over him, until Sparky shield bashes him in the face surprising the Sith as well making him move back. The dog quickly proceed to do some hand to hand techniques as well surprise attacks on Son, though the Son was able to block each one seeing how they were nothing to the likes of him. Sparky, decides to try something as he was able to avoid a force push. And quickly charges his right fist with electricity and sends him to the side. The Jedi saw how Sparky was holding out as well standing, to which the dog himself was trying to not get to angry by Son being to powerful.

Sparky: "You celestials talk to much."

Labeling them again of them being that of the space gods that were from his galaxy, to which Son merely showed no emotion and decided to make him rise upwards like if he was nothing. Anakin, and the others went of their lightsabers and tried to attack him again with a combine attack. Though the sith merely waves his other hand sending them back to the ground, Sparky feeling like his body was being crushed. He fires a small electricity blast at Son, to where he merely dodges it seeing the dog had a lot of fight in him still.

Son: _"Your electricity is strong, but weak compared to mine."_

Mocking his lighting to which he fires that of red lighting towards him shocking the dog, instead of him channeling the energy. Sparky felt it destroying his body, as well how it could destroy him, but he continued to resist it as Son merely smiled.

Son: _"Defiant to the end, I can see in your mind. That you keep fighting, for friends. But that of arrogance, knowing that there not might be a way to your world. That you had doomed your friends, and the galaxy to your enemies."_

Gloating to him as well slamming him into the ground, he made the ground crack as well continuing to force slam Sparky as the Jedi watched how the Son was trying to break him. Ahsoka, going for her lightsabers again to try at him. Though Son force pushed her to the ground, as well the others so they didn't interfere. Sparky, biting his teeth looked at Son as he tried to break hold of this control that was over him.

Son: _"There's also something else, that's deep within you. A emotion, which is devoted. To her."_

Turning his attention to Ahsoka as she saw how Sparky, was going through a lot of pressure feeling like he was going to be crushed. But saw the look in his eyes, as well saw how it could be true. She looked afraid for him, As Son made Sparky floated upwards forcing the dog to look at him.

Son: _"A machine like you does not belong here, as well that with a creature of the force. But I could, as well give you power. As well help you travel to your world, be welcomed as a traveler of the stars. Make your world, love you."_

Tempting him with a offer, they tried again but was still being kept down by Son's power while Father remained in the back. Waiting for the moment seeing how there was only one chance they had, Sparky looked at the red pupil Sith as well seeing how there was smile on his face. Though Sparky, merely chuckled seeing how he was going answer this request.

Sparky: "You can take your offer, and shove it up your.."

Before finishing, he gets back handed in the face hard. Everyone was shocked to see Sparky still resisting as well being almost crushed, Son continued to electrify Sparky more as well making him scream. To which Son, uses the force and opens his chest showing that of his mechanical parts.

Son: _"Insult mutt! You still defy what it impossible to defeat? What is it that makes you so defiant to the end? Is it a spirit you believe to possess? Is it he power that courses through your circuits? Where in this contraption of yours that makes you deny the inevitable!?"_

Now demanding a answer, to which the dog could feel his hands going through him. The others tried to get up but still had trouble doing so, however through the Sith continued to look through the dog's chest. Sparky, suddenly felt a spark of energy flowing through him. To which his eyes glowed blue, as well felt that warm feeling which he felt from Daughter as well looked at Son with smile which made the Son confused.

Sparky: "Its the power that resists you, it's not my circuits or design that defy's you. It's me, my will!"

Figuring out what was making him able to resist the temptation as well darkness that was destroying him, to which he sent a powerful surge of energy towards Son making him move back. The Sith, soon saw how Sparky was focusing his energy as well the strength he had learn to fix his opened chest. Along with his body charging with energy as every could feel it around them. Landing on his feet, Sparky looked at Son determined to beat him.

Sparky: "It's the will of my friends that makes me keep going, to protect them evil. That, is my power!"

Shouting back at Son as the sith soon shoots red electricity at him, to which Sparky was able to catch it in time as well throw it to the side. Anakin, along the others saw how Sparky was continuing to keep fighting Son, though the sith looked angered by this last stand to which he soon hurls punches right at Sparky. To which the dog was able to dodge each one seeing this as well able to add his own attacks at Son. Quickly enough, he caught that of Son's hands as well hold them in place, to where the Sith couldn't move. The two struggled in a power stand off as they all saw how the thunder around the monastery was gathering, to Sparky head butts him in Son's forehead making him move back. Gripping his right hand, he delivers a solid right hook sending Son to the ground as well dropping the dagger onto the ground. In the mist of the fight, Father force pulled it to him as he grabbed it. Both Son and Sparky turned to him seeing how it was time he ended this.

Son: _"What is this now Father? You planned to kill me now?"_

The Father: " _I held hope that you could resist the dark side, but I see now, there is no going back."_

Responding that there was no hope for Son, to which in this final act. The father raises the dagger in the air, and stabs the center of his stomach making the two shocked at this. Son, completely forgetting his anger rushed to him not understanding this action or this reason of why he had done this.

Son: _"Father, it did not have to be this way."_

Shedding tears for the old man, seeing that he didn't want his father to die. Removing the dagger from his chest, he through it to the side as well slowly placing him onto the ground as he didn't understand this action.

The Father: _"Yes, my child, it did. You and I are tied together and your strength runs through me. This way, I take your power."_

Explaining that with his death, that he was able to die. Son, not caring hugs him feeling fear for the first time. Though the father looked, seeing that of Anakin. Who ignited his ligthsaber and stabs Son through the chest, killing him in a instant as well making everyone shocked. Son, looked shocked at his father as the force wielder let's go of his child to look at his son's death right in front of him.

Son: _"And so you have betrayed me, Father."_

Speaking to his father one last time, before dying onto the ground. As Anakin talked to Father, seeing of what might happen next, Sparky looked at the others as Ahsoka looked at him. As his body was still showing that of the energy, along with him able to stand towards Son.

Ahsoka: "What he said, was that true?"

Feeling afraid which Sparky, looking at her seeing how this was a emotion she had never seen during her time as a Jedi. As well being shown from someone else that found her fascinating, the dog merely nodded as they looked around seeing how with the Father's death. The planet was beginning to die, the rocks begun to collapse as well of the large crystal above the monastery was collapsing.

Sparky: "Yes, it's true. Because, I don't want anything to happen to you. Because, I love you."

Telling her feeling more afraid then anything, however before Anakin and Obi wan could react to this response. A bright light soon came from the tower, as the Jedi saw this they rushed to Ahsoka and Sparky holding them close not knowing what might happen. Ahsoka, feeling the embrace of her Jedi masters and Sparky. Made a small tear not knowing what to say, the four held close as the light soon consumed them.

* * *

 _ **Space**_

 _"General Skywalker, are you there?"_

Asking that of a voice to which Anakin, who opened his eyes to look around where he was at. He was in the Twilight, along with Obi want, Ahsoka and Sparky as if they had never left. They all looked confused at what had happened, the two Jedi looked at the hologram of Rex which was surprising to seem him.

Anakin: "We read you, Rex. Can you hear me?"

Asking to which he was worried since they didn't know where they were, which Anakin confirmed that it felt like a while. Which made Rex confused, though in the back was Ahsoka. As she remembered what happened, as well the last thing her robotic friend told her. Sparky, remembered so as well as the two held each other's hands not knowing what would happen next. Obi wan confirmed to Rex that if he explained where they had been to, he wouldn't believe. The ship soon travels towards the destination point, as the four knew there were more things to come. As well, that of certain things that will be challenged in the coming days of the war.


	39. Ep 39-A mistake returns

_**"Betrayal Strikes! With the division Count Dooku and Lord Evil, the two antagonist now plot to begin their own private war against one another. Along the line of the metal armored villain, going to arms length to bringing down the Republic as well the Jedi in one fell swoop. To which he has sent his men across the galaxy in searching for a weapon that would aid him in this matter, to which would bring the end to Dooku's problems along showing the might of the Masters of Evil."**_

* * *

 ** _Outer Rim Jungle World_**

On the very outskirts of the republic territory along with the separatists, was a small planet that was right now occupied by that of Naboo forces along with several clones who were station there to look after a project. Within a large like building was a laboratory where scientists, were right now looking over a massive force field that had contain a large specimen. One of the scientists, walked over to see the vitals along with how it was doing until he got a call from the Chancellor.

 _"Greetings, how are things with the subject?"_

Palpatine asked through the communicator as the male responded that it was right now alright, along the lines of showing signs of a steady heart beat as well fully calm.

 _"Excellent, have it prepared along ready to evacuate off world at once. Will need to begin some tests soon."_

The chancellor stating to the scientist as he nodded, shutting off the communicator he attends to a few final things he needed to look over. Though just before he could, the alarms soon quickly went off which made the man rather frightened by this sudden response.

 _"Attention, the facility has been attacked. All clones report to.."_

The announcer spoke in a commanding tone until there was scream which silence the speaker, soon enough the scientist looked down right near the large doors. To see them blown right off along hitting several clones, the soldiers lined up ready to open fire on whatever was attacking them. That was until a shadow rushed right through the ground and begun to take out each of the men, shooting them one by one the clones dropped to the ground dead in a matter of seconds.

"I have to warn the..."

As the scientist was going to send a signal to the Republic or to a nearby cruiser, his communicator as well the monitors around him begun to display signs of bad connection. As well his throat being squeezed, he soon was lifted right off the ground as well brought towards the exposed doorway. To at his surprise, he saw none other then Hoodlum. Asajj Ventress, Headcase as well Lord Evil all together as well looking at the republic scientist.

Lord Evil: "Hi, and apologies for the door."

He spoke in a rather enjoyable like tone as he walked pass the scientist as well gesturing Ventress to drop the man. Soon enough she did, as Hoodlum walked over and grabs the frightened male as well walks him over to the controls near the container. Headcase, doing a perimeter scan of the container as well sensing within it a heart beat confirmed there was something in it.

Headcase: "You were correct, the maps from Senator Padme lead us to here, a hidden laboratory on in the outer rim."

Bringing up a rather familiar event which involved their assault on Naboo as well stealing several maps to this exact area. Evil, smiled as he dragged the scientist over as well placed him right towards the container wall as the frightened scientist didn't know what was going to happen to him.

Lord Evil: "You know, science can be quite beautiful. It can restore life, or bring death. To which, the Republic is none for one thing. It's soldiers, along that it's in league. With Kaminos, who are responsible for their armies? Correct?"

Speaking in a manner of both fear and intellect which made the man afraid, as well in front of them was something growling. Along the side of it breathing heavily as well directly in front of them, whatever it was they were looking at was noticing them.

Lord Evil: "You don't need to answer, because you'll say something to justify what you have done. As well what you had just unleashed, but I will be doing that. You however, my friend. Will have a important job."

Continuing his talk with the scientist as Headcase, was able to unlock the door that lead into the room. The scientist, tried to move back and panicked as the others saw how Evil held the man in a firm grip as well throwing him right inside of the containment.

Lord Evil: "Learning about the consequences, of your creation."

Informing the man as he closes the door leaving the scientist pleading to break free, though that wasn't the case as the four stepped back as they all heard of a growling noise. Surely enough, this came to fruition when that of low growl went behind the man as well a scream of terror. In one swift move, they heard that of a crunching sound which might indicate that whatever was in there had just eaten the scientist. Ventress, not exactly shocked by that gruesome sight could only force sense that of a controlled like state, like if it had no emotion as well alive at the same time.

Asajj Ventress: "This, creature. Has no emotion, like if it was a clone. Made for one purpose, war."

Informing the others as well sensing that whatever the scientists had done, was to be a controlled weapon for the war. Evil, merely chuckled at that as he saw a nearby holo pad on the ground. Picking it up, he checks that the creature's emotions had been locked down. Rubbing his metal chin, he locates where the device was as well where exactly the device was planted.

Lord Evil: "Head case, look throughout the facility and see if they parked a cruiser. Knowing these scientists, they were going to move it. But we, will be doing this then them."

Explaining of the situation was at hand, the cyborg villain as well Hoodlum nodded to their boss as well went to check around the area for the ship that could transport this creature. While Ventress, didn't know what to think of right now. What they were doing was both rather dangerous, along the lines of something Dooku or even Grievous might do to win this war. The former sith apprentice stood by Evil as the two could tell whatever was in the container was reacting to the taste.

Asajj Ventress: "What exactly do you intend with this, monster. From how Savage failed, what makes you think it will obey you?"

Doubting that with something this massive, would be impossible. Much like Savage seeing how he was suppose to be the instrument of her revenge, though it fail do to how much rage he had. The Dathomirian female looked at Evil seeing if he would reply, though right now she could tell from his red eyes was not of any planning but of destruction as he crossed his arms as well looking into the darkness of the container.

Lord Evil: "The reason why Savage went on his own, is because of the rage you fueled him with. A emotion that most people can't control, as well leave it to fester until it's nature is revealed to everyone. Especially it's master."

Explaining to her in a manner she could understand, that if Asajj didn't treat the male like a slave or a mere tool. He might have been under her control, though not exactly as she should have kept tabs on him. Before should could say anything to him, they looked to the back seeing the roaring of a ship that was starting up. Which meant that Headcase and Hoodlum found the ship, Evil turned his back on the container as well walked out to the ship.

Lord Evil: "So, instead of manipulating the creation. Let it wreck havoc, the creator. And he's followers."

Responding in a chilling manner as Ventress, soon heard of the creature behind her Ventress saw a pair of dark glowing green eyes. The look on it's face was looking directly at her as if it was a predator. Whatever was about to happen was going to be catastrophic, along the lines of going on a scale of destruction that the Jedi or Republic will not see company. As well hopping, that if this plan works. They could take this beast to Dooku and kill him as well the rest of the separatists, though right now they needed to send this beast to somewhere in which they could see it's power. The place where it's predecessor perished, Coruscant.

 _ **Coruscant-Jedi Temple**_

Within the temple of the Jedi Knights, was a laboratory which Quackers and Sionver Boll, were right now looking over Sparky due to after he and the others came back from their apparent reconnaissance with Captain Rex. He's powers were going a bit off, along the lines of what possibly had happen. To which, the two scientist had to immediately look over the robotic dog as well do some experiments.

Sparky: "Ugh guys? This is a simple look over, yes?"

Looking a bit nervous since he was right now strapped over a machine as well of looking at several monitors showing that of his external parts. Exo skeleton along the lines of different types of mechanical parts ticking inside of him, as well the core which made him unique as well use his powers. The green fowl grabbed a pad as well pressed a few buttons to look over the notes they had gotten from the first hour since they had begun.

Quackers: "Look over? Sparks, what you've just told us is a sign. As well a opportunity to figure out a way to get back home, as well possibly defeat Evil. As well the fact you might have met these 'force wielders'."

Sounding rather excited since this was a possible sign from the galaxy that there could be a way of getting home, as well that this power boost that Sparky had developed at this mysterious place. Could potentially help them with the portal machine that he had been working on, Sionver Boll was right now a bit spectacle about this as she believed in that of fact then possible superstition.

Sionver Boll: "Well whether he did have this encounter or not, the readings of his energy core is rather much higher then the last encounter you had with this Lord Evil character."

Confirming that he has been showing signs of being more charged up with energy then before, as well couldn't find any reason how this could have happened. Though as this happened, Quackers had a bit of doubt in this to which he wanted to ask something else of him. A question that had been hidden for good reason but hasn't been discussed since Sparky left with Anakin and Obi wan.

Quackers: "And this happened, when 'Son' called you weak? As well harm that of the Jedi?"

Asking him to which he had to be careful around Sionver boll since he learned about his crush for Ahsoka, as well had to be careful so it remained a secret. Sparky, nodded as that was a reason of how he was able to stand on his feet when he was battling Son. As the two were continuing to look over the notes as well notes they had been able to gather up. The door slides open showing that of Yoda, who was walking in to check up on the canine leader.

Yoda: "Feeling well, do you now?"

The Jedi master asked which the dog nodded seeing how from Yoda's perspective, as well hearing the stories from that of Anakin and the others. It was almost unbelievable as well impossible, though threw the force anything could happen. However this was more then just a visit, to which Quackers as well Boll looked over to him.

Yoda: "Disturbance I have felt, in the force. Grave danger, coming to us it is. Needed in the war room, your all needed."

Briefing them that he had felt a rather bad feeling, to which if someone has powerful as Yoda to sense it. This was serious, Sparky quickly got up as well removed most of the wires as well things connecting to him that was hooked up to the machines. Along the way of walking to his shield and placing it on his back, Quackers looked to the female scientist as she was requested as well. To which there had to be something happening, the three soon walked with the Jedi master as well curious to know what exactly was happening.

* * *

 ** _War room_**

Within the Jedi war room, was that of all the wild force members along several Jedi masters. They were looking over a hologram of Palpatine who was looking over the Jedi and everyone gathered within the room.

Chancellor Palpatine: _"I apologize for this inconvenience, though the situation that is happening is in dire need of the Jedi. As well the Wild Force."_

The old man spoke to them all seeing what was has happening was rather grave, from how many people were in the room. It was serious, they looked over a holographic map showing a rogue republic cruiser. It's course was off along that it didn't respond to anything, no response or anything that would show that it was a friendly.

Mace Windu: "Several hours we've gotten word of a cruiser going through several areas where other ships tried to contact them. However, they were only able to hear this."

Explaining the situation as well of what was happening, he pressed a button on the panel to which they all heard within the room a very loud static sound. It made most of them shutter as well cover their ears from how it sounded, while for the animal teens made their fur tense up from whatever the sound was.

Ahsoka Tano: "What, in the universe was that?"

Asking as she never heard that type of sound before, as well it almost sounded like if it was alive. Quackers, walked over to that of the control panel to try and figure out how to unscramble it as well get a much more better connection as well find out what was on the cruiser.

Chancellor Palpatine: _"All we can confirm is that the ship's course was Coruscant, and will be here in a two hours. Which is why I require a small team to handle the situation, if I sent ships to destroy the cruiser. The wreckage would plummet to the surface."_

Informing them of how it would be easy to blow it up before it reached the planet, though with how fast it was coming they couldn't afford it. With that in mind, Palpatine had to leave as well make sure to advise any incoming ships that was coming to land on the planet needed to hold off. The Jedi, felt concern of this as well how it was possible for a republic cruiser was somehow possibly hijacked it. As well sending right to the Republic home world.

Ash: "Well, from how that all sounded. We need somehow get in that speeding metal bullet. Pull the brakes on it and possibly avoid it destroying a neighborhood. Why does this sound like some dumb movie Speed's seen?"

Stating how this sounded familiar, with that in mind the Jedi could well doubt know there was more to this dangerous assault. Obi wan, looks at a chart of where the ship was as well where it was traveling.

Obi wan: "If possible, we need a ship able to catch up to the cruiser as well get inside along stopping it before it impacts into the city or any residence within the perimeter."

Explaining the situation that was going to happen, luckily Anakin was up to the task along with several of the wild force members. He was going to bring along Ash and Quackers as well Sparky to handle the ship while the others on the ground would be ready to check out what exactly the purpose of this landing was. Sparky, nodded as well was ready for this type of stunt as well the others as the four rushed out to get right to it. However, while in the room was Sionver Boll who somehow was showing a rather worried look which Yoda had noticed.

Yoda: "Emotions you show, great fear you express. Know the sound, it was?"

Asking the female Bivall scientist in which she didn't know what to say, from how the ship made the severe static sounds. It almost sound like if there was a malfunction, but there was more. Speed could tell the look from it as well since the fact he was made in laboratory, as well could tell something was troubling her. Like if a past experiment had been brought to haunt her, to which this would be serious for everyone.

 _ **Atmosphere of Coruscant**_

Right above the Republic planet, was the incoming rogue cruiser as it was almost there. Rushing right towards it was a small ship which was that of Anakin's personal starfighter along the ways of another ship similar to his. Though much bigger as well had the three animal teens flying straight towards it. Skywalker, looked right a head of the cruiser as it still was coming as well not showing any signs of stopping.

Anakin: "OK guys, we go in. Get to the command deck as well figure out who's flying this ship."

Ash: "When you say it like that, it's easy."

Responding in a sarcastic tone as they were going to try and land in a high speeding ship, though the Jedi master merely smiled as this was going be easy. A challenge but easy, the two ships flew right towards the docking bay as well saw how the shields were open. Along the lines of it being steady enough for them to make it inside, heading right to the docking bay they saw in a instant that the shields came right up from behind them so they could breath within the ship room. So far there was no one in sight, no clones or any signs of people to try and to talk to.

Quackers: "I'm going see if there's anyone here."

The scientist spoke out as well pulling out a tracker to see if there was anyone alive, but it was all empty. Sparky, looking around could feel it was like a trap. Though there was no time to lose, the four soon rushed into the hallway to make it straight towards the command deck where they were soon stopped by that of blaster fire. Taking cover, they looked to the side to see what was shooting at them.

Sparky: "Guess we got a welcome party."

Suspecting that there was people on the ship, they looked to the side seeing that of familiar droids. They were being attack by that of droids, somewhat like the same ones that tried to kidnap Chuchi as well with Ventress. They were armed with separatist blasters as well doing some cover fire right towards them.

Ash: "Evil written all over this kamikaze stunt, you go get this hunk of metal under control. These toys are mine!"

The hellfire rabbit announced as he pulled out two pistols from the side of his belt, shooting off some rounds into the droids head as well distracting them with his aggressive behavior. Anakin lead both Quackers and Sparky to command deck where they might be heading into more droids. They continued rushing to the deck where they traveled right upwards to where right when they approached the doors, they heard some droid like sounds as there were some inside of the deck. Sparky, thinking of something pulls out his shield as well gets into a proper throwing position. Anakin, saw what he might do as well armed himself with his lightsaber. Quackers, pressing the proper sequence to open the doors. It showed several of the droids that Ash fought as the number of them was that of ten units.

Sparky: "Heads up!"

He shouted as he hurled his shield towards the sides of the room which bounced off knocking several of their heads as well making them drop their blasters. Before they could pick them up, Quackers used his psionic powers to pull them right towards them. Which Anakin, cuts them all down with a fell swing as well any who tried to shoot at them.

Anakin: "Nice one, now let's get this cruiser down without destroying it on impact."

Telling the two as he rushed towards the controls while Sparky and Quackers took their positions in the chairs where they could try and land the cruiser on the outside of the city. Skywalker never exactly flew a cruiser before but right now knew how to make a landing, no matter how big the ship was. While the teens were able to press several points to try and either raise the shields or activate precautions to make a landing. They felt the ship coming into entry as well a massive thump, along the front of the ship being engulfed in flames.

Quackers: "I'm right now coordinating the area where we can land, it's going to be bumpy!"

He stated as well looking at the monitor at the right spot to where no one would be harmed, Anakin manually guiding the cruiser could feel the immense weight of the ship coming down. All three of them were hanging on to the sides as they could see the ground, to which they quickly hit the surface. The ship was doing it's best to not break up but they could all feel how it was coming apart, soon enough the massive ship was able to stop as well luckily not explode as the three saw how it stopped moving. Taking a breather, the Jedi and animals looked around seeing how they were back on Coruscant as well alive at the same time.

Quackers: "Whatever we did, has possibly broke a lot of probabilities of how this could have ended. Luckily, I'm glad they were wrong."

Stating that they should have been blown up, though right now the fact that they were able to stop the ship as well land it without hurting anyone was pure luck. Anakin along with Sparky chuckled at that remark as they soon got up from their seats to possibly see if Ash was alright, though as they were about to walk towards Ash. They felt the ship rock a bit, along the lines of hearing Ash groaning a bit.

Sparky: "Ash?"

He asked sounding worried for his friend as the three soon rushed right towards their teammate, trying to locate him the three soon enough heard the ship move more. Soon enough they saw Ash, who was covered in that of oil as well that of some parts as he walked towards the three a bit tired.

Ash: "Guys, I think. I know, what Evil's plan was with this ghost ship, and I'll tell you one thing..."

He was waving his finger to the stating what he just learned what the reason for this rough landing was, soon enough they heard more of the ship coming a part. As the four soon rushed towards whatever the sound was being made, what they saw next was shocking. A massive hole that was made within the docking bay, along of what appeared to be claw marks. They quickly rushed right outside to see what exactly what did this destruction, to which it was none other then a large beast with dark grey skin, purple markings around it's body as well armor. Anakin, was merely horrified at how this was impossible of what he was staring at.

Quackers: "I've seen that creature, but. It's impossible, that's a..."

Anakin: "Zillo beast."

Answering him as the large creature let out a massive roar which was somewhat familiar to what they heard in the temple, though this was different. It was twice as large as well being somewhat modified, as well angry to which it looked directly at the city and senate. To which it slowly made it's way, to possibly cause destruction.

Ash: "Yeah, so I guess where possibly screwed then?"

Asking the three to which they were going to need a army if they were going to survive this rampage, as well it going towards the town and destroying everything it it's sight.


	40. Ep 40-From Evil with vengeance

**_"Resurrection from the grave! Having stopping a rogue republic cruiser from crashing into Coruscant. Jedi master Anakin Skywalker along with the wild force witness the return of a beast that once plagued the senate, the Zillo beast. Which was thought to be destroyed before their arrival, now questions are being brought up as well turning to the ones who have a history with the force of nature."_**

* * *

 ** _Jedi Temple_**

After the massive impact of the cruiser, along the roar that the Zillo Beast made to announce it's presence to the city. Several Jedi masters along with Speed and Kizaemon, as well with the scientist Sionver Boll were hearing the chaos from right outside.

Speed: "OK, so not only you were responsible for making a gas weapon that killed the original creature. You refused, to make clones of this thing? And now it's going rampage here? All because Palpatine wanted armor?!"

Sounded very both mad, confused as well shocked which the female Bivall explained to them after she discussed to the two animal teens along with the Jedi of how she was able to recognize the sound in the war room. As well that the two teens along with Ahsoka were brought up with the information about the last time the beast came to Coruscant, that the chancellor wanted to try and take it's scales to make armor. As well the scientist was task to do it, which lead to a devastating evening with the beast going through the city to go right after the chancellor.

Kizaemon: "Fukushū wa don'na katachi de modotte kuru koto ga deki, kare o haka ni okutta otoko o kesshite wasuremasen."

He spoke in Japanese which clarified that revenge can always return in many forms, especially that from the grave. The Jedi could understand revenge well to which that if it was possible, though this was a clone. As well made to possibly be able to understand a code, rather be under control as the Jedi tried to think of a suggestion.

Obi Wan: "Well unlike the last situation, if this is a clone. Then it might be possible to use a code to stop the beast from rampaging, Sionver. Is there a way to scan the exterior of the creature for a Kamino code within it?"

Thinking that they could stop the rampaging before lives could be taken, which was possible as Sionver called over a hover vehicle to take her to the laboratory so she could possibly find a way to shut down the beast. As the Jedi could feel like they were going to be in a fight, Speed got a transmission from Ash as he puts it on speaker.

Ash: _"Where the hell are you guys?! Did you people hear the roar and the ships flying?!"_

Shouting very loudly as they could all see republic ships flying over the temple as well that of clones inside locked and loaded, along with that of the special gas that was used to take out the original Zillo beast. It was going to be like the same thing as before, as well lead to another massive creature dying on a planet that had no business here in the first place.

Aayla Secura: "It will happen again, another creature dying. As well us not being able to save it."

Fearing it since the chancellor saw that there was no way they could subdue the beast due to it's large like body, as well violent manner that it be impossible. Though Yoda, could feel there was more to this then just a random arrival of fate.

Yoda: "Stopping the beast, is one task. Purpose, is second we must find."

Having a rather concern feeling that this might could be more as well that they should be on their guard, Kizaemon nodding his head to the wise Jedi master. Quickly prepares himself such as doing some hand techniques, to which in that moment he got into proper ninja attire with his face covered as well that of long staff. The Jedi saw how quickly he changed into some new clothing as well Speed getting his helmet on along analyzing where the destruction was coming from.

Mace Windu: "Hold on, we need to come up with a plan. As well regroup with some units to take this head on."

Speed: "Yeah, but giant monsters are kind of our thing. Will be there."

Responding back to the Jedi master as the ninja hamster nodded, before the Jedi could say anything. Yoda, stopped him as he saw the two looking rather confident. As well could sense they could handle it, Kizaemon held the side of the Cheetah's shoulder as he was going go with him so he wasn't late to handle this situation.

Kizaemon: "Sayōnara."

Bowing his head to the Jedi as the Cheetah quickly rushed in a yellow blur with the ninja hamster as the two quickly rushed to where the Zillo beast might be heading at. The Jedi saw this as well quickly got a message from that of Palpatine to where what was happening now.

 _"Master Jedi, we have already have the ships on route to the beast's location as well the gases ready to take him down. I request your assistance in making sure no lives will be lost."_

Asking them for aid which the knights nodded seeing how that the situation would require them to make sure no lives were lost in this battle for survival. Though also that if it was possible if they could save the beast, which Mace could sense that although the original was a beast of destruction. It was angry, hopefully they could somehow subdue the clone creature get it off Coruscant before the day ends.

 ** _Outside of the city_**

Roaring, that's what the sound was right in front of countless clone troopers who were doing their best to try and take down the Zillo beast. It's immense size as well strength was unlike anything the soldiers had dealt with in the war, especially that of the first one that came to Coruscant. Rex, was standing by the side lines as well looking at some laser tanks that were coming around the side.

Captain Rex: "Alright men, aim for the next and forehead!"

Ordering the troops as well directing the assault, the tanks soon fired a concentrated like energy ray from their tanks. They land right directly onto the beast, as well not showing any signs of it going down. The long armed beast turned to the clones as well backhands the tanks to the side, this sent most of the vehicles exploding onto the ground. As well send the men flying out, lucky both Anakin and Quackers used their telekinetic powers to catch the clones in the middle of the air. As well dropped them to the sides making sure they were out of lines of the Zillo Beast's assault, as well taking cover from the the rampaging giant.

Anakin Skywalker: "Don't suppose you have experience with something like this back on earth?"

Asking the green duck as Quackers going to respond to that comment, however in that remark it was interrupted by the sounds of gun fire which was coming from Ash. Who was right now using a gattling hell gun onto the creature, though the armor exterior was to tough along the sides of the shots blasting right off it's body.

Ash: "Great, the damn thing is blaster proof. Anyone got a rocket? Professional one that could blow up a building?"

Asking one of the troopers as some clone troopers were right now arming some rockets, aiming directly under the neck of the giant monster. They fired right at it, only for the giant to turn to the side and tail slam into the ground making the clones fly outwards to the side. Sparky, was watching the destruction as well decided to handle this. Along the side of seeing if his power boost could help out knocking down the Zillo Beast.

Sparky: "Guys! Boost me up!"

Shouting to Anakin as the Jedi saw him coming right towards him, putting his hands together he lifts the robot dog upwards as well uses the force to throw him upwards into the air. The robot canine saw how the beast was both fast and destructive, though not able to keep his eyes on a whole squadron of clones shooting at him. He landed right onto the creature's large third arm, holding onto the side he slides down where he lands on the back.

Sparky: "OK big guy, time to stop this rampage before anyone get's hurt."

Thinking about stopping it this giant in a none violent manner, balancing himself on the long limb creature. Rushing up to the head, the dog landed right on top as well held onto the spikes doing his best to not let go. Checking any vulnerable area's to calm the Zillo beast down, he uses his electricity to try and bring him down. Though all it did was make him angry as well raise it's upper body in a horrific manner as the clones and everyone moved back from the sight.

Quackers: "It certainly brings back memories of some folks I know in hell."

Telling Anakin as this made the Jedi feel a bit alright knowing there was experts in giant monster fighting, though not so well with the fact that the Zillo beast was possibly more angry. Raising it's long arms in a frustrated manner, the Zillo beast delivered a rather seismic slam causing most of the vehicles around it. As well the troops on the ground to fly in the air, there was almost nothing on the ground as well no means to stop them from crashing into the ground. Anakin, could have landed gently but saw that a tank was coming his way.

Anakin Skywalker: "Oh.."

He was about to say something feeling like he might not survive this impact, but soon enough as if time was slowing down around him. Was a yellow blur, which was Speed. Who was right now running across the battlefield in a slow like motion, the speedster Cheetah saw how much chaos was happening. Along the side of seeing the massive Zillo beast up close and Sparky, who was riding it like if it was a mechanical bull.

Speed: _"I'm there to help them out on the ship, and they make the front of the city into a crash and derby sight. Never leave a dog to do a cat's job, cause we can do it faster."_

Thinking in his head as the cheetah was able to catch Anakin from being crushed by a giant tank, so far all around him. His teammates were flying like rabbits, to which he uses his agility to catch each one. He had to put them towards the side as well avoid any falling vehicles, soon enough as he had stopped running. Everything around him begun to get back into normal speed while the others saw how the vehicles landed onto the ground blowing up. As well them all avoided getting crushed by the massive metal vehicles.

Speed: "Your welcome folks, I'm here all weekend."

Making a joke to lighten the mood, though that got interrupted by him getting swat to the side by the creature's long fingers as everyone took cover. They saw how Speed was still alive, a bit banged up but alive none the less. The others looked upwards seeing Sparky who tried to shock the beast into a unconscious state, though the size of him was to much for the electricity.

Sparky: "Come on buddy, I'm not going hurt you. Just try to put you to a nice sleep where we can try and get you some.."

He tried to continue to calm the Zillo beast, however he noticed something. It looked like a half job operation upon the scales. Like if it had been removed as well placed with something, which it seemed to be some sort of device. A tracker no less, he tried to take it but it sent a powerful electrocution at him making the dog unable to take it. Along making the beast throw it's head upwards into the air sending the dog up as well.

Captain Rex: "Do know if the creatures metal?"

Asking a bit worried seeing that Sparky was about to be eaten in one gulp, though coming right into the air was Kizaemon. Who was able to catch the falling dog as well land right onto the ground, the robotic masked dog smiled to Kizaemon as the hamster merely nodded to him.

Kizaemon: "What did I miss?"

Sparky: "A lot, as well more bad news since this isn't just some rampaging monster."

Responding to him a in a sort manner as the group saw the Zillo beast looking towards the sent, growling silently it then begun to make it's way through the buildings as well destroying some small structured houses along the way. The dog and hamster soon regrouped with the others to see if they were alright.

Anakin: "What happened up there? Thought you had a grip on that giant."

The Jedi pondering at the dog's hold on the creature, as well thinking Sparky could handle it. Though there was much more when Sparky was riding the Zillo beast.

Sparky: "Yeah, I did. But there's something connecting to the creature's upper scales. Some kind of device, I think it was sent by Evil. But how did he get a creature that massive?"

Asking to which Quackers, coughed a bit which got their attention as he might know exactly. Along the lines of where it must have come from, though right now he had to sum it up quickly along the lines of explaining it fast. The Zillo beast was making a straight forward lines right towards the Senate, with a aggressive thought in it's mind, revenge.

* * *

 ** _Within the city_**

Right across the large buildings was the colossal Zillo beast, who was in the middle of crashing and destroying any form of obstacles in it's path. Civilians were running in panic as well fear trying to avoid the falling bricks and rocks from the crumbling buildings. However when a child as well a mother were about to be taken, the falling rocks were stopped by the force. They turned to the side seeing none other then Ahsoka, who was focusing all of her strength from it not collapsing on them.

Ahsoka: "Get to safety, now!"

Warning them as the mother took her child to the side, while she dropped the wreckage to the side. She as well the other Jedi were being deployed across the sides of the blocks getting civilians to safety as well hurling the falling rocks towards the Zillo beast. Yoda, saw how it was doing the same type of destruction it's predecessor did before.

Yoda: "Same route, the original did. The Chancellor, it will chase. Destroy everything, it shall."

Speaking into a communicator device he had in his ear as well telling other Jedi's around the area, which was quite known as suddenly it was going up a building. The Zillo beast, right on the skyscraper was roaring across the whole of the city as well getting it's attention of everyone. Along that of it looking right a head seeing that of clone ships coming directly towards beast on the building.

 _"We have eyes on target, preparing the drop off the gas bombs."_

Responding towards the Jedi, in which they were in a safe distance where the monster wouldn't fall on any of the people on the ground. Firing off different types of rockets and explosives towards the Zillo beast, the grey creature was soon consumed by that of green smoke. The Jedi and citizens from the ground saw how of the beast was slowly getting tired, it almost seemed like it was working. Though something was wrong, instead of slowing down the creature as well making it fall. The expression of the Zillo beast was no of pure rage, as well starring directly towards the senate building.

Obi Wan: "It's not stopping him, but infuriating him."

The Jedi spoke as they saw a dramatic sight as the Zillo beast used it's legs, as well leapt right towards the clone ships that fired the gas bomb's and destroyed them left to right. It send the ships crashing towards the ground as well it landing right onto the ground, the beast turn it's attention towards the senate as it ran right towards it. As they saw the creature making it's journey, several ships flew right towards them as Sionver Boll was right on the ship.

Obi Wan: "The gas bombs didn't work on the beast, how is that possible?"

Asking concern like along of the others seeing how it should have ended in a swift motion, though Sionver looked rather sadden as she had a scanner with a full detailed scan of the clone.

Sionver Boll: "I know, Quackers informed me that there was something wrong with the creature. A scale had been removed and replaced by a tracking device, I tried to look on the database on any types of metal or races that could make this device."

Informing them as she showed them the metal object within the beast's body, Ahsoka. Having a much better look saw how it looked rather cryptic, as well sharp which had a red blinking light.

Ahsoka: "Because that device is protecting the clone, it's blocking off it's smell as well not allowing it to infect his systems. And I bet Headcase is behind this."

Figuring out quickly it was the cyborg villain in league with the masters, which meant this was a assassination attempt by Lord Evil. Which now made sense, the machine was protecting him along that it was going to succeed with it's mission of killing the chancellor. As they were flying directly towards the beast, they got a message from Sparky as Obi wan opened it to see the canine.

Sparky: _"Master Kenobi, I think I have a way to stop the creature. As well possibly not kill it, we just need a group of tanks to make it to the senate fast as possible."_

Informing the Jedi as this was going to be challenging, the first time they tried to stop the creature. They saw how it was impossible, that the rage it had for the chancellor was to great. How could they stop it this time? Yoda, remained silent as the green Jedi master merely had faith in the force. Along that if there was either one chance, one slight chance to save a creature such as the Zillo beast a second time, they should do it.

 _ **Senate Building**_

The senate, the center of the planet where the senators gather to determine the fate of their home worlds as well how to do their part in the war. As well where Palpatine lived at, to where that was where the Zillo Beast was heading to. Running on all of it's limbs, it was roaring quite loudly as well about to do what the original could not, kill the old man. It was inches away from climbing up the senate building as it was directly on route towards the large building. Though right in front of it was the same tanks that shot the lasers at it, within them was Windu and Yoda who were looking at the large beast.

Mace Windu: "Are you sure what Sparky suggested will happen?"

Asking Yoda in which the old green man merely nodded as he could feel it in his bones that today, they might see a rather interesting sight to behold out of this whole war they had fought in. The beast was about to slam the tanks and Jedi, however soon enough it the sounds of a ship flying above it. Soon enough leaping right out of ship was Sparky, who was leading that of his team, both Anakin with Obi wan and finally Ahsoka. As they all armed themselves for a fight with the giant Zillo Beast.

Sparky: "Wild Force, strike!"

Shouting out the battle cry as they soon land upon the large beast, Kizaemon threw that of smoke bombs in it's eyes making the creature roar. Speed, was able to slide across the long neck as well run around the creature's long limbs as well distracting it wit his running. Ash, went to the long third arm as well dragged it down, while both Anakin and Obi wan used the force to slam it's tail down. Quackers, did the same to the head trying not to allow it to throw them all off.

Ahsoka: "Alright, got any idea what the next part of the plan is?"

Asking Sparky as the robot dog pointed at where the device was, the two teens rushed towards it as well saw how the machine was stuck in it's body. The two kept their balance as well ran to the device, seeing how it was stuck as well it was covered in that of it's blood. The two carefully removed it out while everyone else was doing their best to keep the Zillo beast distracted on them.

Kizaemon: "You must hurry, it is not looking so peaceful right now!"

Warning them as he continued to cover the beast's sight with his smoke bombs as well leaping towards the side, along aiding in Ash to keeping the third arm from not striking anyone. Both Ahsoka and Sparky held onto the device as well pulled it hard, gripping it with all their might they ripped it right out of the spot which made the Zillo beast roar a painful yell which almost broke all the windows around them. Closing their ears, they saw how the beast was somehow free from the machine as Ash. Fired at the machine and destroyed it, looking at the others they quickly leapt right off the beast to see the Zillo beast now confused as well roaring more.

Anakin: "Ok, we took out the device. Now what?"

Seeing if they would try the same thing with the gas, though luckily there was something the Wild force had in mind. Looking above was several ships which were the same ones that fired the gas bombs, however this type the missiles had that of a blue chemical mixture into it.

Quackers: "Subdue the beast, by using the same chemical compound that you used for the original gas. As well add a mixture of Sparky's electricity and some notes I handed to Sionver, to make a unique concoction."

Informing the chosen one as they all witnessed them being fired upon the creature, the Zillo beast was soon covered in light blue gas as it was right now coughing. As well roaring in a much more calmer tone, along the lines of it's eyes being sleepy like. To where it soon collapses right downwards in front of everyone. The thump almost made everyone fall, but still they kept standing as they saw the Zillo beast defeated. Cautiously walking towards the creature, Yoda walked over and waved it across the large head.

Yoda: "Dead, it is not. Asleep, it is. Much pain, it was in."

Telling the others as well the clones to where it was a shocking sight, instead of a chemical based weapon that had killed the original beast. Was now a strong like gas which was able to put the creature into a deep slumber, as well not waking up. The ships land near the Jedi as Sionver Boll, rushed over to see the creature up close as well see the others.

Sionver Boll: "After you sent me the news of the green gas not working, I was able to concentrate a new strand with some energy Sparky was able to share with me when me and Quackers were examining him. Combing it together, I created a rather high as well none volatile gas bomb which was able to attack the creatures brain. Shutting down it's nerve systems, along not killing it."

Explaining the situation to them as it was rather long, as well impossible to imagine that they were able to save it as well not kill the Zillo beast at the same time. Ash, looked at the creature as well placed his hands in his pocket getting rather curious.

Anakin: "I'll inform the chancellor that the creature has been subdued."

Telling the others as they all felt like it came from Palpatine, that if it was a clone then it might return to whatever lab it was made from. Sparky, merely looked upset as his eyes glowed blue which the others could tell that it wasn't a good idea.

Sparky: "No, I say we take it somewhere away from Coruscant. Somewhere that war won't bother it, as well make it a weapon. It's the least we can do."

Sounding rather sad for the Zillo beast as it had been through enough, the Jedi could feel how the animal teens knew it's pain as well how they were once experiments. It was going to be challenging with the Chancellor, though right now. The creature deserved justice, as well a safe place to live away from the war.

 _ **Later on in the night**_

After the whole incident as well getting it off world, Palpatine had gotten word of how the wild force had taken the creature with the add of several clones and the Jedi off world as well somewhere that it could live in peace. He wanted to try and keep it, though with what has happened. It was possibly best to let it go somewhere to live in peace. Sitting in his room alone as well looking at his table, along the holo records of the destruction as well the wild force members. It was soon interrupted by that of static.

Palpatine: "My word."

He spoke sounding a bit confused as the light blue light of the hologram machine, quickly changed into light purple where it showed none other than Lord Evil. The elderly man merely looked calm as well alerted that he had come to see what has happen.

Lord Evil: _"Greeting mighty chancellor, I hope I didn't miss anything. Such as your lovely city being destroyed, along the lines of many of your people dying. Because of a mistake you did."_

Referring to that after the original Zillo beast died, he had asked that of Sionver Boll to clone it. Though she decline it seeing how she wanted no more action in cloning a extinct beast, to where he had to give it to other scientists.

Palpatine: "For the record, whatever disastrous plan you believed that would work has failed. The combine might of the republic and Jedi has defeated the beast, as well you. Who will pay for the destruction and lives you had created on this.."

As he continued to speak, Evil merely rose one finger making him stop his rather optimistic like speech. The chancellor, merely looked at him serious as well kept quiet. The metal face villain merely chuckled as he merely smiled at him.

Lord Evil: _"How, stupid. You think just because you hide behind a army, knights as well animals you feel strong? Oh no, you don't need that. Because compared everyone in this war. Your, the most dangerous player."_

Speaking softly as well his eyes glaring into his, as Palpatine merely remained quiet. The two powerful beings looked at each other in silence not knowing who would go first.

Palpatine: "If you continue this path, as well meddle in forces you cannot understand. You will, fall."

Responding back at him with a serious voice, as well his eyes almost looking that of Evil's. Dark, calm, cool as well not being afraid as well threatening him that Evil as well anyone who would stand by him will be crushed. Evil, nodded as well showed a rather metallic smile of chaotic intent.

Lord Evil: _"I know, as well the secret of how you'll kill me. But don't worry, I won't say anything. No, the only thing that will happen. Is that we will meet, upon a world on fire. And I, will be the one. To have my hands, wrapped around your neck. So please, do try to stay alive. I really want to meet the man, who started the clone wars."_

Sounding venomous as well dark to which the screen soon turned off reverting back to normal, Palpatine. Sighs at how he had just met the Wild force's enemy face to face, as well could confirm that this man was dangerous. Not like the Separatists or even Grievous and Dooku, this man was seeking destruction. Along going to bring everything that he had built crumbling down around what Palpatine had made. He must use his effort to stop him, before Evil and his masters cause more havoc upon the rest of the galaxy.


	41. Ep 41-Heroes on both sides

_**"Conflict with no end in sight! Across the galaxy, the quagmire of war continues. With Dooku's droid army storming the planets spreading his separatists alliance across the galaxy, Lord Evil's madness slowly grips the planets as his men now free from the Sith lord's grasp can now go about their own business in galactic conquest. As this happens, the senate discuss the matters of how to support their troopers when the clone army has begun to lose their resources due to the costs of ships and weapons."**_

* * *

 _ **Senate Building**_

Within the massive building where the senators of the Republic discuss the matters of the clone wars, was that of Sparky and Quackers who were looking at the meeting progressing in a room. As they were studying how this type of political power was handled in a vast galaxy, unlike earth the Republic was based of thousands upon planets. The two were hearing from most of the senators about the lives of clones being taken out along with of the Jedi doing their best to support this matter, which the cost of destruction of both sides of losing money due to the bankruptcy due to the war.

Sparky: "Money, lives are being lost as well worlds being destroyed and people are discussing money at a time like this."

Sounding rather upset seeing how with how this war was not only destroying worlds, but the lives of everyone were either been taken or used to suits others needs. Quackers, could support this but also that it was also needed if it was to protect others as well help even them find a way back to earth.

Quackers: "Indeed, but right now with Evil running across the galaxy with whatever plans he has. I don't think the Republic will risk it, to that end. Money will always be involved in this matter."

Speaking the truth to which coming from the side, it was that of both Jedi master Anakin as well Ahsoka. Who had happen to hear their talking, as well could feel their emotions. From how they told him about their stories from Earth, money was a much powerful temptation then that of the dark side. Walking to the side, they noticed Padme speaking out to the group seeing if there was a way to make peace.

Anakin: "I agree, but to the likes of us. We have to help them, whether we like or dislike this."

Stating his opinion on it seeing how the Jedi as well the Wild Force were the Republic's soldiers, the front lines to protecting them from their enemies. As well anyone who stood against their way of life. Soon enough the meeting was over as Padme could see the four looking at them, as well feeling rather stress that although the collection of the senators desired peace. Others wanted war due to how much has happen, let alone that peace with the separatists would be impossible. The four soon headed out to meet with Padme, as Skywalker could seen there was a lot going through Padme's mind right now.

Padme: "You must ask the Jedi council to speak with chancellor Palpatine. There has to be a way they could speak on his behalf on making peace with the Separatists."

Pleading to the Jedi master as well her 'husband' that maybe there was a chance that Yoda could talk sense to the Chancellor. With what they had witness let alone of the destruction that Evil caused on Coruscant. The war was going blind them from the real threat that was happening.

Anakin: "Don't involve me in this. Politics is one thing, but the Jedi right now have their hands full with Dooku, Evil and a countless army of droids taking the opportunity to take out the clone bases that are station around the system."

The two talked as both of them were on opposite sides, while Padme was seeking peace as well a way to make a agreement with their enemies. Anakin, as well the others were dealing with them not in the tone for talking but firing. All in the while, Ahsoka herself was still not understanding it as she had been at many senator meetings to learn how the war started, but never got the answer.

Ahsoka: "Why not? Aren't we Jedi knights? Isn't it our duty to speak our minds to advise the chancellor?"

Interrupting the two adult's talking as they noticed her sentence went to both of them, as well Quackers confirming this seeing how while they did protect the Republic. There had to be a way to find a resolve for this destruction.

Quackers: "Because since we've been here none of us got a exact reason why the war started. All we know it's because the two sides ideals are different, and one of them wants to wing. Right?"

Asking them which made sense, let alone of that this was true. While the Wild Force had made Coruscant their home, the five never exactly went into the depth of learning about the war. Let alone about why it started, both Anakin and Padme looked at the three as they wanted questions. Which made the Jedi looked rather nervous seeing how they were directly looking at him, to which he had to dim it down for them so they might understand.

Anakin: "Let me simplify it. The separatists believe the Republic is corrupt, but they're wrong, and we have to restore order."

Doing his best to help them understand it, though it just made them look at Anakin thinking that made no sense. As well if it was corrupted, then it be possible to notice it. Padme, merely sigh as she could tell he didn't have much time understanding the minds of younglings.

Padme: "Maybe going to the council was a bad idea, I'll take the three so they could possibly get some answers."

Telling him as well making Anakin feel a bit embarrassed as Ahsoka merely nudges her shoulders to him seeing that he did his best, but it might be possible to get some knowledge from Padme. Seeing she was a senator as well knew how to talk to people, to which the three follow Padme into her personal room where they could be alone. While that happened, Sparky merely felt a bit bothered at what Anakin said.

Sparky: "The republic can't be corrupted, can it? I mean what's the reason behind it?"

Asking Padme feeling like that's the one thing he was sure against, corruption. Padme, merely nodded seeing how this could make the dog rather upset at this. Especially the others since they may have dealt with hardships, let alone of battle. But the fight she dealt with, was with people in politics with something to gain from this conflict.

Padme: "If there's a chance, I could talk to senator Bonteri. She could possibly help me in making a peaceful resolution to this. After all, she is with the confederacy of independent systems."

Thinking that she could help out, however to Ahsoka's mind. All she heard was that the senator Padme said, was with the Separatists.

Ahsoka: "You mean she's with the separatists? One of Dooku's pawns?"

Asking that which the others got a bit nervous, the first woman they met had a friend who was on the enemy's side. Along with the same one that Evil lurked around like a snake with them.

Padme: "The separatists used to be a part of the Republic. I was close with many of the senators who left. I may not agree with them, but they're more than pawns."

Explaining that although she was with the enemy, she was a friend as well not like the others. To which, brought upon another problem. Going to her, due to the split between both Republic and Confederacy. It had become illegal to talk to one another, seeing how it could only stir up the situation.

Ahsoka: "Well, me and master Skywalker hold what we call aggressive negotiations all the time. It's a shame you can't hold more peaceful talks when you want."

Sounding sad since it might sound possible to negotiate with her, but with what Ahsoka just said. Sparked a idea in Padme's head, as she turned to the three teens with the perfect plan to talk to Bonteri.

Padme: "Your a Jedi, as well that it gives you special clearance to travel across neutral planets. Such as Mandalore when Ash went with another Jedi, where we could then board a cargo ship to a separatist system."

Figuring out a plan for them as well a way to allow them to enter separatist grounds without causing a lot of attention, both Ahsoka and Sparky looked a bit shocked at this idea of hers. Quackers however, merely put them together thinking that this sounded bad.

Quackers: "Are you suggesting we use Ahsoka's status as well us to enter enemy territory. As well possibly lead us to get captured, killed and possibly make this war go on longer?"

The duck summarizing what Padme had in mind, which she nodded as Quackers merely chuckled thinking this was madness. As well something Ash or Speed would think, but that was on earth. However, Sparky on the side thought it might work. Thinking that if there was a chance to end the fight, they should at least give it a try.

Sparky: "Let's do it. If Padme believes we could end the war, we should do it."

Offering his voice in this as well going along, this made Quackers bill drop as well made both Padme and Ahsoka smile seeing how this was good. If they do get in trouble, as well deal with some 'unfriendly' people such as droids. The three teens could handle them, let alone Padme figuring out a way to stop this conflict.

Quackers: "This is insane, somehow you think just like Anakin. No wonder you two get along."

Seating back on the chair as well making the others a bit nervous, seeing how he might know she was married to the Jedi. However now the time for talk was over, pulling out a star chart of the separatist system. They looked for the planet they would be heading off to, which would be Raxus. Quackers seeing how the three weren't going to back down, merely thought he go with them. To offer his mind in this, as well possibly get them out of trouble if they were walking behind enemy lines.

 _ **Separatist System-Raxus**_

After going upon a cargo ship, the four were right now traveling to Raxus let alone noticing how many droid ships were around the planet. It made the four rather tense, as well feeling like if they get caught. It was game over, soon enough they had arrived to the planet where the two earth animals notice the city of Raxus. It was similar to Coruscant, except there was nature let alone of it being able to live side by side with the city.

Sparky: "It's, beautiful."

The dog said looking at the luscious land, let alone of how it was something like New York. Soon enough, they made their departure onto the platform where they soon walked with several people off the ship. They all had cloaks around them as well had their hoods over their heads to avoid detection, let alone that the platform was swarming with battle droids.

"Identification please."

The robots spoke as they four kept close to one another, let alone noticing someone noticing them. It was a mature woman with brown and white hair, let alone wearing similar clothing that was like Padme. This had to be Bonteri, which she smiled to them as it was good to see her old friend.

Padme: "Ahsoka, Sparky, Quackers. This is Mina Bonteri, She was my mentor when I was growing up on Naboo."

Explaining to them in which she smiled humbling to them, let alone of how it was surprising that she was nice. Not like the ones Ahsoka or the two animals had encountered during their time in the war, in which she guided them towards a nearby ship that would take them to her home. Everyone getting on, the ship soon took off along of them checking out the sights.

Mina Bonteri: "I have heard many things of you 'Wild Force' teens. Your not like what the Separatists describe you as."

Telling the two boys which made them a bit curious about what exactly the others spoke about them, in which Mina described them as wild animals. Having no intelligence as well acting nothing more then war beasts.

Quackers: "Well, actually were trust trying to find our way home. As well possibly trying to find a peaceful resolution to this war."

The duck spoke out on the Wild Force's behalf seeing how it be right to set the mood straight, Mina could see how he was considered the brains. Soon enough they arrived to that of a large like palace where this was her home. It was quite pleasant then what they thought Mina might live in, as well that to where they soon leave the ship. They notice a young man standing by the staircase. He looked roughly around Ahsoka and Sparky's age, as well apparently not looking quite ecstatic to meet the Jedi.

Mina Bonteri: "Lux, if possibly. I need your assistance with our guests."

Informing her to which the young man nodded as he went over to help them, as Padme walked over to discuss with Mina. Lux, offered his assistance to take the bags. Which Ahsoka merely decline, seeing how she had it. The young man merely kept silent while he notices Sparky and Quackers.

Sparky: "She's normally not like this, it's just we've been through a lot. Like, The attacks, Zillo Beast invasion, That stuff you know?"

Trying to offer somewhat of a smile to the young man, to which Lux could barely imagine what she as well the two animal teens might have gone through. Soon enough they followed the women to the home where they could settle down as well discuss upon what has happened.

* * *

 _ **In the**_ ** _afternoon_**

With how much time they spent here on Raxus, both Ahsoka and the others learned a lot from how much the other side of the Separatists side. In which they believed the Republic is corrupted. such as how while some of their senators could be bought off. Along with the senators as they desire the war, wanting to make their point of view right let along prove they are correct. Outside, was both Sparky and Quackers talking with Lux who was right now curious about their part in this war.

Lux Bonteri: "From what most of the Separatists that visit my aunt's home, they talked about seeing you on the battlefield. As well describe you as, 'mindless beast's' created by Republic scientists. Though right now, you seem. Strange."

Talking about how there was a lot of talk about them, as well that the men that were in league with Dooku made them sound like monsters. The two merely looked a little steamed off, but still it was somewhat similar to that of how they were first seen on earth.

Sparky: "Well, we're teenagers. Yes I'm robot dog with a shield and mask, as well Quackers being a green fowl with a high IQ let alone several types of education. But were just normal people, right?"

Asking him as the two animals soon show a friendly smile, which Lux merely did a nervous one seeing how it was still strange for beings like them to exist. Let alone of how they had such personality, for the animals their perspective on the separatists was much different. Seeing how they met several who thought about money and power the lives of others. As this happened, the boys noticed Ahsoka coming out in which they saw her joining after her talk with Padme and Mira. Lux, took a glance at her seeing how she seemed normal, only to have a lightsaber on her waist. She turns to him seeing if Lux might say something to her since her eyes could tell he was looking at her saber.

Lux Bonteri: "You know, Before the war, I was always told Jedi were good. But right now, I don't know anymore. There are lot of terrible things  
happening, a lot of killing. And now my friends are saying the Jedi are to blame."

Speaking directly to seeing how this was possibly more words spoke from the Separatists, let alone making them and the Jedi appear as murderers. This, made Ahsoka a little sad thinking he may have never actually met a Jedi like her or rather the Wild Force.

Ahsoka: "I'm the first Jedi you've ever met, aren't I?"

Asking him which Lux nodded, which wasn't his fault since the fact none of them especially Lux may have never seen them since his 'friends' might present them as vile and corrupted. This changed both of the three's perspective, which meant this wasn't his fault.

Ahsoka: "Well look at me. I'm not so bad, am I?"

Showing herself to Lux as well the others, to which both Lux and Sparky. Merely turned their heads in a slight manner being almost amazed by how she looked, while she was a teenager and Jedi. There was something like her, that was just special. Quackers, merely saw how the two looked and groans while Ahsoka rolled her eyes noticing the two's expression.

Ahsoka: "Boys, It seems their the same whether they're Republic, separatist. Or even human and dog."

Seeing that they both were the same, which made both Sparky and Lux a bit embarrassed seeing how it wasn't. Let alone that the two were extremely different from one another, as they tried to explain it to her. Quackers however, merely felt like it might be possible for peace to happen.

Lux Bonteri: "Well, I bet you none of you met Separatists. Let alone one face to face, also droids don't count."

Thinking of something to say, which Sparky soon remember of a separatist he Ash, along with Ahsoka meeting when they had him arrested. Let alone of Ahsoka herself meeting Nute Gunray. To which the three begun talking about their own experiences, while in the building was Padme and Mira talking about their own agendas.

Mina Bonteri: "With what has happened, I'm relived to see you safe. From the news of the Zillo beast, I was afraid you might have been harmed."

Bringing up about the recent activity that had happen on Coruscant, with the destruction of the suppose creature that was once extinct. She thought Padme might have been caught in the destruction, luckily Padme was safe from it. Let alone helped the Wild Force with finding resources to send the beast to a planet away from the system.

Padme: "Well I'm safe, as well know there's a much bigger threat then the war. These 'Masters' who invade Naboo, you don't know how dangerous they are. They don't care for what were trying to do, they only cause destruction."

Also telling them about the apparent group that although is similar to the Wild Force, except the fact they trust no one as well will do anything to get what they want. Mina, merely nodded in that matter seeing how they were spotted across separatists planets.

Mina Bonteri: "That I know, though right now they are just a group that will be brought to justice. Along of finding a compromise for both our sides."

As she agreed with Padme that the war needed to end, let alone of making sure that they focused their resources on tracking down these men as well possibly ensuring a peaceful galaxy. In which this was demonstrated by them looking outside seeing how it was possible for peace to happen. With Ahsoka, Lux as well Sparky together talking together like if they were friends. On the other side of the garden was Quackers, who was right now getting a call from that of Ash.

 _"Where the hell are you guys? Thought you wanted to test out another demonstration on the portal?"_

The undead rabbit asked seeing how Quackers was making rather interesting results with the portal, though right now they weren't there. As well Quackers, looking nervous seeing how this might be hard for him to explain they were on a Separatist planet.

Quackers: "Well, were right now with Senator Padme. As well, in a meeting. I can't go into details, but we might be back in a few short hours."

Briefly telling him seeing how that it was hard for him to lie seeing how he never needed to lie. Though where they were right now, it was different. Except the fact with Ash was, he was a expert in lying. Let alone from hell seeing how the underworld was full of liars, so the duck was poorly doing at it.

 _"Your somewhere doing something that's wrong and not acceptable to the Jedi."_

Figuring it out in a instant making the duck's bill drop seeing how the rabbit was able to figure it out in a instant, let alone getting upset not at the fact that they had done it. It was that they didn't invite him to join along with them.

Quackers: "This is way out of your business, as well it being just a meeting. Not a attack, just keep Anakin and anyone else who might ask about us in the shadow. I promise to make it up."

Asking for this possible favor, to which Ash's eyes merely glowed. As well making the rabbit chuckle in a rather sinister manner seeing how that he could use this to his advantage. Shutting off their communicator, the duck merely sighs at the fact the rabbit at this over them. Soon enough Mina, called for Lux as well Quackers to speak to them. To where the two soon leave going to talk to the senators, leaving both Sparky and Ahsoka alone in the garden to talk to each other.

Sparky: "Well, it's good to see that there good Separatists that aren't influence by money."

Ahsoka: "Yeah, makes it seem more clear that we're not exactly different. Which is, pretty odd when you say it out like that."

The two talked as well smiling at how peace could happen, though there was a another issue then just the war as well with politics. It was them, for while the two had recently been together let alone the only ones that knew about this was the team. Along with Anakin and Padme, seeing how they themselves were married. Also with the event of them being at Mortis, let alone dealing with the force sensitive beings.

Ahsoka: "I know what your feeling Sparky, and. If you wish to talk about it, we can. I'm not exactly afraid to talk."

Sounding reasonable since so far with how much has happened to them, it didn't seem like it was a problem. They still worked together, but much more closer. However with Sparky, it was nerve racking since he didn't want to get Ahsoka in trouble.

Sparky: "I know, but what happened on Mortis. Felt like a dream, as well real at the same time. Along, with what I said. Which felt dumb, because I felt like. It was it."

Expressing how he felt during the time they were on the planet, let alone with the drama which transpired with them. Ahsoka herself, could remember it as well possibly her masters. Though right now they believed it was a dream, as well a test from the force. For her however, the last thing Ahsoka could remember from the whole experience was the one word that Sparky said directly to her. 'Love', a feeling considered forbidden in the Jedi. The two looked over at the city let alone of how the entire area looked, as well a chance this could happen.

Ahsoka: "Even if it was a dream. I never forgot about it, let alone what you said. Because if there's a chance for someone like you to fight Son, as well use feelings to fight this war. Then, anything is possible. That's the will of the force, it can lead us to many paths, as well to people we don't know about."

Answering him on what he thought about, let alone of that she never forgot how he felt. The emotions that moved threw him on that day was like a storm, ready to take down the sith like being. As well believing if he as well the others could be here let alone Evil, then there was a chance that things turning out good. As well possibly, them being a couple. To which, she slowly holds his left hand which got him a bit nervous. Ahsoka herself was nervous, seeing how they still had much work to do. However, they as well the republic will do it, as well the allies they will make along the way.


	42. Ep 42-Ash's solo trip

**_"Suspension among allies! As senator Padme does everything in her power to avoid more lives being lost in this epidemic of war and death. The wild force still continue to find a means of find their arch enemies and getting back to earth. While things have been dealt with words and actions with a calm thought, Ash. The hell fire rabbit now goes to do his own way of helping his team to find a way back home, by any means necessary."_**

* * *

 ** _Coruscant Underworld_**

It was night time in the underground city of the planet, passing through the blocks as well people was a hooded person who had his hands in his pockets. Let alone of walking down to a small bar, which was open to that of many hunters let alone individuals who were considered that of bounty hunters. Walking up to the building, it was a shady like place with graffiti that was making fun of the Jedi, Republic and even the Wild Force.

 _"Just like home."_

Shaking his head seeing how this was almost like New York, people thinking that the Jedi who risked their lives to protect this planet. Now talking trash as well considering that their the ones who started this war. Same hate, different planet and species. Ash, walked into the club to see what was going on but remain silent as he had to make sure to keep quiet. As he made it inside he saw a lot of things going on, men in armor as well having weapons on their waist talking to people. Others getting drunk on that of strange alien drinks, plus that of female Twi'lek's dancing around some poles in a provocative manner.

 _"Focus on the job rabbit, find someone with a job that involves high tech that the republic doesn't have."_

The rabbit thinking to himself as Quackers progress with making the portal was taking forever, as well them going on missions for the Jedi and Republic. So their project was put on hold, however Ash was able to get his favor from the duck. Which, that he heard some information about a stolen experimental hyper drive engine. As well it being taken by some dangerous individuals, to which would make a lot of credits if anyone found it.

 _"Ok doc, hope your info was right."_

Thinking about where he could find the person who might be offering the credits to get the engine, using his ears he focused on the conversation around him. Let alone of trying to see who was talking about the engine. Though as the rabbit tried to listen onto the conversation on the criminal scum, he began to get a beeping from his communicator. He walked over to a nearby corner where he activated it, in which it was Quackers.

 _"When I suggested to help you with the favor of covering us. I didn't mean go off on your own to help me with the portal."_

The scientist spoke seeing how this was extremely bad, let alone that this was a really bad mistake. Going off on his own to find a part they could simply find together, though right now with Sparky hiding his secret with dating Ahsoka. Ash, needed to vent some aggression on doing something on his own.

Ash: "Well right now, I can't exactly trust the mutt due to him messing around with Ahsoka. So what's the deal with me, going out to find us some extra help?"

Asking him since with what he learned from Sparky and Ahsoka, they've kept their relationship quiet from New Year's eve. Quackers, shared his frustration with forming attachments here was bad let alone could lead to trouble. Though this was to much, even for Ash.

 _"Because your going to be working with Bounty Hunters, the same ones that might hunt you if they learn about the bounty on your skull head."_

Pointing out a important factor that he and most of the wild force had bounties, let alone could be found easily due to their unique appearances. Ash nodded, as well saw how him being the only undead rabbit in the galaxy could draw attention. Though he wasn't bothered by it.

Ash: "Yeah, yeah. It was like that in the city, us being hunted by all kinds of jerks. It ain't different here, once I find the engine let alone possible leads to the masters. Give you a call, now I got work to do."

Seeing how he might get in obvious trouble, he'll tell him and the others if he's in a jam. Hanging up on his communicator, he presumed the search for the person to look for anyone that might be wanting a hunter to find the engine. Though not knowing, several men noticed the hellfire rabbit walking through the crowd. As well looking on their own devices seeing a bounty over his head.

"It's that rabbit freak, the one with the Jedi. If we catch, bet Jabba might give us a whole lot of credits."

A rather anxious thug said let alone of several others by the table, while in the room was Ash still trying to look for anyone that might be offering the job. So far what was being brought up was assassinating political figures, stealing information from bases across the outer rim and of course. Killing a Jedi, which was obviously the top dollar assignment for bounty hunters that weren't screwing around. Ash, checked out the boards as well noticing something else. Several of the masters who he had problems with had bounties of their own.

Ash: "Wow, talk about finding new information. This will interest the.."

He was about to report this to guys as well maybe a Jedi, he felt the tapping of a blaster gun at the back of him. Let alone it being from someone that puns out about his bounty, several men were behind him as well had him cornered.

"Hello there, you don't mind if we give you some company. It's pretty dangerous to be alone in a place like this."

Chuckling behind the rabbit's back as Ash merely sighs seeing how this was just his luck, getting threaten by a group of men who thought they could get money from a bounty. Guiding him to the back as the rabbit merely walked out since it be a problem to start a fight in here. They headed to the back where Ash was soon surrounded by the men, there were around seven as well them being different types of aliens.

Ash: "You know something guys, on a day like this as well if I was with the group. We just beat you to a pulp as well let the authorities take you in. Me? I'd personally make sure you'd go to the hospital."

Merely threatening them seeing how that he was on his own, let alone ready to break their bones. The men, merely chuckled as well aimed their blasters right at him ready to open fire. Ash, merely sighs seeing how they didn't believe him. Seeing that soon enough, he had his scarf fly straight at one of the men's throat and slam him onto the ground. As well hurl the attacker to a nearby dumpster can.

"Shoot the brat!"

He shouted as they begun to open fire on the rabbit, as well it went right through his sweater. Let alone showed most of his skeletal body, the men moved back looking horrified by the look of Ash.

Ash: "Damn it all! I just got this from Padme!"

Getting angry as he soon cracks his knuckles as well rushed the criminals, dodging the bolts passing by Ash's head. The rabbit was able to grab their blasters along hit them across the face, as well knock them out. The attackers swing their fists at the rabbit, as Ash was able to avoid them let alone took some of the bolts to the back. As this happened, Ash merely got angered by this as well tried to take them all done without trying to kill them. However, he was soon shocked with a taser making him collapse onto the ground.

"This freak can seriously can take a lot of damage, he's going make us a fortune with Jabba."

The man spoke as the only ones that were still were three people, the rest had been taken out as well unconscious. They picked up the passed out Ash as well head towards their car that was right on the side of the club, that was until they noticed that it was not working.

"The hell? I swear I had it recharged."

Confused about how the car wasn't floating or lightening up, they tried to figure it out until they heard that of some clanking sounds coming from behind them. The three look to see who it was, they were looking at a C21 Highsinger droid. Speaking in a mechanical like language as well slamming it's hands together, which in that motion. He back hands the two as well grabs the driver, in a swift instant the droid broke the man's neck.

 _"C21, did you find the rabbit?"_

Spoke through the com links within the droid as he nodded, picking up the dead rabbit he merely looks around as well signals to his possible teammates. Coming over to him was a vehicle coming down from the sky, in the ship was that of a woman. Sugi, a bounty hunter which had encountered Ash as well his friends on Tatooine. Landing in front of the droid, Highsinger threw the rabbit inside of the vehicle as well hopes in with her.

Sugi: "It's been a while rabbit, now it's time for acquaintance."

Smiling at the rabbit, as well having plans for him as the two hunters quickly took off before being noticed as well having plans for their undead rabbit friend.

 _ **Later in a enclosed area**_

In a apartment no where near any police as well people to check out the place, was that of Ash who was tied up in a chair as well being disarmed with none of his weapons. Along with his scarf being taken, right now the groggy like rabbit woke up looking around noticing he was in a room with a dim light.

Ash: "Nice, real classic. I saw this type of stuff when I was growing up in the inferno. So just show me who you guys..."

Before the smart mouth rabbit could continue, he soon got electrocuted again making him shut up. Ash could see he was with the none messing around folks, to which he soon saw the lights turn on as he noticed that of someone standing in front of him. Coming out of the shadows was Sugi, which Ash merely looks at her with a rather not so stunned face.

Sugi: "Hello, little bunny. It's been a while."

Smirking at him as well showing him a dagger, grabbing a chair she sat right in front of him looking into his yellow eyes. Not showing any fear while keeping a smirk on her face, Ash however felt annoyed by this.

Ash: "Let me guess, your going turn me in to Jabba? Seeing how we made a total schmuck out of him when we escaped?"

Asking her seeing how the last time they met, they accidentally were lead to Jabba's personal room. To which Ahsoka, was able to escape from him. Sugi, merely laughed at that memory seeing how she lead them there along that she was his boss during that time.

Sugi: "Well no, I don't work for Jabba. He hired me to keep a eye on Tatooine for a month when you and the dog came. I'm right now freelancing, let alone doing our own thing. Such as a certain engine piece that your looking for."

Bringing up a rather tense subject which that was the main piece that Ash was looking for, let alone trying to get for his team.

Ash: "Hey, that hyperdrive engine is for me to get the hell out of this galaxy. So far this place is nothing more then idiotic people that talk about politics, a bunch of so called 'peacekeepers' who seat all day. Also, me having to hang around a bunch of.."

He kept complaining until the door opened which showed someone else, a female Theelin. She had dark pink like skin as well orange hair, as well a dark green type uniform. Around her neck as well her arms was a metallic like scarf that had a jade like color across the side, the one thing he noticed was that she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Sorry boss, but we got to get going if we're about to do the job."

Speaking out to Sugi as well noticed Ash, both of them looked at each other as well how they had a rather arrogant like look. Which she took a look at him, so far she didn't understand why he was expensive.

Sugi: "Just getting our 'partner' on board. Make sure the weapons are ready as well the coordinates are set."

Issuing the girl as the Theeline merely nodded as well raised a eyebrow at Ash who still noticed her, taking her leave. Ash merely looked back at Sugi as another thing was brought to his attention.

Ash: "What do you mean partner?"

Thinking that this was some type of plan behind this, let alone that she might need him for something. Sugi, sighs at how there was no time to waste let alone that she needed to get a move on with the rabbit.

Sugi: "This 'Hyperspace' engine that your looking for. Happens to be in the hands of a pirate. By the name of Hondo, he's right now offering this to that of the Separatists. Seeing how I'm not in favor of the war, I don't exactly want my business to be interrupted by this toy."

Explaining that someone has found the device, as well be offering it to the Separatists in a way to increase their ships speed as well able to invade planets as well get the jump on their enemies. Ash, merely looked at her as well could tell there was a way for this to work out.

Ash: "So you plan to take it? But what's in it for you?"

Asking her seeing how there was obviously more to this then just adding the republic which Sugi nodded. To which that she soon removes his restraints as well lets him up, the rabbit still couldn't trust her seeing how she lead him and Sparky to be shot by Jabba's men.

Sugi: "Consider it a public service, cause Hondo owe's me as well some of my partners some credits. As well has it in his vault within his ship, so. You help us with getting the money, and you get the engine."

Which now made sense, he must have hired them or rather owed her and the others some possible credits. Which meant this was revenge, Ash still had his doubts with her. Though the idea of stealing the engine, fighting some criminals with bounty hunters in space did sound interesting. Looking over to his red scarf that was on the side, he made it trail towards him as the rabbit was interested. Sugi, merely smiled as well walked over to the door.

Sugi: "Well seeing how your interested, get your guns and meet downstairs. Will heading off now, bunny."

Teasing him more which Ash merely growled at the sight at her mocking him for calling him bunny, which he was a rabbit. Going along with this deal, Ash grabbed his weapons as well looked at his communicator. He shuts it off seeing how he needs to do this solo, as well not to be interrupted by his team. This was his job, as well will get it done by himself.

* * *

 _ **In Space**_

Within a carrier ship, was that of Sugi as well the rest of the crew. So far within the mechanical ship was several bounty hunters, there was Highsinger of course let alone Ash as he was looking at two others. One was a slender Kyzuo male with a circular hat on his head as well wearing orange like clothing along having a Anooba pet by his side. Lastly the female Theeline as Ash could tell this was quite the unique crew that Sugi had collected.

"So, your actually from hell eh? Never exactly imagine something you living there."

The female Theeline spoke out doubting that he could be from a personally inferno. Ash, merely chuckled as well smirked at her as well checking out his weapons since they might be in for a fight.

Ash: "Well yeah, but to see someone like you there would be a shame. Since most of the girls I met act like royalty, you? Got some fire."

Joking around with her to which the Kyzuo spoke at them, he was speaking in a dialect which the hellfire rabbit couldn't understand. While the girl, merely chuckled at him seeing how she could understand him.

"Trust me Embo, if I ever dated him. It be to turn him in to get the credits on his head."

Walking away as well getting her blaster ready, this made Ash rather curious at her as well liking her way. Before he could say anything, the ship soon begun to slow down as well that they might be heading to Hondo's ship.

 _"We're approaching Hondo's ship, hang on."_

Spoke through the speaker which was from Sugi, as the ship soon stops in the middle of space let alone of waiting for something. Soon enough they begun to notice something, a large like ship floating above them as it looked like a flying saucer.

Ash: "You guys got UFO's, dang."

Looking rather stunned at a alien race using this type of vehicle which most humans on earth claim to be aliens, the others on the ship didn't understand what he meant by that. Sugi, who was in command of the controls shut off power so that the other ship's sensor wouldn't notice them. Taking a moment to wait, they saw how the ship paused for a moment as it looked like they were doing something.

 _"Latts, have saw ready. We're about to disembark."_

Telling the Theeline as she walked over to the side of the ship to grab something, it looked like a large buzz saw which soon revs it up. Let alone gets ready as she smirks at the men, walking over to that of the doors. Everyone else waited for her to open a doorway, as well get ready to dock Hondo's ship.

 _ **Hondo's ship**_

At the entrance of the doorway, several Weequay pirates rushed over as their leader reported that of the entrance to notice that they had been docked. Most of the men rushed to the doorway as well prepared their blasters, aiming at the entrance they saw a red glowing saw entering in. They all aimed at the circle let alone see that it dropped onto the ground, soon enough the pirates open fire upon the hole.

"Hold your fire!"

One of the pirates shouting as the men soon lowered their blasters, there was nothing but smoke as quickly enough. A ball was thrown right in the middle, it was beeping red as it suddenly exploded right into the men's faces. They were covered in smoke as well couldn't see anything, except they heard the growling of a Anooba animal. Rushing through the smoke, it was able to attack on of the pirates. This soon lead to Embo rushing right threw the whole as well delivering quick fast punches. Several pirates were about to fire on him, however a pair of scarfs wrapped around the men. Both were from Latts and Ash, as the two pulled them to the ground as well knock them down.

Latts Razzi: "I seriously hate pirates, they don't have any style."

Looking at the Weequay as Ash merely nodes, as the two quickly saw several men coming right at them. The two rushed the men taking them out with fast punches as well made sure they didn't get back up. The three individuals saw how they had taken down the pirates, coming through the hole was Highsinger and Sugi as the group was all together.

Sugi: "Alright, the engine should be in the cargo bay. Let's get moving fast."

Speaking to everyone as Ash quickly took lead, as the others saw the rabbit rushed forward. They followed him as they saw that there was no one coming to ambush them, it was strange let alone felt like a trap. Looking at Embo, Sugi asks him to stop Ash which he does so by pulling his red scarf. Just as they arrived at the cargo bay, Embo's pet soon begun to growl as there was something in the bay.

"Why are you just standing in the hallway? Come on in. I have the engine ready for you."

Spoke a rather prideful and wicked like voice, to which it was Hondo. Sugi, pulling out her blaster made sure everyone was ready as the group wandered into the cargo bay. Soon enough they saw the Weequay captain, along several of his men. As well a surprising sight, two familiar droids which looked like that of Evil's bots. They had somehow been reprogram to work for Hondo, as well aiming their own blades as well looked ready to attack them.

Hondo: "Lovely Sugi, it's been quite a while since we've met each other. As well with the aid of those 'wild force' children. I thought you bring Kenobi with you."

He laughed it in a mocking manner as both crew kept their blasters trained on one another. As they looked at each other, Ash noticed the hyperdrive engine behind him, let alone the collection of credits by the side of Hondo and hi men.

Ash: "Ugh guys? I came here to get a engine for my friends. So I can get out of here, let alone just take the device?"

Asking the captain, which the man merely laughed as well the others to him making Ash merely angered at how they were mocking him. Let alone of seeing that the rabbit want no part of this.

Sugi: "As well that we're here for the credits. So we can do this the easy way, or the Highsinger way."

Looking to her droid friend as it merely hits his hands together ready to fight them all, Hondo merely chuckled amused that Sugi came here for the credits. As well whistles to the two Evil bots, spinning their weapons as well looked at the crew. Ash, pulled out his daggers as well blocked the two evil bots from Sugi and the others. The bots soon pushed him into the hallway as Hondo's men begun to fire at Sugi as they all took cover.

Hondo: "I took this collection of credits from your last pay fair and square, consider it payback from when you helped the Jedi."

Speaking to her which Ash, who was handling his problem of killer robots could hear as he turns to Sugi with a perplexed look. While that happened, one of the robots tried to attack Sugi and the others. Highsinger, looked at the droid as well begun hitting it against the face starting a droid fight. Latts, merely groan at how much bolt fighter was happening as she used her scarf to help out with Highsinger taking the weapons from the bot giving the droid the chance to take him down. Sugi, seeing how Hondo had the fire power, had to end this.

Sugi: "Hit the lights."

Telling Embo as the man pulled out his crossbow, setting the mode he looks at the lights above Hondo's men. Taking the chance he fires right above them making the cargo bay getting surrounded in darkness, Ash. Finished with the evil bot, he rushed over to the second one as well removed it's head as Latts was shooting it in the chest.

Latts Razzi: "I had it under control rabbit."

Ash: "I know, but I thought you wanted a hand."

Showing a smile to her as the two saw how Sugi and Embo rushed into the darken cargo bay. Highsinger turned on that of his eyes to see in the dark as the only two out in the hallway were the teens.

Ash: "Maybe if we survive this, wanna get something to eat?"

Asking a question which made the Theeline a bit confused how he could flirt with her in a blaster fight, the two rushed into the cargo room as they saw how the room was lite up with bolt lights. Moving over as well avoiding the shots, Ash was able to tell where the red bolts were coming from. His eyes glowing yellow as well being the only things visible, he rushed towards the pirates as well begun breaking their bones. Sugi, as well the others were handling the ones that tried to make a exit. Let alone take some of the credits with them, the only one to make it out was Hondo. Who had some credits in his pockets as he made a quick escape.

Ash: "Can someone turn on the lights?!"

Asking seeing how being in complete darkness wasn't fun, to which some lights turn on for them. As well looking around at several dead pirates on the ground, they also noticed some of the credits gone as well the hyper engine ruined as it might have been possibly Hondo ruined it.

Latts Razzi: "Well, I guess we got the credits."

Smiling at how they were able to get the money, though Ash merely kicks the engine seeing how it was a bust. It take a week for Quackers to get it fix, as well that they heard a escape pod leaving, let alone leaving the ship. It was Hondo, who soon enough blows up Sugi's ship leaving them stranded on his ship. Sugi, merely got shocked as she growled at the captain.

Sugi: "That wrinkled, dirt bag son of a nerf herder!"

Losing her temper seeing how he destroyed her ship, though on the plus side she could use this ship. Ash however, looked at the engine merely sighing at this was half a victory. Latts, noticed how Ash looked frustrated as well walked over to him.

Latts Razzi: "You know, this might be worth some money. I could split it with you if we find someone to pay for it."

Thinking of a idea to lighten the mood, Ash merely looks at her seeing how she could turn this into that of profit. This woman was quite clever, along that if the engine was ruin. They could find out who made it, as well get paid for it at the same time. Maybe Ash's leader had a reason why he dated Ahsoka, the females in the universe have quite the fighter in them along with a unique personality to them.


End file.
